DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA (YOOSUNG X MC)
by Hannabi77
Summary: Tantas cosas que habíamos superado y sentido antes de conocernos en persona. La fiesta de la RFA fue el fin de una etapa, pero el comienzo de otra, una posiblemente igual o mayor a la anterior. Conoceré a Yoosung mas a fondo, y el también a mi. Me emociona saber como seguirá nuestra historia ¿Me acompañas a descubrirla? NOTA: Continuación del GE de la ruta Yoosung.
1. CAPITULO 1

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA.

(YOOSUNG X MC)

Pudimos sentir el murmurar de las personas que se encontraban cerca nuestro.

En especial Zen, que con voz exaltada se quejaba de estar haciendo ese tipo de "escena" en público.

Pero a ambos, nada más importaba en ese momento, que estar uno cerca del otro.

Sus labios eran tan embriagantemente cálidos, que sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

A pesar de ser dos años mayor a él, este era igual mi primer beso.

Me dio la impresión que algunos aplaudían, para luego volver a centrarse en las palabras de V, quien seguía en la plataforma central de la fiesta.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó en ello, solo que duro lo suficiente para ambos estar tranquilos y completos.

― Al fin estamos juntos, estoy tan feliz ―articuló apenas nos separamos, aun rodeando su mano derecha en mi cuello.

― Si, yo tan bien estoy muy feliz ―respondí entre júbilo y calma, mientras lo observaba directamente.

Verlo sonreír, a escasos centímetros míos, eran tan…

― Los jóvenes de hoy, son muy expresivos y poco recatados…

Esa voz conocida y seria nos trajo a la realidad de una cachetada.

Era Jumin, quien nos miraba con ojos juzgantes, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

Zen se encontraba a lado suyo, pero con una expresión un tanto indescifrable.

― Bien, ahora que "saludaste" a tu novia, supongo que nos dedicarás un poco de tiempo, para explicarnos lo que sucedió ―expresó el cenizo, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado―. Se lo preguntaríamos a Luciel, pero está comportándose de forma muy extraña y casi ni habla…

Las palabras de Zen fueron sofocadas por una ola fuerte de aplausos.

Tal parecía que V había dado un discurso corto, pero muy emotivo, dada la reacción de los invitados.

Miré a Yoosung, luego de que noté que apartó de forma delicada su mano de mi rostro, para luego entrelazarnos de una mano.

Pude notar un ligero haz de preocupación en su rostro, pero lo borró enseguida para reemplazarla con una sonrisa.

Tal vez sea porque este perdidamente enamorada de él, pero sus gestos eran tan transparentes y radiantes, que daban la impresión de estar frente a un sol.

― Si… sé que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, pero V me pidió que lo hablásemos luego, que hoy nos centremos en la fiesta…

― Supuse que también dirías algo parecido ―lo interrumpió Jumin, igual de serio que antes―. En fin, cambiando de tema…

― Ya he contactado con el hospital, en cinco minutos estará llegando la ambulancia, señor Han ―se adelantó Jaehee, quien había estado detrás de él, todo este tiempo.

― ¿Hospital? ―repetí un tanto preocupada.

― Si, entiendo lo locos que estaban por verse, y como ya tuvieron su momento, lo mejor será volver a internar a Yoosung ― indicó Jumin, descruzando sus brazos y tomando una pose de regaño―. Un recién operado debe mantener reposo, por los menos por 48 horas.

Mi rostro palideció ante sus palabras.

¿Yoosung había sido operado? Según Seven, había resultado herido de forma ligera por un contratiempo inesperado en su misión. Por eso no me había afectado verlo con vendas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Seven te reveló eso? ―emitió Yoosung, ligeramente molesto―, tonto, le dije específicamente que no lo mencionase, no es tan grave como se oye…

― ¡Una cirugía siempre es grave! Tarado, no te sobre esfuerces ―esta vez fue Zen quien lo interrumpió, mientras se acercaba abruptamente y apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, alterado―. Ya todos comprendimos que has cambiado, no tienes por qué seguir poniendo tu salud en peligro para demostrarlo…

Se detuvo, al notar que Yoosung ponía una expresión seria en su rostro.

― No estoy haciendo esto para demostrarles algo a ustedes ―enunció mi amor, con firmeza a pesar de su calmada voz, y su rostro, que se tornó de nuevo tranquilo―. Lo hice, porque prometí a mi amor, que hoy nos conoceríamos, y soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas.

Fue entonces que levantó nuestras manos juntas como muestra, al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se volvían a cruzar, haciendo que ambos sonriéramos, a pesar de que segundos atrás estaba muy preocupada.

Pero eso pareció no importarles mucho a los demás miembros de la RFA.

― Señor Han, la ambulancia a llegado, llegaremos rápido si salimos por el vestíbulo norte del salón ―emitió Jaehee, mientras mantenía sus ojos indiferentes, pegados a la pantalla de su móvil tal vez respondiendo a los paramédicos que ya iban a su recibirlos.

― Bien, andando ―dijo Jumin Han, al mismo instante en el que cruzaba miradas con Zen, quien asintió como si se tratase de un código secreto.

― Esperen ¿Qué tratan de hacer? ―articulé desconfiada ante lo visto.

― ¿Qué no es obvio? Nos llevamos a tu novio ―me respondió Zen, para luego intentar alzar a Yoosung, quien obviamente se opuso.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Les digo que estoy bien, pueden preguntarle a V si no me creen ― expresó mi Yoosung, con su clásica voz alterada, mientras forcejeaba para que Zen no lo cargase en sus brazos―. ¡Zen, aléjate!

― Si sigues negándote, haré que los paramédicos vengan hasta aquí ―amenazó Han, acercándose para ayudar al cenizo, que, a pesar de su altura, no podía neutralizar a Yoosung solo.

Los nervios empezaban a aparecer en mí, aunque los reprimía.

No quería que se llevasen a Yoosung, pero si eso era lo mejor para él… seguramente incluso aún estaba anestesiado.

― Yoosung, compórtate como un adulto, déjate llevar o iré por los paramédicos, para que te saquen amarrado a una camilla ―agregó Jaehee con seriedad, a pesar de que el ambiente parecía cómico al ver como forcejeaban los otros tres.

Traté de calmarlos, pero ninguno me escuchaba, y lo que más me preocupase es que ellos mismos terminasen lastimando a Yoosung.

― Suéltenlo.

La voz detrás de esa palabra sencilla, hizo que los demás miembros de RFA se quedasen quietas, con mi Yoosung ya en el aire.

Era V, acompañado de Luciel.

Este último parece que había ido a traerlo, apenas notó la intensión de los demás.

― Entiendo que estén preocupados por Yoosung y traten de cuidarlo, pero no es necesario llegar a esos extremos, por favor, no hagamos un escándalo en frente de los invitados ―siguió hablando el de ojos turquesa, con una voz calmada que pareciera que pudiese calmar una tempestad con ella.

Bajaron a Yoosung, quien volvió a mi lado, para volver a tomarme de la mano.

― Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado como se debe, señorita ―retomó su hablar, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, a paso lento, haciendo notar su corta visión―. Yo soy V, y es grato conocerla, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado con la reunión, y me disculpo en nombre de todos los miembros de la RFA al involucrarla en nuestros problemas y haberla preocupado con Yoosung ―una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro oculto con gafas―. No estuve muy activo en el chat, pero Luciel me comentó que ambos están empezando una relación, sé que con mi historial demostrado no soy quien, para comentar en el tema, pero favor, cuide de nuestro Yoosung.

Seven lo guio de forma discreta, al no portar su bastón consigo, para estrechar su mano a modo de saludo.

Asentí a sus palabras.

Hubiese querido decir algo a la altura, pero estaba conmocionada ante el agradecimiento sincero y cariño que se sintió en su voz.

Pensaba aceptarla, pero Yoosung se adelantó, usando nuestras manos entrelazadas como si fuese una sola.

― Oh, esto es tan romántico, creo que estoy siendo un espectador en una de mis obras ― argumento Zen, con ligera emoción.

Jumin se limitó a observar en silencio al igual que Seven, pero con una expresión aprobante en su rostro.

Tal vez ver a V en esta situación, lo recordaba de cierta forma al V involucrado y apasionado del pasado.

― ¿Romántico? Yo creo que Yoosung hizo eso por celos, se está volviendo algo típico de él ―observó Jaehee, acomodándose los lentes.

El rostro de Yoosung se ruborizó ante sus palabras, afirmando su suposición, a pesar de que tratase de ocultarlo, lo cual provocó risas en los otros, incluyéndome.

Era reconfortante volver a verlo ser el mismo chico tierno y transparente de siempre.

― Aunque no lo juzgo, si yo llegase a encontrar a alguien que me complementase al grado de superar mis debilidades, también lo cuidaría con recelo ―agregó la castaña, para luego ver su móvil―. Señor Han ¿Cómo procederemos entonces? La ambulancia espera.

Luego de varias quejas, desacuerdos y proposiciones, se llegó a un acuerdo.

Media hora.

Fue el tiempo que se acordó.

La fiesta no duraría más de dos o tres horas, al ser de día.

Sería muy descuidado dejar que un recién operado, se quedase en un ambiente abierto por mucho tiempo.

Quería tenerlo cerca mío, pero me odiaría si recayese por ello, aunque era un poco improbable.

Entre refunfuños, Yoosung aceptó.

Como la organizadora del evento, yo no podía dejar el lugar, sin antes haber saludado a todos los invitados.

Así que Luciel se ofreció a acompañarlo de nuevo al hospital.

Pero antes, tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar juntos, a un par de invitados, como el señor dueño de una empresa de Tenis, cercano a Jumin, un señor bastante extraño, vestido de negro, que profesaba ser el mejor doctor del país, pero que, al hablar con frases ocultas y poemas, parecía más un actor retirado y, por último, el líder del gremio estrella fugaz, el servidor donde jugaba Yoosung, o por lo menos eso entendí.

Este último era un hombre bastante adulto, que había asistido con un cosplay de un personaje que obviamente no reconocí, pero que fascinó Yoosung.

― Entre el trabajo y la familia, LOLOL es una de mis mayores aficiones ―dijo el señor, quien tenía cara de ser un ejecutivo―. Quien diría que mi segundo al mando me traería de nuevo a este tipo de eventos, en fin, me alegra confirmar que no soy el único jugador del gremio que tiene una vida amorosa…

La charla con él fue muy graciosa y agradable, ya que no nos abordó con preguntas que no podíamos responder, entre ellas el notorio vendaje en la cabeza de Yoosung.

Con cierta ansiedad, miraba por la ventana, esperando que llegásemos pronto.

Jaehee se había ofrecido a llevarme en su auto, para que no tardase en el metro.

Aunque la verdadera razón era por que no conocía la dirección del hospital donde él se encontraba internado.

Sentí un poco culpa no haber aprovechado el momento para conocer mejor a Jaehee, pero la ansiedad me inundaba, al grado de volverme muda.

― Tranquila, ya estamos cerca ―recuerdo que comentó V, quien nos acompañaba.

Llegamos al lugar, siendo esta una hiper construcción.

― Si, es un hospital bastante amplio, será mejor que ahora nos apuremos si no queremos quedar fuera del horario de visitas ―volvió a comentar V, entrando primero, para registrarnos.

― Me gustaría acompañarla más, pero me temo que el Señor Han me exige que vuelva lo antes posible, para terminar los ajustes y contabilizar lo recaudado de la fiesta, para la beneficencia. Sé que Yoosung estará bien cuidado, pero en caso de cualquier inconveniente, puede contactarme en el chat, yo o los otros miembros estaremos ahí para ustedes. Hasta entonces, supongo.

Fue lo que emitió Jaehee, con sinceridad.

― Gracias Jaehee, ya te lo había dicho por el chat, pero eres muy amable.

Me asintió, para luego subir al carro y desaparecer.

Unos minutos después de esperar en recepción, subimos varios pisos, acompañados de una enfermera guía.

Pero V se separó de mí, argumentando que tenía que rellenar ciertos papeles en la sección administrativa del lugar.

La enfermera me guio hasta la habitación, donde por fin me reencontraría con mi amado.

Pero al abrir la puerta, tanto la enfermera como yo, nos asombramos al verla vacía.

No había rastro de Yoosung o Seven.

Mi acompañante se disculpó, para luego comunicarse por el teléfono de la habitación, reportando la situación.

― Espere aquí, por favor. Lo más seguro es que posiblemente lo hayan cambiado de piso o haya salido a deambular por los pasillos.

Intranquila me apoyé en la cama del lugar, a lado de la puerta.

No quería ser paranoica, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño sucediese, como el tal "unknown" estuviese involucrado de nuevo.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, tratando de calmarme.

Fue a los segundos de eso, que noté una sombra en la pared, que indicaba que había alguien detrás mío.

Giré la cabeza con rapidez, mas no pude ver su rostro.

Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome por la espalda, apoyando después su mentón en mi hombro derecho.

De no ser porque reconocí su abrazo cálido, a pesar de solo haberlo sentido una sola vez en el pasado, hubiese gritado de lo repentino.

― ¡Boo! jeje ―su voz delgada y tierna llegó a mi oído― ¿te asusté? ―terminó diciendo a susurros, mientras se acomodaba y extendía sus piernas hacia delante, sentándose por completo.

― Si, me asusté ―me quejé siguiéndole su tonto juego, a pesar de que tenía ganas de regañarlo por haberme preocupado―, no vuelvas a hacer eso, o me provocarás un infarto.

― Oh… ¿Yoosung ha hecho mal? Si… ―respondió como autocorrigiéndose―. Las bromas son cosas de Seven, me apegaré a seguir siendo yo mismo ―me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Cómo te compensaré ahora? Mmm…

Su rostro buscaba al mío con una clara intensión, pero…

La puerta resonó, dando paso a un abatido pelirrojo.

― ¡Me dijeron que Yoosung desapareció! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que dije que yo lo cuidaría, solo había ido a las máquinas expendedoras a comprar algo para comer y…!

Ambos lo miramos impactados.

No se podía saber si había callado de golpe, por la forma asfixiada en la que entró hablando o por el hecho de vernos juntos y a salvo.

― ¡Maldito! ¡¿A que estabas jugando?! ―volvió a gritar Luciel, mientras se acercaba a nosotros para gritarnos de más cerca ―. ¡Casi me da un infarto en el pasillo, cuando la enfermera menciona que habías desaparecido, pero te encuentro aquí, todo cariñoso con tu ex ciber novia, ahora novia real!

― Hum… lo siento, no pensé bien mi broma… ―trató de calmarlo Yoosung, mientras se levantaba, pero sin dejar de abrazarme.

― ¡Si! ¡Sé que lo sientes! ¡Eres tan ingenuo que no sabes hacer bromas y si las hace se vuelven cataclismos! ―Se acercó más a ambos, para luego hacernos a un lado y acostarse en la cama―. ¡No mereces esta cama blandita! Así que yo la tomaré, para calmar mis nervios, pueden seguir siendo cursis, sentados en el sofá…

Definitivamente, sus últimas palabras sonaban más calmadas.

Nos dio la espalda, para luego cubrirse con las sabanas.

― Bueno, el sofá es también bastante cómodo ―traté de cambiar de tema, mientras caminábamos hacia él, para sentarnos.

― Hum, lo importante es que estemos juntos, siento tener que preocuparte, incluso ahora ―agregó Yoosung un tanto apenado.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos, cuando Luciel se levantó de golpe, enojado.

― ¡¿Como que el sofá es bastante cómodo?! ¿Qué clase novia eres que no pelea por la comodidad de su novio? ¿No ves que esta operado de uno de sus ingenuos ojos? Necesita descansar en una cálida cama como esta…

De un salto, se acercó a nosotros, me arrancó a Yoosung y lo arrastró a la cama, para luego arroparlo como si fuese un bebé.

― No te preocupes tierno Yoosung, la nana Seven siempre estará aquí para cuidarte ― volvió a parlotear imitando la voz de una abuela protectora, usando la funda blanca de la almohada como su improvisada peluca.

Yoosung lo dejó ser, quejándose levemente por el trato ridículo.

En el fondo, yo también había notado que Seven se comportaba deprimido esos días por el incidente de Yoosung.

Aunque que estaba segura que él no le guardaba rencor, ni yo tampoco.

Me senté sola en el sofá, aliviada.

Ya tendría tiempo a solas con él más tarde.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Ya que la llamada que recibiría, posiblemente cambiaria mis planes para ese día.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	2. CAPITULO 2

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

NOTA: Recomiendo leer este capítulo, escuchando la canción "Fresh Eyes" de Andy Grammer, de fondo.

CAPITULO 2

No recuerdo en que momento pasó, pero Yoosung se había quedado dormido al tener que soportar el actuar bromista de Seven.

Y este abandonó el lugar, minutos después, junto con la enfermera que había venido a revisar el estado de Yoosung, y administrándole los antibióticos de turno.

"Debo ir a hablar con V, podrás lidiar con nuestro bello durmiente sola, ¿no?" ―fue lo que me dijo, antes de salir.

Sí, no te preocupes ―le respondí al principio, sin darme cuenta de lo otro, hasta segundos después―. ¡Oye! No le digas así…

― Ha, ha como digas princesa de acero, nos vemos ― fue lo último que escuché que soltó con tono gracioso.

El ambiente de la habitación era tranquilo y agradable, a pesar de ser un hospital, aunque no podía decir lo mismo del día que se reflejaba en la ventana.

Aun no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba entre oscuro y gris, cubriendo a Seúl con una lluvia ligera pero constante.

Según me había comentado Seven, las visitas estaban permitidas hasta las siete de la tarde. De ahí en adelante, solo un familiar podía acompañar a los pacientes.

Deseaba quedarme y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero, por ahora tendría que conformarme con "el horario de visitas".

Sin darme cuenta, ya había acercado una de las sillas de visita, para poder sentarme a un lado de su cama.

Dormía tranquilo, recostado de lado izquierdo.

¿Cómo me atrevería a despertarlo?

Aun con ganas de oírlo y ver su radiante rostro, me limite a observarlo, encorvándome para poder posar mi rostro en la superficie de su cama, apoyada en mis brazos cruzados, sin antes acomodar ese par de mechones rebeldes que querían ocultar su rostro.

Poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron también.

 _Ring ring ring ring… ring ring ring ring…_

Un ruido molesto e incesante me despertó de golpe.

Levanté mi cabeza un tanto perdida.

― ¡Silencia esa cosa! ―la voz de Seven, también adormilada detrás mío, en el sofá, me despertó por completo―. Cielos ¿Qué persona en la actualidad aún mantiene ese tono feo de llamada? Eres una chica con gustos de viejita… ―agregó por lo bajo, mientras me daba la espalda y se cubría con la sabana que tenía.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando noto que mi mano derecha estaba ocupada.

En algún momento, Yoosung la había arrastrado hacia él, entrelazando mis dedos con los de su mano izquierda.

Nunca antes había sentido que mi rostro se enrojeciese tan rápido.

Por suerte, él aún estaba dormido como para verme.

De forma torpe, contesté con mi mano izquierda, expectante a saber quién seria.

― ¿Hola?

Escuché murmullos inaudibles entre dos personas, durante unos segundos, hasta que…

― ¡Por fin contestas! ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace una hora! Grandísima tonta, ya nos estábamos preocupando…

Mi cara rojiza pasó a ser pálida en cuestión de segundos, al reconocer la voz.

― Ah… hola mamá… lo siento, de verdad lo siento ―respondí lo más discreta posible, aunque algo me decía que Seven había parado oreja, tratando de escuchar y entender la voz fuerte que se emitía del transmisor―. Yo estoy bien, mi trabajo terminó hace unas horas, pero surgió unos inconvenientes y me olvidé de la hora…

― Si, eso es clásico de ti, vives con la mente en las nubes, por eso me preocupas ―siguió mi progenitora, con notoria molestia―, desde hace dos semanas que te has estado portando rara, primero empezaste a llegar tarde a casa y al final hasta te quedabas a dormir fuera ¿Segura que no estás metida en problemas?

― No mamá, mira, te lo explicaré todo cuando llegué a casa, por favor, ya no te preocupes ―miré el reloj de pared que había en la habitación, faltaban escasos minutos para que diesen las siete de la noche―, yo… yo estoy acabando con mis asuntos, tomaré el tren a casa en minutos. Si, chau, no te preocupes.

Corté.

La realidad volvía a mí, junto con sus problemas, luego de haberlas esquivado por casi dos semanas. Si esa era mi madre, no quería imaginarme como estaría mi jefa del trabajo, al cual había terminado faltando los últimos días.

Suspiré por lo bajo, para lugar mirar hacia Yoosung.

Él ya se había despertado, pero se encontraba en silencio, mirándome con notoria tristeza.

― Hum… ya tienes que irte ¿verdad? ―articuló, levantándose despacio, sin soltar mi mano.

― Si, lo siento… Escuchaste todo ¿no? ―respondí con pena, mientras guardaba el celular en mi abrigo y me levantaba, para sentarme a un costado de su cama―, no sé cuánto tiempo tengas que estar internado, pero trataré de venir seguido…

― Hum, descuida ―me interrumpió, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de alentarme―, solo será hoy y mañana, ya te dije que no es nada grave, me recuperaré pronto ―atrajo más hacia él, mi mano que ya era su prisionera―. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos, no aguante y me dormí, debe ser por los fármacos, hum ―protestó como un niño molesto―. Ve a casa, mi sue… hum, digo… tu madre tiene razones para estar preocupada, tomate el tiempo que necesites para… ya sabes… arreglar el desorden que la RFA y yo provocamos en ti… cuando salga de aquí, tendremos más tiempo para vernos.

― Oh, eres tan comprensivo, gracias ―dije, mientras recordaba algo que quería mostrarle―, yo… te llamaré apenas pueda, más ahora que eres mi número uno…

Así que, saqué mi teléfono táctil y apreté el numero en marcación rápida, por unos segundos.

El celular de Yoosung, que estaba en la mesita a un lado de su cama, empezó a sonar y vibrar con fuerza.

Yoosung sonrió más, con pena reflejada en sus mejillas, entendiendo a lo que me refería, mientras levantaba su celular y observaba el indicador de llamada.

― Yo… ¡yo también lo hice! ―expresó con pena y emoción mientras destapaba su celular flip, y apretaba también el número uno, haciendo que mi celular empezase a sonar.

Nos miramos fijamente, con el mismo sonrojo.

―Oh, ¿aun tienes un celular con teclas y de doblar? Pensé que habían descontinuado esos modelos tan antiguos ―expresó Seven con gracia, agregándose… de nuevo―. No me digas que en esa carcacha haces andar mi sofisticada aplicación que cree para la RFA. Deberías cambiarlo, aunque eres universitario, hum… creo que ya sé que te regalaré para tu cumpleaños…

― ¿Eh? No te burles ―se defendió Yoosung, con molestia fingida―, puede que mi móvil no sea tan lujoso como el tuyo o el de Jumin, pero funciona perfectamente, bueno casi… ya que a veces escribo mal por su culpa… pero no tengo intención de cambiarlo.

― Si, ya no lo molestes, además a mí me gusta su diseño, armoniza bien con mi Yoosung…

― Awww que lindos, se defienden si lo necesitan ―siguió hablando Luciel, insistiendo con su actitud bromista―, aun así…

― Siento interrumpirlos, pero la enfermera nos exige que nos retiremos, el horario de visita esta por acabar ― V interrumpió a Seven, entrando de forma tranquila por la puerta―. Luciel, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento al pasillo? Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, antes de retirarme por hoy…

― ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ―se quejó el rojizo, mientras mencionaba mi nombre al final―, ella está por irse, y… ―se detuvo, tal vez dándose cuenta de que V, le intentaba pedir cortésmente, que nos diese espacio―, ah, está bien, vamos saliendo ―terminó diciendo, para luego salir casi arrastrando a V.

Por fin, un momento a solas, aunque no dudaría mucho.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de su lado, cuando en silencio, me abrazo de costado con fuerza, haciéndome sentir que lo triste que estaba porque me fuese.

― Yoosung…

No pude continuar hablando, ya que sus labios tocaron los míos, de forma delicada pero intensa, casi desesperada al final.

Esta sensación.

Sentía una excitante calidez en mi corazón.

Hasta ese momento había mantenido mis manos caídas, pero no pude evitar intentar abrazarlo por su espalda baja, aunque mis manos estaban lejos de rodearlo por completo.

Nos separamos de forma lenta.

Apoyo su rostro al mío de forma cariñosa, mientras empezaba a murmurar.

― Lo siento. Pero ya no aguantaba más, deseaba hacerlo… ¿Me llamarás apenas llegues a tu casa? No sé si podré descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que mi amor recorre las calles, en la no tan segura noche. Aunque… no quiero acaparar todo tu tiempo, envíame un mensaje, si… con eso me conformaré por ahora. No quiero asfixiarte con mis sentimientos, aunque desee decirte todo el tiempo, lo mucho que te amo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la entrada del hospital, para tomar el tren de la estación cercana que había a un par de cuadras más adelante, cuando un auto se estaciono, muy cerca mío, asustándome.

Del cual salió, alguien a quien ya conocía bastante bien, saludándome, articulando mi nombre con cierta sorpresa.

― ¿Zen?

― Oh, disculpa si te asuste, el taxista frenó de golpe por orden mía. Vienes de ver a Yoosung, ¿no? ―dijo, mientras se acomodaba su cuidado y extenso cabello cenizo, hacia atrás, con una notoria expresión coqueta.

Personalmente no me desagradaba, aunque me sentía un tanto incomoda, cada que trataba de "impresionar" con actitudes coquetas.

― Ah, sí, acabo de estar con Yoosung ―respondí, sonrojándome un poco, por el momento de hace minutos―. Supongo que vienes a visitarlo, aunque no sé si puedas entrar, ya que el horario de visita a terminado…

― Oh, sí, visitarlo sería una buena idea, aunque la verdad quería verte a ti, nuestro miembro más joven…

― Eh… soy dos años mayor que Yoosung ―respondí con cierta angustia recordando el hecho gracioso de que me había enamorado de alguien menor, también recordando que Seven había bromeado al extremo con eso―. No entiendo por qué querías verme a mí, si nos vimos hace un par de horas atrás.

― Bueno… el miembro "femenino" más joven, entonces ―se corrigió el cenizo, al ver mi cara de angustia, los ojos entrecerrados con cierto aire apagado―. Perdona, solo quería bromear, es que nunca sonríes cuando digo algo, en fin, lo cierto es que venía para una última revisión de mi tobillo, este es el hospital al que frecuento, es bastante bueno, no me asombra que V lo haya elegido para internar a Yoosung.

― Ya veo, yo ya debo irme, tengo tantas cosas amontonadas que arreglar en mi vida privada, en fin, estoy segura que no tendrás ninguna mala noticia con lo de tu tobillo, se ve que eres alguien enérgico que se recupera rápido. Nos vemos.

― Ah, sí… ―me respondió Zen, con una expresión más serena y sonriente en su rostro―. Pero dime ¿Te iras a pie? Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres, el chofer es de la agencia, pero esta para llevarme a cualquier lado, la lluvia ya paró, pero puedo reiniciarse en cualquier momento.

― ¿Ah? Gracias, pero no es necesario, tomaré el tren, el cual me deja a un par de cuadras de casa, estaré bien. Ve a tu revisión, no trates de poner excusas para no ir.

Dicho eso último, me despedí agitándole una mano.

Para suerte mía, la hora pico en el transporte público había pasado.

Pase mi tarjeta para comprar un boleto, por la máquina automática, para luego abordar uno de los vagones y tomar asiento.

Me encontraba en Gangnam, el distrito más lujoso y caro de toda Seúl, hogar de Jaehee y Jumin, donde vivían por la empresa de este último. Según me había contado ella, en la fiesta. Yo como toda mortal normal, tenía que llegar a Mapo, casi el distrito más aburrido y tranquilo de toda Seúl.

En lo que cambiaba de líneas de tren, pude ver varios anuncios nuevos, entre ellos la producción en la que Zen debutaría en televisión, con la no tan agradable Echo girl. Jumin había mencionado que había ocurrido un incidente con ella, siendo una mujer problemática y odiosa, pero que junto a Seven lo habían solucionado. Otro anuncio que me emocionó más, era la mascota pingüino que supuestamente venia de regalo comprando cierto producto de limpieza. Con varios modelos coleccionables.

Inconscientemente le saqué una captura a esta última.

Cuando llegase a casa, se la mostraría a Yoosung, era el tipo de cosas que sabía que le fascinaban.

Llegué a casa justo a la hora de la cena.

Apenas entré, envié un mensaje.

" _Llegada a casa exitosa y sin contratiempos, misión cumplida."_

Fueron segundos, para tener respuesta.

" _Estaba conteniéndome al llamarte. Seven apostó a que te olvidarías. Me alegra saber que se equivoca, oh… supongo que como en los juegos, debo recompensarte ¿verdad?"._

Es difícil no sonrojarse cuando recibes ese tipo de mensajes.

Mientras comíamos, traté de explicarle a mi madre, mi inusual comportamiento de las anteriores dos semanas, sin mencionar los detalles espeluznantes, como la bomba y el hacker que me había guiado a tal departamento.

Lo cierto, es que aún no sabía nada mas de eso último. Ignoraba muchas cosas, pero me mantenía paciente, ya que tanto V como Yoosung, explicarían eso, lo más pronto posible, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

― Ya veo, si ayudaste a una organización benéfica, no tengo mucho de que quejarme ―expresó mi madre, con notorio alivio―. Solo espero que la próxima vez que te metas en esas cosas, administres mejor tu tiempo, puedes perder tu empleo por irresponsable. Puedo soportar que no tengas familia, al contrario de tu hermano mayor, pero sin duda no soportaré a una vaga que no trabaja… Ya que mañana es domingo, espero que ordenes tu habitación.

― Si, lo haré. Y no, no pienso ser una vaga… gracias por la cena.

Con el cansancio acumulado de todo el día, no, tal vez de esas dos últimas semanas, emocionantes, pero agotadoras, me lancé de espaldas a mi cama, la cual ya casi estaba inundada de ropa y demás objetos que acumulé días atrás.

Con temor, me levante a los minutos, sabiendo que me faltaba enfrentar algo más grave.

Tenía que escuchar las quince grabaciones que me esperaban en la contestadora de mi habitación, probablemente todas de mi jefa, la señora Wang.

Las escuché en silencio, mientras ordenaba el desastre que tenía como habitación.

Uno tras otro, regañándome por no poder asistir, a pesar de que avisé que faltaría, según el protocolo de la empresa.

Escuché todos, hasta llegar al último.

― Entiendo que estas en una etapa de tu vida, en la que piensas si has elegido correctamente tu futuro, pero eso no es mi problema, señorita Shin ―su voz sonaba alterada, al llamarme por mi apellido―, en fin, no quiero ser conocida como una jefa tirana y agresiva, así que… ―suavizó su voz al final, mientras parecía escuchar que sorbía una bebida―. Te he enviado todo el papeleo que acumulaste estos días que faltaste, a tu correo electrónico. Entrégalos listos, el lunes a primera hora y puede que no te despida, adiós.

 _¿Qué no quiere ser conocida como una jefa tirana?_

No pude evitar soltar una risa ante eso. Recién era mi primer año como oficinista, y al entrar, ya todos mis compañeros antiguos la apodaban con un nombre mucho más duro que "tirana".

Pero me sentía ligeramente tranquila y agradecida, al saber que por lo menos no había sido despedida. Bueno, por lo menos no, si presentase esos papeles de cálculo a tiempo.

Encendí mi computadora de escritorio, y efectivamente, tenía más de cien correos esperando ser respondidos.

Tomé aire y exhalé, para luego amarrar mi cabello en una desprolija coleta.

Si quería acabar a tiempo, necesitaba por lo menos tener descargado las hojas, ya impresas.

Si había algo por lo podía entender a Jaehee, era porque sabía lo que era ser subordinada de alguien, con carácter "especial". Aunque afortunadamente, yo no era la asistente principal de la señora Wang.

De repente, la contestadora reprodujo un nuevo mensaje, que al parecer había llegado cuando escuchaba las demás grabaciones.

― Hola… hola? Shin? Bueno, supongo que siendo fin de semana estarás más libre, soy Ahn, tu compañero de trabajo, el del cubículo a tu izquierda, Lee Ahn… ―rió con bastante pena, al parecer―. La jefa ha estado muy molesta con tus faltas, sabes lo perfeccionista que es, y se aflige que falte alguien que está bajo su supervisión, así no haya atrasos. Yon también ha estado preocupada por tus faltas, espero no sea cierto, el rumor de que tienes varicela ¿en serio? ¿A quien le da varicela siendo tan vieja? ―volvió a soltar otra risa―. Oh, pero en caso de que sea cierto, cuanto lo lamento… Sé que no somos amigos, pero incluso a mí me afectó ver que faltabas de repente, como sea, esperamos verte el lunes, llama a Yon si puedes, creo que esta resentida contigo, ya que no le respondes las llamadas. Bye.

Me pareció algo extraño ese mensaje.

Y si, Yon era mi compañera y la única "amiga" que tenía actualmente. La universidad puede hacerte creer que siempre estarás rodeado de amigos, pero una vez te gradúas, perderás contacto con ellos, y en mi caso, para siempre. Ya que todos apuntaban a lugares más llamativos como Gangnam, a pesar de haber corporaciones en todos los distritos de Seúl.

No había respondido ninguna llamada o mensaje de Yon, ya que cada que me llegaban, estaba haciendo algo de la RFA o estaba en el chat. Me comporté como una mala amiga, tendría que resarcirme con creses para que me perdone.

Pero recibir un mensaje de Ahn… sí que era raro.

Entre organizar y terminar de imprimir, ya estaba cerca de la media noche.

Tomé una ducha rápida, para poder dormir relajada.

Miré mi teléfono.

¿Debería llamarlo? Tal vez estaría dormido.

O tal vez estaba estaría esperando mi llamada, aun con la alta posibilidad de que no lo haría.

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, ante mi indecisión.

Era lo increíble que podía cambiar una persona, estando enamorada.

No era algo que solo se había reflejado en Yoosung, incluso yo me sentía diferente, de una buena manera.

A pesar de los contratiempos que suponía en lo actual, por alguna razón sentía que mundo se volvía más colorido.

¿En verdad me había enamorado de un extraño?

Si mi yo, de dos semanas atrás la tuviese en frente, probablemente me abofetearía, por lo poco metódica y seria de mis actos recientes.

No resistí la tentación.

Así que tomé mi celular y marqué.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Me desesperé y sentí culpa al tercer toque. De seguro ya estaba dormido, ya que normalmente contestaba al instante, al igual que ella.

La llamada estaba a punto de cortarse, y yo estaba a punto de bajar el celular, cuando…

― ¿Hola? ¡Hola! Siento tardar en responder ―su voz sonaba media alterada, y con ligero sueño―, Seven no quería darme mi teléfono… ―se escuchaba de fondo, como el rojizo se reía ante lo escuchado―, tuve que corretear detrás de él, por toda la habitación, hum…

Su voz de niño enojado y apenado, provoco una sonrisa inmediata.

― Ya veo, de todas formas, me alegra que respondieras, aunque tenía miedo de despertarte, no lo hice, ¿verdad?

― Yo también estoy contento de escuchar tu dulce voz ―me respondió con un tono más tranquilo y tierno―, no… no estaba durmiendo, si sueno algo adormilado es por los fármacos, hace unas horas tuve una ligera fiebre…

― ¿Fiebre? Oh no… ―le interrumpí de golpe, con preocupación.

― Si, pero solo un par de horas, ya no estoy con fiebre, no… no quería preocuparte, no te preocupes ―sonó un tanto apenado―, aunque… tengo la ligera sospecha de que decaí cuando te fuiste… mi corazón se entristeció al tener que dejarte ir, provocando que me debilite jeje… perdón, ya estoy empezando a decir cosas tontas de nuevo…

― No veo por qué deba perdonarte, me encanta que digas todo lo que sientes, amo eso de ti.

― Oh… oh… mi corazón ha empezado a palpitar de golpe, si sigues diciéndome cosas así, me dará un ataque al corazón… podría morir… aunque no me importaría, ya que sería por amarte tanto…

― No digas eso, quiero que vivas mucho, si mueres, yo no lo soportaría…

― Hum, está bien, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme que estés triste por mi culpa, ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Te regañaron mucho? Espero que no… Supongo que ya cenaste, y ahora estas recostada en tu cama, llamándome para ser la última voz que escuches, antes de dormir ¿verdad?

― Sí señor, para eso llamé, reporto que fui regañada y enterrada en trabajo acumulado, pero sobreviviré, aunque mañana estaré bastante ocupada ―expresé viendo la pila de papeles que la impresora había terminado de botar―. No puedo asegurarte que vaya a visitarte mañana, pero lo intentaré.

― ¿Señor? No sé por qué me produce gracia escucharlo ―escuché que rió―. Mmm… supongo que lo de tu trabajo es inevitable… No importa, soy un novio comprensivo, no me molestaré si no nos vemos en los próximos días, ya te lo mencioné antes, pero lo repito para que no te preocupes, eso sí, voy a extrañarte mucho, de hecho, ya te extraño… ―su voz decidida se tornó ligeramente sensible―, quiero poder dormir abrazado a ti, sentir tu respiración tranquila chocando en mi cuello, que tu rostro sea lo último que vea antes de dormirme y ser lo primero que vea al despertarme, eso y… ¡Seven deja de poner caras graciosas! ¿No ves que estoy en una llamada importante con mi amor? ¡Seven basta, no te me acerques! Ya no es gracioso… ―su tono de voz se volvió enojada, mientras escuchaba como Luciel entre risas, le molestaba, diciendo lo cursi que se estaba comportando― ¡SEVEN, BASTA!

Eso ultimo sonó terriblemente agresivo.

Haciendo que mi sonrisa al escucharlos, se cambiase por una de preocupación.

― ¿Yoosung? ¿Pasó algo? ―articulé intrigada.

No tuve respuesta al instante.

― ¿Hola? Oh, me alegra que no hayas colgado, lo siento… ―respondió Yoosung, otra vez calmado, pero con cierta pena―, siento que hayas tenido que escucharme así ¿Soné horrible? Espero no haberte asustado, normalmente no me enojo demasiado, pero Seven tiene un don para hacerme estallar de ira… Mmm… espero no estar aterrándote con esto, me siento culpable…

― Tranquilo, creo que eres muy paciente. Yo en tu lugar, ya hubiera mordido a Seven, de tanto molestarme ―dije, tratando de que no se apenase.

― Jaja ¿morderle? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ―mencionó divertido―, hum… mejor te hablo más bajo, se acaba de enojar porque le grite, y está en el sofá, dándome la espalda, cubierto completamente con su sábana, aunque lo más seguro es que nos está escuchando ―terminó diciendo a murmullos.

― Esta bien, ¿así aun me escuchas? ―murmuré, siguiéndole―. ¿Ahora puedo mencionarte lo mucho que te quiero?

― Si, si puedes, pero déjame terminar lo que quería decirte ―su voz sonaba tan cálida―, antes de pensar en futuro, quisiera que planifiquemos nuestra primera cita, quiero ser el mejor novio para ti. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, tengo tantos sentimientos comprimidos, quiero demostrártelos en el orden correcto, quiero ser tu príncipe azul perfecto…

― Ya eres mi príncipe azul perfecto, no sé cómo podrías mejorar más. Pero si quieres una primera cita formal, está bien. También sería mi primera cita, en la vida.

― ¿Eh? No soy perfecto, puedo ser mejor, hum, hum… ―se quejó Yoosung, con tono de berrinche―, no te conformes con lo que te doy ¡exígeme más! Y sobre lo de la cita, no quiero sonar posesivo, pero deseo intensamente que sea nuestra única "primera cita", te quiero solo para mí, que, en un futuro lejano, pueda contarles a nuestros nietos, como te conocí, siendo un buen ejemplo de hombre devoto para ellos… Oh… creo que me desvié del tema, de nuevo…

― No te preocupes, me gusta escuchar tus ideas y sueños, por eso soy tu novia ¿no?

― Oh… acabas de hacer que mi rostro se sonroje por completo, eres tan linda… yo… ¿eh? Lo siento, un momento ― volvió a ser interrumpido, al parecer por otra persona―. Lo siento amor, pero la enfermera acaba de llegar, creo que alguien de las habitaciones continuas se quejó de que estoy haciendo ruido, y me confiscarán el móvil hasta mañana. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo hasta el amanecer, aunque tampoco no, porque te perjudicaría, y yo…

― Señorito, su celular por favor, no me obligue a llamar a los guardias.

Fue lo que escuché a través del teléfono, con claridad.

― Hum, ya me están amenazando… perdóname amor, te llamaré mañana, apenas pueda, por favor aliméntate bien, concéntrate en tu trabajo, no te distraigas con otra cosa que no sea mi recuerdo, te extraño mucho, no olvides que te amo… ―terminó diciendo sincero pero apurado, mandándome un beso antes de colgar.

Suspiré sonrojada, para luego soltar el teléfono a un lado.

Me estiré lo suficiente, para poder tocar el interruptor con uno de mis pies, apagándolo. Dejándome con la luz natural de la luna, que, de forma leve, cruzaba por mi ventana.

Cerré mis ojos de forma lenta, mientras pensaba en el culpable de sonrisa boba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Curiosidades que descubrí, informándome para el capítulo:

~ El apellido Kim, es el más conocido en Corea. Lidera el puesto número uno, en el top ten de apellidos por excelencia.

~ El apellido Shin, está en el último puesto de este ranking mencionado.

~ Gangnam, es el distrito más lujoso de Seúl. Alberga las tiendas de ropa, restaurantes y moda más costosas de Corea del Sur, sin mencionar que también es prestigiosa por las empresas importantes que tienen sede ahí. Fue aquí, donde se grabó el exitoso tema "Gangnam style"

~ Hay un hospital lujoso y privado que se llama "Samsung medical center". Y parece tiene conexión con la compañía electrónica Samsung.

~ Mapo es uno de los distritos menos populares de Seúl, ya que el 70% es área residencial, aunque hay otros distritos con mayor o igual porcentaje.

~ Seúl tiene uno de los trenes más rápidos y cómodos del mundo.

~ También usan sufijos para hablar con personas específicas, al igual que en Japón, tanto para hablarse entre familia, entre amigos, relación de colegas en el trabajo, como superiores y novatos (un sufijo que se agrega al nombre de la persona, luego hablaré más detallado de eso)

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola! Esta es la primera nota que dejo en esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior y también sus mensajes de apoyo, tanto aquí como en Facebook.**

 **Sinceramente, no pensé que tendría tanta aceptación. Me alegra saber que no soy la única que necesitaba rellenar ese vacío que nos dejó el GE de nuestro querido Yoosung.**

 **No soy muy buena narrando en primera persona, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener ese formato. Al igual que tratar de mantener la personalidad de los chicos.**

 **Sobre MC, para no mostrarla tan plana como personaje, le he agregado algunos detalles, como lo del apellido "Shin" y su familia. También he recolectado información adicional de nuestro bebé rubio, aunque spoileándome, preguntando a alguien que ya completo el juego, casi en su totalidad. Ya que está lejano que yo termine el juego, por varias razones. En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí, vuestra retroalimentación me motiva a seguir escribiendo de nuestro lindo rollo de canela.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **¿Dudas, quejas o sugerencias? Estoy abierta a escucharlas, siempre que lo hagan con respeto.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

NOTA: Desde este capítulo, la historia contendrá datos y spoilers de otras rutas, adaptando lo mejor posible la trama original del juego, manteniendo a MC en la ruta de Yoosung.

NOTA 2: Las oraciones con letra cursiva y encerrada en comillas, remarcan pensamientos, sucesos pasados (flashbacks) y diálogos de chat o mensajes.

CAPITULO 3

Aquel lugar tenía una atmosfera muy rara.

Mentiría si dijese que no se encontraba ansioso, mas estaba dispuesto a todo, para poder salvar a los miembros de la RFA, en especial a la persona que ahora amaba y su vida que había estado más en riesgo.

Pero el lugar parecía vacío.

Seven sugirió que se dividiesen y rastrearan el perímetro, cada uno por su lado.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos, para que el terminase de revisar su lado. Volvió en busca de Seven, quien había descubierto a alguien.

Se acercó a él, pero este parecía estar en shock, ante ese extraño sujeto que tenía el cabello blanco.

Este último amenazaba con destruir el lugar con ellos junto.

― ¡Seven! ¿Qué es ese interruptor?

Al ver que Luciel no reaccionaba, se abalanzó él hacia el extraño, para evitar que apretase el detonante de la bomba de aquel lugar, que según se indicaba, parecía estar en la computadora portátil del sujeto.

El rojizo apenas reaccionó al ver que ambos forcejeaban.

― ¡No!… ¡No debes presionarlo o dejar que él lo presione!

― Argh, me olvidaba que habías venido con este niño…

― Argh ¡Seven, no te quedes parado ahí, ayúdame!

― ¡Suéltame, niño! ―el de pelo blanco seguía forcejeando con Yoosung, al notar que este lo alejaba del detonante―. Desapareceremos todos juntos ¡Sin dejar rastro! Luego ella se unirá a nosotros, si, esa chica a la que dices amar…

Yoosung entreabrió los ojos al notar que el parecía conocerlo, y también a quien amaba, ya que terminó mencionando su nombre al final.

― ¡Seven! ¡Reacciona! Toma toda información que necesites… ―observó de reojo que al parecer Seven había conectado su propio portátil al centro de ese lugar, que parecía una especie de guarida informática― ¡Toma eso y vete!

― ¿Oh? ¿Estos? Si… ―apenas reaccionó Seven, al notar la gravedad de la situación, y moviéndose con torpeza.

― ¡Si! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―siguió hablándole Yoosung, mientras hacia todo lo posible para neutralizar al cenizo―. Toma también el interruptor…

Seven tomó ambas portátiles, con notoria desestabilidad. Empezó a reír por lo bajo, ya que era su forma extraña de calmarse.

― ¡Suéltame niño! ¡Luciel y yo debemos morir aquí! ―gritó el desconocido, con rabia, al notar que no podía deshacerse del rubio.

― Te… tengo el interruptor, lo tengo todo ―tartamudeó el rojizo, ahora sin saber que hacer.

― ¡Tómalos y corre! ¡Apresúrate!

― Pero… Yoosung…

― Tu solo corre ¡Te seguiré!

Seven suspiro resignado, para luego desaparecer.

Yoosung solo pudo soportar un par de minutos más, cayendo luego al suelo empujado por el extraño.

― Tu… lo arruinaste todo… ―expresó furioso y desestabilizado, el cenizo―. Jamás hare que olvides esto… te dejaré un recuerdo para ello… ¡Por haberlo arruinado todo!

Se acercó a Yoosung, quien está en el suelo, y empezó a golpearlo.

Este último solo se limitaba a defenderse, ya que, al parecer, tenían la misma fuerza, e incluso parecían casi de la misma edad.

El cenizo notó que no le estaba causando un daño considerable, así que tomo un objeto con puntas de los tantos que habían caído esparcidos del escritorio principal, por forcejear con él.

Con toda su fuerza, apunto hacia su ojo izquierdo.

― ¡Ah! ¡Arg!

Gritos de dolor retumbaron en la habitación.

El cenizo se levantó notando que lo había herido lo suficiente, para inmovilizarlo.

― Sientes mucho dolor ¿eh? ―empezó a hablar con su voz demente―. Oh, dijiste que tu sueño era ser un veterinario…

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―Yoosung, trataba de calmar la hemorragia de su ojo, apretándolo con ambas manos.

― Se todo sobre ti, No, no solo de ti, también de todos los que forman la RFA… ―se acercó a él, y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez dándole una patada en su abdomen.

― ¡Agh!

Yoosung no era alguien que peleaba, al contrario, era alguien muy dócil, que detestaba la violencia, a pesar de tener aptitudes naturales para ello.

El cenizo empezó a divagar, expresando lo raro que sentía que llamase "Luciel" a Seven. Que no debía confiar en él, ya que lo abandonaría apenas lo tomase como estorbo, que era un mentiroso…

Yoosung lo negó, aclarando que Seven no era el tipo de persona que él decía.

Sus palabras lo enfurecieron más.

― Ya que tu arruinaste mis planes, yo debería hacer lo mismo contigo ― lo alzo del suelo donde este estaba sentado, estirandolo del cuello de su remera, para que pudiese verlo de cerca, con sus trastornados ojos―. Pero ¿por dónde debería empezar? Tal vez te corte todos los dedos… si, así no podrías ser un veterinario, también podría reventarte el otro ojo, pero… si te quedas ciego, no podrías ver el infierno en el que vivirías… no… ya sé, mejor pasaré a hacerle daño a esa chica que amas, tu no pareces asustado, pero estoy segura que ella pondría mejores caras si la torturo…

Lo cierto, es que el rostro de Yoosung, parecía resignado hasta hace segundos. Ya que no le importaba sacrificarse para que la persona que amaba, Seven y los demás miembros de la RFA se salvasen, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel cenizo, hizo que algo muy oscuro brotase dentro de él.

― ¡No, no te permitiré que le hagas daño!

De forma inesperada, lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, liberándose de su agarre.

La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, por la pérdida de sangre, pero algo dentro de él, le daba fuerzas para no decaer.

― ¿Ah? Eres muy ingenuo al creer que podrás derrotarme ―expresó burlón el desconocido, al notar que este estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de su herida―. Bueno, no importará si te destruyo un poco más…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas, al ver como el rubio se abalanzaba hacia él, dándole un golpe atinado en un costado de su rostro, tumbándolo al suelo.

Pudo ver en sus ojos el cambio, de un brillo ingenuo, casi puro e infantil, a una mirada decidida y oscura, que lo atemorizó como nunca antes.

― ¡Agh!

Esta vez el grito provenía de él, quien trató de levantarse rápido para contraatacar.

― ¡Maldito! Te arrepentirás de esto, voy a hacerte pedazos ―se arrodilló, con la intensión de levantarse.

Pero Yoosung no permitiría que eso sucediese, ya que estaba decidido a acabarlo lo más pronto posible.

Tomó de la parte superior, la única silla que había en aquel extraño lugar, para luego destrozarla en la espalda del cenizo, quien cayó inconsciente luego de eso.

― Ha… ha… ha…

Se arrodilló, al notar que había derrotado al peligro. Mientras exhalaba con cansancio.

La adrenalina acaparaba su cuerpo, y sentía una extraña sensación dentro suyo, como si hubiese despertado una parte de él, que desconocía que existía.

― Debo… debo encontrar a Seven…

Con dificultad, se levantó, y caminó de forma tambaleante hacia la puerta, para luego apoyarse en la pared del pasillo, a modo de apoyo, para no decaer y seguir su camino.

La enfermera lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

― Oh, Seven, llegas en un momento oportuno ―lo recibió V, quien hasta entonces se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación, acompañando en silencio al interno.

― Hum… vengo de la habitación de Yoosung, por fin acaba de dormirse ―respondió este, con un tono muy diferente al que todos conocían. Uno más serio y triste―. ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

― Se despertó una vez más con agresividad ―explicó V, quitándose sus lentes oscuros, dejando ver sus deteriorados ojos, que tenían un color apagado―, pero los enfermeros pudieron controlarlo… El especialista mencionó que la desintoxicación no será difícil, pero llevará tiempo que recupere la cordura y estabilidad mental.

Seven no respondió ante ello.

Se acercó más y más, a la cama, en la que descansaba inconsciente aquel chico de cabello blanco, amarrado con hebillas de fuerza en las manos y los pies.

― No te preocupes Seven, él es igual de fuerte que tú, estoy seguro que se recuperará por completo ―agregó V, al notar la preocupación que este emanaba de su rostro.

― No, no es cierto ―le rectificó este―, él… él siempre fue más débil, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente. Pero esta vez… no voy a fallarle, nadie más lo separará de mi lado…

V asintió con una sonrisa triste.

― Sé que ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero lo lamento…

― Ya deja de disculparte, soy consciente que eras igual de ignaro en toda esta situación, no te culpes de algo que no debes ―lo interrumpió Seven, con frialdad―. Solo te aclaro, que voy a vengarme de quien le hizo esto, ella probará mi furia, así tu intentes ciegamente protegerla de nuevo.

Esta vez, fue V quien se quedó callado, mientras una expresión de culpa inundaba su rostro.

― Yo me quedaré aquí un par de horas, deberías ir a acompañar a Yoosung ―cambió su actitud a la amigable de siempre―, dijiste que el señor Kim llegaría en cualquier momento.

― Ah, si… no podía ocultar esto a la familia de Yoosung, su padre llegará al amanecer, aprovechando que tiene otros asuntos que atender por su trabajo, aquí en Seúl…

El de ojos turquesa salió luego de decir eso, caminando apoyado en su bastón.

Seven tomó asiento en lugar de él, mientras observaba a su hermano dormido.

― _Demonios, demonios… ―pensó en voz alta, mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta en la que habían llegado a aquel remoto lugar―. ¿Pero qué he hecho? Soy un cobarde ¡Abandoné a Yoosung! No, no, no… debo volver por él… pero… ―aun nervioso, se detuvo mientras encendía el motor y llamaba apresuradamente a V, como refuerzo._

 _Apenas pudo hablar, dándole la dirección y la situación en la que se encontraban._

 _Volvió a guardar su celular en su chaqueta y tomando aliento, empezó a caminar hacia dentro de aquella ostentosa mansión que se encontraba lejana a la civilización._

 _Apenas había avanzado unos metros, cuando se topó con Yoosung, quien caminaba apoyado a la pared, con el rostro ligeramente manchado de sangre y apretando su ojo izquierdo con su mano._

― _Seven… que alivio verte, pensé que ya te habías ido…_

― _Si… yo… perdóname, estaba tan desconcertado… no… aun lo estoy, pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? Lo dejaste escapar para huir, ¿verdad? Tu ojo, cielos, no se ve nada bien…_

 _Lo ayudó a caminar hasta el auto, donde por suerte llevaba su botiquín portátil de primeros auxilios._

 _Tenía heridas menores, como rasguños y moretones. Pero lo más preocupante era su ojo herido._

 _Podía notar como Yoosung se aguantaba de no gritar por el dolor, limitándose a soltar leves quejidos cada cierto tiempo._

 _Le limpió la cara con antiséptico._

 _Mientras lo hacía, no podía creer que el rubio estuviese más preocupado por llamar a la nueva miembro de RFA, que su propia salud._

― _Espera ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?_

 _Obviamente lo ignoró, y prosiguió con su llamada._

 _La forma en la que él le hablaba a su chica, ocultando su dolor, para no preocuparla…_

 _No pudo evitar sentir una enorme culpa._

 _¿Dónde había quedado el "Seven Zero Seven, defensor de la justicia"? No podía creer que había actuado como un total cobarde, y en ese momento estaría muerto de no ser que su amigo, más joven e inexperto, si no hubiese controlado la situación, sacrificándose al grado de lastimarse._

" _¡Basura, inútil, basura! A pesar de los años, sigues siendo igual de cobarde Luciel…" se repetía mentalmente, a modo de castigo, mientras acomodaba todo para que se marchasen._

― _¿Seven? ¿Seven?_

 _Yoosung lo sacó de su martirio mental al terminar su llamada._

― _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el extraño sigue ahí?_

 _No podía creer lo que Yoosung le acababa de decir._

 _¿El había inmovilizado a Saeran, completamente solo?_

 _No habían pasado más de quince minutos de que había realizado la llamada, cuando un helicóptero aterrizó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que apareciese en escena Jumin, con una docena de agentes que parecían militares sacados de una película de guerra._

 _El había contactado a V, y este, al parecer al encontrarse lejos de la ubicación, había mandado a Jumin, aprovechando que se encontraba cerca por negocios de su empresa._

 _Trató de explicarle lo sucedido lo más rápido posible, ya que Yoosung empezaba a desestabilizarse más por sus heridas._

― _Resiste un poco más, conduciré de forma fugaz para llevarte a un hospital, hay uno cercano a pesar del lugar._

 _Yoosung intentaba calmarse, pero su cuerpo empezaba a abandonarlo, con sus últimas fuerzas, escribió algo en el chat del grupo, adjuntando la foto que se había tomado minutos atrás, cuando Seven lo auxilio con su botiquín._

 _Le pidió que por favor no revelará que había sido herido, ya que no quería que la reunión en la que tanto había trabajado su amor, se cancelase, que había prometido que la vería ahí…_

― _Este muchacho ya está delirando, aunque admiro sus agallas ―Jumin los detuvo de irse, objetando que en helicóptero llegaría más rápido y a un mejor hospital._

 _Fue entonces que el amante de los gatos se volvió a ir, dejando a Seven a cargo de lo demás._

 _Cuando entró de nuevo a aquel lugar, se quedó congelado al ver como su menor se encontraba inconsciente, tal como lo había dicho Yoosung._

 _V llegó casi medio hora después, con una ambulancia._

 _Discutieron todo el camino de vuelta, mientras se dirigían al mismo hospital, donde atenderían a Saeran sin hacer preguntas._

Se levantó de golpe, al notar que su menor se movía ligeramente, al parecer por que su almohada se había ido a un lado.

― No te preocupes, yo te la acomodo… ―pensó en voz alta, mientras lo hacía, para luego quedarse parado, mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones―. Sabía que Yoosung tenía un lado monstruoso oculto ―soltó una pequeña risa, recordando un pasado no tan lejano, donde se había sobrepasado con sus bromas y casi corrió con la misma suerte, de no ser porque supo calmarlo―. Pero Yoosung es mi amigo, Saeran… estoy seguro que también te agradaría si lo hubieses conocido antes al igual que los otros miembros de la RFA… de la misma forma en que yo lo hice…

Con cierta desorientación, despertó.

Le costó varios segundos recordar donde se encontraba.

Normalmente despertaba medio adormilado, por la falta de sueño, con el ruido de su alarma que le anunciaba que debía alistarse para asistir a sus clases.

Pero este no era el día. Pudo sentir como dos personas parecían hablar fuera de la entrada de su habitación.

Una enfermera apareció a los segundos, para revisar su condición, y administrarle algo extraño, a la intravenosa que le habían agregado en la noche, para dormir.

Fue luego de que la enfermera se fuese, que una persona muy cercana a él, pero que no había visto en bastante tiempo, apareció.

― ¿Papá? ―se sentó, para poder verlo mejor, un tanto apenado por la situación.

― Hum, hola, ha pasado tiempo Yoosung-ah ―le respondió el visitante, mas con una mirada de alivio que de regaño―. Jihyun-sshi me ha puesto al tanto de todo ―soltó un suspiro de alivio notorio―, a tu madre casi le da un ataque al saber que estabas en el hospital… Hum… será difícil explicarle esto, sin que me regañe a mí también… ―se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo―. Hum…

Mi alarma sonó a las 6 en punto de la mañana.

Sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, así que me levanté de un brinco. Tardando menos de diez minutos en lavarme la cara y vestirme de forma decente.

Mientras dejaba iniciando mi computadora, bajé a toda prisa a la primera planta de la casa, directo a la cocina, en busca de algo para desayunar.

En mi casa vivíamos tres personas. Mi madre, mi hermano menor que estaba en su último año de instituto y yo.

También tenía un hermano mayor, pero este ya no vivía con nosotros, ya que se había casado hace un par de años.

Preparé un desayuno para tres, lo más rápidamente posible. Nada complejo, siendo sincera, ya que cocinar no era mi fuerte.

Devoré mi parte, guardando las otras en recipientes transparentes, para que los recalentasen luego, dejándolos a la vista.

Era el inicio de mi modo de pedir disculpas por las preocupaciones causadas.

A pesar de ser domingo, solo era cuestión de minutos para que mi madre se levantase, a barrer la parte delantera de la casa, como tenía por costumbre, en hacer todos los días.

Ya en mi habitación de nuevo, me recogí el cabello en señal de que me pondría en modo trabajo, pero…

No pude evitar mirar mi teléfono.

― Solo un par de minutos.

Lo tomé con ansias.

Sé que era muy temprano para llamarlo, así que me limité a dejar dos mensajes, uno en el chat y otro por privado.

― _Hoy parece que será un día agradable, apenas amaneció y el cielo esta precioso a pesar del frio._

― _Sé que casi nunca escribo en las mañanas, pero hoy madrugué para ponerme al día con el trabajo acumulado, deséenme suerte para terminar a tiempo._

 _Por último, dejé una captura del cielo, que tomé por mi ventana, mostrando un poco el marco de esta._

Entre a la sección de mensajes privados de la aplicación.

" _No estoy segura a qué hora veras esto, pero quería decirte que pensé mucho en ti, cuando vi este anuncio ayer…"_

 _Subí la foto del pingüino que había tomado en el metro, el día anterior._

" _Esos pingüinos se ven tan tiernos, aunque no creo que te superen. Te llamaré más tarde"_

" _PD: No, no estaba olvidando escribir que te quiero"._

Con pura fuerza de voluntad concentrada, cerré la aplicación rápido luego de eso, para evitar correr el riesgo de ver si alguien respondía.

Lancé el celular al medio de mi cama, sentándome frente al ordenador, para empezar con mi tortura.

Dicen que las horas se pasan volando cuando te concentras. En mi caso, sentía que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando tenía pendientes acumulados que realizar, como en este caso.

Recuerdo que mi madre apareció tres veces en todo el día, y las tres fueron para dejarme algo que comer, ya que le había dejado en una nota explicada, con el desayuno, que trabajaría todo el día para evitar perder mi empleo.

Fue un gesto comprensible de su parte apoyarme en eso.

Con un dolor infernal en la espalda, la vista cansada y los dedos adoloridos, terminé el último informe y cálculo de datos, cerca de las once de la noche.

Sentía que tenía ojeras en las ojeras.

Me levanté de forma lenta, mientras sentía como mis huesos sonaban por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, que a duras penas llegué a mi cama, cayendo de cara.

Fue entonces que volví a recordar la existencia de mi teléfono.

El trabajo había estado tan difícil, que prácticamente me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor, para poder concentrarme y acabar a tiempo.

― Oh, se apagó ―murmuré al notar que me había quedado sin batería―. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de qué habían hablado en chat, durante todo el día, más parece que tendría que esperar.

Me levanté de nuevo, para ponerlo a cargar.

Después de darme un baño rápido, volví a encenderlo.

Tenía 16 llamadas perdidas.

10 chats en los que no había participado.

Y siete mensajes privados.

No pude evitar poner cara de impacto al notar tantos números.

Nunca en mi vida había perdido tantas llamadas, que no fuesen de mi madre.

Era demasiado que leer, y yo debía dormirme lo más rápido posible, sin mencionar que tenía los ojos hinchados del cansancio.

Mientras revisaba de forma rápida, la mitad de las llamadas eran de Yoosung, al igual que los mensajes.

" _Buenos días amor! Yo también amanecí pensando en ti /"_

" _Oh… Me encanta esos diseños! ¿Te gustaría coleccionarlos junto conmigo? Pienso que terminaríamos más rápido en completar la colección"._

" _Por cierto, hoy me visitó mi padre… Pensé que me regañaría, pero resultó mucho más comprensivo de lo normal. Espero poder presentártelo en un futuro cercano, estoy seguro que le agradarás"_

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que había leído, aunque me producía asombro eso último.

Seguí leyendo.

" _Hum… sé que debes estar ocupada, pero debo decir que extraño oír tu voz, estoy impaciente de recibir tu llamada, pero esperaré"._

― Oh, es cierto… prometí llamar ―murmuré apenada, para seguir leyendo.

" _Seven empezó a especular en el chat, de que eliminaste la aplicación a propósito, ya que conseguiste robar un beso al "doncello" y que me estas abandonando… Sé que está intentando provocarme con su broma, pero ¿Porq tiene q ser tan creul?"_

" _Estoy tan moleto que empiezo a escrbi con erratas"_

" _Oh, estoy molesto con Seven, aclaro. No contigo. Espero tu llamada"._

Me enternecí, pero a la vez preocupé con lo que estaba sucediendo. Seven sí que no perdía oportunidad para molestar a mi bebé.

" _Tal vez sean los antibióticos, pero… estoy empezando a creer que lo que dice Seven es cierto… No, sé que no es cierto, pero me duele escucharlo bromear diciendo cosas sin sentido como que estas a punto de dar "reset" y ya no estás interesada en mi… Incluso aunque nuestra realidad fuese un juego, confió en que tú nunca me abandonarías… yo… "_

" _Yo seguiría enamorándome de ti, aunque eso sucediese… perdóname, no quiero ser alguien dependiente al grado de hacerte sentir asfixiada, pero no he podido evitar sentirme sentimental…"_

" _Espero que estés cerca de terminar tu trabajo, yo… perdí la calma en los mensajes anteriores. No pude evitar llorar. Los medicamentos me vuelven más susceptible de lo que ya soy, incluso Seven se disculpó al verme tan afectado, esto… fue tan vergonzoso"._

Me sentía terriblemente mal, entre triste y molesta al ver lo que mi ausencia había provocado. O, mejor dicho, lo que Luciel había provocado.

No dudé en llamarlo a pesar de la hora.

El último mensaje databa de solo media hora atrás, con suerte podría alcanzar a hablarle, debía calmarlo.

Contestó casi de inmediato.

No dejé siquiera que hablase primero, ya que me disculpe por no haberlo llamado, aunque sea una sola vez en todo el día.

― Oh… es un alivio escuchar tu voz ―su voz sonaba acongojada―. Yo… supongo que has leído todo… me siento apenado…

― Acabo de entrar, solo leí tus mensajes, pero ahora me hago una idea de lo que hay en los chats y demás mensajes de los otros miembros ¿Te encuentras mejor? En verdad lamento no haberte llamado como mencioné.

― Si… mejor no pierdas el tiempo leyendo los chats. Todos a excepción de Jaehee apoyaron la estúpida teoría de Seven. Fueron muy malos recordándomelo cada par de horas, y debatían sobre cuál de "ellos" seria la nueva ruta que escogerías, si nuestra vida fuese un juego. Sé que bromeaban, pero tuve muchas ganas de destruir mi teléfono cuando los leí, ya no me molesté en entrar a los últimos chats…

― Ignóralos, les gusta molestarte porque siempre les tomas atención, y están muy necesitados de ella. Cálmate, ya estoy aquí.

― Si, tienes razón… ―su voz empezó a sonar más normal, casi tierna como acostumbraba―. Yo… me siento muy feliz ahora que puedo escuchar tu voz, aunque lo estaría más, si pudiera estar a tu lado… ―se detuvo un segundo―, no… no voy a sonar depresivo de nuevo. Prometí que controlaría mi lado sensible. Tengo que convertirme en un novio maduro y admirable que pueda apoyarte, sí, eso haré.

― Ese es mi chico.

― Hum… es increíble el poder que tienes para hacer que mi humor cambie en segundos, mis mejillas están rojas de nuevo. Sí, soy tu chico, y tú eres mi chica―rió de esa forma que solo él podía hacer―. Oh, V acaba de entrar… eso me acaba de recordar que tenía que decirte algo importante, puede que ya lo mencionaran en los chats, pero te lo diré ahora, para que no pierdas tiempo leyendo las demás tonterías que escribieron ―lo escuché que inhaló aire como tratando de relajarse―. Anteriormente, cada que terminábamos una fiesta de la RFA, los miembros teníamos una reunión, cinco días hábiles después, para informar sobre la recaudación hecha y elegir a la caridad a la que favoreceríamos.

― ¿Entonces nos reuniríamos este viernes?

― Si… seria lo normal, pero… ―su voz se tornó un tanto apenada―. Lo pospondrán, para el próximo viernes… yo, tendré que someterme a dos cirugías más, esta semana… él médico quiere asegurarse de que me sane pronto…

¿Dos cirugías más? Un nudo intentó formarse en mi garganta, de la preocupación. Podía notar que Yoosung no estaba siendo sincero mencionándome la gravedad de la herida de su ojo. Una simple lastimada, como el argumentaba, no necesitaba tantas cirugías.

Quería saber la gravedad de su daño, pero discutirlo por teléfono no era tan favorable.

Decidí calmarme. Podía deducir que hacia esto para no preocuparme.

Ya entre la semana tendría tiempo para hablar más seriamente del tema con él.

― Comprendo. Pero me sería imposible esperar de nuevo casi dos semanas para verte. Iré a visitarte antes.

― ¡También estaba pensando en lo mismo! Me alegraría mucho verte, poder abrazarte y bes… oh, lo siento, no puedo decir cosas tan privadas en frente de V ―terminó susurrándome―, pero hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo… ―volvió a reír―, mmm… perdona, no quiero sonar como un degenerado, no soy así, aunque no todos mis pensamientos ahora son puros… ―oh, creo que he hecho escapar a V, acaba de irse…

― Supongo que, si bien ahora aún no está bien de su vista, debe tener un oído agudo ―bromeé.

― Oh… jaja no puedo creer que hayas bromeado con eso, hum… me siento menos culpable ahora ¿Por qué nunca tocan la puerta? Ya no soy un niño, tks… ―gruñó por lo bajo―, un día me encontrarán a medio cambiarme, eso sería muy penoso…

― A mí no me importaría ser esa persona que te encuentre en esa situación.

― ¿Qué? ―por alguna razón, sentí como si pudiese verlo sonrojarse de nuevo―, nunca me habían dicho algo tan atrevido en mi vida jaja mi rostro subió a un color más fuerte de rojo ―podía escuchar como trataba de calmar sus nervios―. Pero… admito que no me molestaría, si fueras tú, solo tu… ehm… acabo de descubrir que me gusta que me digas ese tipo de cosas, pero… creo que aún no lo merezco, no es tiempo. No quiero convertirme en Zen…

― Jamás le diría algo parecido a Zen…

― Lo sé, y me alegra saberlo. Me emocionaba cuando en los primeros chats que participaste, rechazabas sus intentos de coqueteo y opinabas lo narcisista que era…

― Puede creerlo. Eres un poco celoso.

― ¿Eh? No soy celoso ―se quejó como un niño a punto de hacer berrinche―. Hum… tal vez un poco. Si, tienes razón, pero en esos días lo era más, porque me sentía inseguro, pero ya no es así.

― Y no deberías, eres muy atractivo a tu estilo.

― … si sigues hablándome así, no voy a poder dormir, no me adules tanto, amor ―me respondió con notoria felicidad en su voz―, bueno, tal vez un poco más…

― Pues eres lindo, tierno, valiente y … ―le seguí el tema.

― También soy práctico e inteligente, aunque son rasgos que no conoces de mi ―agregó con cierta seriedad―. No recuerdo si te lo mencioné antes, pero entre a la SKY con una beca…

― ¿En serio? Pero la SKY es bastante estricta y tan difícil de conseguir un cupo, menos una beca…

― Hum, tengo un pasado muy nerd que me persigue jaja

Hablamos por poco más de media hora.

Increíblemente mi cansancio mental se había reducido en gran medida con solo hablar con él.

Mentiría si dijera que me dormí rápido luego de cortar su llamada.

Sentada en su asiento, que parecía más un trono y vestida con una túnica de cuerpo completo, la "salvadora" era informada de la situación, manteniendo una expresión impecable de tranquilidad en su rostro.

― Lo sentimos, pero todo indica que Ray ha fallado en su propósito ―expresó uno de los informantes, mientras otro de ellos se acercaba a ella, inclinándose y entregándole un expediente―. No pudimos evitar que la RFA cancelara su reunión.

― No importa, sabíamos que la probabilidad de éxito era muy baja ―la mujer de cabello rubio extenso, habló, mientras ojeaba el folio, con los datos y fotos nuevas―. Aparte de V, tendremos que encargarnos de otra persona extra, aunque sería un desperdicio desaparecerla, con el brillo de esos ojos dorados… ―se detuvo en la foto de la nueva integrante de la que alguna vez fue su organización.

― Ah, ella parece tener actualmente una relación cercana con Kim Yoosung, según informó Ray en las ultimas hojas ―agregó uno de los subordinados, con una voz extraña de emoción.

― Pero no hemos logrado confirmarlo ―aclaró el otro―, la organización estaba bien vigilada y no pudimos tomar fotos del interior de la reunión, pero el hacker nuevo que reclutamos está trabajando en ello. Su generosidad es tan grande que ¿piensa librarla del dolor de este mundo, invitándola a venir al paraíso? A pesar de que su actuar fue parte fundamental para que nuestro plan fracasase…

― Así es, mi bondad es ilimitada ―la mirada de aquella mujer se tornó oscura, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos―. Si la escogió Ray, es porque pudo notar vacío en su corazón. De ser así, no hay mejor prospecto para formar parte de nuestro paraíso. Pero no debemos apresurarnos, por ahora nos limitaremos a observar, en busca del momento perfecto para atacar a esa farsa de organización y desintegrarla definitivamente.

― Ha, será como usted ordene, salvadora.

Los extraños se inclinaron ante ella, para luego retirarse, volviendo a dejarla sola.

Solo se quedó sentada, un par de minutos más.

Se levantó, para caminar rumbo al ventanal que tenía detrás suyo, observando el jardín que el lugar le ofrecía.

En su trono, quedaron esparcidos los papeles, con las fotos arrugadas, casi destruidas con notoria rabia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo hablándoles jeje**

 **Como que este capítulo estuvo medio "oscuro" ¿no? Bueno, hay tantas cosas que el juego no explica en los finales, y quiero implementar eso aquí, incluyendo mis notas finales.**

 **Tal como mencioné al principio, la historia tendrá muchos datos provenientes de otras rutas. Aunque no tomaré nada de la "Other Story", ya que tengo entendido que es una historia paralela.**

 **Mañana acabaré con la ruta de Jaehee, siendo la última que me faltaba de la "Casual Story" y he notado que V tiene un final bastante trágico en casi todas las rutas (ni hablar la de Seven, ahora entiendo por qué algunas exigían su ruta, bien que Cheritz se los concedió), excepto la de Yoosung, donde incluso logran convencerlo de que este recupere su vista.**

 **En fin. Trataré de mantener la ternura, salseo y drama en esta historia, porque es algo que disfruto mucho y este querido juego que es MM ha sabido usarlo casi a la perfección, aunque debo recalcar que el final como objetivo a alcanzar será las insinuaciones que se dan especial de San Valentín, de nuestro querido Yoosung –inserten aquí su emoji donde se agarra las mejillas y se sonroja-.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 4

Acababa de darse un baño.

Se cambió antes de salir afuera a recoger el diario que llegaba todos los días a su puerta.

En el pasado ya había sido capturado e imágenes de sus fans, en bata y despeinado, y aunque causó furor en las redes por ello, no quería que una foto de esa índole volviese a circular.

Aparte del periódico, también recogió un cesto con frutas, varios regalos sueltos y flores.

― Oh, que gentiles son mis fans, me siento tan afortunado…

Metió todo dentro, dejándolo en su mesa central, al ser muchas cosas.

― Veamos… ―murmuró con entusiasmo mientras cogía una de las frutas y le daba un mordisco, para empezar a leer la dedicatoria de todos los regalos.

"Siempre supe que eras inocente"

"Nunca dudé de tu inocencia"

"Eres sexy, pero jamás un acosador"

"Me alegra que todo se pudiese aclarar. Lo que hizo Echo Girl es imperdonable"

"Haremos una petición en línea para que Echo "fangirl" se disculpe en público por haber intentado manchar tu reputación"

Es cierto que los días anteriores a la fiesta habían sido un infierno, había tenido que lidiar con una fangirl con poder como Echo Girl… y los problemas internos de la RFA.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero gracias a Jumin y Seven, pudo salvar su carrera a pesar de que tenían sus propios problemas, como la bomba en el depto. de Rika, y el agregado de que Echo Girl también tildaba de Gay a Jumin. Y Yoosung herido…

Pero por lo menos, ahora todo empezaba a mejorar. Una nueva semana comenzaba.

El sueño que había tenido lo hacía sentir más seguro.

― Es cierto… se suponía que tenía que leer el periódico primero…

Entre mordiscos y masticar, llegó a la sección de farándula y sociales.

El periódico había dedicado dos hojas enteras en su caso, aclarando y escribiendo todas las pruebas que demostró en la fiesta de caridad de la RFA.

Incluso el periodista dueño del reportaje exigía que Echo Girl se rectificase con una disculpa pública, y que, si no lo hiciese, el insistiría, ya que era un ferviente seguidor de la verdad y la justicia.

Soltó un suspiro de gran alivio y sus ojos estuvieron al punto del sollozo.

Era lindo tener el apoyo de la gente que apreciaba su carrera como artista.

Aunque claro también todo había sido en gran parte ayuda de sus amigos de la RFA que recurrieron a accionar de forma atinada.

Dio la vuelta a las páginas para encontrarse el reportaje centrado en fiesta de la RFA en sí.

V estaba en el encabezado, dando su discurso. También pequeñas entrevistas a los invitados llamativos y con linaje parecido al de Jumin. Y una foto donde estaban todos los miembros, incluyendo a la más nueva de ellos.

"Y no solo se pudo notar que era una reunión en el amor fraternal por ayudar a los más necesitados… el amor estaba en el aire, de una manera muy romántica. No pudimos tener acceso a los nombres, ya que son parte de la mitad de los miembros de la RFA prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato, pero sin duda demostraron su amor joven y enérgico frente a todos, sin pena… ―una foto sacada en un ángulo un poco lejano pero nítido, mostraba a Yoosung besándola, atrayéndola hacia él, posando sus manos en su cuello y cintura―, verlos fue como estar en vivo presenciando un dorama, me soltó un suspiro verlos, así que no pude evitar pedir al camarógrafo que los enfocase" ―terminó escribiendo la reportera de la nota, con notoria emoción en sus palabras.

Se quedó mirando la foto con cierto aire de envidia camuflada.

Él quería a Yoosung como a un hermano menor, pero verlo ahí siendo el protagonista de una historia de amor, que solo el había vivido en sus actuaciones, lo indignó.

― Ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido color rojo coral ―volvió a murmurar―, y resultó ser mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba… en fin. Maldito Yoosung, tienes tanta suerte, de entre todos nosotros… te escogió a ti.

Ella a pesar de sus propios problemas con lo de la bomba, llegó a calmarlo con lo del escándalo. Pero cada que intentaba ganarse su confianza o ligeramente coquetearle, sentía que la espantaba.

Pero eso no pasaba cuando hablaba con Yoosung. Tal vez era porque no era del tipo "tierno" como él. Si, no era su tipo, y solo podía ostentar a su amistad, por lo menos ahora.

Su mirada molesta, se reemplazó por una sonrisa de conformidad.

― Ah… ¿pero que estoy pensando? ¡Debería estar feliz por Yoosung! Sin duda, el me apoyaría si fuera yo quien estuviese iniciando una relación ¿Soy un mal amigo? ―expresó con dramatismo, como si estuviese ensayando una de sus obras, dando una última mordida a su fruta acabada―. No. Es que yo soy tan perfecto, que me es imposible creer que fui rechazado, me costará asimilarlo, pero lo lograré ―se llevó una mano al pecho con sentimiento―. Mmm… si, este sentir es perfecto también, ojalá lo recuerde, cuando me toque protagonizar al personaje atractivo pero que será bateado por que la heroína prefirió al de buenos sentimientos… Aunque, eso es imposible ―agregó con vanidad―, ya que siempre soy el personaje que se queda con la heroína… porque soy perfecto.

La alarma de su celular lo sacó de su relajo.

Ya era hora de iniciar con su ejercicio y practica matutina.

―Oh, hora de empezar mi día, no estoy seguro si el papel de actuación estará aun en pie, pero hasta que me lo confirmen debo seguir preparándome…

En lo que estaba por poner en modo reposo su celular, su dedo se deslizo al grado de abrir su galería de imágenes sin querer.

La curiosidad lo venció al notar una imagen que no reconocía, ya que todas las demás eran de él posando solo, capturando su belleza perfecta.

― Es cierto… señor celoso no me dejó siquiera sacarme una foto con ella a solas.

 _Entre todo el gentío que se acercaba a él, animándolo y expresando lo valiente que era defendiéndose de las acusaciones de la Idol, pudo encontrar un hueco para acercarse a ella, que se acababa de hablar con unos invitados, dejándola sola por unos segundos._

 _La oportunidad perfecta, pensó._

 _La llamó por su nombre, para luego acercársele, tratando de obtener una foto con tal belleza, hasta hace minutos misteriosa._

― _Veo que Yoosung no está contigo ¿nos tomamos una foto para el recuerdo? ―señaló, más que pidiendo permiso, aprovechando que ella estaba sola y un tanto despistada―, sonríe…_

 _Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia arriba y adelante, para sacar una foto a su vista perfecta, mientras que, con la otra, trató de abrazarla por la cintura para acercarla a él, pero…_

― _Te estoy vigilando, chico listo ―una voz fría y tenebrosa llegó a sus oídos._

 _Tardó en reaccionar y el flash de su cámara tomó la foto._

 _Yoosung se había puesto en medio de los dos, y casi lo habría abrazado por la cintura, de no ser porque este lo atajo con un movimiento de su brazo, ya que estaba ocupado llevando dos vasos en las manos._

― _Ah… Yoosung, no… no te había visto ―articuló un tanto nervioso, al ver como este lo miraba con desconfianza entendible._

 _Nunca había pensado que esos ojos tiernos de Yoosung, se podían ver tan intimidantes._

― _Aquí tienes, no fue fácil, pero, encontré una bebida sin alcohol ―el rubio lo ignoró para extenderle a su amada, uno de los vasos que traía consigo―. Para la próxima reunión, me encargaré de que también ofrezcan bebidas sin alcohol._

― _Gracias, siempre eres tan amable y tierno conmigo, terminarás malcriándome ―recordó que ella le respondió, sonriendo, mientras se llevaba la bebida a sus labios._

― _Hum, no, soy yo quien debería decir eso ―se negó Yoosung, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa―. Como alguien que te ama, no quiero que te deshidrates, ni que sigas caminado demás, lastimando tus pies con esos lindos, pero incomodos zapatos._

― _¿Te parecen lindos? ¿Tanto como yo?_

― _¿Qué? Si, son lindos porque son parte de tu vestuario ―siguieron hablando―. Tontita, por supuesto que tú eres más linda ¿qué pregunta es esa?_

 _Ambos rieron luego de eso._

 _Al notar que estaba haciendo mal tercio, pensaba retirarse en silencio, para que sigan siendo cursis a gusto, pero Yoosung lo detuvo inesperadamente._

― _Zen, espera._

― _¿Querías una foto verdad? Saquémonos una, pero promete que la subirás al chat luego, para que todos tengamos una copia ¿sí? ―expresó ella, calmada, mientras Yoosung miraba hacia otro lado, al parecer no tan a favor de la idea._

― _¿Seguro? Por qué Yoosung parece que evolucionó de un tierno cachorro, aun lobo feroz y territorial ―bromeó sin querer, provocando que el mencionado lo volviese a mirar fijamente._

― _¿Qué? No es cierto, Yoosung sigue siendo Yoosung ―habló ella defendiéndolo―. Oh… creo que esa persona que se acerca es la presidenta de tu club de fans ―terminó diciendo al notar a la mencionada a lo lejos. Es ahora o nunca._

 _Dudó por segundo, ya que no quería pelearse con Yoosung por una foto._

― _Seria muy mal visto que me negara ¿verdad? ―rechistó el rubio―. Si a ella no le molesta, por mi está bien ―expresó resignado―pero deja tus manos donde pueda verlas ―sentenció con voz de puchero._

 _Fue entonces que los tres posaron, dejándola a ella en medio._

― Por lo menos no fingió una sonrisa ―murmuró el cenizo, quien se había quedado mirando las dos únicas fotos de su móvil, donde compartía escena con esos dos―. Bien, suficiente, es hora de trabajar…

Soltó su teléfono, para centrarse en su rutina.

Jumin ha entrado al chat.

Jumin: Todo el esfuerzo trajo los resultados que esperábamos. (emoji sonriente)

Jumin: No sé si han visto la televisión, pero acaban de pasar la aclaración de Zen y mía, en el noticiero matutino. Y los estarán repitiendo durante todo el día, en los canales más vistos e importantes del país.

Jumin: Si logró sacar una indemnización monetaria de todo esto, la donaré a todos los refugios de animales del país.

Jaehee entró al chat.

Seven entró al chat.

Yoosung entro al chat.

Jahee: Buenos días.

Jaehee: Estaba a punto de comentar lo de la aclaración en Tv.

Jaehee: Sr Han, supongo que está escribiendo esto en su camino a la oficina. Por favor, no se permita faltar hoy.

Yoosung: Hola a todos.

Yoosung: Yo no pude verla, estoy confinado en mi habitación de hospital sin tv (emoji llorando)

Yoosung: Pero vi un posteo de ello en writter. Me alegra que lo vuestro se haya solucionado (emoji de triunfo).

Seven: Hola.

Seven: Oh… veo que casi todos conectados. (emoji de asombro)

Seven: Me alegra que Jumin pienso en los albergues para animales. Yo también dono a esas fundaciones cuando puedo.

Seven: Solo faltan Zen y la amada de nuestro pequeño Yoosung.

Yoosung: Seven ¿Dónde estás?

Yoosung: …me apenas que digas eso, pero se siente bien. Mi amada… (emoji de sonrojo)

Yoosung: Ella puede que no se conecte mucho hoy…

Yoosung: Hablamos hace unos minutos. Tendrá un día ocupado en su trabajo…

Yoosung: Así que intenté darle todos los ánimos necesarios (emoji de sonrojo)

Yoosung. Aun asi…

Yoosung: Estoy un tanto preocupado por eso T_T

Jumin: ¿La amada de Yoosung? Supongo que te refieres a…

Jaehee: Si, se refiere a ella.

Jaehee: Y es normal que tenga un comienzo de semana duro, más cuando estuvo descuidándolo estas semanas anteriores. Puedo logra a entender la presión laboral que ella vivirá… (emoji deprimida)

Jumin: ¿Debo tomar eso como una queja indirecta, asistente Kang?

Jaehee: No.

Seven: Aun estoy en el hospital, Yoosung.

Seven: Me aburría en tu habitación, y como es muy temprano para molestarte…

Seven: Decidí subir al último piso del edificio, para tomar un poco de aire.

Yoosung: Lo sé, Jaehee.

Yoosung: Trataré de recuperarme lo más pronto posible, para apoyarla.

Yoosung: Aunque de por sí, ya estoy hundido en mis materias atrasadas de la universidad… (emoji llorando)

Jaehee: Así que eres consciente de eso.

Yoosung: Pero no voy deprimirme por eso ahora.

Yoosung: Soy un hombre nuevo.

Yoosung: Cumpliré mis objetivos, así solo pueda dormir apenas.

Jaehee: Y te estás dando una idea… eso ya es un avance ligero.

Yoosung: Gracias por notarlo, Jaehee.

Yoosung: Seven ¿puedes agregarme un emoji de decisión, otro donde lance corazones y donde golpee a la pereza? ¿Y quitarme el emoji de llanto?

Seven: (Emoji de asombro).

Seven: Que petición inesperada.

Seven: ¿Quitar el emoji de llanto? Pero es uno de mis favoritos…

Seven: Esta bien. Trabajaré en ellos cuando regrese a mi bunker, digo, casa. Pero tardaré un par de días. Toma tiempo crearlos.

Yoosung: Gracias.

Yoosung: El médico y una enfermera acaban de entrar… debo desconectarme.

Yoosung ha salido del chat.

Jumin: Todos escriben tan rápido, apenas y pude leerlos.

Jumin: Yo también debo irme, estoy por llegar a la oficina.

Jaehee: Yo igual. Con permiso.

Jumin ha dejado el chat.

Jaehee ha dejado el chat.

Seven: Oh, todos se van de nuevo…

Zen ha entrado al chat.

Ze: A Yoosung deben agregarle el emoji "celoso".

Zen: Oh… ya se han ido todos.

Zen: Hola Seven.

Seven: Hola Zen.

Seven: Esa es una buena recomendación, aunque Yoosung se enojará más conmigo.

Seven: Tal vez tenga que reversionar su emoji de "enojo"

Zen: jaja apoyo eso.

Seven: jajaja ¿sabes qué?

Seven: Creo que nosotros también necesitamos los emojis de celos. (emoji enamorado)

Zen: Emoji de confusión.

Zen: Por qué? Nosotros no estamos celosos…

Seven: jajaja

Seven: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Seven: Jjajajajajaja ajdkafjgj

Zen: ¿Te estas burlando de mí? (emoji de enojo)

Seven: No…

Seven: O tal vez si… (emoji ilusionado)

Zen: (Emoji de puntos suspensivos)

Seven: Oh, creo que alguien me está buscando.

Seven: Debo irme.

Seven: Suerte con tus celos, digo entrenamiento.

Seven: Bye bye.

Zen: ¡¿Que dijiste?! Sabía que lo decías por mí, yo… (emoji de enojo)

Seven ha salido del chat.

Zen: No es que este celoso por Yoosung, pero admito que esta situación me aflige, porque hace años que yo no tengo novia…

Zen: A pesar de ser bello y perfecto…

Zen: ¿Estoy condenado a estar solo? (emoji sollozando)

Zen: ¿Seven?

Zen: Ya se ha ido.

Zen: En fin, espero que todos tengan un buen día, me iré a seguir entrenando.

Zen: (Emoji coqueto)

Zen ha salido del chat.

Faltaba un día más para que terminase la semana.

Un día mas y seria libre por un fin de semana.

Tomé el tren de regreso a casa.

A esta hora calculé que Yoosung todavía estaría con los efectos de la anestesia de su última cirugía.

Habíamos hablado a la hora del almuerzo, pero sentía que, si no escuchaba su voz antes de dormir, no descansaría tranquila.

El trayecto a casa era largo y por suerte el vagón en el que subí, no estaba tan lleno, dándome la oportunidad de sentarme.

Saqué mi teléfono, con la intensión clara de llamar a alguien, que estaba segura que tendría información del hospital y la operación.

Esa persona confiable era Jaehee.

― ¿Hola? Siento molestarte a esta hora, espero no estés tan ocupada ―hablé con cierta ansiedad contenida.

― Oh, Hola ―respondió Jaehee mientras mencionaba mi nombre con cierto asombro―. Puedo deducir el porqué de tu llamada, justo estaba por marcarte también.

― Jeje ¿tan predecible soy?

― No la veo como alguien predecible ―siguió hablando ella, mientras se escuchaba de fondo sus pisadas con taco, a ritmo medio, dando a entender que estaba caminando hacia algún lado―. Pero es alguien enamorada, así que no es difícil adivinar sus acciones ahora ―agregó con énfasis y cierto tono agradable―. V le acaba de llamar al Señor Han, anunciando que la operación de Yoosung no tuvo pormenores, pero aún está bajo el efecto de la anestesia, y posiblemente no despierte hasta mañana.

― Comprendo. Me quitas una angustia de encima, gracias.

― No es nada. En unos minutos dejaré un mensaje de ello en chat también, para que los demás se informen.

― Agradezco el dato, pero ¿no es extraño que V no informe de eso en forma directa? ―pregunté un tanto confundida―. El otro día me dejó en claro, que él esta como único familiar cercano a Yoosung, pero Seven si puede quedarse todo el día también… eso me produce intriga. No es que desconfié, pero me gustaría que aclararan eso.

― Hum, comprendo su inquietud. Tampoco estoy muy al tanto de eso, pero si V y Seven prefieren mantenerlo en secreto, supongo que lo aclararán en la reunión cercana que tendremos ―enunció Jaehee con un ligero cambio serio en su voz―. El Sr. Han también ha estado yendo y viniendo del hospital. No quiero entrar en chismes, pero según los papeles que me ha dado a ejecutar. V también está internado, todo indica que ha decidido hacerse la operación correctora de su vista.

― ¿En serio? Eso es increíble. Yoosung me había mencionado que se negaba a hacérsela. Jumin sí que debió ser insistente.

― Si, el Sr Han puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone, con tal de obtener su objetivo ―mencionó Jaehee con cierto aire de confianza―. No estoy segura, pero puede que esa sea la razón de por qué Seven se encuentra con ellos, protegiéndolos. Siento decir esto, pero acabo de llegar al departamento de información por unos papeles, y debo cortarle.

― Si, lo siento y gracias por brindarme tu tiempo, con lo ocupada que siempre estas. Espero que podamos hablar pronto de cosas más de chicas. He visto en internet que pronto saldrán a la venta las entradas para un re estreno en versión película, de una obra teatral de Zen. No soy fan de él, pero casi nunca he ido al cine, y pensé…

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esa película es la del Jalapeño? ―me interrumpió con su clásica emoción de fan―. Bueno, aunque no fuese la del Jalapeño, si es de Zen, vale totalmente la pena verla. No estaba informada de eso. Por favor, si llega a conseguir las entradas, avíseme. Yo podría ser una buena guía para convertirla en fan de Zen, claro que me gustaría ir con usted. Ehem… disculpe debo colgar, le hablaré luego para profundizar en el tema, tengo mucho que enseñarle.

― Eh… si, está bien.

Sin duda, Jaehee era muy fan de Zen.

Yo no tenía interés en convertirme en fan de él, pero ella me agradaba.

A comparación de mi decepcionante lista de amigas. Ella era amigable y confiable a su estilo.

Y no insufrible como Yon, quien hace un par de días, tenía como única amiga.

Digo "tenia" por qué literalmente ya era pasado, era una relación más de "esclava que soporta y debe dar cumplidos" a "la perfecta amiga que solo se interesa por ella misma, y solo se da cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando la ignoras".

Y sí, yo "era" la esclava.

Pero esos días pasados me habían hecho reflexionar en que me estaba conformando con alguien como ella, para variar mi rutina solitaria, cuando en realidad, merecía algo mejor.

Y Jaehee era una gran y buena opción a mejor amiga, aunque viviese con el tiempo en contra.

Estaba a punto de cerrar mi teléfono, cuando noté que tenía unos mensajes sin leer.

Dada la hora en que habían sido enviados, solo podían ser de una persona.

" _Sé que te he estado hablando hoy, más de lo acordado, pero tengo que decirte que hasta el segundo en que mis ojos se cierren por la anestesia, estaré pensando en ti "_

" _El médico me acaba de mencionar que es posible que no despierte hasta mañana, así que ¿Nos vemos en el país de los sueños? Soy tuyo, incluso en mis sueños, por si aún no te lo había mencionado"._

" _Buenas noches, mi amada preciosa"._

Fue cuestión de segundos, para que mi rostro reaccionase a esas palabras.

― Mami, mami, mira… ¡esa chica tiene la cara roja! ―expresó un niño pequeño, mientras que con su única mano libre me apuntaba directo, siendo arrastrado por su madre también un tanto avergonzada por el accionar de este.

― Hum, hum… que lindo es el amor joven ―agregó la anciana que viajaba sentada a mi lado, y hasta ahora recién daba con su existencia―. Tu novio debe ser tan afortunado… no cualquiera logra que una chica bonita como usted, se ruborice de esa manera ju ju ju…

Sus palabras me apenaron y regocijaron de una extraña forma.

― Gracias por el halago, pero creo que la afortunada soy yo, siendo sincera ―respondí volviendo a fijar mi mirada en la pantalla de mi celular.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Helloooo?**

 **¿Cómo están mis seguidoras de esta historia? Si son nuevas como yo en el fandom de MM, ¿Ya pudieron comprarse el DLC de Navidad? ¿Ya sacaron la imagen especial de Yoosung BB en esta?**

 **¿Por qué el están tierno? ¿Por qué no existe? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Jajaja vale, me calmo.**

 **Lo siento, hacía tiempo que no fangirleaba tan fuerte con un personaje.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? He intentado implementar los chats, porque saben lo mágico que es, pero no estoy muy segura si lo mantendré. Me gustaría que existiese algún tipo de app donde se pueda replicar los chats con emojis y el fondo, así como el que había para wathsapp pero versión MM. Busqué, pero no encontré nada por el estilo. Si alguien sabe de una, avísenme.**

 **Otra cosita que aclarar. Por ahí, me comentaron que no sale la división o espacio entre escenas y que las confunde. Escribo en Word, y ya he intentado arreglar eso, pero en fanfiction,net más que todo, cuando publico el capítulo, es como si no aceptase el formato en que escribo y sube todo mezclado, sin espacios y hasta comiéndose letras en algunos casos (según comparé con Wattpad, que donde si hay un error de escritura, fue un dedazo mío). Ahora estoy dejando espacio de casi una hoja y otros signos de separación, para evitar que siga sucediendo, espero que con eso funcione. Y me disculpo por los capítulos anteriores, trataré de re subirlos cuando encuentre la raíz del problema a corregir.**

 **Creo que esto todo lo que tenía que decir por hoy.**

 **Cuídense, ámense, no se salten comidas y denle mucho amor a nuestro bebé Yoosung :')**


	5. CAPITULO 5

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 5

― Ya veo, muchas gracias.

Luego de eso, el médico salió del lugar, dejándolo solo con Jumin, quien se había mantenido en silencio, detrás suyo, de pie.

― Es bueno saber que solo le falta una intervención más y será todo ―volvió a hablar calmado Jihyun, al notar que él otro no decía nada―. Como te mencioné antes, no era necesario que vinieras, Jumin…

― V… es positivo saber que Yoosung está cada vez más cercano a recuperarse, pero sabes perfectamente bien, que no es el motivo por el que he estado frecuentando este lugar ―articuló Jumin, con su clásica voz gruesa, pero con un tono más serio al habitual, mientras V sentía como caminaba con decisión hasta la puerta del lugar―. Tu tratamiento…

― Sé que te dije que reconsideraría tratar… mi vista ―lo interrumpió el de ojos turquesa, también optando una postura seria―, pero eso será más adelante, cuando yo lo vea preciso…

― Recuerdo perfectamente bien lo que me dijiste, incluso lo tengo grabado ―esta vez lo interrumpió el pelinegro, manteniendo su voz seria, pero no alterada―. Yo… te tengo en gran estima, porque te considero mi único y mejor amigo, y he respetado tus decisiones, por que confió en ti, pero… ―su voz se notó ligeramente afectada, lo cual hizo que V se quitase los lentes, para comprobar con su escasa vista, lo que sus oídos le demostraban―, ya no mantendré una postura baja, de ahora en adelante. Ya no quiero que verte sufrir en silencio… ayudaré, me entrometeré en tu vida, así tu no quieras, y llegues a odiarme por ello luego, porque al final de cuentas, los amigos estamos para eso ¿no?

― Jumin… yo, hum… imagino porque estás diciendo esto ―V se paró, para poder verlo directo, de frente, con un rostro triste―, pero eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudo tener, yo… agradezco que te intereses por mí, pero no quiero que…

― Lo siento, pero esto no es el inicio de una charla más entre amigos ―Jumin sacó su teléfono, como buscando algo en específico―. Es más, una negociación.

― ¿Negociación? Jumin ¿Qué estas tratando…

― Hablé con Seven, y me lo confesó todo.

― ¿Qué? No sé qué te dijo Luciel, pero…

― Lo sé todo. Por favor, ni siquiera intentes negarlo, tu rostro pálido y descompuesto, solo me lo confirma más ―el azabache sonrió por lo bajo, al parecer encontrando lo que buscaba en su móvil―. Sé que Seven y ese extraño insano que casi le desfigura el rostro a Yoosung, son hermanos gemelos. Sé que Rika y tú los rescataron de un caso de violencia intrafamiliar. Que tú metiste en el mundo oscuro de los hackers a Seven. También que Rika mató a la madre de estos, aunque a defensa propia, ya que esta parecía sufrir de poca cordura. Sé que incendiaron el hogar donde estos vivían, para deshacerse del cadáver. Sé que jugaron por un tiempo a la "familia feliz" con el gemelo menor de Seven, esto… "Saeran", ¿no?, pero cuando Rika te abandonó, le creíste ciegamente cuando te dijo que había dado en adopción a Saeran, a una pareja de extranjeros japoneses desesperados por tener un hijo varón para que perdurase el apellido, cuando en realidad lo reclutó a su secta, maltratándolo para convertirlo en una persona igual de insana que ella. Sé que Rika vive…

― No, detente, las cosas no sucedieron así, no…

― Tu punto de vista de los hechos, es lo que menos importa en este momento. Yo solo estoy citando de forma objetiva lo que pienso informar a la policía. No tengo muchas pruebas, aparte del testimonio de Seven, pero alguien con el poder como yo, solo tardaría minutos en movilizar a la fuerza armada del país, para rastrear y ubicar a Rika y su secta―apretó la pantalla táctil, para hacer una llamada, activando el altavoz―. Buenas tardes ―respondió, al escuchar una voz humana de asistencia de la policía―. Si, llamo para hacer una denuncia, si, puedo esperar un momento…

Jihyun se desestabilizó más, al escuchar eso, dejando caer su bastón, para caminar rápido y agarrar de los hombros a Jumin, con la intensión de detenerlo.

― ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Si esta llega al orden público, no solo afectaría a Rika, compréndelo. La familia de Yoosung también se vería afectada negativamente por el escándalo. El señor Kim podría incluso ser arrestado o puesto en vigilancia. Todos los demás miembros de la RFA también tendrían la reputación manchada. Seven vive en un mundo muy peligroso, sus rivales lo quieren muerto, y revelar su identidad… Zen y su carrera, la empresa de tu familia, piénsalo…

― No me importaría mucho, nuestra familia tiene negocios en el extranjero, donde mientras tengamos dinero, no importa nuestra reputación, seguirán haciendo negocios con nosotros. Es una pena por el resto, pero supongo que lo merecen por confiar ciegamente en ti, excepto Yoosung, que a pesar de ser el más impulsivo de todos, no se equivocó con sus sospechas. Sería algo más con lo que tendrías que cargar en tu mente. Aunque… si haces lo que yo quiero, puedo cambiar de opinión. Cortaría esta llamada y hasta te ayudaría a rastrear y recapturar a tu novia insana de la manera más discreta posible… ―habló de forma contundente, como en sus negocios más difíciles―. Entonces… ¿Qué eliges, V?

― ¿Acaso me estas chantajeando? ―fue lo único que respondió el de ojos turquesa, con resignación reflejada en su rostro, con la mirada baja.

― Chantaje o negociación, el termino es ambiguo en esta ocasión, aunque prefiero lo segundo. Me conoces, soy un hombre de negocios, no hago una jugada, si no estoy 100% seguro de que ganaré. Entonces ¿debo tomar tu rostro declinante como una aceptación?

Una voz detrás del teléfono, se empezó a escuchar.

― Buenas días, aquí con asistencia, por favor, mantenga la calma y dígame el delito que quiere reportar ¿Usted se encuentra bien? ¿Corre peligro?

Un par de segundos pasaron en silencio, mientras Jumin podía ver como V batallaba mentalmente contra sus ideales, para luego ceder, haciendo una afirmación, moviendo la cabeza.

― ¿Señor? Responda ¿se encuentra bien? ―seguía insistiendo la voz del teléfono.

― Si, disculpe las molestias. Todo fue un malentendido. No tengo crimen alguno que reportar, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, gracias y adiós.

Colgó.

V soltó un suspiro.

Más que molesto por el actuar de su amigo, se encontraba decaído.

― Yo… solo quería resolver esto sin preocupar a los demás miembros…

― Sé que tus intensiones siempre son buenas, pero creo que esta vez, el problema es demasiado grande para que lo soluciones tu solo. ―Jumin caminó hacia donde estaba su bastón tirado, para recogerlo y entregárselo en una mano―. Por eso he decidido ayudarte… partiendo primero por curarte a ti mismo, por lo menos físicamente, para empezar…

― Yo… gracias, aunque no he pedido tu ayuda, siento que te tengas que involucrarte ―V aun con tristeza volvió a mantener su compostura tranquila que lo caracterizaba―. Acabas de actuar de una forma tan agresiva, creo que incluso tu estas empezando a cambiar…

― Yo no he empezado a cambiar por ella, no soy para nada influenciable, aunque admito que ver su coraje y forma de alentar a los demás, me ha motivado a actuar…

― ¿Ella? No estaba mencionado a nadie, pero creo poder deducir a quien te refieres ―expresó el de ojos turquesa, con un aire de asombro―. No he interactuado con ella, tanto como ustedes, pero he podido notar que ha sabido llegar al corazón de todos los miembros de la RFA, aunque de forma más especial y diferente al corazón de Yoosung…

― Te aclaro que no lo hago por influencia de ella ―expresó Han, con voz seria, pero con una pizca de exalto, mientras fijaba la mirada hacia un costado―. Es una chica agradable, con una seguridad contagiosa, con la que se puede tener una charla agradable, pero, al final es una plebeya con gustos de plebeya, según ha demostrado formando una inesperada relación con… Yoosung. Es tan joven y limitado ¿Qué le puede ofrecer alguien como él? En fin, no es algo que me incumba, admiro que sea una mujer que no se fije en el status, pero la creía más inteligente y preocupada por su futuro…

El ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos, por alguna razón, V sintió que se volvía un poco increíble y ridículo.

― Eh… dices eso, porque es la primera persona que rechazó trabajar contigo, ¿no? Es cierto, que siempre consigues lo que quieres, supongo que eso te ha herido un poco…

― Si, lo digo porque se negó a trabajar como mi segunda asistenta, a pesar de que se lo pedí en persona, en la fiesta. Tú mismo estuviste presente cuando sucedió, no lo habrás podido ver bien, pero si escuchado. Fue tan insultante, aunque supongo que debo ser compresivo, ya que lo único que hacía era mirar su reloj para venir a este hospital, apenas acabase la fiesta. El amor joven vuelve a las personas tan insensatas, aunque debo admitir que terminé sacando provecho propio de eso…

― Ah jaja así que te referías a eso ―terminó diciendo V, con una gota de sudor recorriendo por su frente, ante sus quejas―. Suena como que has hecho un trato con uno de ellos.

― Claro que estaba molesto por eso ¿Por qué otra cosa seria? No soy patético como Zen, para estar fijándome en una mujer que abiertamente expresa su devoción hacia otro hombre.

― Jamás había pensado en esa otra opción, pero gracias por aclararlo… Y no creo que Zen sea patético, solo que es más abierto en expresar su interés, sin miedo al qué dirán.

― De nada. Y difiero con eso otro. Es una pérdida de tiempo expresar interés por algo que está lejos de tu alcance. Por cierto, tu primera cirugía empieza en menos de una hora ―añadió observando la hora en su elegante rolex―. Me tomé la libertad de tomar tu expediente médico de tu antiguo oftalmólogo, para poner al corriente al cirujano. No podrás ver, pero estarás consciente como para estar presente en la reunión post fiesta de la organización. ¿Por qué no vuelves a reír? Es bueno ver que estas más calmado…

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Con fuerza, arrojó la bandeja que le pusieron encima, con todo el alimento de hospital, ahuyentando a la enfermera sé que disponía a alimentarlo.

― Largo.

Su voz sonaba tenebrosa pero mucho más calmada que antes.

Seven entró en silencio, descubriendo el panorama desordenado.

― Mmm… disculpa, él no lo hace a propósito ―se agachó para ayudarle a poner uno de los bowls de comida en la bandeja.

La enfermera asintió, para luego terminar de limpiar en silencio y retirarse.

― Te vez más enérgico que ayer, eso es bueno.

El de cabello blanquecino lo observó en silencio con una expresión de odio en sus ojos.

Tenía las manos y pies atados a los bordes de la cama especial que tenía borde elevados de metal, para sujetar las correas.

Aun así, había logrado tumbar la bandeja, con un movimiento brusco y fuerte de su cintura.

― Veo que hoy casi no me has insultado, ¿debo tomar eso como un progreso? ―expresó el rojizo, con aire de esperanza, mientras acomodaba el bolso que había traído consigo, en el sofá del lugar―. Me perdí por un par de horas, pero es que tenía que volver a casa por unas cosas, darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa y pedir unas vacaciones en el trabajo para poder cuidar de ti por un tiempo…

― Cuando logre desatarme, voy a matarte… te estrangularé con mis propias manos ―le interrumpió este, con su voz destruida, llena de odio.

Luciel se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, con una expresión de lamento en sus ojos, para luego reaccionar como si no lo hubiese afectado.

― Si… tienes todo el derecho al querer hacerlo, pero soy tu hermano mayor, no soy un objeto fácil de derrotar. Aunque admito que me provocaste varios dolores de cabeza cuando hackeaste la seguridad del sistema de la RFA. Debí suponer que, si había una persona capaz de quebrantar mi sistema de seguridad, solo podría tratarse de alguien idéntico a mí.

― ¿Acaso estas elogiándome? Maldito… esas palabras no disminuyen en lo más mínimo el odio que te tengo… te mataré, te mataré a ti, y luego mataré a todos los demás miembros de esa organización ridícula a la que perteneces ja… jaja… ―su voz se tornó como la de un psicópata, mientras miraba a la nada―. No… tú debes sufrir más… primero… te cortaré las piernas y manos para evitar que escapes, y te arrojaré en un calabozo vacío y oscuro, y luego… luego… mataré uno por uno a los demás miembros… ―soltó una risotada de emoción, con solo imaginarlo―, primero será el mocoso… si… ese imbécil que me atacó de forma inesperada, al que le destrocé un ojo con la punta de un objeto…

― ¿Ah? Debes referirte a Yoosung ―mencionó Seven, cortándolo, con una expresión calmada, aprovechando mientras hablaba, para acomodarse en el sofá, abrir una de su bolsa de Honey butter ships y una lata de Dr Pepper, mientras miraba la pantalla de su game boy portátil, intentando jugar tetris―. Es entendible que le guardes rencor, cualquiera se enojaría con alguien que te de derrumbe de una paliza y te destroce una silla en la espalda… o por lo menos eso diría, si no lo hubieses provocado como lo hiciste…

― ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Maldito.

― No, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Yoosung es el humano más manso, tierno e inofensivo que existe en la tierra, o por lo menos, lo era hasta hace un par de días. No sé qué le hayas dicho o hecho en concreto, pero despertaste el lado monstruoso que duerme dentro suyo, por unos segundos… tienes tres costillas rotas por el golpe de la silla… ―rió levemente―, aun así, te salió barato, ya que tu provocaste que perdiese su ojo izquierdo. Eso me recuerda que, cuando todo se calme un poco más, le pedirás disculpas por ello

― ¡¿Qué?! Lo único que voy hacer cuando lo vuelva a encontrar, será matarl-…

Su voz se entrecortó, al entrar en ella, de forma abrupta un montón de papas fritas con un sabor extraño.

Su gemelo cuerdo, en lo que blasfemaba solo, sin verlo, se había acercado a él, acallándolo de esa manera, aprovechando que no podía usar sus manos para rechazarlo.

― El médico dijo que es normal que te muestres agresivo, más ahora que estas en etapa de abstinencia, y acepto que me insultes a mí, esa mala mujer que te dañó, pero no permitiré que hables mal de los otros miembros de la RFA, ellos no son culpables de nada ―siguió atascando la boca de su menor, con hojuela tras hojuela de papa―, ¿Por qué mejor no pruebas estas las ricas Honey butter ships? Ya que has rechazado la comida de hospital, debes meter algo a tu pancita…

El de cabello cenizo se contorsionaba, poniendo los ojos abiertos y tratando de expulsar las frituras de su boca, pero estas le llenaban por completo, al grado de no poder rechazarlas con su lengua.

― Si no empiezas a comer, puedes quedarte sin aire, y sin aire los humanos no viven, y si no estás vivo, no podrás seguir odiándome, así que ponte a masticar ¿sí? ―sugirió el rojizo, manteniendo una expresión tranquila.

Entre gruñidos y gemidos denotantes de odio, masticó y masticó para tragar todo de un golpe.

― Oh, las comiste rápido ¿verdad que son ricas?

― ¡¿Qué cosa asquerosa me diste?! Es… como… comer porquería… frita…

― ¿Eh? ¿No te gustó? ¿Cómo no pueden gustarte las Honey butter ships? ―dijo entre indignado y asombrado, Seven, para luego extenderle―. Y yo que pienso regalarte la mitad de mi dotación personal que tengo de ellas…

― ¡No las quiero! Son asquerosas, saben a manteca con la misma proporción de dulce y salado ―escupió lo último que quedaba en su rostro, a la cara del rojizo, quien no las esquivó, aunque hubiese podido.

― Tienes un paladar poco educado, pero descuida, me aseguraré a que te acostumbres con el tiempo, ya verás… los vas a amar ― con la manga de su chaqueta negra se limpió el rostro y sus lentes, para luego ofrecerle la lata que traía en su otra mano―. Ahora toma un sorbito de esto, aunque sea para quitar la sequedad que producen las papas…

― No quiero, esa porquería debe saber igual de mal, no te atrevas siquiera…

Volvió a ser entrecortado en el habla, al sentir como la lata topa sus labios y la bebida gaseosa empezaba a recorrer su lengua, por la fuerza ejercida al estar tan inclinada hacia arriba.

También lo escupió, apenas pudo zafarse de ella.

― ¡¿Acaso esto es algún tipo de tortura que me aplicas para que te diga donde se encuentra la salvadora?! ―gritó molesto, mientras gotas de la gaseosa de cola, se escurrían por sus labios y mentón.

― ¿Qué? Por favor, no me hables de esa loca ―le respondió con aire molesto el rojizo al escucharlo―. Yo solo quiero empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido que debimos tener como hermanos…

― Cállate maldito mentiroso… ―Saeran disminuyo la mirada agresiva de su rostro un poco―. Yo ya no te considero mi hermano, maldito traidor…

Seven mantuvo una expresión positiva, como si no le afectase, pero por dentro sus palabras cavaban hondo.

" _Es cierto, no tengo el derecho de considerarte aun tu hermano mayor"_

" _Solo soy un maldito cobarde, que desea una oportunidad, aunque no la merezca"_

" _Perdóname Saeran"_

― Si, acepto que me odies, pero eso no impedirá que me aleje de ti. Por qué… tu eres mi querido hermano menor, al que siempre cuidaré de ahora en adelante ―su voz se tornó juguetona, mientras levantaba en sus manos sus papas y bebida―. Con una sola probada no es suficiente para que consideremos que ya comiste… ¿listo para otra ronda?

Un brillo en sus lentes se dibujó, mientras el cenizo, volvía a mirarlo con sus ojos entreabiertos, con una ligera expresión de miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seven ha entrado al chat.

Yoosung ha entrado al chat.

Jumin ha entrado al chat.

Seven: Holis!

Seven: Oh… la combinación más extraña, es raro que estemos solos, los tres, en un chat

Seven: jajaja

Yoosung: Hola Seven…

Yoosung: Hola Jumin

Yoosung: T_T

Seven: OMG porque nuestro pequeño Yoosung está llorando *emoji de sorpresa*

Seven: Problemas en el paraíso del amor? Tan rápido?

Jumin: Hola Yoosung, Luciel.

Jumin: Problemas?

Yoosung: ¿Qué?

Yoosung: ¡No!

Yoosung: Seven, deja de deducir mi vida *emoji de enojo*

Yoosung: Mi amor no tiene nada que ver con esto… *emoji de sonrojo*

Jumin: Son demasiadas reacciones en tan poco tiempo…

Jumin: ¿Así reacciona uno cuando esta enamorado?

Seven: Entonces? *emoji de confusión*

Yoosung: Faltan solo meses para que acabe el año…

Seven: Que es eso que le afecta a nuestra reina del drama.

Yoosung: ¡Seven! *emoji enojado*

Yoosung: a qien le dices reyna del rama?!

Yoosung: *emoji enojado*

Yoosung: *emoji enojado*

Seven: jajaja

Seven: Lo siento, siempre quise decirlo *emoji enamorado*

Yoosung: Ahg…

Yoosung: siges burlándote…

Yoosung: poniendo esa reacción escalofriante…

Seven: *emoji de sorpresa*

Yoosung: En fin, ya debería acostumbrarme

Yoosung: a tu actuar tan anormal…

Seven: Mhe… eh!

Seven: como que anormal?

Seven: *emoji de puchero*

Seven: Yoosung se esta conviertiendo en un segundo Zen

Seven: ya que este es el único que me molesta con eso…

Yoosung: Eres un anormal... o un alien.

Yoosung: O una combinación de ambos *emoji feliz*

Seven: *emoji sorprendido*

Seven: Yoosung! Como pudiste?

Seven: decirme eso… *emoji deprimido*

Yoosung: LO SIENTO

Yoosung: SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO

Seven: *emoji sorprendido*

Seven: Osh… asi que era eso…

Seven: Me copiaste, para darme una respuesta vengativa, con mis propias palabras

Yoosung: Y lo notaste, así que funcionó jaja

Seven: Mhe, mhe… Yoosung malo, malo *emoji de puchero*

Seven: Eras divertido

Seven: cuando no te defendías a mis bromas…

Yoosung: "Ahora soy un hombre nuevo".

Seven: Mmm… no es justo, quiero bromear contido de nuevo *emoji nervioso*

Jumin: Yoosung ¿Cómo hiciste para escribir con esa letra tan elegante?

Jumin: ¿Yo también tengo agregada esa función en mi celular?

Jumin: No la veo por ningún lado.

Yoosung: Es fácil de usar, solo debes cambiar la fuente.

Jumin: ¿Fuente? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un asistente virtual que se llama fuente?

Yoosung: No, es el tipo de caligrafía que quieres usar para tus escritos.

Jumin: ¿Y dónde ubico esa fuente? ¿puedo llamarla para que cambie la caligrafía?

Yoosung: No… no es una inteligencia artificial para que tenga esa función, es…

Yoosung: Te explicaría, pero no tenemos el mismo modelo de teléfono, así que

Seven: Eso sin duda, el teléfono de Yoosung es una antigüedad que debería estar expuesto en el museo jajaja

Yoosung: Seven…

Yoosung: Muy gracioso

Yoosung: Maldito odioso *emoji enojado*

Seven: Oh, Yoosung está usando malas palabras T_T

Yoosung: Siempre he usado malas palabras .-.

Seven: Si, pero nunca conmigo *emoji de puchero*

Yoosung: …

Yoosung: *emoji de hartazgo*

Yoosung: Jumin ¿sigues aquí? Ya ni pude ver si te saliste del chat…

Yoosung: Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante…

Jumin: Si, sigo aquí.

Jumin. Supongo que te refieres a nuestro trato *emoji sonriente*

Jumin: Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, como has debido notar con tus propios ojos.

Seven: Eh? De que hablan?

Seven: Yoosung, discúlpate conmigo *emoji puchero*

Yoosung: Si lo he notado. También cumpliré con mi parte del trato en la fecha acordada.

Yoosung: Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

Jumin: ¿Es algo relacionado por lo que estabas triste al comienzo del chat?

Yoosung: Si. Es algo muy serio.

Seven: Yoosung no me ignores ahhhhhh *emoji deprimido*

Jumin: Ya veo. Puedo pasar por tu habitación para hablarlo, aprovechando que estoy en el hospital.

Yoosung: Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Jumin: Hace menos de una hora que llegué, vine acompañado del padre de V.

Jumin: El cirujano que atendió a V en su cirugía, está hablando con él, en este momento, mientras yo me quedé en el pasillo de esperas.

Yoosung: ¿El padre de V? *emoji de asombro*

Seven: ¿El Señor Kim está en el hospital? *emoji de asombro*

Jumin: Si, después de todo, el hospital exige tener un apoderado o familiar sanguíneo en caso de intervenciones quirúrgicas.

Jumin: Iré yendo a tu habitación. Parece que la charla entre ellos será extensa. Me dará tiempo para ir y volver.

Yoosung: Esta bien.

Jumin ha salido del chat.

Seven: Oh, Jumin va ir a verte…

Seven: Es raro verte serio Yoosungcito *emoji enamorado*

Seven: De que van a hablar?

Yoosung: No me llames "Yoosungcito"

Yoosung: Hace que me de cringe, solo leerlo ._.

Seven: Ehhhh…

Seven: Hoy estas muy sensible.

Seven: Tengo curiosidad de saber qué quieres hablar con Jumin.

Seven: Cuéntame, si?

Yoosung: Yo siempre he sido alguien sensible ._.

Yoosung: Y no puedo decirte lo otro.

Yoosung: Es

Yoosung: un

Yoosung: secreto

Yoosung: *emoji feliz*

Seven: Oh… piensas ocultarme un secreto? *emoji de asombro*

Seven: Pensé que teníamos una amistad sin secretos T_T

Yoosung: jaja

Yoosung: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Seven: por que ries?

Yoosung: Eres un hipócrita, Luciel.

Yoosung: O un metiroso?

Yoosung: No importa, tal vez eres una combinación de ambos.

Seven: Oh… me llamaste Luciel *emoji deprimido*

Yoosung: Como sea, Jumin debe estar por llegar.

Yoosung: Y necesito tiempo para formular lo que pienso pedirle.

Yoosung: Amor, si llegas a leer esto…

Yoosung: No te preocupes por el "secreto", no es nada malo n_n

Yoosung: Yo… mmm… lo sabrás a su tiempo jeje

Yoosung: Hace un par de horas que tuvimos nuestra última llamada, pero…

Yoosung: Ya te extraño.

Yoosung: Te amo… me imagino la reacción que pones cada que lo digo, el sonrojo que cubre tus mejillas, el brillo en tus ojos, oh… me encanta. Aun no puedo creer que sea yo quien lo provoque… ehem…

Yoosung: Tengo más cosas que decirte, pero te lo diré por privado, luego… dulces sueños.

Seven: Y de pronto, el chat se volvió cursi…

Yoosung: Adiós Seven.

Yoosung ha dejado el chat

Seven: Me ignoró y se fue T_T

Seven: Por lo menos si logré enfadarlo un poco *emoji triunfante*

Seve: Oh… ya es bastante tarde

Seven: Debo cenar con alguien.

Seven. Por qué escribo esto, si no hay nadie más que yo?

Seven: En fin, no importa quién lo lea, asegúrate de comer algo.

Seven: No necesariamente tiene que ser algo lujoso o gourmet, con que te llene y aporte los nutrientes necesarios será suficiente…

Zen ha entrado al chat.

Seven: Holi Zen.

Seven: Que decía? Ah… sí. Y si eres o no la amada de Yoosung, pero igual estás leyendo esto. Seven: Espero tengas un buen inicio de año, con tu familia o no, no importa si no te llevas bien con ellos, o directamente no los tengas…

Zen: Hola Seven…

Zen: Que demonios estas diciendo?! *emoji asombrado*

Zen: pero aún falta meses para año nuevo, porque hables como si desearas un mejor año?

Seven: Mientras te tengas a ti mismo, todo estará bien.

Seven: Esfuérzate y ten ánimos este año que viene, si? *emoji sonriente*

Seven: Este ha sido un mensaje de Seven Zero Seven, defensor de la justicia, usado como intermediario, por la dueña de esta historia, para llegar a sus corazones.

Zen: Joder, tio…

Zen: Me estás dando miedo, a quien le hablas? *emoji confundido*

Seven: Oh, no se jaja

Seven: Lo siento Zen…

Seven: Debo ir a cenar con alguien, nos vemos.

Seven ha dejado el chat.

Zen: Eh? Espera!

Zen: Se ha ido…

Zen: De que demonios hablaba?

Zen: Bueno, ya que no hay nadie

Zen: Deberia irme.

Zen ha dejado el chat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Hola!**

 **Mmm… no recuerdo mucho, lo que quería decir en estas notas finales.**

 **Escribo esto, faltando una hora para que se acabe el año.**

 **Espero todos lo estén pasando bien, en verdad lo deseo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Ahora estoy por el día 6 de la ruta de Jumin, pero pasadas las doce, voy a escucharme un par de mis llamadas favoritas de Yoosung bb, para iniciar el año pensando en él.**

 **Gracias por todos los votos y comentarios que me dejan, son como el combustible que necesita mi mente para seguir escribiendo 3**

 **¿Nos leemos al año?**

 **Bye, bye.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 6

Los días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, como si lo de hace unas semanas hubiese sido un sueño, o por lo menos así lo sentiría, de no ser por…

― Ey! ¿No vienes?

La voz de Yon, me sacó de mi concentración.

Era cierto.

El reloj marcaba un par de minutos más de las doce del mediodía.

Teníamos una hora libre para salir a almorzar.

― Oh, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento, hoy no podré acompañarte, tengo que atender un compromiso mientras almuerzo…

― Mmm… me has dicho eso, toda esta semana. No estarás empezando una nueva dieta sin mí, ¿no? ― la voz juzgante e infantil de la que había vuelto a ser mi amiga, de manera inesperada. Llamó la atención curiosa de nuestros otros compañeros de sección, que caminaban con dirección a la salida con el mismo propósito―. ¿O me estas evitando? Ya te dije que lamento haberte tratado tan mal antes…

― ¿Eh? No… no es eso, es solo que tengo que llamar a alguien, créeme, no te gustaría tenerme frente tuyo, ignorando con mi móvil…

― ¿Es la misma persona de todos los días? Mmm… acaso tu estas…

El solo hecho de sentir que hablaría del tema, hizo que me pusiese nerviosa internamente.

Para fortuna mía, la interrumpieron.

― jaja ya no agobies a Shin con tus preguntas ―su novio apareció con expresión alegre, mientras la tomaba de la mano, con la intensión de que la siguiese―. Si dice que hoy no puede, compréndela… ¿y si vamos a almorzar juntos hoy?

― Si, pero… ―Yon se detuvo, mientras me miraba con confusión e intriga, para luego ceder―, está bien.

Apenas encontré un lugar vació, en aquel pequeño restaurante que había a unas cuadras del edificio.

En una extensa mesa giratoria apoyada alrededor de los chefs que cocinaban y ponían los platillos en porciones medianas y pequeñas, en una columna delgada, mucho más que la de un bar, donde desde tu asiento podías coger los platillos a elección, tal iba pasando frente tuyo, para luego posarlos en tu delgada pero cómoda mesa inferior.

Era un lugar bastante raro a primera vista. Pero muy concurrido entre las personas adultas y mayores. Siendo raro ver a una oficinista como yo en aquellos lugares. Ya que todos, incluyéndome, preferían las tiendas de comida rápida, rica, pero nada saludable.

Apenas me acomodé en el banquillo alto, tomé un platillo al azar del mostrador ambulante, para luego sacar mi celular mientras comía.

Si, estaba llamando a esa persona que me había recomendado ir a sitios como este, donde si bien el ambiente no era ostentoso, se comía de forma más sana.

El tono solo sonó una vez, antes que contestara.

― Oh, holaw… ―expresó con voz graciosa, dando a entender que se encontraba también almorzando―. Justou estabha pensando en si recibiría tu llamhada… ―reí por lo bajo, mientras empezaba ha llevarme un par de fideos a la boca, con los palillos―. ¿Qué estas comiendo hoy?

― Nha pada hablarg, you comendo… ―solté a propósito, mientras masticaba de costado.

Desde el otro lado, pude escuchar su leve risa, para luego tomar un momento y terminar lo que tenía en su boca.

― ¿Disfrutas tu comida de hospital, hoy?

― No… no sabe a nada ―se quejó como un niño―, ahg… siento que llevo una eternidad aquí… ya quiero ser dado de alta, no me gusta estar quieto sin hacer nada.

― Si, pero debes calmarte, ya solo faltan dos días, y te quitarán los vendajes… ― lo consolé, mientras volvía tomar una porción de fideos con los palillos, llevándolos a mi boca―. Anímate ¿sí?

― Si… ―su voz se tornó confortante―. Pero debo confesar que lo que más me anima es saber que cuando salga, tendré la libertad de verte más seguido ―río con un tono coqueto y algo tímido―. Me siento un poco mal, que seas tú quien siempre tenga que venir a mi…

― No te sientas así, sé que tu harías lo mismo si el rol fuese invertido…

― Sé que sí ―me interrumpió emocionado―, aunque debo admitir que yo soy muy terco jeje ―se escuchó de fondo, un ruido como si caminara―. Oh, Seven acaba de llegar…

― Pensé que estaba almorzando contigo, ya me parecía demasiado tranquilo.

― Oh, pues solo me acompañó los primeros días, pero ahora solo vine unos minutos cada par de horas… eh? Sí, estoy hablando con ella… espera, no! No voy a darte mi teléfono! Seven! ―eso último se escuchó lejano, y como si forcejearan en tener el móvil.

Luego se escuchó un golpe brusco, como si algo cayese.

― ¿Hola? Yoosung ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

― Holaaaa novia de Yoosung, aquí el agente 707 informando situación ―respondió Luciel, con su voz clásica de bromas―, Yoosung ahora no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos…

― Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Yoosung esta vez, Seven? ―me quejé, con fingida molestia.

― El agente 707, no hizo nada esta vez… ¡No me culpes! ―en esta última frase se salió de su papel y pareció molesto de verdad―. El objeto A, en segundos pasados, forcejeó con el objeto B ―su voz volvió a ser normal―, por el poderío del móvil arcaico. El objeto A parecía que ganaría, pero en un vuelco de sucesos inesperados, su bandeja empezaba a deslizarse, para luego deslizarse más y al final terminar deslizada en el suelo, junto con el objeto A que evitó intento evitar el deslizamiento, pero sin éxito ―se rio―. Convirtiendo al objeto B en el ganador…

― ¿Yoosung se cayó? Seven, en vez de estar riéndote deberías ayudarlo a levantarse, su condición aun es frágil…

― ¿Ehhhh? Yo también me vi afectado con la caída, había dejado sobras en su plato y estas cayeron en uno de mis zapatos…

De fondo podía escuchar renegar a mi bebé, al parecer recogiendo todo lo que había en la bandeja.

― Esta bien, está bien, mira, ya casi no te falta recoger nada ―escuché que hablaban―, dámelo, tu novia ya me regañó, deja que yo lo deje en el carro, para que se lo lleve la enfermera… oh… justo llegó… Lo sentimos… fue un accidente…

Me reía por lo bajo, mientras aprovechaba para comer rápido.

― ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? Lo siento, sabes cómo es Seven… ―volvió a tomar el móvil mi amado, con voz apenada―. Hum… estoy triste… no había tocado mi gelatina, lo único que tiene sabor en este lugar… hum… hum…

― Eso es triste… pero no te aflijas, ya te mencioné que no se cocinar, pero puedo prepararte al menos gelatina… ¿qué sabor te gusta más?

― ¡El de manzana! ―respondió animado de nuevo―, digo, es lindo que quieras animarme, gracias, siempre sabes cómo llegarme ― escuché que suspiró levemente―, tu presencia y la gelatina que me dan de postre, han sido mis fuentes de dulzura estas casi dos semanas.

― Pero yo soy más dulce ¿verdad? ―bromeé.

― Por supuesto que sí, de eso no hay dudas ―su voz sonó tranquila y dulce―, pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿qué hay de ti? Espero no hayas vuelto a escoger el tazón de fideos solo, sabe bien, pero igual no es saludable si lo comes todos los días…

Casi me atoré al ver que había adivinado, para luego toser, poniéndome en evidencia.

― Amor… así que acerté, tch ― me habló con tono de regaño.

― Pero es nutritivo, tiene semillas de sésamo y brotes de bambú mezclado con aceite de oliva ―traté de excusarme.

― Mmm…

― Bien, está bien, tomaré otro platillo más ―extendí mi mano, para tomar justo un bowl de ensalada con atún, mientras el cocinero me miraba con gracia, siendo ya consciente de mi condición―. Ese platillo es bueno, muy bueno para gente que estuvo enferma, les fortalece, debes traer a tu chico cuando le den de alta ―agregó el amable anciano sollastre, para luego centrarse de nuevo en su cocina―. Si, lo haré…

― ¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablas?

― Con el señor del restaurant, es muy agradable, me acaba de decir que te trajera cuando te den de alta, dice que su comida es buena para fortalecer ―le hablé por lo bajo, mientras mezclaba mis fideos con la ensalada―, me agregué un bolw de ensalada con verduras, espero este contento, ha este paso, terminaré subiendo de peso ―terminé diciendo con tono de puchero.

― También me gustaría visitar ese lugar contigo, las fotos que me envías se ven muy bien, hacen que odie más la comida de acá… ―respondió―, y sobre lo de engordar, tontita, las ensaladas no engordan, y aunque engordases en un futuro, te seguiría amando igual. Incluso… ―se tomó una pausa un tanto nervioso―, no te vayas a enojar con lo que voy a decir, pero tuve que imaginarte, en mi mente te recreaba como alguien gordita…

― ¿Qué? Entonces te defraudé con mi delgadez actual… ―escupí un poco asombrada.

― Si, estas muy delgada y pálida, me preocupa que tengas anemia…

No pude responder ante eso y solo solté un suspiro de asombro indignado, ante sus palabras que sonaban tan serias.

― Jajaja solo bromeo, con eso ultimo ―siguió hablando―. La verdad es que no tomo mucho en cuenta la apariencia física de las personas. Tanto aquí, como en Busan, conocí a muchas personas que son extremadamente hermosas de físico, pero eran unas horribles personas en sentimiento. Y puedo llegar a comprender un poco el complejo que suelen tener las chicas con su peso, mi mamá me explicó sobre ello cuando era un niño. Aunque la verdad es que lo comprendo mejor que la mayoría, ya que yo… ―tomó un segundo, como si pensase las palabras―, yo hasta noveno grado fui gordo. Y muchas veces en el colegio me molestaban por ello, me llamaban "Unsung" en vez de "Yoosung", recuerdo que al principio a veces lloraba por ello…

― Oh… eso es terrible, que niños más crueles.

(NOTA: "Unsung" es como se llama a los meteoros, piedras espaciales enormes que impactan contra la tierra, mientras que "Yoosung" significa estrella fugaz, los cometas que cruzan cerca de la tierra y son hermosos de ver)

― Si… no sé si fue por esa razón, pero cada que conocía a una persona, lo primero que miraba eran sus ojos. Era como si me diesen una descripción del tipo de persona que son, sin que ellos lo sepan. Tal vez te suene tonto, pero puedo sentir claramente la esencia de las personas, viéndole a los ojos, los que son… es algo que me gusta, pero a la vez me causa miedo, porque nunca sé que podría descubrir.

― No me parece tonto, pero leí en revistas científicas, cuando estaba esperando mi turno en el dentista, que las personas sensibles pueden notar ese tipo de cosas, mejor que alguien menos emocional ―respondí, aun un tanto asombrada ante tal confesión―. Puede que me asuste la respuesta, pero debo preguntar… ¿Qué sentiste viendo mis ojos? Con sinceridad.

― Hehe justo iba a hablarte de ellos ―dijo más emocionado que cualquier otra cosa―. Tus ojos… los amo. El diseño que tienen, su color, la forma en que me miran, e incluso cuando miras a otras personas… ―suspiró de forma reconfortante―. Ehem… perdona, sé que con eso no estoy diciendo nada objetivo, pero entiéndeme, ¡soy un hombre enamorado!

― A mí también me gustan tus ojos… son tan tiernos.

― ¿Tiernos? Mmm… no quiero que me veas de forma tierna, tendré que cambiar eso, pero gracias por decirlo ―respondió con voz de puchero―. Sobre lo que veo en tus ojos… jeje yo… te lo diré, pero no ahora, me gustaría decírtelo en persona…

― Esta bien, pero te estaré esperando, no vayas a olvidarlo.

―Sí, prometo que te lo diré apenas aparezca el momento oportuno. Gracias por comprender y permitirme algunos caprichos…

Hablamos todo lo que mi hora libre me permitió hacerlo.

Siempre lograba robar mi atención y hacerme sentir bien con sus palabras.

Amaba eso de él.

El ruido de la impresora me sacó de mi pensar.

Todos los formularios que necesitaba ya estaban impresos.

Con mi pequeña torre de papeles, volví a mi cubículo.

Ahora tenía mucho que rellenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se abrió de forma que lo despertase.

― ¿Jumin? Ha, estaba esperándote, hay algo que quería pedirte….

― Siento no ser tu amigo, Jihyun, pero también tengo que hablar contigo ―respondió con voz seria, la presencia que lo visitaba.

V lo reconoció al instante.

Conocía su voz desde siempre, y su forma de hablar lo puso en alerta, haciendo que levantase medio cuerpo, para estar sentado en su cama.

― Padre, no te esperaba, lo siento.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, teniendo aun vendado completamente ambos ojos.

― Si, es algo que supuse ―expresó el hombre, quien alguien bastante mayor, con un aire muy fino, vestido en un esmoquin negro impecable. A pesar de su avanzada edad, mostraba rasgos de belleza varonil, mas con su rostro molesto―. Sé que nuestra relación no es tan buena como la del CEO Han y su hijo, pero… aun así esperaba que te dignases a llamarme cuando necesitases ayuda. Eres tan problemático como lo fue tu madre en su tiempo, cuando creo que no podía decepcionarme más de ti… ―tomó silencio por unos segundos, al notar que su voz desbordaba molestia, y quería mantener un perfil digno de su clase―. Debí haber intervenido esa vez que me presentaste a esa mujer, debí haber hecho caso a mis presentimientos…

V siguió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y expresión inerte, escuchándolo.

― Todo eso de la caridad siempre me producía desconfianza. Si hay algo que aprendí a distinguir en mi larga vida, es que las caras "puras e inocentes" suelen esconder a las peores personas. Y esa mujer era una de ellas. Incluso tu madre lo hubiese notado. Pero lo que más molestia me causa, es que tenga que ser el último en enterarme de todo, a pesar de que seré yo quien tenga que cubrir y resolver todo el caos que dejas que se forme a tu alrededor. Debo estar pagando algo malo que hice en mi vida pasada, para tener un hijo como tú…

Se detuvo de golpe, al notar que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba sin esperar respuesta.

― V, soy Jumin, siento la tardanza, yo…

Han se cayó al notar que su amigo no se encontraba solo.

― Buenas tardes, Sr Kim, disculpe la interrupción, no sabía que lo encontraría aquí ―lo saludó mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

― Ah, buenas tardes Han Jumin ―respondió a secas este, intentando ocultar lo sobresaltado que estaba―. Justo estaba por mencionarte en nuestra conversación. Antes no tuve tiempo de agradecerte, en que hayas logrado convencer al terco de mi hijo, para que se tratase la ciegues provocada que estuvo ocultándome todo este tiempo. Envidio al CEO Han, al tener un hijo tan digno y responsable, no tengo duda de que un futuro te convertirás en el mejor CEO que tendrá C&R. Estaré pensando en la forma de retribuir tu ayuda a mi familia.

Jumin pudo notar el ambiente tenso que había antes de su llegada, tras esas palabras.

― Agradezco sus palabras CEO Kim, pero no soy digno de tanto encomio. Solo actué como un buen amigo. Veo que los interrumpía en algo importante, con su permiso. Volveré más tarde.

― Gracias Jumin ―fue lo único que articuló V, girando su cabeza en su dirección, asintiendo.

Una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, el CEO Kim volvió a su reprimenda.

― No tengo mucho tiempo para seguir regañándote, más teniendo a alguien esperándote, así que iré directo al grano, con lo que quiero decirte. Te prohíbo volver a tomar parte de esa organización a la que llaman RFA, y si es posible, quiero que la desintegres. Ya es hora de que tomes conciencia de quien estas destinado a ser. Así como lo tiene claro quién será en un futuro, Han Jumin. Ya te he dejado mucho tiempo a que juegues al "artista". Podrás continuar con ese pasatiempo ridículo tuyo, una vez te jubiles y hayas dejado nuestra empresa en manos de los nietos que espero empieces a tener pronto. Si no tienes en mente a alguien para ello, puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, hay decenas de candidatas, entre las hijas de nuestros socios más importantes. Espero no hayas creído todo este tiempo, que dejaría la empresa en manos de tus hermanos menores. Ellos nacieron con el destino de ser tus soportes y ayudantes en la empresa. Si tú decides huir de tu destino, afectarás también el futuro de ellos. Aun son muy jóvenes, y yo no llegaré a poder guiarlos como quisiese, cuando llegue la hora de hacerlo. Es hora de que entierres tu pasado, junto con esa mujer que solo supo causarte más tragedias que alegrías. No puedes vivir guardándote a una difunta. El mundo sigue, y si no avanzas, te termina aplastando…

― Padre, comprendo tu sentir, pero, con todo respeto, yo no pienso seguir lo que dice. No puedo ser el sucesor que deseas… yo…

Sus palabras acallaron cuando sintió el impacto seco de algo en su rostro, que lo obligó a torcer el rostro a un lado.

El CEO Kim se había quitado uno de su guantes oscuros y finos, y con tal, lo había abofeteado a modo de reprimenda y desafío.

― No estoy negociando contigo. Desafíame esta vez y te destruiré en cuestión de segundos, aun con el dolor que me provoque el hecho de que seas mi hijo ―agregó este, mientras volvía a colocarse en guante y guardaba decoro, acomodándose ligeramente los cabellos cenizos que se habían despeinado ante su brusco movimiento―. Tus caprichos cuestan dinero. ¿Quién demonios crees que pagó a influencias de la policía, para que no investigasen a fondo el caso de esa mujer que murió en aquella casa cercana a esa iglesia alejada de la ciudad, teniéndote a ti y Rika como mayores sospechosos? ¿Quién crees que hizo que se borrara todo rastro físico de la existencia de esos gemelos que te encimaste en cargo? Incluso sé el por qué muchos los quieren muertos. No creas que soy un estúpido, que se conforma solo con lo que tú me dices. El hacker que trabaja para ti, no es el único en el mundo, es solo un niño jugando con el peligro, lo vigilo con alguien de su misma calaña, pero mucho más experimentado. Siempre fingí ser ignaro, esperando el momento en que tu llegases y me vuelvas tu confidente y me pidieses ayuda, pero me cansé de que ese día llegará. Puedo leer tu rostro, seguro piensas que desheredarte sería lo mejor… ¡ha! ¿Crees que lo que factura un artista podría sostener todos estos gastos? Tal vez si fueses Da Vinci o Picasso. Ni siquiera podrías pagar la boleta de ese muchacho que está internado en este mismo hospital, ese que es el hijo menor del secretario de estado de la provincia de Busan. ¿Tienes idea a cuanto ascendió sus gastos médicos? ¡Prácticamente perdió un ojo! Tenemos suerte que su padre, a pesar del poder político que tiene, se haya conformado con que nos encarguemos de los gastos médicos en su totalidad. Si nos hubiese demandado, por introducir a su hijo en una organización tan conflictiva y haberlo expuesto a tal peligro, nos hubiera traído grandes problemas, un escándalo que arruinaría nuestra intachable reputación. Un bufet completo para los medios amarillistas.

― Él era un familiar cercano de Rika, no podía rechazarlo…

― ¡Claro que podías! No quieras mentirme, te dije que lo sé todo. Ellos ni siquiera son familiares políticos ahora. Esa mujer era tan problemática que ni su familia adoptiva pudo soportarla, terminando desvinculándola de ellos. Y es lo que todo Kim haría por honor al apellido ― suspiró con pesar―, al final nunca supiste tomar las riendas de forma seria y decir no a todo lo que te acontecía, provocando un caos mayor. Tu madre era igual de blanda…

― Padre, ¿acaso estas aceptando que mi madre cometió un error en escogerte a ti? ―expresó por fin el de ojos turquesa, con un gesto melancólico dibujado en sus labios.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exasperó su padre ante la sentencia, mas prefirió no ahondar en el tema―. Yo… admito que no fui el mejor esposo que pudo tener tu madre, pero por lo menos nunca la metí en líos ni expuse su vida al peligro. Pero nunca pude comprenderla del todo… En todo caso, estoy seguro que me daría la razón en todo este asunto.

― Un año, dame un año para resolver todo esto por mi cuenta, por favor…

― ¿Un año? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si dejamos que esto siga, será más difícil de resolver luego…

V insistió con una prórroga.

Su padre se mantuvo firme en su decisión, hasta que este mencionase que el hijo del CEO Han también lo ayudaría, para actuar de forma discreta.

Al final, cedió con una condición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había llegado.

Si salía rápido del trabajo y no perdía el tren en tal hora, llegaría justo al hospital para acompañarlo a salir.

¿Debería llevar flores o globos?

Esa duda me carcomía la cabeza.

Aparte de la vez que recogí a mi madre de su cirugía, hace muchos años atrás, nunca había ido al hospital a acompañar a alguien que fuese dado de alta.

Ya lo había noogleado la noche anterior, y las flores eran la mejor elección, pero…

¿Rosas rojas o rosadas?

Las rojas expresaban pasión y un amor intenso con locura, y las rosadas un amor puro y tierno, tirando a la inocencia y cariño.

Me sentía representada por ambos, pero si escogía el inapropiado, me sentiría apenada.

Me llevé ambas manos en la frente.

A pesar de mi edad, nunca antes había estado o iniciado una relación romántica, y quería dar lo mejor de mí. Era algo extraño que estaba sintiendo por primera vez.

De verdad quería dedicarme en ello.

Algo que nunca antes sucedió en el pasado, en mis trágicos intentos de interesarme en alguien, nunca concretando a una primera cita.

Dejé de trabajar por un segundo, para usar el navegador de mi móvil y nooglear las florerías cercanas a la parada de estación.

Con un poco de suerte, y el consejo de la florista que me atendiese, podría elegir un ramo para la ocasión.

Sé que a primera vista podría ser exagerado, pero un detalle como ese, alegraría a Yoosung.

Era algo notorio en él, y tanto Zen como Jaehee también lo habían mencionado y confirmado en unos chats pasados.

― ¿Flores?

Yon volvió a asustarme, apareciendo detrás mío, y observando por encima de mi hombro, lo que reflejaba la pantalla de mi celular.

― Si ―respondí a secas, ya que por el momento prefería no hablar del tema con ella.

― ¿Iras a visitar a alguien a un hospital? O… ¿al cementerio? ―preguntó un tanto preocupada.

― Hospital.

― Oh… ¿acaso tu mamá volvió a decaer? Eso es terrible…

No pude hacer un sonido de risa contenida.

― Dios mío, no ―respondí―. Mi madre por suerte se encuentra estable desde hace años. Es… ―titubee un segundo, si debía por lo menos ser un poco más abierta― …alguien más. Hoy le dan de alta, espero llegar a tiempo para verlo.

― Ah… y "ese alguien" ¿puede que sea la razón por la que pones cara de babosa cada que hablas por tu teléfono? ―me preguntó de forma directa, mientras arqueaba las cejas de forma coqueta.

― Eso… seguirá siendo un misterio para ti ―le sonreí, para luego guiñarle un ojo, dándole a entender que no me haría hablar tan fácil.

― Mmm… que mala eres ―se quejó como teniendo una rabieta―, yo te conté cuando empecé a salir con Ahn…

― Si, pero fue porque tu querías decirlo, yo nunca te lo pregunté…

Yon gruñó ante mi respuesta.

― Es cierto, a ti solo te interesan los hombres ficticios de los libros y mangas que lees… un hábito que perduró en ti, de tus años frikis de la escuela, seguro ―expresó con resignación, mientras volvía a su cubículo―. Fui muy ingenua creer que al fin un hombre real estaba robando tu interés…

Iba a responderle, pero el ambiente fue interrumpido por una mala noticia.

La señora Wong llamó a todos los de la sección al piso de conferencias, donde siempre se hacia la reunión de comunicados y balances del mes.

Pero aún faltaba semanas para que el mes terminase, lo que significaba que el motivo podría ser…

Mi estómago se encogió al deducirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con pesar sellaba documento tras documento.

La reunión imprevista fue para informar un cambio de fecha con las entregas administrativas. Un adelanto.

Lo que significaba que trabajaríamos horas extras.

Era un adiós a mis planes.

En el almuerzo ya le había mencionado que lo vería hoy.

¿Cómo me retractaría sin desanimarlo?

Sabía que comprendería, pero…

Suspiré con tristeza.

Pero, mientras maldecía mi destino una idea cruzó por mi mente.

Me levanté rápido, para ir al baño un momento, para hacer una llamada sin el riesgo de ser llamada la atención.

Solo deseaba que esa persona contestase.

― Oh, es usted ―me respondió de forma amable, aquella voz femenina―, justo estaba por llamarla. Leí su mensaje donde me mostraba que consiguió los boletos para ver la producción de Zen, estoy muy emocionada, ahora tengo una razón para esperar el fin de semana con ansias. Incluso ya aparte la fecha, para que ningún imprevisto de los que se le ocurran al Sr Han, pueda evitar a que falte, más ahora que iré acompañada con alguien.

Sonreí al escucharla con tal emoción, casi y me sentí culpable por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

― Por cierto, seguro que ya lo sabe, pero hoy dan de alta a Yoosung ―agregó―, justo acabo de salir del chat, ya que fue el único lugar donde encontré disponible al Sr Han, y pude ver que hablaba un tanto emocionado con Zen, compartiendo sus recientes experiencia de hospital. Y Seven intentando molestarlos, como de costumbre.

Podía imaginármelo.

En las últimas semanas, durante el día rara vez entraba al chat, por el trabajo y por qué el poco tiempo libre lo dedicaba a hablar con Yoosung, pero intentaba leer todo en la noche, o por lo menos hasta donde mis ojos aguantasen, ya que el cansancio solía vencerme.

― Si, justo por ese motivo quería hablarte Jaehee ―expresé un tanto tímida―, yo… siento pedirte esto a ti, sabiendo que estas siempre muy ocupada, pero eres la única de los miembros de la RFA a la que puedo pedir ayuda en esto, sin ser bombardeada con preguntas que no vienen al caso, y tomarlo de la forma más seria posible…

―Es cierto que los chicos y el Sr Han no son buenos para los recados y peticiones, pero también son confiables ―me respondió la castaña con cierto aire de ironía―, pero si prefieres recurrir a mí, respeto tus motivos, y te ayudaré si es algo que esté al alcance de mi manos y tiempo.

― Gracias, bueno… la razón es…

Traté de hablar lo más rápido posible, para volver rápido a mi puesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como procedimiento estándar del hospital, los dados de alta, eran llevados a la entrada, en silla de ruedas, firmando por última vez en la entrada de asistencia, presentando su formulario de salida.

― Ahora abre tus alas y vuela al cielo al que perteneces, Yoosung ―expresó Seven, quien bajó todos los pisos con él―, me gustaría acompañarte de vuelta a casa, pero yo debo quedarme un tiempo más en el hospital, por V… ya sabes.

El rubio le miró con cierto aire de incredulidad.

Si había algo que de verdad no extrañaría de su estancia en el hospital, seria soportar al rojizo y su humor peculiar que lograba hartar a la mayoría.

― Si, no importa. No soy un niño, como para que tengan que acompañarme a todos lados, se cuidarme solo.

Lo cierto, es que se encontraba un tanto apagado, al haber leído aquel mensaje de ella, disculpándose que no podría venir.

Seguro tendría una razón concreta para ello, pero no la explicó.

Estaba firmando su formulario de salida, cuando dos personas cruzaron la puerta principal.

Eran Zen y Jaehee.

Esta última parecía que había estado corriendo, por su cabello un tanto despeinado.

― Oh Yoosung! ―expresó el cenizo, mientras se acercaba y lo aprisionaba con uno de sus brazos ―, al fin libre, ¿no? Oh… que parche tan coqueto, me recuerda a uno que usé para una obra, pero en color negro…

― Me alegra saber que llegué a tiempo ―le interrumpió la castaña, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, para luego extenderle el ramo de flores que traía consigo―, yo tengo que entregar unos papeles a V, de parte del Sr Han, pero otra persona me encomendó entregarte esto. Por mi parte, es bueno saber que vuelvas a estar activo, con permiso de todos.

― ¿Eh? Pensé que el ramo era de parte tuya, Jaehee ―articuló Zen, sorprendido―. Ya hasta me estaba sintiendo culpable al no traer nada para Yoosung, ya que los detalles no son lo mío ― rio―. ¿Pero quién entonces los mandó?

― Pero que pregunta ¿Quién más le regalaría a nuestro Yoosung, rosas de color rosado con blanco, aparte de cierta persona? ―enunció con gracia el rojizo, mientras examinaba el ramo que sostenía asombrado, con ambas manos, el rubio, y ubicaba una nota entre los pétalos.

― Mmm… ―pensó por unos segundos el cenizo―, ah… cierto, es cierto… así que ella no pudo venir, pero envió esto… jajaja que linda.

― Esto… hasta ahora, nunca había recibido flores de nadie ―articuló entre sonrojo y emoción, el ahora dueño del ramo, demostrando con su pupila sana, estar al bordo del sollozo.

― Pues yo si recibí muchas flores de mis fans, aunque nunca de ese color, así que puedo comprenderte ―dijo Zen, con orgullo.

― ¿Los hombres también podemos recibir flores? ―preguntó Luciel entre asombro y exageración―, esto me tienta a internarme a propósito, para que mi sirvienta, la señorita Vanderwood me envié mi ramo de flores.

― Esa es una excusa muy mala para recibir flores, pero para alguien tan anormal como tú, Seven, supongo que es la única opción rápida ― respondió indignado el cenizo, quien también divisó la nota que había en el ramo―. Oh, mira… una dedicatoria, veamos que te dijo…

Pero en el momento en que intentó tomar la tarjeta, su mano fue desviada de una palmada, por parte del rubio, que se mostró serio.

― No, esa nota fue escrita por mi amor, exclusivamente para mí, hum.

Tanto su voz como el brillo en su mirada mostraban seguridad, pero a la vez discreción.

Terminó de firmar, para luego agradecer que lo hayan seguido hasta ahí, para acompañarlo en su alta.

― ¿Quién es este tío? ¿Qué han hecho con el verdadero Yoosung? ―escupió Zen, al ver como este camina de forma imponente, solo, hacia la salida.

― Hum, nuestro pequeño Yoosung ha madurado un poco con el poder del amor jeje ―respondió el rojizo, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, con un brillo en ellos―, pero, aun así, el defensor de la justicia sabe cómo sacarlo de quicio, ese es su don, su maldición…

― Si, ser retrasado a pesar de ser inteligente, es tu maldición, como sea, yo vine de pasada, en verdad solo quería verla a "ella", ya que la última vez que la vi, fue el día de la fiesta, y casi nunca podemos hablar en los mismos chats, y cuando lo hacemos, entra en modo cursi con Yoosung…

― Oh… celoso Zen, no me digas que piensas intervenir entre ellos, que mal perdedor ―argumentó Seven, con una cara graciosa de indignación, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! Yo no quiero destruir relaciones, y menos le haría eso a Yoosung, que es como un hermanito menor al que siento debo proteger, solo es que… me cuesta creer que no le agrade a ella… es la primera vez que en verdad quiero ser amigo de una chica interesante, y sufro de un silencioso y discreto rechazo…

― Mhe… mhe… mhe… ―respondió Luciel, con los ojos entrecerrados, dando a expresar que no le creía.

― Como quieras, no me importa si no me crees, oh… Yoosung está por subirse a un taxi ¡Yoosung, espera! ¡Compartamos taxi! ―expresó el cenizo corriendo hacia la salida―. Adiós Seven… ¡Yoosung espérame!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El taxi lo dejó justo en la entrada de su edificio.

Zen lo había acompañado parte del trayecto desde el hospital, pero se había bajado en el distrito vecino, donde vivía en su sótano hogar.

Había estado ausente por más de dos semanas en su pequeño hogar de una sola persona.

No quería ni imaginarse como estaría el plato con sobras que había dejado en la mesa de su cocina.

O su montaña de ropa sucia, el desorden por salir apurado o el haber dejado su ordenador encendido, ya que no recordaba haberlo apagado.

Su heladera la había dejado vacía, recién se hacía de noche, así que tendría que salir de nuevo para comprar algo en el mini súper que había a un par de cuadras.

Con todo eso en mente, subió las escaleras, para llegar al tercer donde vivía.

Se golpeó ligeramente en el trayecto, al ya no tener la vista completa, y doblar en las esquinas.

Sacó la llave de su bolso, cuidando de no dañar las flores que le recordaban a ella.

Un regalo de ella… pensarlo le provocaba una gran sensación reconfortante.

Abrió la puerta y entró a ciegas en la oscuridad, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, hasta toparse con el interruptor de la luz.

Se quedó quieto ante lo que observó.

El lugar… parecía y no parecía, su hogar… al mismo tiempo.

Corrió a la puerta, para asegurarse de que no había entrado al departamento equivocado, como una vez le había sucedido en el pasado, pero no… ese era su departamento de estudiante.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Y un aroma a lavanda inundaba el ambiente.

Dejó su bolso y la flores en la mesa que tenía en su cocina, para revisar que más había cambiado en su ex pocilga.

Su cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño, estaba vacío ¡vacío! Y su baño… bueno… su baño estaba igual que antes. Era uno de los lugares, en los que si era muy pulcro.

¿Pero quién había hecho esto?

¿V? Era imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de darse detalles a sí mismo, menos con otros. Pero era el único que tenía una copia de las llaves de su departamento, al ser quien dio su nombre como garante, para rentarlo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

Si había un lugar donde tener respuesta, este seguro era el chat de la RFA.

Estaba a punto de conectarse, cuando notó que había una nota pegada con uno de sus imanes en la puerta de su heladera.

" _En verdad siento no haber podido pasar el resto del día contigo, como teníamos planeado. Espero que las esto logre reemplazar aunque sea un poco mi ausencia"._

 _PD: Siento también haber invadido tu espacio personal. Pero descuida, no vi nada. Jaehee me ayudó contratando a la limpieza, ya que aún no se tu dirección._

 _PD2: Si el repartidor intenta cobrarte, no le pagues. Ya está todo pago. Cena a vicio hoy, pero mañana hazte un desayuno decente como acostumbras, tu heladera te apoya."_

Soltó el papel, para abrir su heladera, encontrándola llena como nunca antes había estado, con lo básico y… ¿acaso eso que había en el cajón de las frutas y verduras era un melón?

No pudo verificarlo, al escuchar que tocaban el timbre.

― ¿Si? ―preguntó un tanto desconfiado, sin abrir la puerta.

La persona del otro lado, recitó su dirección, para luego presentarse.

― Soy el repartidor de pizza, vengo a dejar un pedido ya pago ¿Kim Yeosung, no?

El rubio abrió la puerta, comprendiendo lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

― Hum… Yoosung, Kim Yoosung ―aclaró, mientras aceptaba el pedido.

― Eh… si… posiblemente, la que escribe las comandas es bien bruta, como sea, firma aquí ―dijo el repartidor, extendiéndole el papel donde debía firmar como comprobante―. Que lo disfrutes, quien te la envió debe quererte bastante, una cuatro quesos no la pide cualquiera.

― Si… gracias…

Una vez cerró la puerta, se fue directo a la cocina.

No tenía ni idea a lo que el repartidor se refirió con "cuatro quesos", hasta que abrió la tapa, y el aroma lo envolvió.

Nunca había esperado esto, cuando leyó la nota de las flores que decía:

" _Siento no poder estar ahí, espero que mi detalle reduzca mi ausencia, y no te aflijas"._

Con las flores, él ya se había quedado más que satisfecho.

Descubrir todo lo demás…

Se sentó en silencio, con un mar de emociones, tomando una rebanada de pizza y para morderla, mientras unas gotas rebeldes caían de su ojo derecho, recorriendo sus mejillas.

Esa noche, a comparación de muchas otras no tan lejanas, no se sintió solo, a pesar de que físicamente lo estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba de prisa.

Me había levantado tarde, al haber casi llegado a media noche a casa.

Si había algo que odiaba de hacer horas extras en la oficina, por lo menos yo, era que luego de salir, todos obligadamente teníamos que acompañar a la jefa Wang, a un bar a tomar.

Otro protocolo social que detestaba en mi vida, pero que debía cumplir si quería preservar mi empleo.

Recordaba que llegué en un taxi, media zombi. Mi celular muerto, sin un porcentaje de batería y una terrible jaqueca, por mi baja resistencia al alcohol, a pesar de solo haber tomada obligada dos vasos.

Había dejado cargando mi móvil, para ducharme apena, cayendo luego tiesa en la cama.

El tren se detuvo, dando a entender que había llegado al punto de cruce, donde cambiaba de estación para por fin llegar al trabajo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

Caminando a paso rápido, acepté la llamada, sin fijarme el número.

― Hola?

― ¡Hola! Soy tu Yoosung ¿Estas ahora en la estación de cambio que mencionaste antes que siempre tomas para llegar a tu trabajo?

Mi rostro se tornó de alegría y cierta culpa.

No me había tomado el tiempo de revisar sus mensajes, ya que prácticamente llegué a dormirme para luego despertar y volver al trabajo.

― Oh, Yoosung, siento lo de ayer, no pude responder tus mensajes…

― Yo, comprendo eso, pero por favor responde ―me interrumpió. De fondo se escuchaba un montón de gente, dándome a entender que seguramente también estaba tomando el metro para llegar a clases―. La estación norte, ¿verdad?

― Si… ―respondí un tanto contrariada ante la pregunta―. ¿Por qué…

― ¿Llevas hoy tu saco de oficina? ¿cabello suelto o con moño? ―siguió preguntándome con cierta fatiga en su voz.

Me miré a mí misma, ya que había salido deprisa de mi casa, y no había tomado mucha atención a mi vestuario.

― Eh… no, llevo mi saco doblado en mi brazo, camisa blanca y hoy llevo una coleta alta con un moño negro, creo, no me fije muy bien cuando la tome al peinarme ―respondí, mientras aceleraba el paso, al escuchar la voz de aviso, que daba la cuenta regresiva para que las puertas del tren que tomaba se cerrasen―. Yo… odio hacerte esto, pero debo cortar o perderé el tren…

Pero cuando vi de forma rápida la pantalla, parece que la llamada había fallado, ya que solo vi mi fondo que daba la hora.

Entre la multitud que caminaba rápido, pensé que no lograría llegar a la puerta, hasta que sentí como alguien me estiraba de mi brazo derecho, para apurarme.

Iba mirando hacia abajo, preocupada por no tumbar nada, que no pude mirarlo bien, hasta que por fin llegamos a penas a entrar, en los últimos vagones, ya que los primeros iban extremadamente llenos.

Apenas recuperé el aliento, iba a levantar la mirada para hablar y agradecer al extraño que me ayudo a llegar cuando…

Este me abrazó de golpe, para luego fundir sus labios con los míos.

Instantáneamente iba a reaccionar de forma brusca, hasta que noté los cabellos rubios que tocaban mi frente, junto que esa energía que solo una persona podía hacerme sentir.

¿Yoosung?

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. CAPITULO 7

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 7

 **Flash-forward** : Es una escena que avanza temporalmente la narrativa en el tiempo desde el punto actual de la historia, para representar eventos esperados, proyectados o imaginarios que ocurrirán en el futuro. También pueden revelar partes importantes de la historia que aún no se han producido, pero pronto lo harán con mayor detalle. Lo contrario de Flashback.

-.-.-. -forward-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó con la misma energía de siempre.

Se estiró en su cama por unos segundos, para luego saltar de esta de un brinco, para aterrizar con gracia en sus pequeñas pantuflas.

En pijama rosa con figuras de gatitos, caminó directo a su baño.

Aun no llegaba a su lavabo, pero tenía un banquillo especial para ello.

― El sol a salido… y las aves del cielo te avisan… ―empezó a tararear aquella canción que solía cantarle su padre, mientras se lavaba la cara y los dientes.

Era bastante independiente para su corta edad, pero se podía observar como disfrutaba hacer las cosas sola.

Y ese día en especial, estaba más que emocionada.

Apenas terminó de secarse la cara, salió de su habitación en busca de sus padres.

El aroma del desayuno preparándose le antelaba que podría encontrar a su padre en la cocina.

Corrió a abrazarlo de costado, a pesar de que este parecía estar centrado en lo que cocinaba.

― ¡Papá! Buenos días ―soltó con alegría, con la mirada hacia arriba, para poder verlo bien, con aquellos ojos violetas que había heredado de él.

Su padre le sonrió, descuidando un rato lo que hacía, para centrarse en ella.

La llamó por un diminutivo de su nombre completo, mientras le removía su cabello castaño largo.

― Oh, ¿acaso estas emocionada por el día de hoy? ―agregó el rubio al verla despierta de lo normal.

Lo cierto es que ese día iba a ser especial para todos.

Ella iría a su primer día en el jardín de infantes.

Asintió, para luego escanear el lugar en busca de otra persona.

― Mamá… ¿Dónde está? ¿Salió? ―preguntó con cierta inquietud, ya que estaba acostumbrada a verla sentada acompañando a su padre, mientras bebía algo caliente y revisaba algo en su portátil, que llamaba "correo".

― No, ella aun duerme, tal vez no escuchó su alarma ¿quieres ir a despertarla? ―le sugirió este, mientras volvía a centrarse en lo que había dejado en la estufa.

― ¡Esta bien!

Se despegó de él, para irse a corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

En el camino, se topó con la señora Lisa caminando, una gata de color blanco y gris, de tamaño grande, que profesaba una presencia al caminar, como si fuese una señora elegante y sofisticada, a pesar de que cuando la encontraba durmiendo, roncaba como los puerquitos de los libros de cuento.

― Buenos días, señora Lisa… ―soltó mientras acariciaba su pelaje al paso, para que aquella vieja felina tratase luego de detenerla, para que siguiese acariciándola―, no… la acariciaré luego, debo despertar a mi mamá.

Soltó una pequeña risa, para luego empezar a correr de nuevo, al notar que la felina la perseguiría.

De puntillas llegó a estirar la manija de la puerta, para poder entrar a la habitación donde encontraría a su madre.

La señora Lisa había desistido de seguirla al escuchar como su amo rubio la llamaba, escuchando el ruido de su plato llenarse con sus croquetas de alimento.

La cama de sus padres, a sus ojos eran inmensa.

Saltó hacia ella, con la intensión de caer encima de su madre, mas solo se encontró con los cobertores distendidos.

Se sumergió entre ellos, buscando hasta debajo de las almohadas, mas no la encontró.

"Nadó" hasta la orilla, para bajar un tanto preocupada.

― ¿Mama? ¿Dónde estás? ―articuló con pena en su voz, mientras empezaba a bajar la mirada.

Fue entonces que una presencia apareció desde el baño, con una bata de baño.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me estabas buscando?

La niña la observó fijamente, mientras su rostro triste volvía a ser reluciente.

― ¡Si! ―fue lo único que expresó en principio, mientras saltaba hacia ella, para que la alzase en sus brazos―. Oh… ¿mamá te diste una ducha? ―volvió a decir, mientras tocaba con sus pequeñas manos, el cabello largo de su madre que se encontraba recién lavado.

― Ah… si, lo siento. Mamá no despertó muy bien y decidió darse un baño para mejorar…

― Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina con papá ―expresó la niña, quien se zafó de sus brazos, para tratar de llevarla, estirando levemente su bata.

― Si, está bien, pero… debo cambiarme primero… ¿Por qué no vas y empiezas a desayunar con papá? En unos minutos los acompañaré ¿sí?

La pequeña de ojos violetas le miró con cierta desconfianza, entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo cara de puchero.

Una expresión que sin duda había sacado de su padre, pero que no funcionaba tan bien con su madre.

Al ver que esta no cedería, se resignó, sin antes decir algo.

― Esta bien... pero no tardes mucho, o posiblemente encuentres unas mordidas mías en tu plato ejeje

Salió corriendo con la misma alegría con la había llegado antes.

Esa forma de amenazar, sin duda lo había sacado de ella.

No tardó en cambiarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, el malestar volvió a hacerse notar.

Corrió de nuevo al baño, al sentir que devolvería de nuevo, lo que había cenado anoche.

Mas solo fue una falsa alarma.

Se lavó el rostro, para ir directo a la cocina, donde su familia ya se encontraba desayunando.

― Buenos días cariño ―expresó su devoto esposo, mientras le hacía un ademan para que se uniese a ellos―. Adivina que preparé hoy… por ser un día especial…

Se detuvo al ver que el rostro de esta, no se veía nada bien.

Y lo cierto era que, el malestar había vuelto a ella, apenas sintió el olor a comida.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, para volver a desaparecer, corriendo directo al baño.

― Hum… mamá está muy rara hoy, papá ―expresó la pequeña con voz curiosa más que todo, mientras seguía centrada en su comida.

Pero su padre parecía tener una expresión más rara a la de su madre.

― Ah… come todo, para que luego te ayude a alistarte para tu primer día ¿sí? Iré a ver un rato a tu madre ―soltó, mientras dejaba su asiento e iba detrás de la mencionada―. Es posible que… ¿tenga nauseas de nuevo? ―murmuró esto último con una voz mezclada de nervios y otras cosas, mientras sonreía.

La menor de ellos no lograba comprender la situación, más asintió ante el pedido de su padre.

Después de todo, aún quedaba mucho tiempo, como para preocuparse.

― ¿Miau? Miau…

La señora Lisa se detuvo frente su asiento, sin duda aprovechando que estaba sola, para pedirle que la alimentase con comida de humanos.

― Lo siento… pero papá dice que no debo darte mi comida ―respondió la pequeña a su maullido.

Pero la felina no parecía querer rendirse, parándose en dos patas, mientras se apoyaba en su silla.

― Miau…

― No.

―Miau…

― No debo, señora Lisa…

― Miaaaau?

La pequeña castaña no pudo resistir la presión, y que aquella vieja bola de pelos la mirase con sus hermosos ojos brillosos.

Miró en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, para asegurarse que sus padres no la viesen.

Tomó una porción de su comida, y la lanzó al suelo, donde Lisa la olfateó, para luego rechazarla e irse caminado con la clásica pose elegante de señora que usaba.

Se levantó obligadamente, para limpiar, ya que no quería recibir un regaño por parte de alguno de sus padres.

Tardó varios minutos en borrar toda evidencia, ocultando lo tirado en el tacho de la basura.

Estaba a punto de volverse a sentar, cuando en celular de su padre empezó a sonar.

Como él no estaba cerca, decidió contestar hasta que llegase caminando a la habitación de él. Hace muchos meses que había aprendido a cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Hola? Quien…

― Hola Yoosung! oh… hombre, no sabes cómo estoy con la noticia que acabo de tener, estoy tan emocionado que me están empezando a temblar las manos… Uh… ―le interrumpió el cenizo todo exaltado, sin darse cuenta de quien le había respondido―. Aun no le he dicho a los otros, porque pensé que tu siendo el primer padre de nosotros sabría entenderme mejor, hasta me he pellizcado para comprobar que esto no es un sueño. Ella está muy tranquila con la noticia, pero yo… cuando vi que el test marcaba positivo… uh… ah… lo siento creo voy a volver a quebrar en llanto de la emoción, sé que debería controlar mis emociones siendo un actor experimentado, pero esto es tan…

― Eh… ¿Tío Zen? ―articuló con su voz de niña, la castaña, mientras volvía a ponerse de puntillas para poder abrir la puerta donde estaban sus padres.

― ¿Eh? ¿No estaba hablando con Yoosung? Hola pequeña… ―dijo un tanto asombrado el cenizo, mientras volvía a controlarse―. ¿Puedes pasarme con tu padre? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, posiblemente… no quiero adelantarme, pero si mi bebé nace niño, en menos de nueve meses conocerías a tu futuro esposo jajaja

La niña no comprendía nada de lo que su cenizo tío le decía.

Mas dejó un rato de escucharlo, al ver que sus padres se encontraban sentados en su cama, abrazados, o mejor dicho su padre abrazando de forma exagerada a su madre, quien mantenía una mano en su boca como si evitase estornudar.

― Hum… papá… mamá… tío Zen esta al teléfono…

Ambos reaccionaron al verla, mas fue su padre quien tomo la llamada. Se fue caminando con rumbo a la cocina, como si se aguantase de llorar.

― Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a papá?

Esta solo le sonrió, para luego decirle "que no era nada preocupante" y que vaya con él, para que terminase de cambiarla, ya que pronto tendrían que llevarla a su primer día de jardín. Se levantó de golpe luego de eso, para volver a caminar hacia el baño, mientras llevaba en la mano que no estaba tapando su boca, un objeto raro que nunca antes había visto, pero parecía un marcador grueso.

Volvió ande su padre, quien le acompañó a que terminase su desayuno, aunque él no volvió a tocar de nuevo el suyo, ya que no dejaba de hablar por el móvil, con el tío Zen, que parecía molesto diciendo cosas como que "justo tenía que opacar su momento feliz", "que siempre parecía tratar de estar un paso delante de él".

Si, este hablaba tan fuerte, que podía escuchar oraciones cortas como esas.

Recordaría ese día mucho en el futuro, aunque no específicamente como un día centrado en ella, sino como el día en el que aparecieron quienes se volverían sus dolores de cabeza.

.-.-.-. del Flash-forward.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminó de tomar su tasa de café que se preparó con una tostada, para calzar sus zapatos de oficinista y salir a su trabajo.

Apenas había dormido cinco horas, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse.

Bajó en el ascensor del edificio, directo al garaje, para entrar en su auto, o mejor dicho el auto que le daba la empresa para llegar rápido.

No tardaba en llegar al trabajo, ya que siempre le ganaba a la hora pico, pero en el trayecto ponía alguno de los discos que tenia de Zen donde cantaba en reproducción.

Por alguna razón, mientras conducía, pensó por un momento en lo del día anterior.

La forma en que la más nueva miembro de la RFA le pedía un favor…

― En verdad debe amarlo bastante como para que su voz sonase tan afectada ―murmuró para sí, mientras se detenía en un semáforo rojo, y veía a las personas cruzando el paso peatonal como fondo para sus pensamientos.

Ella hace mucho que no había estado en una relación. Y bueno… en realidad solo fueron parejas con quienes decidió estar para que los demás no creasen rumores a su alrededor.

No recordaba haber tenido ese brillo en sus ojos.

Ese brillo que ella emanaba viendo a… Yoosung.

Soltó una leve sonrisa al pensar lo raro que se forman las parejas.

Se preguntó que, así como ella sentía cierto recelo por ver de cerca, a dos de los miembros del grupo iniciando una relación, los otros miembros hombres como se sentirían al saber que el menor de ellos ahora los superaba en un aspecto amoroso, a pesar de ser el prospecto menos atractivo de la baraja…

― No… tal vez por mirar de esa forma, es que yo tampoco he logrado enamorarme de alguien de esa forma ―se autocriticó, mientras daba la marcha, al ver que el semáforo daba luz verde―. En fin, no es algo que debería preocuparme en este momento. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ya que estoy casada con mi trabajo… y me siento satisfecha con el material que me da Zen…

Con ese pensar, dio terminada esa meditación, para volver a centrarse en las cosas que tendría que hacer apenas llegase a la empresa.

Solo rogaba que el Señor Han no saliese con otro proyecto de gatos y llegase a tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chofer Kim le informó por interfono, que se quedarían varados unos minutos, por el tráfico, pero que llegarían a la empresa a tiempo.

Aprovechó para sacar su teléfono celular y ver quienes estaban conectados al chat.

Estaban los mismos de siempre.

Como si se sintiese espiado, miró a ambos lados de sus hombros, a pesar de que sabía que estaba solo, para dar clic en el perfil de la más nueva miembro.

No se había conectado al chat grupal, desde hace más de dos días, y su última conexión a la app fue hace más de doce horas.

La foto de ella no había cambiado, seguía saliendo junto a Yoosung, en una selfie de hospital, ambos con caras fingidas de asombro, queriendo ser cómicos, posiblemente.

Nunca lo diría, pero internamente si le parecía algo gracioso.

" _Bastante triste, horas extras, odio aquí TwT"_

Miró con cierto sentimiento de reproche su frase de descripción.

― Hum… si me hubieras elegido a mí, eso nunca hubiera sucedido…

Se detuvo en sus palabras al notar que volvió a murmurar solo.

La relación de aquellos dos le era indiferente.

¿O no?

Y no es que se sintiese envidioso. Él podía tenerlo todo si así lo desease.

De ninguna manera hubiese besado a alguien enfrente de todos en la reunión de la RFA, de forma tan atrevida y hasta indecorosa si le preguntasen.

¿Pero por qué sentía como una espina en su mente?

El día anterior, cuando vio a la asistente Kang llevando un ramo de flores que pidió por envió, cuando le encargó que entregase unos papeles importantes a V.

" _¿Flores? Es un buen detalle, pero yo ya le envié flores a V"._

" _Oh, soy consciente de ello Señor Han, ya que fui yo quien ordenó el envio. Estas flores… son un encargo de…"_

Se quedó en silencio y con expresión inerte al escuchar su nombre y saber para quien era las flores.

El ya había recibido flores en el pasado, tanto por su cumpleaños, por su ascenso y de alguna fanática loca que llenaba la entrada de su edificio o la puerta de su oficina.

Pero nunca lo había recibido de una mujer que le guardase afecto sincero.

Las flores eran de color rosa con blanco.

Según lo que había leído en un libro especializado en el significado de las flores y sus colores como presentes, ese ramo era muy especial.

" _¿Tu escogiste ese color en específico? Recordó que le preguntó a la asistente Kang"_

" _No, fue un pedido especifico de ella. Yo hubiese elegido rosas rojas u orquídeas, creo que se ven mejor como presentes. En fin, no seré juzgada por la elección, así que supongo que está bien. Con su permiso, ahora debo irme"_

Sin duda la asistente Kang era ignara del verdadero significado de las flores.

Pero eso confirmaba que la más nueva de ellos, tenía un buen gusto y visión para los detalles. Tal vez en su vida pasada era una princesa, y por eso en esta aun mostraba indicios de su pasado, siendo buena con sus elecciones… o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas. A no ser que hubiese sido una princesa guerrera que siento apego por los más débiles y con un instinto protector.

Estaba a punto de salir de la app, cuando se decidió en enviarle un mensaje.

No quería que tuviesen una impresión de recelo por su parte, como lo demostraban de forma penosa Zen y Luciel.

" _Supongo que ahora debes estar feliz al saber que Yoosung fue dado de alta"_

" _No lo he dicho varias veces, como los demás, pero espero que vuestra relación se desarrolle de forma positiva… y si no funciona, puedes verme como una opción, ya que siempre me pareciste interesante…"_

Se detuvo al escribir, al ver que en esta última oración su parte sincera salía a flote.

Borró toda la oración para reescribir.

" _No lo he dicho varias veces, como los demás, pero espero que vuestra relación se desarrolle de forma positiva… Yoosung y usted merecen ser felices"._

" _Cuando puedas, me gustaría presentarte a Elizabeth III"_

Envió el mensaje, para de verdad salirse de la app.

Estaba a punto de guardar su teléfono, cuando una llamada entrante robó toda su atención.

― Buenos días, habla con Han Jumin.

― Jumin! Me complace poder hablar contigo tan temprano ―la voz de su padre se escuchó con agrado―. ¿Aún no llegas a la empresa? ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos?

― Ha… también es agradable hablar contigo padre ―respondió el morocho, mientras veía como el auto empezaba a moverse de nuevo―. Lo siento, pero debo llegar a la oficina pronto, tengo que terminar de revisar algunos informes antes de las reuniones que tengo programadas. Pero haré que mi asistente contacte a la tuya para que no programe un desayuno, mañana.

― ¿Mañana? Mmm… está bien, no puedo quejarme contigo, supongo que será hasta mañana entonces.

― Agradezco tu comprensión, padre.

― Bueno, tú también sueles comprenderme. Pero te voy adelantando que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

― ¿Otro regalo?

― Hum… quien sabe, no te diré mas al respecto, para que esperes mañana con ansias, como yo lo estaré esperando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había dormido temprano, para levantarse apenas amaneciese.

Hacia un frio suficiente, como para poder ver el aliento que uno emanaba al respirar.

Se preparó algo rápido para comer, ya que se había prometido que sería más responsable con su alimentación. Tomó su bolso de estudiante con todo lo que necesitaba para ese día. Antes de acostarse, la noche anterior, había creado todo el itinerario que haría ese día que recién comenzaba.

Revisó los mensajes del chat, para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje suyo, pero tal como había sospechado, esta ni siquiera se llegó a conectar el día anterior. Y no había leído ningún mensaje suyo.

Solo Jumin, Zen y Seven se encontraban conectados, mas no tenía tiempo para hablar con ellos, que probablemente solo intentarían bromear con él.

Sabía que estaría todo el día inquieto esperando a verla.

Tanto su mente como su corazón se lo exigía a gritos.

Así que se decidió. Era un plan arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo.

Caminó de prisa para llegar a la estación, tomando el andén que nunca usaba, para llegar a la estación cruce, donde tendría leves minutos para coincidir con ella.

La buscó por todos lados, tratando de mantener la calma, mas no lograba encontrarla. El lugar estaba lleno de gente similar que se dirigía al trabajo con sus trajes formales, pero de invierno.

Tomó su teléfono, al ver que el tiempo cada vez se acortaba más.

"Por favor, contesta… por favor, contesta"

El tono de llamada se escuchó dos veces, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar su voz.

― ¿Hola?

La saludó con apuro, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al grado de no sentir el frio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Ella trataba de disculparse, pero sabía que no había tiempo para ello, aparte de que la comprendía.

Podía deducir por el ruido de fondo, que seguramente estaban en el mismo grande escenario.

Le preguntó cómo se encontraba vestida.

Era una pregunta rara, mas fue la única idea que se le cruzó por la mente, para poder divisarla entre tal multitud.

Aun así, ella le respondió.

El anuncio de que el tren estaba a minutos de partir, aumentó la adrenalina del momento.

Con la descripción que le dio, empezó a buscarla de nuevo, cortando su teléfono sin querer al ser empujado por alguien que pasó muy junto suyo.

Parecía que no lo lograría.

Hasta que la ubicó a un par de metros delante de él.

Más que por coincidía con la descripción, sentía que era ella.

No era alguien de empujar a los demás para avanzar, pero hizo una excepción.

Apenas la alcanzó y comprobó que era ella, la tomó del brazo, para ayudarla a avanzar, ya que, a pesar de tener casi la misma estatura, no avanzaba con la misma rapidez.

Los primeros vagones estaban por llenarse y no lograrían entrar, así que corrieron hacia los últimos cruzando apenas las puertas, que se cerraron detrás de ellos.

Se tomó varios segundos antes de decir algo.

Estaba igual de exhausto como se mostraba ella.

Pero apenas recuperó el aliento, se aferró a ella, quien recién había levantada la mirada hacia él.

Sentirla tan cerca suyo… su respiración cálida… y el palpitar de su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba besándola, con ambas manos rodeando su rostro.

― ¿Yoosung?

Articuló ella, un tanto asombrada, apenas logró separarse de él.

Fue entonces que lo notó, viéndose en el reflejo de las ventanas de vidrio del vagón.

La capucha de su chaqueta le cubría casi por completo, dejando apenas ver un mechón de su cabello rubio, que le daba el aspecto de alguien misterioso, y hasta un poco aterrador por el parche.

― Oh, lo siento… ―se quitó la capucha, con pena, dejando libre a su cabello rubio―. Espero no haberte asustado…

― No, pero si me asombré bastante, me sentía rara siguiendo a un desconocido con bastante confianza ―le respondió para luego ser ella quien lo abrazase, por dentro de su chaqueta larga que llegaba casi a sus rodillas.

También la abrazó, para luego volver a darle un par de besos, de a piquito, seguido de otro en su mejilla y un último en uno de sus párpados.

Pero apenas volvieron a abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de extraños, extraños incomodos por sus comportamientos, que demostraban su malestar en sus ojos y mirada.

Con pasos disimulados, pero aun abrazados, se movieron de la puerta del vagón, para ubicarse al fondo de este, donde por suerte incluso había un par de asientos libres.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Siento la tardanza en actualizar :'v**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, votos y guardados en bibliotecas n/n**


	8. Capitulo 8

DESPUÉS DE LA HISTORIA

CAPÍTULO 8

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba acompañando a su gemelo dormido, para contestar aquella llamada.

― Oh, señorita Vanderwood ¿A qué debo su llamada? 一expresó este, apoyándose en la pared, mientras sostenía el celular en su oreja, con la mano derecha, ocultando la izquierda en su chaqueta.

― Te dije que si volvías a llamarme "señorita Vanderwood", te rompería las piernas, agente 707 ―dijo la voz molesta, mediante su micrófono―. No me olvidaré de cumplir mi palabra. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi llamada… Los superiores me han estado preguntando por ti. Te tienen trabajo.

― Creo que fui especifico al decir que "me tomaría un descanso".

― Y yo te recuerdo que te estoy haciendo un gran favor, al no decirles que te estás involucrando demasiado con personas comunes, entre ellos a tu hermano sanguíneo. Pero no puedo reportarte como "enfermo" por siempre, en mis reportes. Si te han seleccionado para este trabajo específico, es porque nadie más puede hacerlo.

― ¿Tengo que salir del país para realizarlo?

― Sí, pero no está tan lejos. ¿Por qué no dejas ese hospital tan deprimente y vienes a tu casa? Te daré los detalles, que no puedo darte por teléfono.

Por medio de la bocina, pudo escuchar un suspiro de pesar, seguido de una blasfemia.

― Bien, iré, pero tardaré un par de horas en llegar. No puedo irme de aquí, así por así. No puedo…

― Si, si, si... ya estoy empezando a cansarme de que lo digas ―le interrumpió el rubio―. "No volverás a dejar a tu hermano menor, solo". Personalmente, me importa un rábano el lío en el que te estás metiendo, pero si tienes que hacer algo, hacélo, pero rápido, para que traigas tu trasero hasta aquí. No tengo toda la vida para esperarte, boludo.

Le cortó luego de eso.

El rubio malhumorado, caminó varios pasos, desde la entrada donde se encontraba, para detenerse ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

La guarida del agente 707 era un completo chiquero. Había bolsas vacías de esas papas fritas que tanto le obsesionaban... tantas que casi podían alfombrar el suelo. También latas de gaseosas a medio tomar, ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, y hasta... ―abrió su heladera en busca de algo para tomar, mientras lo esperaba―... un calzoncillo congelado entre sus latas de gaseosa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, acompañada de una cara de asco.

― Bueno, no puedo esperar en esta inmundicia. Podría contagiarme algún virus. Limpiaré esta porquería de guarida, aunque sea una vez más... ―murmuró enrabietado aquel extraño rubio con acento llamativo―. Pero ni crea que lo haré gratis... esta vez le cobraré mil dólares la hora. Yo no hago las cosas gratis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun un poco exaltados, nos sentamos juntos, al fondo del vagón de aquel tren.

Hacia un frio tremendo, que se podía ver reflejado en la ventanas gélidas, mas no lo sentía por haber corrido tan deprisa.

― ¿Estás bien? Trata de respirar profundo y más despacio ―me sugirió, mientras sujetaba mi traje en sus brazos, para aligerarme.

― Si, gracias.

Me tomó un par de minutos estabilizarme.

― Debo admitir que me sorprende bastante que hayas venido a encontrarme ―expresé, ya recuperada―. En verdad siento no poder haber estado presente cuando te dieron el alta. Avisaron de las horas extras, ha último momento.

― Hum, descuida. Nunca me molestaría por eso. Fue algo que no podías controlar. Además… ―su voz se tornó un tanto apenada―, el ramo de flores y lo otro, fueron detalles muy lindos. Nadie nunca había hecho un gesto así conmigo ―dejó de mirarme, para voltear la vista a lado contrario, en un intento vano de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, que eran bastante notorias, y tiernas, tratándose de él―. Anoche, antes de acostarme traté de llamarte, me alegra no haberlo hecho, posiblemente me hubieses escuchado llorando… que vergüenza…

Lo cierto es que no me asombraría, si hubiese pasado eso. Su sensibilidad, que supongo que a la mayoría de normales le impactaría, a mis ojos eran algo muy tierno, no, incluso algo más que eso, algo más puro y valioso, al ser sincero y provenir de un chico.

― Ya, no te aflijas. Soy yo quien se siente más apenada. Perderte momentos especiales con quieres, es triste, ya que muchas veces no se pueden repetir ―traté de consolarlo, apoyando una de mis manos, en las de él, que descansaban en su regazo―. Pero tendremos más momentos especiales en el futuro, de eso no tengo dudas.

― Si, lo sé… ―volvió a mirarme, ya más controlado, con un brillo en los ojos―, pero se siente bien, cuando lo escucho con tu voz. Yo… se que lo que voy a pedir ahora, es algo obsoleto, tomando en cuenta lo que hice hace minutos, pero… ¿Puedo abrazarte de costado, por unos momentos?

― ¿Ah? Bueno… ―esta vez fui yo quien sintió como la pena se expresaba de forma ligera en mis mejillas, y miraba alrededor para ver si alguien nos tenía en la mira―, no estamos en la misma situación de hace minutos, así que ¿Por qué no? ―respondí, al ver que nadie nos miraba.

― Gracias.

Con un poco de pena, siendo seguramente la primera vez, me rodeó los hombros, con uno de sus brazos, para atraerme hacia él, mientras que con el otro brazo, rodeaba mi cintura de forma tierna, para terminar ocultando su rostro, en un costado del mío, entre mi cuello y hombro.

Yo también lo abracé por lo bajo, metiendo mis manos por el abierto pero grueso abrigo que traía puesto.

Se sentía agradable.

Era tan cálido y emanaba una sensación agradable a mi olfato, como a frutos rojos, con un ligero toque cítrico y a crema humectante de piel, de esas caras. Lo que me hizo recordar a que yo ni me había puesto desodorante luego de bañarme, la noche anterior.

― Estás empezando a enfriarte ―expresó, sacándome de mi ligero pensar―, tus manos están heladas.

― ¿Lo están? Pues mayor razón para seguir abrazándote ―respondí con gracia, apretujándolo un poco más―, por cierto, me gusta la fragancia que estas usando, es tan… relajante.

― ¿Ah? Oh… ―habló un tanto asombrado al escucharme decirlo―. La verdad es que no uso perfumes, lo que sientes seguro es la fragancia de mi crema de ducha ―rió un tanto nervioso―. Tú hueles a café.

― ¿A café?

― Si, a café, aunque no puedo reconocerlo bien, de que tipo es… ―agregó, para luego pegar su rostro más cerca al mío, en un gesto inocente de su lado, pero que provocó ciertos nervios en mi, al sentir su respiración cálido en mi mejilla y lóbulo de la oreja―. También a tostadas, tal vez con un poco de queso crema.

― Eso último lo sabes porque probaste mis labios ―protesté un tanto apenada.

― Jajaja si, me atrapaste. Pero sigo sin reconocer el olor del café ―expresó, mientras volvíamos a tomar distancia, y me ayudaba a ponerme mi chaqueta.

La verdad es que no quería decírselo por el momento, ya que era consciente de su fanatismo por el café, pero no tenia caso ocultárselo tampoco, mientras antes lo supiera, sería mejor.

― En realidad no es café ―empecé a explicarme―, Es un suplente. En uno de mis años de U, contraje gastritis. También era muy adicta, en especial al tinto y…

― Oh, no… ¡¿Tienes gastritis?! ―me interrumpió con notoria preocupación―. Justo has estado viviendo entre tanta tensión la ultimas semanas ¿Has estado ocultando tu malestar, por mi?

― No, tranquilízate ―volví a calmarlo―. Me curé de ello, actualmente no lo tengo. Pero mi estomago quedó sensible y ahora le tengo rechazo a algunos alimentos, entre ellos el café. Así que un nutricionista me recomendó usar un suplente. Es una especie de cereal tostado llamado cebada, crea el mismo efecto revitalizante del café, pero es mucho más liviano, su sabor es muy similar al del café, y cuesta notarlo al principio. No es algo preocupante, como te dije, ahora no lo tengo.

― Hum… me siento más aliviado al escucharlo ahora ―pronunció luego de soltar un suspiro de calma―. Creo haber escuchado algo de esos suplentes del grano de café, en el club de baristas. Tendré que investigar más de ello ahora.

― Sí, bueno, no te exijas demasiado, y no te preocupes.

― Claro que si es tema que me preocupe. Yo quiero poder prepararle una taza de bebida caliente a mi novia, sin tener que poner su salud en riesgo para ello, Déjame preocuparme, tch ―terminó diciendo con cierto aire de ¿berrinche? Era increíble y un tanto gracioso poder ver que alguien enojado se pudiese ver tan tierno.

Sonreí al verlo así… tan involucrado y preocupado por mí. No había visto tanta devoción en alguien por otra persona, que no fuese un instinto maternal, nunca.

―Hoy también… ―empezó a hablar de nuevo, borrando su expresión anterior y supliéndola por una expectante―… tendrás hora extras en tu trabajo? ― terminó preguntándome, cambiando de tema―. Estaba pensando en hacer algo juntos, esta tarde.

― ¿Te refieres a nuestra primera cita oficial? ―le respondí con otra pregunta, recordando que ya me había hablado del tema, no hace mucho―. Hoy por suerte, siendo viernes, casi nunca salen horarios extras, así que saldré a tiempo. Podríamos tener nuestra cita hoy…

― ¡No, hoy no! ― me interrumpió con un aire de desacuerdo, bastante gracioso―. No me he preparado aun. No he ido al estilista, tengo que retocar el color de mi cabello, se empiezan a ver mis raíces, también necesito una limpieza facial profunda y hay otros detalles que tampoco he preparado…

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a esos detalles? En ese momento, lo veía perfecto tal cual estaba. ¿Podía verse mejor? ¿Era eso posible? Presentí que ese comportamiento vanidoso posiblemente se le hubiese pegado de tanto convivir con Zen. Aunque en él no sonaba nada molesto, al contrario aumentaba su ternura.

Supuse que era algo que no podía comprender, ya que yo apenas y le daba importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Lo que recordaría con gracia muchos años después, ya que justo en ese momento en el vagón, me preocupé por primera vez, si tenía un grano en el rostro. Ya que ni me había visto en el espejo.

― Bueno ¿Entonces mañana? ―sugerí al ver que estaba en total desacuerdo de que fuese esa tarde.

― Necesito un día para arreglarme y planear… Mmm ¿Puede ser el domingo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

― Entiendo, no te preocupes, me encargaré de ello, en tu ausencia ―respondió Jumin, a la llamada que atendía―. No te pediré detalles, pero trata de volver ileso.

La voz que le respondió, sonaba seria.

Hablaron por un par de minutos más, para luego cortar.

Jaehee entró a los segundos, con los primeros informes del día, que debía aprobar.

― Buenos días, señor Han ―dijo esta, dejando los documentos en su escritorio―. Aprovecho para recordarle que hoy tiene dos reuniones, una con los inversionistas nuevos del trimestre y otra con los beneficiarios del proyecto…

― Si, lo recuerdo ―le interrumpió mientras empezaba a tocar los informes―. Mas hoy pienso irme más temprano, luego de la última reunión. Avísale al chofer Kim que me espere a esa hora, y llama al conserje de mi edificio, que los encargados de la limpieza, vuelvan a limpiar mi penhouse de manera más exhaustiva, ya que recibiré visitas.

Jaehee puso una ligera cara de sorpresa, mas no preguntó sobre eso ultimo. No era de su incumbencia, según lo veía.

― Si señor Han, será como diga, adelantaré el papeleo del bloque C, para que pueda revisarlo antes de irse, con su permiso.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.Flash-forward.-.-.-.-

Había terminado de hacer la parte del trabajo que necesitaba terminar, según mi horario.

Al trabajar en casa, te daba ciertos privilegios a la hora de descansar, aunque también podía resultar negativo, por si no se tenía autodominio para evitar el procrastinar.

Por eso me encerraba a la hora de ello, en una habitación que me hiciese sentir como en una oficina real.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, mi estomago me lo recordaba de forma clara.

Los niños no volverían hasta muy entrada la tarde y mi amado seguramente llegaría de su consultorio un poco más temprano de lo normal, debido el día.

Más me asombro encontrarlo en la cocina, muy concentrado en su papel de chef.

― No esperaba encontrarte aquí, tan temprano.

Mis palabras lo sobresaltaron un poco.

Maldijo que el no poder haber calculado el tiempo y que en vez de sorprenderme, el haya sido el sorprendido.

Desperté con cierta somnolencia.

Recordaba que… traté de ayudarlo en terminar lo que estaba cocinando, mas se negó y me hizo esperar, no mucho, mientras le contaba lo que había avanzado en mi trabajo.

Fue un grato y exquisito almuerzo.

Yoosung no tenía un titulo de chef profesional, bueno, de hecho si lo tenía, hizo un curso de tres años seguidos, que tomó luego de recién casarnos, objetando que quería poder hacer un menú más variado en nuestra dieta. Incluso tuvo un ataque repentino de convertirnos a vegetarianos, mas gracias a Dios, a pesar de lo terco que suele ser con sus ideas, desistió luego de probar la hamburguesa vegana y demás suplementos para la carne.

Una comida de tres platos y un postre, al cual le robé la frutilla glaseada de su porción.

― Oh… yo estaba deseando mucho, comerme esa frutilla… tendré que recuperarla ― recuerdo que dijo, para luego terminar acercándose más a mí, dándole la excusa que necesitaba.

Cambié de lado, para poder verlo, acostado a mi lado, aun durmiendo.

O por lo menos eso creía, hasta que sus brazos me sujetaron por lo bajo, al intentar levantarme.

― Mmm… ―gruñó, mientras me aprisionaba con ternura, entre sus brazos―. Cariño… no dejes a tu esposo solo, tan rápido.

― Pensé que dormías ―respondí, acomodándome de nuevo a su lado.

― Lo hacía hasta que empezaste a moverte, sabes que casi siempre tengo el sueño ligero ― me susurró―. ¿Puedes fijarte qué hora es?

Miré de reojo el reloj de mesa que estaba a mi lado de la cama.

― Aun faltan tres horas ―expresé, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, para luego abrazarlo―. Ten cuidado para que este año, no descubran sus regalos, antes de tiempo.

― Ah, si… ―soltó un pequeño bostezo―. Aunque presiento que ya no le tomarán interés, han estado cambiando mucho, estos últimos años.

― Bueno, ya no son unos niños, es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano…

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Ellos siempre serán nuestros bebés ―me regañó con su voz, que a pesar de ser grave, sonaba tierna aun si tratase de mostrarse enojado, siendo algo que nunca perdió a pesar de los años―. Sabes, ahora que recuerdo… el otro día, Sujeong me pidió que ya no lo dejase en la entrada del colegio, que incluso podría tomar el tren para ir y venir… Me dolió bastante, pero no se lo dije.

― ¿Si? No te aflijas por ello. De seguro no lo hace con mala intensión. Puede que incluso lo haga para no darte más trabajo, y poder divertirse con sus amigos en el trayecto. Yo a su edad, incluso más joven, iba al colegio sola… oh ¿crees que debería regalarle a Harley este año, para su cumpleaños? El otro día lo vi mirarla con curiosidad cuando entró al garaje. Creo que sería un buen regalo.

― Yo también iba solo al colegio solo. En Busan, por donde vivíamos no había tráfico, ni muchos trenes, yo tenía que caminar diez cuadras para llegar, y ni me hables de tu "Harley", prefiero que se quede en el garaje acumulando polvo por siempre, a que la esté usando Sujeong ―se quejó, mientras dibujaba una expresión molesta y graciosa en su rostro, seguramente recordando que "Harley" fue una de las pocas discusiones que no pudo ganarme―. Yo siempre deseaba llegar en auto al colegio, pero mi hermana era la de la suerte…

― Oh, supongo que tu padre no tenía tiempo.

― No, más bien era porque su trabajo en las oficinas del estado, estaba en dirección opuesta a mi escuela, y mi hermana… tanto su colegio e incluso Universidad que eligió, estaban de camino, y siempre la llevaba.

― Ya veo. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decir el bebé quejoso?

― ¿Hum? Cariño… ¿otra vez me estas molestando con eso? ―preguntó mas con gracia que con molestia―. Tu, mejor que nadie, puede confirmar que no soy un bebé… ¿quieres que te lo recuerde de nuevo?

Eso último sonó con provocación en su voz.

― ¿Acaso eso es una invitación indecorosa, señor Kim? ―reí, para luego tapar su rostro que me veía fijamente, con una de las almohadas.

― Si, lo es, señora Kim ―rectificó, mientras apartaba la almohada que nos separaba, y empezaba a besarme despacio el cuello.

― No… ya has tenido demasiado mimos por hoy ―me excusé, al notar que trataba de ir en serio, y era fácil deducir como acabaría. Amaba que fuese tan afectivo conmigo, pero de verdad tenía que volver a mi estudio. Se suponía que solo podía tomarme un descanso de 30 minutos en el almuerzo, no uno de tres horas.

― Nunca son suficientes mimos ―protestó.

― Te daré mimos más tarde, ahora debo irme, sabes que tengo un plazo para entregar mis papeles…

― Lo sé, pero yo quiero mimos ahora. Los mimos de la noche, son de la noche, no son intercambiables.

Logré zafarme de su abrazo, para levantarme y vestirme con mi bata de dormir, y caminar en dirección a mi despacho que estaba en el primer piso.

― Cariño ¿Acaso estas intentando escapar de mi? ―rió―, sabes que eso es imposible…

En bata también, bajó por las escaleras, para seguirme, atrapándome justo donde empezaba la cocina.

― Solo esta vez… tu esposo quiere ser egoísta, teniéndote solo para él, por esta vez.

Con esas palabras susurradas muy cerca, sintiendo su cálido aliento, era difícil mantener la compostura, menos, teniendo sus brazos rodeando tu cintura.

― Yoosung… aquí no…

― Aquí sí… hace tiempo que no nos damos mimos en la planta baja.

― Eso… es porque cierta persona insistía en tener hijos antes de los treinta ―expresé recordando sus quejas del pasado, con gracia.

― ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―respondió falsamente ofendido―. Nuestros bebés lo son todo, no bromees con eso, tch…

Me reí ante su rabieta.

― Aunque confieso que me gustaría hacer algo más que cortar verduras… en la encimera de la cocina ―agregó a susurros.

Estaba a punto de responderle para seguir su sugerencia, cuando pudimos oír claramente, como alguien hacia ruido con su llavero, al abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

― Agh, maldito frio ― cerró con molestia la puerta, para luego quitarse las botas y su abrigo, de forma violenta en el suelo, denotando su enojo―, este día no podía ponerse peor ―suspiró con cansancio, para luego poner cara como si recordase algo―. Ah, mamá ¡ya llegué! Hoy salí más tempra…

Nuestra hija mayor se detuvo, al ver a su padre en la cocina, ya que normalmente el llegaba un par de horas después que ella.

― ¿Papá? Pensé que hoy había ido a trabajar ―expresó, acercándose a la cocina y sentándose un rato, en una de las sillas del comedor, que estaba fusionado a la cocina, para poder verlo más cerca.

― ¿Hum? Ah… hola hija, yo… hoy volví más temprano, no tenia citas programadas y preferí volver a casa jaja… jaja ―respondió nervioso, mientras yo lo miraba oculta, detrás de la mesada que había en medio de la cocina.

― Ah, ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué estas en bata de dormir? ―siguió preguntándole, con una curiosa ingenuidad.

― Eh… ¿bajé a lavar los platos? Ehem… digo, baje a lavar los platos, si, sabes que me gusta que este todo limpio ―respondió tratando de improvisar, para luego empezar a recoger todo los platos que habían quedado de nuestro almuerzo en la mesa del comedor, para llevarlos al fregadero, con torpeza.

― ¿En bata? Hum… eso se ve algo incomodo ―expresó un tanto confundida―. Te ayudaré… o mejor aún, iré a molestar a mamá para que venga a ayudarte, para metida todo el día en su despacho, ni siquiera hoy, que es un día especial para personas como ustedes dos, hum…

― ¿Qué? No, espera, no la interrumpas ―reaccionó al verla que se levantaba para caminar rumbo al despacho―. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme tú? Digo, mientras me cuentas por qué llegaste tan molesta.

Me hizo un gesto leve, para que rodeara el mesón por lo bajo y escapara, mientras él la distraía.

― Si, supongo que también es buena opción ―ella cambió de trayectoria, para ir junto a él, y ponerse los guantes―. Mi día fue horrible, primero, apenas me dejaste en la entrada de la U, un descuidado se chocó conmigo y manchó mi abrigo, tuve que quitármelo y usar el feo que guardé olvidado en mi casillero, luego, casi me torcí el tobillo en mis practicas, y cuando salía de la última clase, para ir al club con mis amigas y demás compañeras, apareció ese tonto… y armó una escena, mientras me daba flores y se me declaraba, otra vez ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazarlo para que entienda? Deberías reclamarle de forma más severa a Tío Zen, para que lo regañe…

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, cuando la escuché quejarse, era como escuchar a Yoosung en su versión estudiante, pero en versión femenina.

Entre risas suprimidas y caminar a gatas, llegué a mi despacho.

A pesar de los años, los momentos especiales con Yoosung, nunca faltaban.

.-.-.-.-. FIN DEL FLAH-FORWARD .-.-.-.

Justo cuando había llegado al lugar indicado, se encontró con ella.

― Oh, disculpa la tardanza, me quedé hablando con un decano, sobre cómo podía recuperar algo de la nota perdida de este semestre y se me acortó el tiempo.

― No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar.

Ambos empezaron a caminar un par de cuadras por aquellas veredas de Gangnam, rumbo al lugar donde vivía Jumin.

― Este barrio si es que de elite, siento que me cuesta una fortuna, solo caminar por aquí…

― Jaja ¿te pone nerviosa este tipo de lugares? ―expresó él, para luego detenerse justo en frente de un elegante edificio de color negro, donde el guardia parecía como uno de esos agentes de hombres de negro.

― ¿Es aquí?

― Si, Yo también sentí algo de miedo la primera vez que lo vi ―mencionó, mientras se acercaban más―. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que está aquí, ahora solo debemos avisarle al guardia, para anunciarle que estamos aquí.

Lo cierto es que, juntos habían ido a recoger al gatito que les daría en adopción, Jumin. Ese mismo dia que se encontraron en el tren, por la mañana.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hola caracolas! xD**

 **Oh, siento tardar en actualizar, la vuelta a la rutina entre otras cosas, me evitaban subir rápido el capitulo. Se supone que esto tenía que subirlo el día jueves por San Valentín, pero no llegué, es día no tuve tiempo ni para jugar el especial de BB Yoosung.**

 **Tenía otras cosas que decirle, pero mi tiempo es limitado y ya estoy por desconectarme, le diré más, el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cuídense, no se salten comidas y amen a BB Yoosung.**

 **Bye, bye.**


	9. CAPITULO 9

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 9

― Señor Han, sus visitas acaban de llegar, esperamos su confirmación, para dejarlos pasar.

― Ah, hazlos subir ―respondió Han, mientras dejaba de leer la revista que había pedido horas atrás, y se levantaba de su sofá.

No recordaba la última vez que se encontraba entusiasmado por recibir a alguien en su hogar.

Elizabeth III lo observaba en su clásico silencio, aun acurrucada de forma elegante en medio de su sala, en el suelo tapizado color bordo.

Todo esto había empezado horas atrás, cuando Yoosung expresó en el chat, que esa tarde recogería a su nueva mascota e iría acompañado de "ella".

Solo eso necesito leer, para apartar su tarde y preparar su casa.

La pequeña gata aún sin nombre, estaba viviendo esos últimos días en la habitación donde guardaba sus trajes de temporada y zapatos, mientras Elizabeth III, rondaba los lugares cercanos, celosa de su territorio.

Pudo escuchar como el ascensor se detenía y abría las puertas, dejando ver a sus invitados.

Yoosung se veía como siempre, excepto que portaba su bolso de estudiante, más voluminoso que de costumbre, y ella vestía con traje de oficinista, de un color oscuro, aunque no era negro, y su cabello recogido en una coleta que dejaba apreciar mejor su rostro.

― Bienvenidos a mi hogar ―Pronunció parado justo en el pasillo de la entrada, con un ademan para que entrasen―. Por favor, pasen. Llegan justo para la hora del té…

Lo cierto es que ya había pasado la hora del té, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, pero el había decidido que eso sería una buena excusa para mantenerlos por más tiempo en su hogar.

Ambos lo saludaron casi al mismo tiempo, siguiéndolos hacia dentro, donde Elizabeth III se encargó de llamar su atención, enroscándose entre los pies de Yoosung, a quien conocía desde hace mucho, y olfateaba a la nueva miembro de la RFA, mientras el aprovechaba para hacer un ademan al mayordomo para que empezase a servir el té.

― Elizabeth es hermosa, su pelaje es una delicia ―expresó ella, mientras la acariciaba con experiencia notoria, haciendo que la gata se revolcase en el suelo del placer.

― Oh, creo que le agradas, ella casi no se deja acariciar mucho con otra persona que no sea Jumin ― expresó Yoosung, mientras se agregaba a acariciarla, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo, al igual que ella.

― Eso solo puede indicar que te vé como alguien confiable en sus estándares ―emitió Han con agrado al notarlo, ya que Elizabeth III solía esconderse cuando otras personas intentaban acariciarla, y arañarlas incluso, como en el caso de Seven, quien la acariciaba a la fuerza.

― Hum, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gatos, mi madre tiene 5 gatos en casa… sé cómo cuidarlos, acariciarlos e incluso educarlos.

― Oh… nunca mencionaste eso en el chat ―dijo Yoosung, mirándola con ligero asombro.

― Jeje nunca me lo preguntaron, y tampoco surgió el tema de hablar de ello. Por cierto, ¿Dónde resguardas a nuestra pequeña?

"Nuestra pequeña"

Esa frase por alguna extraña razón le produjo cierto revoltijo en el estómago. Observó con ligero interés a Yoosung, este no mostraba ninguna exaltación al escuchar esa frase y seguía concentrado en Elizabeth III al igual que ella.

― Ah, si… ella está por aquí, síganme.

El mayordomo dejó su lugar en la sala, para adelantárseles y abrir las puertas que dirigían al guardarropa del futuro CEO.

La pequeña gata se encontraba durmiendo una de sus tantas siestas.

Alzó a Elizabeth III, quien seguía demostrando cierta negatividad ante su temporal compañera de hogar.

― Es una pena que debamos despertarla, pero no hay otra forma de llevarla.

― Primero acompáñenme a tomar el té, incluso ya está servido…

― Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que será mejor irnos, el departamento de Yoosung está un tanto lejos, y aun debemos pasar por un pet shop para comprarle algunas cosas para que esté cómoda en su nuevo hogar.

Se sobresaltó por dentro, al no haber pensado en ello. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado que se podrían negar a su invitación?

― Hum, es cierto, pero hay macarrones y pastel de queso… ―emitió Yoosung, tentado por el aroma que se trasmitía desde la sala, donde el mayordomo con las manos invitaba a sentarse.

Jamás pensó que sería Yoosung a quien usaría como ancla para que no se marchasen.

Ella aceptó en quedarse, solo por él y su gordo interior, que gustaba de las meriendas del atardecer.

― ¿Han pensado el nombre con el que la bautizarán? ―inquirió, ya una vez sentados, observando como comían con agrado.

― Tenemos algunos en mente, pero aun no nos decidimos, al final de cuentas será con el que ella responda mejor ―respondió ella, mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad el postre que acaba de morder―. ¿Este acaso es relleno de atún?

― Si, eso es cierto, los gatos en especial son de gustos bastante exigentes. Sobre el relleno de ese postre, es parte de la especialidad del chef que cocina para mí, en realidad es salmón…

― ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero probar! ―expresó Yoosung, también curioso al saber que sabor tenía ese postre.

Estaba a punto de agarrar uno de los que había en la mesa, cuando vio como ella lo detenía, para extenderle con un tenedor, una porción del de ella, el cual aceptó gustoso.

― Primero prueba un poco, así si no te agrada, no dejaremos sobras ―le mencionó con ternura ella, sonriéndole mientras le quitaba ligeramente con el pulgar una migaja que tenía en la mejilla.

― Hum, tienes razón. Oh… el sabor es algo intenso…

― Jejeje no te gustó ¿verdad?

― No, no es eso…

― Pusiste la misma expresión como cuando comías el especial del día en el hospital…

― Tch, ¿desde cuándo empezaste a reconocer mis expresiones? Se… no me gustó. Oh, pero Jumin no te sientas ofendido ―agregó dirigiéndose a él― es solo que no tengo el paladar tan acostumbrado aun, a los sabores fuertes… esto es tan gourmet.

― Si, pero con el té se acentúa.

― No te preocupes, no me ofende.

Fue entonces que Jumin se preguntó mentalmente, porque había estado tan entusiasmado en recibir a ese par de tortolos, si era más que obvio que vería algunas escenas cursis al tenerlos tan cerca.

De hecho, se sintió igual de incomodo como aquellas veces, en el pasado, que observab Rika, disfrutando de su amor.

No, no era incomodidad, pero tampoco podía denominarlo como alegría.

Pero el verlos como se hablaban y reían entre ellos, mientras el los observaba con recato, y devoraba solo, los postres con salmón que ellos terminaron rechazando, aventándole por lo bajito, uno que otro pedazo a Elizabeth III, que si tenía debilidad por ello… era agradable, de una forma extraña.

Primero pensaba que estaba pasando por esa baja actitud a la que denominaban celos, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

Tal vez no estaba interesado en aquella chica, pero si estaba interesado en la relación que tenía con Yoosung.

Él nunca había experimentado una relación así. Nunca una mujer, que no fuese su madre o la niñera de su infancia, había limpiado su mejilla, ni compartido un postre con él. Oh haberlo visitado cuando estaba enfermo.

Mujeres insinuándosele y coqueteándole si, más de las que le gustaría recordar.

Eso era algo que el dinero no le había podido ofrecer, y como que sintió por un segundo, que comprendía a su padre y su fama de cambiar de novias, como él lo hacía con sus calcetines, con la vaga esperanza de sentir un amor así de genuino.

¿Amor? ¿Por qué era tan importante ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo busca tan desesperadamente, apenas se dan cuenta de su existencia?

Volvió a ver a Yoosung de reojo, quien seguía hablando con ella.

Hace meses atrás, su aspecto era distinto al de ahora.

No había un cambio físico notorio, aparte de la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo y su ligero crecimiento de cabello, al cual pudo notar que se le empezaba a ver sus raíces, dejando en descubierto su original castaño.

Algo en su rostro lo hacía verse diferente, mas… "adulto" por así decirlo. Aunque no tanto, ya que seguía riéndose y comportando como un niño, por lo menos a sus ojos.

Se disculparon con él, al notar que lo habían dejado de lado hablando ellos solos, por varios minutos.

Ya de vuelta en la habitación donde estaba la pequeña gatita, esta no tuvo ninguna respuesta negativa o de miedo, al ver como se acercaban a ella y la cargaban entre sus brazos.

Era como si ellos hubiesen sido destinados a adoptarla.

Llegué cansada a mi casa, casi anocheciendo, justo a la hora de cenar.

Por suerte, había avisado antes, que llegaría demorada y no recibí regaños de mi madre.

Agradecí la cena y subí de nuevo a mi habitación, me sentía demasiado llena, ya que esa tarde había tomado el té en el hogar de Jumin, al recoger a la nueva mascota que cuidaríamos con Yoosung.

Aun me preguntaba por qué había decidido adoptarla, cuando anteriormente no mostraba interés al tenerla cuando Han la ofreció en el chat.

Eso, y que la reunión post fiesta del grupo, había vuelto a ser reprogramada de nuevo, para la semana próxima, eran dudas que había en mi cabeza, no suficientes como para molestarme, pero si para estar presentes en mi mente.

Pero más que todo estaba triste de que no vería en todo el sábado, teniendo libre por fin, a mi tierno bebé quejoso.

Me reí sola, al saber que se enojaría, o haría un berrinche, si supiera que lo llamo así internamente.

Pero en parte, supuse que ese alejamiento estaba bien, más cuando le di una revisión panorámica a mi cuarto.

Mi madre entraba a barrer, cada cierto día, pero el desorden era demasiado notorio.

Parecía que vivía en un chiquero. Un chiquero sombrío y hasta tenebroso, producto de mi descuido en los últimos meses. Más que todo en el último mes.

Lo único que no había descuidado era mi ropero, ya que necesita vestirme para el trabajo y salir. Pero incluso ahí, se encontraba una montaña de ropa sucia esperándome.

Aprovecharía mañana para volver ese lugar en algo más decente, y también para elegir que ropa usar para nuestra cita.

― Nuestra cita… ―murmuré, mientras me lanzaba a mi cama de cara, para ocultar mi sonrojo de nadie.

Me volteé a los segundos, para recordar los sucesos de la tarde.

Jumin Han vivía en un señor departamento, como esos que salían en los kdramas donde la chica pobre se enamora del chico rico.

El lugar era llamativo, más me sentí asfixiada al estar ahí, con tantos guardias, ascensores, cámaras y timbres.

Era como vivir en una jaula de oro macizo, pero jaula al final de cuentas.

Por suerte Yoosung estaba acompañándome, ya que podría haberme puesto demasiado nerviosa por tanta seguridad.

Sentí cierta pena por Jumin, en ese tipo de lugar no sería nada difícil sentirse solo.

De hecho, creo que cualquier persona se sentiría solitaria viviendo sola en poco cierto tiempo, por más "ermitaña" que se auto dominase.

Yoosung también vivía solo…

Y su departamento de estudiante era tan luminoso y colorido.

Era acogedor, cálido y agradable, al igual que él.

Dudas no me quedaban de que la pequeña gata se sentiría cómoda viviendo ahí.

" _Yo también quiero viajar un trayecto entero, dormida en sus brazos"_

Bostecé luego de pensar en ello.

Mis párpados pesaban y pronto el sueño se apoderaría de mí.

Zen ha entrado al chat.

Yoosung ha entrado al chat.

Jaehee ha entrado al chat.

Zen: Ha… este día fue agotador en los ensayos…

Zen: Oh… Yoosung está aquí.

Zen: ¿Como ha estado tu primer día de vuelta a la realidad?

Zen: Ahhhh!

Zen: ¡¿Por qué tienes en tu foto de perfil a uno de los gatos de ese ricachón?!

Zen: (Emoji de asombro).

Yoosung: Hola Zen :D

Yoosung: Es porque es nuestra nueva mascota 3

Yoosung: (Emoji de sonrojo)

Jaehee: Así que al final, el Señor Han si se salió con las suyas, dando en adopción a aquella gatita a uno de nosotros.

Jaehee: Por cierto, buenas noches a todos.

Zen: Ahg, detesto que este tipo se haya salido con lo que quería.

Zen: Buenas noches Jaehee.

Yoosung: Hola Jaehee.

Yoosung: Al principio no estaba seguro, y puede sonar algo adelantado, pero siento que adoptarla es una de las mejores decisiones que tomaré en mi vida.

Yoosung: Sé que tener una mascota es una responsabilidad, pero con la ayuda de mi amor, siento que podré lograr ser un buen dueño…

Yoosung: (Emoji de sonrojo)

Zen: …

Zen: Si tú lo dices.

Jaehee: Admito que yo también me sentí algo preocupada, pero si nuestra nueva coordinadora está involucrada en esto, estará todo bien.

Zen: Eso es algo cierto.

Yoosung: Me ofendería al ver que siguen teniendo poca Fe en mí, pero estoy de tan buen humor que haré como que no leí esto último.

Zen. Lo siento hermano, pero es la costumbre, aún recuerdo cuando el año pasado apareciste en el chat llorando, porque se te murió tu pececito virtual.

Jaehee: Ja, había olvidado eso.

Yoosung: Eso fue diferente T-T

Yoosung: Me había quedado sin internet por tres días seguidos y no podía entrar a su página para alimentarlo… fue frustrante.

Yoosung: En su memoria, doné esa vez, todo lo que había ahorrado durante meses para un ítem raro y costoso que quería, a una ONG que combate el tráfico de animales exóticos.

Jaehee: Eso fue una buena forma de rendirlo tributo, supongo.

Jumin Han ha entrado al chat.

Zen: Si, bueno. Espero no tengas problemas en cuidar esa bola de pelos.

Zen. En el peor de los casos, se la puedes devolver a su protector ricachón.

Yoosung: Eso no pasará.

Yoosung: Mi amor y yo, nos aseguraremos de cuidarla bien ^^

Zen: No me tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, pero…

Zen: ¿Puedes dejar de llamarla "mi amor" cada que la mencionas? Tiene un nombre, te recuerdo.

Zen: (emoji de puntos suspensivos)

Yoosung: No.

Jaehee: Una respuesta contundente.

Jumin Han: Admito que puede resultar molesto, pero Yoosung tiene derecho a expresarse de quien ama, como el prefiera. Vivimos en un país libre.

Yoosung: Oh, Jumin también estaba aquí.

Yoosung: Gracias por comprender.

Jumin Han: No hay por qué. Si yo también estuviese en una relación, no me gustaría que me dijesen como debo o no, referirme a ella.

Jumin Han: (Emoji sonriente)

Zen: Estoy seguro que solo lo dices para llevarme la contraria, como siempre.

Zen: (Emoji enojado)

Jumin Han: No es mi culpa que no compartamos el mismo criterio.

Jaehee: Siendo sincera, a mí tampoco me molesta que Yoosung se exprese así. Prefiero esto, a que este spameando, hablando cosas de LOLOL que no entiendo.

Seven ha entrado al chat.

Zen: ¿Tú también Jaehee?

Zen: Hum, como quieran… solo espero recuerden esto, cuando sea yo, quien consiga novia y hable todo meloso en el chat.

Zen: No quiero que nadie se queje de eso.

Yoosung: Ojalá consigas pronto una novia, en verdad lo deseo.

Zen: ¿Si, verdad? Alguien tan hermoso como yo… es un pecado que este tan solo…

Yoosung: Así podríamos salir en una cita doble, como en los kdramas :'D

Zen: Mmm… a mí no me emocionan ese tipo de salidas, prefiero pasar la cita a solas con la chica que me gusta. Y eso, no pensaríamos mucho en salir, estaríamos más tiempo en mi departamento… siendo más románticos…

Yoosung: Creo que tenemos una visión distinta del romance…

Seven: Yo creo que Zen habló anteriormente, por CELOS.

Jumin Han: Si, eso tiene sentido.

Zen: Cállense los dos. Par de raros.

Jaehee: Creo que Zen no está en el momento para tener ese tipo de relaciones, y que es mejor que siga centrándose en su carrera, como ha ido haciendo hasta ahora. Es un sacrificio que debe hacer para alcanzar sus metas. Aunque es normal que se sienta tentado, al ver como otros se demuestran afecto de forma tan cercana.

Zen: Si, lo que Jaehee dice es cierto, veo que por lo menos ella aun me comprende.

Zen: (emoji de llanto)

Jumin Han: …Discrepo.

Seven: Lo de Jumin x2

Yoosung: No voy a cambiar la forma en que me expreso, para evitar que Zen tenga celos. Estoy seguro que él se comportaría peor, si estuviese saliendo con alguien.

Seven: Eso es cierto ha ha

Zen: ¡Yoosung, maldito! ¿desde cuando te volviste tan egoísta?

Yoosung: No soy egoísta, solamente demasiado sincero.

Jumin Han: Concuerdo con eso.

Zen: …

Zen: Veo que todos están hoy en mi contra, mejor me voy.

Jaehee: Yo no lo estoy.

Zen: Si, todos menos tú.

Zen: Adiós Jaehee.

Zen ha salido del chat.

Seven: Oh, parece que alguien se fue herido xD

Jumin Han: Creo que estaba más sensible de lo normal.

Yoosung: Creo que mencionó tener un largo día.

Yoosung: Tal vez… ¿fui un poco cruel?

Jumin Han: No.

Seven: Acabo de leer todo el chat y puedo afirmar que para nada.

Jaehee: Si, lo fuiste.

Yoosung: Oh, eso temí.

Yoosung: Será mejor que lo llame ahora.

Yoosung: De paso, aprovecharé para decirle que ahora necesito que cumpla una de sus promesas que hizo conmigo.

Yoosung: Tendré una cita con mi amor el domingo, estoy emocionado y a la vez ansioso.

Yoosung: Debo prepararme desde ya.

Yoosung: Adiós a todos.

Yoosung ha salido del chat.

Jumin Han: Asistente Kang, recordé que entré al chat para preguntarte donde estabas.

Jumin Han: ¿Ya terminaste el informe de la última reunión?

Jaehee: Si, señor. Estoy a punto de salir de la oficina, para mi casa.

Jumin Han: Ya veo. Entonces aprovecho para pedirte que verifiques los informes del sector F, antes de irte.

Jaehee: Pero eso tardará mínimo una hora… ya es bastante tarde.

Jumin Han: Necesito que esté listo para mañana temprano. Puedes llegar tarde mañana, si prefieres.

Jaehee: Como diga, Señor Han…

Jumin Han ha salido del chat.

Jaehee: Ah… debí haberme apurado en salir….

Jaehee: Adiós Seven.

Seven: Oh, te diste cuenta que aún sigo aquí

Seven: (emoji de corazones)

Jaehee: Si, como sea… hoy todos se han estado comportando diferente a lo normal.

Jaehee ha salido del chat.

Seven: Si, al final de cuentas, todos cambiamos, no podemos mantener la misma máscara por siempre.

Seven: Supongo que también debo irme, no queda nadie aquí para molestar.

Seven ha salido del chat.

Con molestia dejó el teléfono en su costado, para tomar el control de su tv y encenderlo.

¿Por qué todos se habían puesto en su contra?

Pensó que al entrar al chat se relajaría del mal día que tuvo, pero terminó peor que antes.

Malditos todos, en especial Yoosung por andar refregando su felicidad, pensó.

Justo a los pocos minutos, su celular empezó a sonar.

Sin ver la pantalla, contestó.

― Hola, habla Zen.

― Zen, soy yo…

Cortó al instante en que reconoció su voz.

¿Con que descaro ese teñido lo llamaba? Lo que menos quería ahora, era hablar con él.

Trató por varios minutos en concentrarse y ver lo que estaba dando en la tele, más el celular no dejaba de llamar su atención, a pesar de que lo puso en modo vibración.

A la décima vez que vio la llamada entrante, tomó el celular con molestia.

― ¡Deja de llamarme! ¿El enamorarte te volvió más tonto o qué? Tu actitud terminó molestándome más de lo que ya estaba ―expresó enojado a su móvil―. No puedes llamarme ahora como si nada…

― ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso quería disculparme! Hyun… lo siento… sé que mi comportamiento fue egoísta, no me di cuenta al principio. No te enojes conmigo ¿sí?

La voz de Yoosung se escuchaba sincera y un tanto triste, desde el otro lado del micrófono.

Rara vez lo llamaba de su nombre real.

― ¡Al fin te das cuenta! Por poco creí que te estabas convirtiendo igual de pedante que ese ricachón.

― ¿Igual que Jumin? Jaja es imposible. Somos tan diferentes…

― Si, bueno, es cierto. Como eres con el que me llevo mejor en este grupo de raros, haré como olvidé esto. Eso y por qué enojarme es malo para mi cutis, no quiero tener arrugas prematuras por esto. Vete en paz Yoosung, te perdono.

― ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Pero espera, no me cuelgues todavía, hay algo que debo pedirte…

― ¿Eh? ¿Pedirme algo? Ah, maldito, así que no me llamaste con la sola intensión de disculparte, sino que me necesitas para algo.

― Eso suena horrible, pero es cierto. Pero igual te lo iba a pedir, independientemente de si tu hubieras enojado o no.

― ¡Pues no pienso ayudarte, te friegas!

― Hyun… no puedes negarte ¡es una promesa que me hiciste!

― ¿Qué? De que hablas, yo jamás prometí algo que no pueda negar…

― Si lo hiciste. Recuérdalo, fue hace dos años, cuando recién me mudé a Seúl, y me ayudaste a encontrar este departamento…

Zen se quedó mudo por unos segundos, mientras que de un golpe recordaba lo que el rubio trataba de decirle.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que V les había informado de la muerte de Rika. El ambiente en el grupo era bastante gris. La ceremonia de graduación de Yoosung pareció más un cortejo fúnebre que cualquier otra cosa. Uno de ellos había desaparecido para siempre, pero el mundo seguía moviéndose, y los vivos debían seguir con sus vidas. Yoosung había estudiado por más de 10 años para conseguir esa beca en SKY, y aunque ya no se veía emocionado como antes, pensaba seguir con su plan de dejar Busan, para mudarse a Seúl y asistir a aquella Universidad._

 _Era su primer cumpleaños que pasaría lejos de sus padres, completamente solo. Todos andaban en lo suyo, excepto él, que estaba tomándose unos días de vacaciones, al haber terminado la temporada de su última obra de teatro._

 _Recordó que llegó esa vez sin avisar a su pequeño departamento de estudiante, pasado el mediodía, descubriéndolo que, aun seguía durmiendo, ya que se había trasnochado en un juego de PC que no hace mucho había encontrado._

 _De un tirón le sacó el edredón que lo cubría en una especie de cueva, para que luego, de una patada lo tirase hacia su ducha, al no hacerle mucho caso. Y ya que era un hermoso día soleado como para quedarse dentro de cuatro paredes, su plan era salir._

 _Fueron a un lugar no muy caro, a comer algo especial, en especial por su cumpleaños, y en menor parte, porque estaba cansado de comer comida comprada de cerca de su casa sótano._

― _Oye, dame más, con esto no llegamos a completar la cuenta._

― _Mmm… te recuerdo que yo no trabajo y mi dinero por mes es limitado, y que yo recuerde, cuando invitas a alguien a comer, no le obligas a pagar la mitad de la cuenta, y menos si solo ha pedido un solo plato, de los cuatro de la cuenta…_

― _Ya no te quejes, te saqué de tu casa. No es mi culpa que este lugar no acepte mi tarjeta de crédito. El cine lo pagaré yo._

― _En verdad no tengo muchas ganas de estar fuera, y tengo sueño. Agradezco que intentes animarme, pero siento que no tiene sentido en este momento, que celebremos mi cumpleaños, si a esto se le puede llamar celebrar…_

 _Si, era casi irreal ver a Yoosung, en un estado tan apagado, siendo antes él, el primero en emocionarse cuando había un cumpleaños cerca de alguien del grupo._

― _Oi ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese? Yo a tu edad emanaba energía, de ninguna manera, ahora iremos al cine y luego por un par de tragos y unas chicas ―recordó que le dijo, mientras lo aprisionaba con uno de sus brazos, por el cuello y lo arrastraba hacia el centro._

 _Lo cierto, es que él también estaba triste por dentro, por todo lo recién pasado, y quería aprovechar esa excusa del cumpleaños, para salir con algún amigo, que no tuviese nada que ver con su trabajo._

 _Salieron del cine, con otro humor._

 _Habían visto "Hitch: Especialista en seducción" que estaban re estrenando en cartelera, como especial de tal actor. Yoosung quería ver la nueva película de Terminators, pero como él no entendía nada de esa historia de robots, insistió con esa primera._

― _Hitch era todo un galán, me recordó mucho a mi ―dijo el cenizo, con cierto orgullo, mientras caminaban a buen paso, hacia su siguiente destino―._

― _Hum, creo que es un poco irreal, pero creo que no estaría mal que hubiese alguien que ayude en la realidad, a los hombres, en ese sentido._

― _Si, cierto, no todos nacen con el don y la labia, como yo. Oh, eso me recuerda ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad? ¿Alguna chica que te guste?_

― _Recién voy un mes, apenas y creo que en mi clase saben que existo…_

― _Bueno, no puedes culpar a otros, tampoco es que te esfuerces mucho._

― _¿De qué hablas? Me esforcé mucho para estar ahí._

― _Si, en el sentido académico sí, pero me refiero al físico, mírate ― le señaló las vidrieras de los locales que estaban a sus costados, para observar sus reflejos―. Te vistes muy formal y te peinas como si aún tuvieses dieciséis. Es como si dijeras, me visto como viejo, pero tengo cara de niño._

― _¡Oh cielos, es cierto! ―emitió Yoosung, al ver su reflejo, y más aún compararlo con Zen, que si se veía como alguien joven y atractivo―. Así nunca llegaré a gustarle a las chicas…_

― _Ajá, ósea que por fin te gustan las chicas._

― _Siempre me han gustado, pero mi mamá dijo que no debería fijarme en ellas hasta que sea mayor de edad, y sea lo suficientemente maduro como para querer afrontar y mantener una relación seria._

― _Hum… ¿y tú siempre le haces caso a tu madre?_

― _Por supuesto, ella nunca se equivoca con sus consejos._

― _Bueno, no discutiré eso… volviendo al tema de las chicas, creo que yo tendré que ser tu "Hitch personal" ―se rió ante su propia ocurrencia, mientras hacía que el semblante del rubio se iluminase un poco―. Creo que tienes que te debes un cambio de look._

― _¿Cambio de look?_

― _Si, expresa tu interior, vistiéndote con los colores que más te gusten y podrías hacer algo con tu pelo, un corte nuevo, tal vez._

― _Oh, la verdad es que me gusta mucho los colores claros, en especial el azul o celeste._

― _Y sabes que, cuando consigas una chica, prometo ser tu guía y prepararte para tu primera cita y evitar que la estropees, como le ayudó Hitch a Albert._

― _¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Promételo! No voy a olvidarlo, lo tomaré como mi regalo de cumpleaños, ya que, conociéndote, no me trajiste nada por tacaño._

― _Oye, eso ofende… pero está bien, lo prometo, incluso si ese día que llegases a necesitarme tardara, y yo ya sea una estrella hiper famosa y ocupada, dejaré todo e iré a hacerte de guía._

 _Luego de eso no pudieron entrar al bar, porque Yoosung se había olvidado traer su identificación, y no tenían otra forma de demostrar que este fuese mayor de edad, con su aspecto tierno._

 _~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~_

― Maldito suertudo…

― Jaja supongo que ya recordaste tu promesa. Ven a mi casa mañana. Necesito una exfoliación completa, también tengo que renovar el tinte de mi pelo…

― Si, vi las horribles raíces que traías en el hospital, una manicura no te vendría mal tampoco… pero mañana tengo ensayo hasta el mediodía…

― Ven en la tarde.

― No sé, estaré cansado…

― Te daré un tapper con comida, para que te lleves a tu casa… y mis sobras del almuerzo.

― Bien, iré, pero cerca de las dos, pasaré por casa primero, para traer mi estuche de cremas.

― Esta bien ¡gracias!

El sábado pasó de forma efímera.

Había ayudado a Yoosung con todo lo que pudo, o por lo menos eso creía él, pero… ¿Por qué estaba parado frente a su departamento, de manera oculta, ese domingo en la mañana?

Con gafas oscuras, un barbijo y un traje gris de los que casi no usaba porque no le gustaba mucho el estilo, se encontraba oculto detrás un auto hummer que estaba estacionado.

Se había entusiasmado demasiado con la cita que tendría el rubio, que pensó que debería estar ahí, para verlo. Y rescatarlo de cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir. Era eso o admitir que era un curioso acosador, con tiempo libre ese día.

Como sabia el dato de a qué hora se encontrarían, pudo calcular la hora en que saldría de su casa.

Apenas vio al rubio salir, empezó a seguirlo con discreción.

 _¿Por qué no está vestido como se lo recomendé? ― pensó intrigado, al ver que vestía diferente, mucho más informal de lo que el cenizo gustaba._

Tomaron el mismo tren.

Cuando la puerta del vagón estaba a punto de cerrarse, una mujer corrió entrando apenas, chocando con él, para luego inevitablemente verse a los ojos queriendo disculparse.

Grande fue la sorpresa de esa mujer, al reconocer al cenizo, así como él la reconoció a ella, a pesar de usar gafas y ropa distinta.

― ¿Jaehee?

― ¡¿Zen?!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras sus mentes pensaban una excusa creíble ante tal situación.

― No es lo que parece ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a ponerse nerviosos ante la sincronización delatora.

― Ah… si, bien… admito que tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasará en la cita de Yoosung ―confesó el cenizo, arreglándose sus gafas y espiando con cuidado hacia el otro extremo del vagón, para no perder de vista a su objetivo―. Pero tu… no creí que fueras así, Jaehee…

― No lo soy, en verdad ―se explicó ella, mientras levantaba su teléfono móvil y sacaba una captura lejana de Yoosung, para enviarla por mensaje privado de la app de la RFA―. Se supone que hoya aprovecharía para hacer lavandería y limpieza en mi casa, pero el Sr Han me encomendó la tarea de vigilar a nuestra nueva coordinadora y Yoosung en su cita, enviándole un reporte cada cierto tiempo.

― ¿Haces esto porque ese ricachón te lo ordeno? ―expresó medio indignado el cenizo.

― Podía rechazarlo, pero me daría más trabajo extra en la oficina, con otro proyecto loco de gatos… O aceptar, y no solo conseguir un bono, sino su televisor de 65 pulgadas extra delgado que tiene en su penhouse… Por favor, no me juzgues.

― Ya veo… y no, no te juzgo, pero…

― No pienso interferir entre ellos, solo observar y reportar. Aunque el Sr Han me dijo que actuase si veía alguna escena inapropiada, pero es obvio que no lo haré, ya que apruebo esta relación, así como un vicioso de la comida chatarra aprueba las frituras.

Zen se quedó sin palabras ante su última premisa, para luego aceptar una alianza que favorecía a ambos, ya que, al estar como dos extraños juntos, serian menos sospechosos y notables a los ojos de Yoosung.

Había tenido un día bastante "productivo" por así decirlo.

Ya que el día siguiente seria especial, antes de prepararme para dormir, me puse una de esas mascarillas nocturnas, que había comprado, pero nunca usado, más por pereza que cualquier otra cosa.

Al medio día, hablé con él unos minutos, para saber si nuestra pequeña gata le había causado problemas, pero por suerte, esta parecía estar comportándose como un ángel.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo antes de dormir, pero su llamada me llegó primero.

― Buenas noches princesa, espero no haberte despertado, no lo hice, ¿no?

― No, no lo hiciste ―respondí mientras dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, a pesar de que mi máscara me oprimía los músculos―. Justo estaba por llamarte…

― ¿En serio? Eso confirma que siempre estamos pensando en el otro jeje Sabes, hoy mientras me alistaba, estaba pensando en nombres para nuestra gata. He incluso provee en llamarla con ellos, para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hizo. Ojalá tu si puedas dar con un nombre que acepte.

― Mmm… pensé en algunos, pero ya veremos, al final, decidimos que la gata escogería su nombre, según reaccionase, tendremos que ser pacientes.

― Si, tienes razón. Volviendo a hablar de nosotros, yo… estaba pensando en algo… ―pude escuchar que bostezó ligeramente, sonando cansado― oh, siento que me hayas escuchado, es que tuve un día largo, en fin, mañana al ser nuestra primera cita oficial, me preguntaba si podríamos hacerla especial, con ciertos detalles…

― ¿Detalles? ¿Cómo qué?

― Bueno, me gustaría decir, cuando nos pregunten como nos conocimos, que tuvimos una cita normal, viéndonos ahí por primera vez, de manera informal, aparte del grupo donde nos conocimos… hum… no sé si estés logrando comprenderme…

Me tomé unos segundos entenderlo.

Era cierto.

No podíamos decirles a todos que nos conocimos de esa manera tan abrupta, en un chat donde yo pasé por varios peligros y qué el perdió la vista de unos de sus ojos para protegerme, si bien, esos recuerdos serian valiosos para nosotros, nuestras familias se estremecerían y probablemente no lo tomarían de buena manera. Ya podía ver a mi madre haciendo un escándalo, amenazando con denunciar a la RFA por ponerme en peligro. Y yo deseando que me trague la tierra.

No sería una mentira, más seria una versión discreta de la historia.

― ¿Amor? ¿sigues ahí?

― Si, lo siento, me quedé pensando. Te refieres a que salgamos con la clásica temática de primera cita de dos que se conocen por fin en persona, luego de haberse conocido lo suficiente por chat ¿no?

― Si, ah… me alegra que comprendieras, ya me había preocupado y pensé que tendríamos nuestra primera pelea ―pude escuchar que suspiraba aliviado―, mi corazón estaba acelerándose…

― jaja tontito, te preocupas demasiado. ¿Y como tendrías que llamarme entonces? ¿Coordinadora? Sentiré que me hablas como Jaehee, quien aún me sigue llamando así a veces…

― Si supongo, creo que en el fondo aun soy inseguro, por suerte tengo a mi amor que es bien comprensible. Sobre cómo llamarnos… Uhg, yo también te llamaba coordinadora los primeros cuatro días que te conocí, aunque en mi mente siempre te llamé por tu nombre… y a veces de otras formas más jeje… lo siento, olvida eso último, es vergonzoso.

― Oh, dímelo, me matará la curiosidad.

― Nop, tal vez en un futuro.

― ¿Me decías nuna?

― Si, digo no, no te diré, noooooooo ―gritó entre pena y exaltación―. No insistas, por favor.

― Esta bien ―reí por lo bajo, al escuchar cómo se ponía de nervioso― pero me lo confesarás algún día, prométemelo.

― Lo prometo.

― ¿Y yo tendré que hablarte por tu nombre a secas?

― Si, pero podemos hacerlo solo al principio, o hasta donde aguantemos, lo que suceda primero ―rió― Oh… nuestra pequeña acaba de venirse corriendo desde su almohadón de gato y subió a mi cama de un salto, es muy enérgica para ser tan pequeña… mmm, creo que quiere dormir junto a mí, ahora que acabo de apagar las luces, ¿crees que deba dejarla? La dejé dormir anoche, para que no se sintiese sola, pero no sé si debería dejar que se acostumbre.

― Si, déjala. Oh, quisiera cambiar de lugar con ella ―murmuré el final.

― Jaja ¿Qué acabas de decir a lo último?

― Que yo también creo que también apagaré mis luces para dormir ―me retracté, mientras de verdad apagaba las luces y me acostaba.

― ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste! Tch ―se quejó, con cierta pena notoria en su voz―, empezaré a creer que también te divierte tomarme el pelo, mala.

― Puedo ser más mala si es lo que quieres…

― … acabo de imaginarme algo inesperado al escucharte decir eso. Creo que nuestra historia aún es muy joven para hablar con doble sentido.

Sonreí, mientras también empezaba a bostezar del sueño.

― Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana Yoosung?

― Si! Noto que también estas con sueño, cierra tus ojos, descansa, y sueña conmigo, así como yo sueño contigo, incluso estando despierto...

― Lo haré, buenas noches amor.

― Buenas noches, mi princesa, muah.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Siento tardar en actualizar :'v trataré de ser más constante.**


	10. CAPITULO 10

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 10

La mujer desconocida, tecleaba de forma frenética, mientras hablaba de forma concisa por el micrófono de oreja que portaba, mirando al mismo tiempo, tres pantallas distintas, de las seis que tenían frente suyo.

Tomó unos segundos para alzar su tasa de café, darle un sorbo y volver a concentrarse.

― ¿Trabajando duro?

Otra entidad apareció detrás de ella, con voz tranquila, para luego recostarse con un brazo, en el soporte de su silla de escritorio, observando de forma vaga y desinteresada lo que hacía.

― Ah, y veo que tú sigues haraganeando como siempre ―le respondió la mujer, sin desviar la mirada de lo suyo, con una voz algo tensa.

― Siempre tan hiriente, por eso ningún chico te invita a salir ―se quejó la persona, con un tono provocativo en su voz, para luego empujar su sillón hacia atrás, obligándola de golpe a dejar su estación―. La hora de almorzar, fue hace rato, deja eso y ven a comer algo…

La mujer la miró con molestia, más se contuvo de responderle, al comprobar la hora en su teléfono móvil que tenía a un lado de su escritorio.

― Ah, supongo que no puedo vivir de café, es una pena…

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando su micrófono captó una llamada. Devolviéndola a su asiento, tecleando de forma más desesperada.

― Ah, aquí centro de control, se ha tardado demasiado agente 00015132.

― No es mi culpa, no podía avanzar si mi compañero no estaba en condiciones ― replicó la voz del otro lado del micrófono, entre distorsión por el ambiente.

― Siempre se excusa con lo mismo, y bien, ¿ya está con el agente 00015707 embarcados? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que recién lo harán? ¡Lo siento, pero reportaré esto a los superiores! ―expresó con molestia la mujer, mientras daba un golpe con puño cerrado a la base de su escritorio.

La persona que estaba detrás suyo, se encogió de hombros al ver que su llamada parecía importante, dejándola sola.

― ¿Cómo que lo haga por el pasado? Ya pasé vuestras faltas muchas veces, si mis superiores se enteran…―la mujer bajó la mirada, mientras un cierto rubor se dibuja en sus mejillas―. Vanderwood, eres un maldito chantajista… ―murmuró casi de forma inaudible―. Esta bien, pero solo será por esta última vez. Me debes una salida a comer, boludo.

Dijo eso último, dejando escapar un poco, su acento nativo, que siempre ocultaba para no llamar la atención por su descendencia extranjera, para luego cortar la llamada.

― Aquí asistencia número 234, el agente 00015132 reporta su arribo, junto con el agente 00015707, iniciando la misión n°543. Sin observaciones. Ah, entendido, seguiré reportando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento jugaba con su largo cabello, cuando terminó la llamada.

― Ah, las cosas que debo hacer por encubrirte, idiota ―se quejó el castaño, mientras guardaba su móvil y le arrojaba al rojizo, el bolso que necesitaba, para luego bajar el más de la camioneta que los había traído.

― No es como si tuvieses otra opción ―le respondió con una voz media lúgubre el rojizo, para luego abrir su bolso, observar su contenido y empezar a desvestirse.

Vanderwood lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

― Últimamente estas más emo que de costumbre. En fin, no es asunto mío, mientras no falles en tu trabajo, puedes ser miss sufrimiento andante, todo lo que quieras...

Tardaron poco más de dos horas en alistarse.

Se encontraban en un lugar inhóspito, cubierto de nieve y arboles grandes a su alrededor, y el inmenso mar luego del acantilado, a no más de veinte metros.

Una pequeña cabaña era su base de operaciones.

Pero dentro de aquel acogedor lugar, se encontraba escondido un mini get y un helicóptero para no más de dos personas, que a la distancia parecía un tipo de drone.

― El clima está empeorando… ―expresó el rojizo, luego de haber terminado su parte de preparación, quitándose los lentes que siempre usaba, para salir afuera, en la intemperie, y mirar hacia el cielo gris, del cual caían notorios copos de nieve, algunos en su rostro pálido―. Si la nevada aumenta, es posible que la misión fracase…

― Es una nevada pasajera, no sobrevivirá hasta mañana ¿Quieres apostar? ― emitió Vanderwood, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ajustándose más su abrigo―. Agh, odio tener que trabajar en este clima, se me congela el trasero…

Luciel no le respondió, aunque deseo hacerlo.

Era cierto que Vanderwood era latino, aunque muchos lo confundían por europeo. Y en su lugar natal, en esa época reinaba el verano. De hecho, casi ni nevaba.

" _Me gusta la nieve, hermano"_

" _¿En serio?, ¿quieres jugar afuera?"_

" _¿Podemos? Madre podría llegar en cualquier momento…"_

" _No te preocupes, falta muchas horas para eso"_

" _¿Si? Entonces sí, juguemos en la nieve"_

" _Está bien, pero solo unos minutos, abrígate bien. Si te enfermas, madre es capaz de golpearnos a ambos"_

" _Si, lo haré"_

Una bola de nieve grande y bien compactada, le dio en la cabeza, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Haciendo que cayese sentado al suelo.

― Oi, vuelve al mundo real, tarado.

Abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo.

Otra vez se había quedado sumergido en el pasado.

― Tu, maldito…

Despabiló, para luego levantarse y con ambas manos crear una bola de nieve, lo suficientemente grande para dejar a alguien desorientado con su impacto, para correr tras Vanderwood.

― Oye, espera, esa bola es muy grande, yo nunca te disparé a matar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese sábado, apenas se despertó, saltó de la cama, se preparó, alimentó, y ambientó el lugar para cuando Zen llegase.

Como aún faltaban un par de horas para eso último, se decidió en preparar el cronograma de su cita.

Se sentía agradecido por su yo del pasado, que nunca había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día necesitaría todo eso que había guardado.

Sacó el cajón ultimo de su estante, donde guardaba una docena de libretas.

Si, eran sus diarios y libros de notas, de años pasados.

¿Desde cuándo había soñado con su primera cita?

La respuesta puede que asombraría a muchos, por lo menos a quienes no lo conocían de forma cercana.

Él siempre estaba observando a su alrededor. Era un hábito que creó desde muy pequeño, incluso mucho antes desde que iniciase la primaria.

― _Mamá ¿Por qué algunas personas caminan agarradas de la mano, una muy cerca de la otra?_

― _Es por que se aman mucho._

― _¿Si? ¿Así como tú me amas a mí, o mi hermana?_

― _No precisamente, es una forma distinta de amar, pero igual de valiosa. Como la mía, con papá._

― _Ya veo…_

Pero lo cierto es que, no lo comprendía del todo.

Ojeó cada una de sus libretas, deteniéndose en aquellas hojas que había marcado de costado con otro color, para que las reconociese fácil, el día que las necesitase.

En una había doblada una hoja extra, que arrancó de la revista de chicas, que su mamá le compraba a su hermana mayor.

Se rio por lo bajo, al recordar las penurias que pasó, para poder tenerla, ya que nunca tuvieron una mascota por la alergia de su padre, y acusó al perro del vecino, un enorme San Bernardo, al que acariciaba a escondidas, por entre medio de la cerca de madera que dividía el patio, con el de sus vecinos, en que se había comido parte de la revista al haber cruzado.

Era malo mintiendo, pero por suerte, su madre lo sabía, y lo salvó de que su hermana lo agarrase a gritos.

En la hoja se nombraba diez cosas, que no les gustaban a las chicas, que sucediesen en su primera cita con un chico.

― Que coman mucho.

― Que hablen mucho de ellos mismos.

― Que vistan simple, o estén despeinados.

― Que te hagan pagar la cuenta o parte de ella.

― Que sean demasiado expresivos.

― Que demuestren inseguridad.

En su mente, eran demasiadas cosas… algunas aceptables, pero otras le parecían un tanto… no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Pero en el grupo de Carabook donde era miembro, los miembros antiguos, y en su mayoría casados, decían cosas un poco distintas. Como que lo mejor era ser uno mismo, pero siempre manteniendo la actitud de un caballero.

Pensarlo demasiado, solo hacia todo más confuso.

Sacó su teléfono, para textear algo.

" _Mañana será un gran día ¿tienen algún consejo para mi primera cita?"._

Envió el mismo mensaje a Seven, Jumin y Jaehee.

Seria improductivo enviárselo a Zen, sabiendo que llegaría a su casa en unos minutos.

Tomó las libretas con más detalles y devolvió las restantes a su cajón, para volver a la parte baja del estante.

Se dispuso a cocinar, ya que le había prometido a Zen, darle un bento por su ayuda.

En lo que cocinaba, su celular recibió mensajes.

" _Yo la llevaría a un restaurante tres estrellas michelin"_

" _Y le daría como regalo un collar de diamantes, de la colection special de Dvlgary"_

No dudaba que él haría eso, pero eso no le servía como consejo. Tenía que ser Jumin Han.

" _Oh, por más que quisiera, yo no puedo darle esas cosas. Gracias, de todas formas…"_

A los segundos llegó otro mensaje.

" _Nuestro pequeño Yoosung está creciendo"_

" _Yo podría crear una aplicación para que salgas artificialmente con ella, para evitar todos los temas incomodos que pueden surgir al salir con alguien real"_

Seven no se quedaba atrás con los consejos inútiles.

" _¿Quién cambiaría salir de forma virtual con alguien, si puede hacerlo en persona? Solo alguien muy cobarde preferiría esa opción… Mmm gracias por intentar pensar en algo de todas formas"._

A los segundos, recibió respuesta.

" _Eso, sigue con esos ánimos, y recolecta información para hacer la base de datos con sus características"_

No respondería a eso.

" _Es cierto, no todos nacen como yo. De todas formas, dudo que disfrutes de su compañía, como yo disfruto de la compañía de Elizabeth III. Convivir con gatos es mejor que con personas, son seres más agradables e inteligentes, eso me recuerda ¿Cómo está la gatita? No he visto que hayas subido fotos de ella, hoy, en el chat"_

" _Si lo hice, subí una esta mañana, y ayer subí varias"_

" _Y ella esta bien, pero aun no le hemos dado un nombre"._

" _(t)" fue la única respuesta de Jumin._

¿Qué demonios era (t)?

Supuso que quiso hacer el emoticón del pulgar arriba, pero se equivocó de letra.

Tarde se dio cuenta que fue una pérdida de tiempo, haberles preguntado a esos dos.

Y Jaehee… Jaehee lo dejó en visto.

Aunque no se asombró por ello. Era la miembro con la que menos interactuaba. Esa había sido la primera vez que le envió un mensaje por privado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zen llegó a la hora pactada, bueno casi.

Mejor dicho, llegó una hora más tarde de lo que había especificado en sus mensajes.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no vendrías.

― Ya no te quejes, estoy acá ¿no? ― le respondió Zen, mientras le arrojaba encima sus bolsos, para poder quitarse el abrigo―. Hace un frio terrible afuera, creo que tengo congelado el trasero…

― ¿Quieres una taza de té?

― Ah, en verdad desearía tomar una cerveza, pero el té caliente supongo que también vendría bien.

En lo que el rubio se ocupaba en preparar la bebida caliente, Zen se sentó relajadamente en una de las dos sillas que tenía la pequeña mesa de su cocina, para volver a tomar el aliento, ya que había tomado el tren y caminado varias cuadras al no tener el taxi de su agencia en ese momento.

― Aquí tienes.

― Ah, gracias.

Estaba a punto de alzar la tasa con sus manos, cuando sintió un leve roce entre sus pies.

― Que demonios…

Fue entonces que recordó.

Yoosung ya no vivía completamente solo.

Tenía una bola pequeña de pelos como mascota.

― Ha… ha…

Solo se necesitó un par de segundos para que su alergia se activase.

¡Achuuuuuuuuuu!

― Oh, lo siento, pequeña. Nuestro invitado no puede estar con los de tu especie ―expresó Yoosung, mientras alzaba en sus manos a la gatita que se había ocultado con temor, al escuchar como el cenizo hacia ruidos abruptos.

― ¡Pensé que habías ocultado y encerrado a esa cosa! ¿Quieres matarme o algo así? Mira, ya estoy horrible, incluso ya me están empezando a lagrimear los ojos…

― No puedo encerrarla en su jaula, sufriría. Este ya es su hogar y no estaría bien… pero haré que se mantenga en el lado de mi habitación, para que no se te acerque.

― No, creo que mejor me voy, es imposible que mantengas a esa cosa peluda lejos de ti tanto tiempo…

Antes de que pudiese levantarse de su asiento, vio como Yoosung sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bola de estambre y la lanzaba lejos de ellos, haciendo que la gata lo persiguiese.

― Bien, con eso estará ocupada por lo menos un par de horas.

― Veo que te preocupa más ese gato que mi alergia….

― Ah, no digas eso, también pensé en ello, toma, no pensé que lo necesitarías tan rápido, pero compré esto.

Puso la pequeña caja en la mesa, para luego centrarse en abrir el bolso que había traído el cenizo.

Por su parte, Zen miró con cierta desconfianza durante segundos, la caja que le había puesto enfrente, para luego abrirla y leer su prescripción.

"Alergin, y dile adiós a los achús"

― Oye, ¿Qué mierda es esto? ―preguntó, mientras abría la caja y encontraba cuatro pastillas parecidas a los antiácidos que solía tomar luego de dormirse en un exceso de cervezas―. ¿Piensas drogarme? Ah… ah… ¡achuuuuuu!

― Es un anti alérgico, sirve para aliviar las reacciones alérgicas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hay medicamentos que pueden evitar que estornude cuando este cerca de las bolas de pelo?

― Si… ―respondió a secas Yoosung, al descubrir que Zen al parecer nunca había buscado alguna cura a su alergia.

Luego de varios minutos más, entre estornudos y desconfianzas sobre si tomar o no el anti alérgico, el cenizo las tomó y siguieron con lo planeado.

― Mmm… creo que ya está, ahora solo falta que lo dejes actuar ― dijo, mientras soltaba el tubo aplicador―, mientras esperamos, trabajaré en tus manos, he visto que tienen callos de teclado y lo mejor…

El cenizo se detuvo al ver que el rubio tenía una de las manos fuera de la bandeja con agua, y comía de a poco, las rodajas de pepinos, que no le había puesto en su ojo sano, complemento de la mascarilla de barro que el mismo usaba cuando tenía una presentación importante.

― Oye, esos pepinos no son para comer, ¡contrólate! ―le reclamó mientras le daba un manotazo para que soltase la rodaja y volviese a meter la mano en la pequeña bandeja que había traído para ese propósito.

― Es que me pongo ansioso cuando estoy quieto sin hacer nada.

― Si, y como buen ex gordo, te refugias en la comida.

― Eres cruel…

― Solo bromeaba, como te estaba diciendo antes, el color de tu tinte es muy difícil de conseguir, solo a ti se te podría ocurrir tener un color de rubio tan llamativo. La mayoría usaría rubio ligero, o rubio beige ligero, no un rubio extra dorado como el tuyo. Tienes suerte de que tu piel contraste con ese color…

― Mmm… ―fue lo único que respondió Yoosung, tratando de evitar hablar más, ya que sentía que la máscara ya le paralizaba el rostro.

― En fin, hablando sobre otro tema ―prosiguió hablando Zen, quien al parecer disfrutaba y relajaba bastante hacer ese tipo de cosas, volviéndolo un 50% más hablador de lo que ya era―. Sobre tu cita, los consejos que te daré es que, bueno antes de decírtelo te contaré mis más notorias citas, la mayoría terminó bien, y las que no, no fueron exactamente por mi culpa, ¿o tal vez sí? Bueno, no es culpa mía que las chicas se fijen en mi cuando estoy claramente acompañado ya de una chica, ¿no?

Y así pasaron más de dos horas, donde Yoosung deseo varias veces haber tenido la capacidad de poner a Zen en modo mudo, dado la forma narcisista y halagadora que hablaba de sí mismo.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Verdad que ahora se ve mucho mejor tu pelo?

― Hum, es cierto, ¿Qué cosa más le echaste a la mezcla del tinte para que se vea así? Ni a mí me sale tan bien.

― Jajaja es un secreto de belleza. Yo no me tiño mucho, ya que de por sí, mi pelo ya es claro, pero cuando debo hacerlo para algún papel, lo uso para evitar dañar mi cabello. Una señora muy amable que tiene su salón pequeño a cuadras de mi casa, me compartió su secreto.

― ¿Si, y cuál es?

― Mmm, normalmente no lo diría, pero supongo que tu pelo sí que lo necesita, a pesar de que es el clásico cabello castaño oscuro de buen volumen, estaba muy seco.

― Si, admito que lo descuide bastante este año.

― Pues espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, o te podrías quedar calvo antes de los cuarenta.

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

― Por supuesto, los tratamientos como el tinte, puede dejar daños irreversibles si no lo usas con cuidado. Por eso, las ampollas de ginseng…

Ahí se fueron casi una hora más de consejos repetidos de cenizo.

Por lo menos esta vez, si fue más interesante y menos centrados en él.

Incluso se entrometió en ver su ropa de closet y "ayudo" por no decir "impuso" con su idea, en cómo debería ir vestido para su cita.

Faltaba poco para que se marchase, cuando el cenizo se atrevió a hablar de un tema que nadie al parecer se atrevía a hablar, y que internamente le producía inquietud.

― Oye Yoosung… ―dijo un tanto dubitativo, mientras terminaba de acomodar su bolso de cosméticos―… no quiero sonar importuno, pero es algo que me a carcomido la mente desde hace días, y nadie parece tomarle importancia, pero yo quiero saber ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te dejo ciego de tu ojo izquierdo? ¿Escapó? ¿Lo atraparon? No esperes que me crea el cuento de que accidentalmente se te cayó algo encima. La herida de tu rostro está hecha por las manos violentas de alguien.

Era obvio que nada se le escapaba al ojo de alguien que había vivido en las calles y sabia distinguir entre una herida de pelea y una accidental.

Yoosung, que tenía una expresión alegre por el momento, se detuvo al escucharlo, justo cuando terminaba de preparar los bentos que le había prometido al cenizo, cambiando a una expresión notoriamente incómoda.

Un silencio extraño los secundó por unos segundos.

― Entonces si fue una persona y no un "accidente" como dijo V cuando se lo pregunté en el hospital.

― V no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, ni de esto, ni de nada en realidad… ―le respondió Yoosung, con una notoria voz contenida―. Yo… ya imaginaba que tú y los demás del grupo deben estar expectantes por saber lo que pasó en aquel lugar al que acompañé a Seven, pero lo siento, le prometí a V, que no hablaría de ello hasta la reunión…

― Supongo que "ella" también ya vio el estado de tu ojo ¿verdad? ―insistió en hablar del tema― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que ella tal vez también este sufriendo en la ignorancia al igual que nosotros por este tema, lo de la bomba en el departamento y el estado insano de Rika? ¿Oh es que ella ya lo sabe? ―se detuvo en su hablar, al ver que Yoosung no parecía inmutarse más, aparte de su expresión incomoda―. Ah… ―suspiró, entendiendo que no sacaría nada de esa conversación, aparte de poner afligido a un rubio que tendría un momento importante en su vida al día siguiente―. Discúlpame hombre, este clima frio hace que me ponga sensible, emocional y conflictivo.

― No, está bien. En tu lugar, yo también me hubiese alterado, y con justa razón ―enunció el rubio, para luego acercarse a él y extenderle los bentos prometidos, para que los guardase en alguno de sus bolsos―. Siento que tengas que esperar un par de días más para una explicación.

― Hum, no puedo creer que seas tú el que me está calmando ahora ―sonrió con ironía el cenizo, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa―. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el llorón de Yoosung? ―protestó.

― ¿Eh? Hyun, yo sigo siendo el mismo, no sé por qué ustedes siguen diciendo que parezco alguien diferente jaja ―le respondió el rubio, volviendo a su ánimo normal.

Pero en el fondo, el mismo sabía que se veía distinto. Incluso se asustaba por ello. Era como si un poder invisible lo dominase.

Tal vez era así como se sentían las personas que ya no tenían dudas en su corazón.

― Si, tal vez. Puede que sea el hecho de que casi no conocíamos tu lado determinado ―prosiguió Zen, terminando por fin de acomodar sus bolsos, y poniéndoselos encima―. En fin, mi misión aquí está completa ―rió―. Estoy tan cansado, creo que llegaré a mi casa, haré un poco de estiramiento, luego ducharme, comer un bento, y dormirme viendo algo en Tv.

― Si, supongo que es un buen plan.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando recordó algo más.

― Se me olvidaba, ahora que tú tienes más vida amorosa que cualquier otro del grupo, supongo que lo necesitarás más que yo.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, que ya se había puesto, una pequeña caja de profilácticos, que a lo más seria de tres unidades.

― ¿Oh? Nunca había visto esta marca de té en saquitos, debe ser bastante cara, como para que venga en cajitas individuales ―emitió el rubio con total ingenuidad, mientras lo observaba con curiosidad, ya en sus manos.

Zen blanqueó los ojos al escucharlo.

Un ricachón loco de los gatos, un hacker anormal, una adicta al trabajo, un fotógrafo extraño y un tío casi de su edad, con la pureza mental de un niño de diez años.

¿Por qué tenía que conocer a gente tan rara? ¿Es que acaso esa era su cruz por ser tan guapo?

― Eso no es té, Yoosung, son preservativos ―le respondió de forma directa.

― Ah… ―dijo el rubio, con la misma mirada que alguien pone al tratar de recordar el significado de una palabra con la que no se está familiarizado―.

¡¿AH?!

Si, esa expresión, era la más acertada tratándose de él.

― ¡¿Por qué me estás dando esta cosa?! ―siguió hablando el rubio, con la cara totalmente roja y nervios notorios, mientras la caja empezaba a saltar entre sus manos, al no saber dónde arrojarla.

― Deduciendo tu reacción, supongo que "ustedes" no han pasado de primera base ¿verdad? ―agregó el cenizo, mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Por… por… ¡Por supuesto que no! Apenas nos conocemos hace un mes. ¡Y yo soy un caballero!

― Muchos hacen muchas cosas en apenas horas o incluso minutos de conocerse. Tal vez hice malas deducciones tratándose de ti, aunque no sería sorpresivo tratándose de alguien que al ver por primera vez en persona a quien le gusta, la bese directamente sin decirle nada antes, y de una forma tan apasionante y posesiva…

― De que estas hablan…

El cenizo sacó su celular de golpe, mostrándole la captura de la foto que habían publicado en el periódico.

― ¡Ahg! ¡En mi mente lo recordaba de forma distinta! ―se defendió Yoosung, totalmente rojo, mientras le devolvía su "caja de té" y le quitaba el móvil para ver la imagen con detenimiento―. No sabía que alguien nos había fotografiado ¿me la pasas por mensaje?

― Ya, luego, si me acuerdo. Ahora devuélveme mi teléfono.

― Si aquí tienes.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras de aquel edificio residencial donde vivía Yoosung.

No era una zona lujosa, pero tampoco tan alejada del centro. Y había un parque en frente, que le deba un toque tranquilo al lugar.

― Gracias por ayudarme, Hyun ―expresó Yoosung con total sinceridad.

― Si, bueno, no sé dar consejos a los demás, no con mi historial amoroso, pero fue grato haberte podido ayudar, aunque sea solo de manera física. Consejos y cosas que hacer y no hacer mientras sales con alguien, te lloverán a montones, pero creo que una de las pocas cosas que, si debes tener en cuenta, es ser tú mismo, la mejor versión de ti, supongo. Si "ella" te eligió a ti, fue por eso, recuérdalo.

Yoosung se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos, un tanto asombrado.

― Eso fue una de las pocas cosas serias que te he oído decir alguna vez, Zen ―soltó con cierta gracia―. Estoy empezando a creer que no eres Zen, sino un impostor.

― Jaja ¿crees que alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como yo podría ser suplido? ―fue lo último que este le respondió antes de meterse en el taxi que se había detenido a su señal.

Si, dudo que alguien en el mundo pueda copiar tu narcisismo ―pensó Yoosung, mientras veía como se alejaba y volvía a su departamento.

Se preguntó en el trayecto, de que tema le hablaría a su amor, cuando la llamase antes de dormir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola, hola caracolas!**

 **Uf, sí que me tarde en actualizar esta vez, ¿no? :'v**

 **En verdad lo siento, trataré de ser más constante a partir de ahora.**

 **Estaba revisando las notificaciones y wow, la historia ya superó los 4K de lecturas en menos de diez capítulos :'O Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, del otro lado leyendo.**

 **En verdad me regocija y anima a seguir escribiendo, el ver como muchas personas disfrutan de mi historia y comparten el mismo por BB Yoosung.**

 **¡Corazones verdes para todos!**

 **¿Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo? (Ahora si se de verdad se vendrá la cita, este capítulo decidí que no, porque había escenas que no quería que pasaran de largo)**

 **Bye bye**


	11. CAPITULO 11

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 11

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó.

Abrí los ojos con decisión.

Hoy iba a hacer un buen día, no… ¡un gran día!

Me levanté de golpe, para luego caminar y estirarme mientras iba al baño.

En lo que estaba secando mi rostro, para borrar cualquier rastro de somnolencia que se me hubiese quedado, note una ligera imperfección en mi rostro…

― ¡Nooo! Maldita seaaaaaa…

De todos los días en que no me importaba amanecer con la cara imperfecta, justo hoy tenía que suceder.

Un enorme grano había salido bien en medio de mi frente.

Analicé por varios segundos, las opciones que tenía para evitar que se notase mucho.

Justo hoy quería hacerme un peinado más compuesto, por ser una ocasión especial, pero decidí dejar el flequillo que casi tapaba mis ojos.

No quería que Yoosung me viese la frente, con esa cosa ahí.

― Tranquilízate tarada ―me hablé en voz alta, mientras habría el cajón donde guardaba los cosméticos que casi nunca usaba―, un poco de base y nadie sabrá que está ahí, aunque claro, también lo taparé con mi cabello… si, con eso bastará, espero.

Entonces volví a mi habitación y empecé a desvestirme, cuando de repente una figura conocida, apareció en frente mío, de la nada.

― ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano un domingo? ¿Acaso te estas cambiando como para salir?

― ¡Mamá! Tan siquiera toca antes de entrar ―respondí un tanto nerviosa, por hallarme desprevenida―. Si, pienso salir… ¿No es lo que siempre me dices? Qué debería salir más…

― Jajaja ¿acaso te pusiste brillo labial? Y ese atuendo con casi nada de tu sombrío negro―respondió mi progenitora, como si no me hubiese escuchado en lo más mínimo―. No será que… ¡¿Es un chico?! ¿Vas a salir con un chico?

No pude evitar congelarme por unos segundos, ya decía el dicho que las deducciones nivel Sherlock Homes, en la realidad solo eran virtudes de madres instintivas.

― Bueno, yo…

― ¡Oh por dios, es un chico! ―dijo entre asombro y molestia, sin dejarme hablar―. ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es el hijo de la señora Meung, la nueva vecina? ¿O es del trabajo?

― Mamá, espera…

― No, has estado rara recién las últimas semanas, y el hijo de la señora Meung parece que es gay, el otro día lo vi con un faldón vestido y acompañado sospechosamente con otro chico… ¿O es que la señora Meung tiene una hija de esas que se visten como chico? Hoy es difícil distinguir entre los jóvenes, quien es que, o que cosa… Volviendo al tema, ¿acaso es alguien de esa sociedad rara de caridad no sé qué?

Mi maldita reacción inconsciente hizo que mirase a un lado.

Pude ver en cámara lenta, como eso era suficiente para ella y su cara de indignación.

― ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, ah?! Si yo no investigo por mi cuenta, nadie me dice nada en esta casa, primero tu hermano ocultándome sus citatorios por que se peleó con otro chico de su escuela y ahora tú, con tu relación a escondidas ¿Quieren provocarme un infarto o qué?

En eso, se agregó en escena mi menor, con los ojos hinchados del sueño, parándose en la puerta de mi habitación.

― ¿Por qué tanto griterío? ¿Uno no puede dormir decentemente en esta casa? ― se quejó con voz molesta, para luego retractarse con la mirada, al ver a nuestra madre molesta―, digo, ¿qué está pasando, mami? ¿La torpe se metió en problemas de nuevo?

― Yo hace tiempo que no me meto en problemas ―me defendí.

― Es tu hermana, resulta que está saliendo con un hombre, y no pensaba contármelo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Esta? No lo creo, deben de ser otra vez alguno de esos personajes otome, la simulación hoy es muy avanzada en los videojuegos…

― No, no es uno de sus dibujitos, me acaba de confirmar que es alguien real…

Los miré en silencio, mientras terminaba de abotonarme mi abrigo.

En ningún momento había hablado literalmente de esa confirmación.

― Mmm… diría que es un problema, pero ¿no crees que es lo mejor?

― ¿Qué? ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermana? ¿No te preocupa?

― Ya está vieja, si nos ponemos exigentes con los hombres que se fijen en ella, puede que termine más sola de lo que estaba hasta ahora, con 50 gatos, en un departamento chico con olor a arena de gatos usada, llena de pelos, con tos ferina y demás cosas feas, que es mejor que no sepas, pero que así suelen terminar las mujeres que no se casan o tienen hijos…

―Sí, tienes razón… es mejor que alguien controle a esta bruta, si la dejamos libre y sin rumbo, podría terminar así…

― Oigan, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, y tuviese más de 40 años… Mamá, tu recién empezaste a tener familia casi a los treinta, y a mí me falta mucho aún…

― ¿Y desde cuando te has estado viendo con esta persona? ―arremetió de nuevo mi madre, arqueando las cejas.

― Esto… hoy va ser nuestra primera cita ―respondí ligeramente insegura, aunque luego cambié de pensar, no estaba mintiendo en teoría, y no había nada de malo en decirlo―, antes de eso, solo lo vi por asuntos que tenían que ver con el trabajo de tal organización ―bien, tal vez ahí si estaba mintiendo un poco, ya que lo vi varias veces fuera de ese contexto―, y luego hablamos por el móvil, recién nos estamos conociendo, por eso no había abordado el tema, ¿no siempre dices que tenemos que conocer bien a las personas? Mamá…

― Bueno, sí, es lo que siempre digo, no quiero que cometan el mismo error que cometí yo, con quien les di como padre ―me respondió, mientras empezaba a calmarse―. Escuché que quienes están en esos grupos de beneficencia, suelen tener buena reputación, supongo que no debería preocuparme… ―suspiró―, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti, hijita. Haz madurado mucho estos últimos años… ―dijo con una mirada, como si recordase aquella época que no me gusta mencionar a nadie―, pero tiendes a apegarte demasiado a las personas, y estas no siempre corresponderán esa fidelidad y temo que te lastimen…

Tal vez meses antes, sus palabras me hubiesen llenado de dudas, pero ahora, por alguna razón, sentía que nada de eso, podía ser vinculado con quien estaba interesada.

― Hum, seré precavida, si eso es lo que te preocupa ―respondí sonriendo.

― Si quieres, puedo acompañarle, para ver si ese tío es de fiar ―expresó con cierto fastidio mi menor, a mi madre―, pero eso les costará dinero, preciso de un viatico básico para gastos de movilidad...

― ¡Qué! Tu no vas a acompañarme, enano ―me quejé ante su premisa.

― Eso no lo decides tú, tonta. Si mamá dice que voy, voy.

Esta vez era yo, quien sentía que se empezaba a molestar.

Pero para mi asombro, mi madre había cambiado completamente de cara.

― No, no vas a acompañar a tu hermana, la harás pasar vergüenza, no estamos en la época de tus abuelos…

― Eh? ¿Segura? Luego vas a estar molestándome con tu preocupación…

― Tu hermana es una mujer que puede cuidarse sola, además, vivimos en un país tranquilo donde podemos estar en la calle caminando con joyas en madrugada y no pasaría absolutamente nada… Solo estaba molesta de que no me haya contado antes que saldría con alguien, es todo. Deja de estar de metido y vuelve a tu habitación a dormir, tienes ojeras en las ojeras…

― Si, si, como sea.

Mi hermano se fue, dejándonos solas de nuevo, a mi madre y a mí.

Yo ya me había terminado de vestir, y estaba revisando que todas las cosas que necesitase para salir, estuviesen en mi bolso de tiro largo, que acomodé cruzando de costado al otro, y la miraba con una cara de calma y expectación.

― Supongo que se te hace tarde. Hablaremos luego, más a fondo sobre esto. Trata de llegar antes de que anochezca y ten cuidado ―dijo, para luego salir, dejándome completamente sola.

― Si, gracias.

Minutos después, estaba bajando las escaleras del piso superior, cuando vi por la ventana que daba a nuestro patio trasero, a mi madre de rodillas en el suelo, limpiando su jardín.

Lo había olvidado.

Era cierto que cada cierto par de semanas, los domingos le ayudaba a arrancar la mala yerba y luego pasaba tiempo de calidad con ella, acompañándola a ver alguna de sus novelas que daban en la tarde.

Ella ni siquiera me lo había recordado esta vez.

Me detuve, para luego dar marcha atrás y volver a arriba, no es que estuviese atrasada de tiempo.

Luego de tocar durante casi un minuto, mi menor abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cambiaste de opinión y quieres que haga de tu chaperón? ―dijo con sueño, mientras sacaba solo su cabeza―. Es tarde ya, yo ya no quiero ir, má dijo que no era necesario, así que ahí te vez…

― Pasa tiempo con mamá ―le dije de forma directa, mientras ponía mi mano en la puerta, para evitar que me cerrase.

― ¿Ah? ¿Y yo por qué? Yo paso tiempo con ella toda la semana, hasta le ayudo a lavar los platos, trapear toda la casa o barrer el patio cuando hace mucho frio, quien debería pasar más tiempo con ella, eres tu ―se quejó―. No estás en casa todo el día, llegas tarde de tu trabajo, y últimamente ni llegabas, la preocupabas mucho, y cuando estás, te quedas en tu cueva de otaka jugando esas cosas de chica…

― Yo si paso tiempo con ella, ¿de qué hablas?

― Sí, claro, una vez cada medio siglo, y la mitad del tiempo estas con tu teléfono viendo a dibujitos en cuero, te he visto. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te hagan un monumento a mejor hija del mundo por ello? ―terminó diciéndome con sarcasmo.

Me daba ganas de pegarle, pero en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Tendría que solucionar eso, pero no ahora.

― Vayamos directo al grano ¿Cuál es tu precio? ―emití sacando la billetera de mi bolso.

― ¿Eh? ¿Quieres comprar mi tiempo? Veo que aun tienes conciencia y remordimientos. Casualmente, hay un juego estreno que me interesa, y mi mesada no alcanza para tenerlo…

― Al grano, dije.

― Quiero el "Dios de la guerra" la versión deluxe que viene con figura coleccionable, no la versión clásica para pobres.

― Hecho, y pasas todo el día con ella.

― La ayudo a limpiar su jardín y acompaño a ver una, de sus tres novelas de la tarde.

― Su jardín y toda la tarde.

― Que te diviertas en tu cita, sabiendo que preferiste a un hombre, a pasar tiempo de calidad con tu madre descuidada ―quiso cerrar su puerta.

― ¡Hey, espera! Esta bien, tu cochino juego de consola, más 20$ de crédito en tu cuenta, para que te compres algo que desees luego, un avatar nuevo tal vez, pero pasas todo el día con ella ―oferté.

Mi hermano menor me miró por unos segundos, a pesar de su desvelo, se podía notar que su mente estaba analizando mi oferta.

― Si me das los 20$ en efectivo, ahora mismo, tenemos un trato. Incluso la llevaré de compras al shopping que está cerca a la estación, para comer algo, debe aburrirse de tener que cocinar todos los días.

― Está bien ―acepté, sacando el efectivo, y un extra más, dándoselo en las manos―. Cómprale algo bueno. Pero más vale que cumplas con tu palabra, ella de seguro me contará lo que hicieron todo el día.

― Claro que lo haré, no soy tarado como tú a mi edad ―protestó, mientras abría la puerta de golpe, demostrando que ya se había vestido con ropa de jardín que alguna vez nos había regalado a los tres, mi madre, para que la ayudásemos.

― Pero qué demonios… ¡Ibas hacerlo sin que te lo dijera!

― Por supuesto, es mi madre también, tú solo fuiste la oportunidad que aproveché, tarada.

Luego de eso, bajó antes que mí, para irse a la cocina y tomar un café en lata de la alacena e irse bebiéndolo para luego estar con nuestra madre.

Mis ganas de golpearlo volvían, pero ya no tenía tiempo, si no me iba ya, llegaría atrasada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sutileza, Jumin entró a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella persona.

Traía consigo, en brazos, a Elizabeth 3ra.

Se sentó en el sofá de visitantes, para dejar acostada a su adorada gata, que aun dormía, para luego pararse frente al internado.

Lo observó en silencio, con cierta curiosidad.

Después de todo, era la primera vez que observaba al "gemelo malvado" de la historia.

Su parecido a Luciel era impresionante, y notorio, a pesar de que este tenía el pelo blanco.

Una enfermera entró en ese momento, para darle su dosis prescrita, vía intravenosa, al inconsciente.

― Disculpe, pero tengo una duda, eso que le suministra, ¿para qué es? ―inquirió el pelinegro.

La enfermera en los primeros segundos, trató de evadir la pregunta, pero la voz autoritaria de aquella persona le produjo cierta inquietud, y si estaba ahí, es porque tenía algún poder sobre el paciente.

― Es un coctel de vitaminas y nutrientes. El paciente aún se rehúsa a recibir alimentos sólidos. También se le agrega sedantes, ya que tiende a mostrar agresividad al estar pasando por desintoxicación.

― ¿Desintoxicación?

― Si, el individuó ingresó con un enorme porcentaje de drogas en la sangre, que, al parecer, estuvo consumiendo por años… también muestra traumas a nivel mental, pero no tengo acceso a esa información, si desea saber más tendrá que consultar con el médico psiquiatra que está a cargo de su caso.

― Comprendo, me contactaré con él, para más información.

La enfermera asintió, para luego tomar su bandeja con fármacos y salir del lugar, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Seven ya le había mencionado algo de ello, semanas atrás, pero verlo en persona, le creaba cierta impresión.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a este chico? ¿Cómo había dejado V, que sucediese esto?

Soltó un suspiro con pesar, aprovechando que nadie lo vería salirse de su actitud siempre seria y apacible.

Caminó hacia el único cuadro que había en la habitación, en forma de decoración, ya que este carecía de ventanas que diesen al exterior, y con obvia razón, dado a los pacientes que guardaban en sus paredes, para observarlo y tratar de calmarse.

Los minutos pasaron de forma lenta, hasta que…

― ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?

Jumin volteó a verlo, apenas lo escuchó.

Incluso su voz era similar a la de Luciel, pero más fina, deprimente y quebrada.

― Decir mi nombre, supongo que es innecesario, tratándose de la persona que estuvo espiando a nuestra organización estos últimos años ―respondió, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al sofá del lugar, para sentarse a lado de la dormida Elizabeth 3ra―. Estoy aquí por petición de Luciel. Seguramente habrás notado su ausencia estos últimos días. He venido en su lugar a visitarte, y decirte claramente que él no te está abandonando de nuevo, solo que tiene trabajo que no puede rechazar, y que pronto estará de vuelta...

― ¡Cállate, no me hables de ese maldito infeliz! ―lo interrumpió a gritos este, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero la correas en brazos, cintura y piernas se lo impedían―. ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito saber nada de esa escoria! ¡Vete o te mataré, a ti, y a tu gata, y a todos de esa basura de organización!

Empezó a arquearse y retorcerse en su cama, provocando que a los segundos aparecieran dos enfermeros enormes, para paralizarlo ajustando sus cadenas y volviendo a administrarle una nueva dosis de calmantes, para quedar sedado de nuevo.

Jumin se mantuvo en silencio ante tal panorama.

No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por la tormentosa situación que está sufriendo aquel desconocido insano, pero tampoco era tan ingenuo como para acercársele a ofrecer ayuda. Él era de los pocos que vio lo que este le había provocado al rostro de Yoosung, al grado de quitarle la vista de uno de sus ojos.

Su celular vibró dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, robando su atención.

Era la asistente Kang, enviando un mensaje de reporte, demostrando que encontró al objetivo y ahora lo seguía, tal como se lo había mandado, adjuntando una captura de imagen.

Se sentó por completo en el sofá, aun con la vista en el teléfono, cuando quiso acariciar sin ver, a su preciada compañera peluda, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí echada.

Levantándose de forma abrupta, la buscó con la mirada en aquel pequeño lugar.

Entre abrió los ojos de asombro, como hace años no lo hacía, al ver donde se encontraba, para caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Él no sabía mucho de los animales o mascotas de compañía.

Solo sabia y conocía el comportamiento de su gata.

Elizabeth 3ra, al igual que él, era muy exigente con sus compañías humanas. Solía arañar y maullar con rechazo a quien tratase acariciarla, aceptando solo las manos de su dueño, de V, la desaparecida Rika, la asistente Kang, Yoosung y su novia de este último.

Luciel no corría con la misma suerte. Esta felina lo arañaba, mordía y gritaba apenas la tocaba, pero, aun así, el pelirrojo amaba pasar tiempo con ella, a pesar de que terminaría todo herido.

Pero en ese momento, Elizabeth 3ra, se encontraba acostada encima de uno de los bordes de la única cama del lugar. Muy despierta, observando con una mirada extraña, a aquel personaje que le era desconocido su olor, y se encontraba amarrado por correas.

Con delicadeza, camino con sus suaves patitas, por media cama, hasta llegar frente al desconocido, quien se encontraba en trance, producto de los fármacos que le habían hecho efecto.

― Miau… ―maulló de forma leve.

Para acto seguido acurrucarse a su lado, posando delicadamente sus patitas delanteras en sus mejillas, como si intentase despertarlo.

― Miauuuu…

Este último maullido sonó más sensible. Y al no tener reacción, acercó sus bigotes al rostro, lamiendo una de sus mejillas, como si intentase "limpiarlo".

Jumin retrocedió inconscientemente.

Elizabeth, hasta ese momento, solo había hecho eso con una sola persona.

Él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tren se detuvo por completo, para luego abrir sus puertas, y dejar salir al anden, a las pocas personas que lo habían tomado.

Entre ellas me encontraba yo.

Caminé mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo.

Salí de la estación, para caminar un par de cuadras, guiada por el mapa de mi teléfono.

Lo cierto es que nunca había ido por esos lares y todo se veía extraño a mi alrededor.

Eran calles comerciales, con la misma distribución de Gagnam, pero sin el excentricismo lujoso. Tenía un toque más informal, libre y arbolado, posiblemente porque la Universidad SKY estaba cerca, a menos de una manzana.

Me había comido una barra grande de cereal extra nutritivo en el metro, que había encontrado guardada en el bolso que llevaba, ya que supuse que no desayunaríamos, no con esa hora.

Dejé de caminar, al toparme con la cafetería que mi celular indicaba.

Estaba justo frente de un Banco Cereza.

La dirección que me había mandado Yoosung por correo era muy correcta y exacta, pero al parecer, el todavía no llegaba.

Giré en mi propio eje con lentitud, buscándolo de nuevo, con calma, pensando en la probabilidad de que tal vez se encontraba en un punto ciego, cuando sin darme cuenta, apareció frente de mí.

― Oh, lo siento, me sucedió algo muy extraño en tren, de venida aquí, y me retrasé, sé que no es excusa para llegar tarde, yo…

― No te preocupes, justo acabo de llegar también ―le interrumpí, sonriendo al instante―. Esto… tú eres Yoosung Kim ¿verdad?

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiend-… ―se detuvo de su hablar confundido, abriendo graciosamente sus labios, en expresión de asombro, como si recordase de golpe―. Ah, sí, yo soy Yoosung Kim, es un gran gusto poder conocerte por fin en persona ―se inclinó ligeramente nervioso saludando―.

― El placer de conocerte, es mío ―le seguí el reparto que habíamos acordado hacer, inclinándome igual, aunque mordiéndome los labios, al parecerme una situación graciosa―, mi nombre es…

El revuelo de un grupo de niños pasando por la misma acera, acompañados de los que serían sus padres, hizo que se escuchase casi inaudible mi nombre, pero eso pareció no importarle. Al fin de cuentas, él ya lo sabía.

― Oh, tu nombre es muy bonito, y sin duda, mucho mejor que el apodo de "coordinadora" que te pusieron en el chat; podría repetirlo todo el día ―respondió sonriendo, para luego centrar su mirada en el café que teníamos detrás nuestro―. Oh, qué bien huele aquí, nunca he entrado, pero su página web tiene muy buenas críticas de sus Hotteoks. ¿Desayunaste algo? ¿Te gustaría probarlos?

― Eh, si, nunca escuché de ellos, pero suena bien ―dije mientras entrelazaba ambas manos, expectante.

Lo cierto es que el suave olor que salía de la cafetería, dejaba deseando a cualquiera que pasase por ahí.

― Entonces vamos ―agregó mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

― ¿Eh? ―respondí de una forma despistada, ante su actuar.

― Puedes aferrarte a mí, abrazando mi brazo ―expresó aun con su sonrisa―, se nota que tienes algo de frio.

Baje mi mirada con cierta pena.

Lo cierto es que, si había juntado mis manos, y las tenía un poco heladas. Tal vez había subestimado el día, al mostrarse el sol, pero aun reinando el aire frio.

― Pero ¿no importa si se sale fuera de lo que habíamos planeado? Dos desconocidos no se abrazan en la primera cita ―argumenté.

― Si, pero eso sería en una ocasión formal, nosotros ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para estar más juntos ―no espero respuesta mía, y me arrastró consigo a dentro del café.

Ya una vez fuera de nuevo, devorando con mucho gusto los hotteoks (que eran unas masitas dulces con relleno de jarabe de azúcar morena y cereales o frutas mixtas, envueltas y servidas en vasitos) caminamos juntos y a paso lento.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―pregunté apenas pude tragar.

― Al cine, hay una buena cartelera este fin de semana ―me respondió apenas, dejando de masticar―, lo siento, no suelo hablar con la boca llena, pero esto sabe muy bien, a pesar de que desayuné antes de venir…

― Oh, yo también comí algo antes de llegar al café. Soy muy glotona cuando se trata de dulces…

― Oh, yo también, aunque no tanto de los dulces, es agradable descubrir que tengamos eso en común ―terminó diciendo alegre, para luego volver a darle una mordida a su hotteok.

A la distancia, dos sombras los acechaban desde la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cenizo y la castaña se encontraban un tanto cansados.

Habían corrido toda una estación, con dirección al punto, donde supuestamente Yoosung y compañía tendrían su cita.

― Ese maldito, es como si tuviese un sexto sentido, que siente todo ―expresó ligeramente exaltado Zen, mientras sacaba su espejo de bolsillo, para verificar si se había despeinado notoriamente, por el abrupto correr.

― Hum, Yoosung puede portar una gran ingenuidad, pero ahora hemos comprobado que es bastante sensible, no puedo creer que estuvo a punto de descubrirnos ―resaltó Kang, respirando con agitación.

Lo que había sucedido, es que el rubio sintió una incomodidad en pleno viaje en tren. Era como algo indescriptible, que molestaba su espalda.

Entonces giró de golpe su rostro hacia atrás, como para saber qué era lo que había detrás de él, en aquel vagón extrañamente lleno de personas.

Fue entonces para desgracia de Zen, quien lo estaba mirando directo, detrás de sus gafas oscuras, que se vieron de frente, a pesar de estar en ambos extremos.

― ¿Hyun?

Zen se paralizó, pero usando sus dones actorales, fingió que no lo había escuchado y manteniendo una pose seria, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, fingiendo que recibía una llamada.

― ¿Hello? Yeah, It was I who tried to communicate with you, a while ago. I do not care, it is not my obligation or part of my work, if you do not fix it,―fingió ser un extranjero en una acalorada llamada de trabajo― I will have to report you to the superiors. ¿So what? I don't mind being fired…

Pero eso no impidió que Yoosung tratase de acercársele, para comprobar que se trataba de él.

― Disculpe, pero necesito pasar por aquí, creo que reconocí a alguien ―pudo escuchar que el rubio le decía claramente a una de las personas del vagón que le impedía el paso.

Zen trató de mantener la calma y seguir con su papel de extranjero al teléfono, aunque por dentro sentía que gritaba por el miedo a ser descubierto.

Yoosung estaba a punto de abordarlo, cuando el vagón se detuvo, anunciando que habían llegado a una parada.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Zen sintió como alguien lo empujaba para afuera, mientras que al mismo tiempo Yoosung caía sentado en el suelo, por la misma presión de esta tercera persona.

― No digas nada, ni voltees a verlo.

Era Jaehee.

Con una mirada calculadora y aterrada, como la de un villano cuando actúa rápido, usando el vacío que encontró en el actuar del héroe que le estaba propinando una paliza, para escapar.

Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a un confundido rubio, ya parado, revisando si el bolso que traía consigo había recibido algún daño, con la caída, olvidándose de quien creía haber visto.

Fue cuando llegaron a los andenes de salida a la calle, que bajaron la velocidad de sus pisadas.

― Esto está mal… pero no sé si deba informar al señor Han… que perdimos de vista al objetivo…

Zen la miraba asombrada en silencio.

No podía creer que una chica con tacones, pudiese correr al nivel de alguien físicamente entrenado como él.

Le agradeció que haya intervenido y no se preocupara de volver a encontrar al rubio, ya que sabia la dirección exacta, puesto lo había leído el día anterior, en la libreta de planificación de este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin les había tocado su turno en la cola, para comprar las palomitas de maíz y demás cosas con las que acompañarían la película, y ahora caminaban rumbo a la sala de proyección, porque estaban justos con la hora.

― Ya no te aflijas, un descuido le pasa a cualquiera, te apuesto que cuando salgamos, los de la cafetería si habrán guardado tu billetera ―le decía ella, con calma y alegría en su rostro, tratando de borrar la cara angustiada que llevaba.

― No, sé que pasa, pero no debía pasar, se supone que soy tu cita y debí ser yo quien se encargase de pagar los gastos, hum… discúlpame, sigo siendo un desastre…

― Jajaja te dije que no le tomes importancia. De hecho, me alegra haber sido yo quien pueda pagar parte de los gastos. No vivimos en la edad de piedra, donde el hombre tiene que forzosamente encargarse de pagar todo. Para eso trabajo…

― Lo sé, me gusta que seas independiente, pero no se trata de eso, cariño… yo…

Lo sucedido, es que el rubio había dejado su billetera en el mostrador del café, y se dio cuenta recién de su pérdida, cuando intentó pagar los dulces del cine, ya que los boletos los había reservado la noche anterior, en su departamento, y solo debían acercarse al asistente virtual personalizado que tenía el cine, para confirmar la película que verían.

Y estaba decidido a mostrar su lado más caballeroso y romántico, con la persona que amaba.

Y un caballero no perdía sus cosas, era cuestión de principios, no un orgullo tonto de hombre, o alguna actitud machista.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello en su mente, pero trató de relajarse por ella, para no ponerla incomoda viendo la película.

La película… ese era otro problema.

Nunca pensó que de todos los estrenos románticos y de acción que estaban disponibles, ella elegiría la de terror, basada en el libro de Esteban Rey, uno de los mayores líderes de ese género.

No le gustaban las de miedo, pero prefirió no decirlo, ya que ella se veía muy emocionada por verla.

Suspiró por lo bajo, a modo de tranquilizarse, aprovechando el momento donde desaparecía de su la vista periférica de ella, al bajar por las gradas del salón, para ubicar las butacas donde se sentarían.

"No importa, puedo superar esto. Si veo que ella se divierte viéndolo, seré feliz".

Con aquel pensamiento, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Tal vez, si se estaba angustiando más de lo debido, y solo debía calmarse y disfrutar el momento.

― Bien, es aquí, llegamos a tiempo, ni siquiera empezaron a poner los tráiler ―le murmuro ella, mientras entraba primero a la fila, para sentarse primero y ayudarle a acomodar los botes con comida que traía en sus brazos.

― Si… si, admito que estoy un poco expectante, no leí el libro, así que estoy algo ansioso de saber de qué trata ―le respondió, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

― Bueno, es de Esteban Rey, así que los sustos están garantizados, a no ser que haya tenido un mal director, en ese caso, habrá que ver… no te quiero spoilear, jaja…

Todo indicaba que las próximas dos horas, serían muy interesantes.

O por lo menos eso quiso hacerle creer el destino, que se lo quitó todo en un segundo.

¡SPLASH!

Varias personas gritaron por lo bajo ante el ruido y las salpicaduras que recibieron.

Por instinto, a pesar de tener la vista más limitada que todos, pudo ver como uno de los sujetos que se sentaron una fila arriba de ellos, tropezaba antes de llegar a su asiento, para tambalear por unos segundos, para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, soltando por el aire su bebida y bote de palomitas extra grandes, ensuciando en un radio redondo de tres asientos a su alrededor.

El vaso enorme iba caer justo encima de ellos dos, pero lo golpeo con su mano diestra en el aire, haciendo que se derramase en mayor medida solo hacia él, mojándole todo la cabeza y la parte superior de su chaqueta.

― Oh maldición ¡¿Estas bien?! ― escuchó que ella le hablaba, aun un tanto desorientado, ya que el líquido frio y pegajoso se escurría lentamente por su cabello y rostro, dejándole apenas poder abrir su único ojo libre.

― Ah, sí, si… estoy bien ¿tu estas bien? ¿No llegó a ensuciarte? ―le respondió, más preocupado por ella, que por él.

Ella asentía, ya que apenas un par de gotas habían caído en uno de sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, se podía escuchar los murmullos y quejas de los demás afectados, que también habían sido salpicados o atacados con una avalancha de palomitas.

Pero sin duda, él terminó siendo el más afectado, al recibir la mayor parte de aquel litro de gaseosa en vaso.

Para mayor deterioro del momento, las luces se apagaron, y empezó la cuenta regresiva, donde se emitirían un par de trailers, para luego iniciarse la película.

― Yo… iré un rato al sanitario…

― Te acompaño.

― No, no es necesario, no estaría bien que ambos nos perdamos la película, quédate, no tardo.

― Pero, pero…

― Por favor, quédate. En serio.

Pidiendo permiso, entre los otros desconocidos que los rodeaban, para salir de ahí, se alejó solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde su asiento, lo había visto todo, y al igual que Jaehee, estaba en un total silencio.

Le era triste ver como un torpe desconocido arruinaba en un segundo, la cita de su amigo, que, a sus ojos, hasta el momento iba perfecta.

― Es todo, voy a ir a golpear a ese imbécil y sus amigos―soltó decidido, con la intensión de levantarse― Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de disculparse con ellos, y soltaron a reír como bestias.

Jaehee le agarro de la manga de su brazo, evitando que se moviese.

― Yo también lamento lo que le sucedió a Yoosung, pero si nos entrometemos, sabrán que los hemos estado siguiendo, no podemos arriesgarnos ―objetó seria―. Debemos apegarnos al plan.

― Al diablo con el plan, y si se entera que los estaba observando, me preocupo por ellos. Le prometí a Yoosung que sería un gran soporte en este momento importante de su vida, fue mi palabra de hombre ―argumentó el cenizo, halando su brazo, para liberarse de ella―. Tú haces esto por interés propio Jaehee, yo no. Si quieres quédate, no les diré que estabas conmigo…

La de lentes no insistió luego de eso.

Tal vez era cierto, ella no era tan empática como él.

Se levantó también, para ir detrás suyo. Si había algo en lo que era buena, era defendiendo a otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé sentada por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos.

Tenía la cabeza baja y aun podía escuchar las risas de esos idiotas, que no mostraron en ningún momento, algún remordimiento por lo sucedido.

Si fuese la de un pasado, esto no quedaría así, y ciertas nenas estarían llorando en vez de riendo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, al pensarlo.

No, eso no importaba ahora.

Yoosung…

Él se había sacrificado para evitar que nos mojasen a ambos.

A pesar de que me lo hubiese pedido, no podía dejarlo solo.

Quería que disfrutase la película, a pesar de lo sucedido, pero…

Me levanté de golpe, ya sin una pizca de duda en mi mente.

… Si él no estaba conmigo, la película no me importaba. Era él. Solo era él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sujeto que aún seguía riéndose con sus conocidos, por lo sucedido, no supo que lo golpeo, al grado de caer encima del otro.

― ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ―gruñó este, mientras se levantaba, empujado por los otros, con clar intensión de devolverle el golpe.

― Eso es lo que yo debería decirte a ti, imbécil ―respondió el cenizo, mientras tomaba una posición de defensa―. ¿Te parece divertido arruinarle la cita a una pareja con tus acciones estúpidas?

― ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Si les molestó, eso debieron decirlo ellos, y no ir llorando a contárselo a su héroe misterioso ―soltó el tipo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta―, te voy a romper esa cara de niño bonito.

― ¿Héroe yo? Jajaja que halagador ―respondió el cenizo, mientras esquivaba el primer ataque―, pero igual voy a darte una paliza, aunque lo cierto es que no conozco a la pareja que desafortunaste ―mintió―, pero no soporto las injusticias, y mi puño se blandirá las veces necesarias para proteger a quienes lo necesitan…

Apenas dejó de hablar, se agarró el sombrero con una mano, para evitar que volase y mostrase su identidad, con la patada que dio a continuación, para derrumbar al sujeto.

Las personas alrededor empezaron a quejarse ante el disturbio.

Se podía ver a lo lejos, a los acomodadores y guardias, entrar a la sala de proyección.

Los compañeros del sujeto, al ver a este derrumbado, tomaron su lugar intentando agarrar al cenizo, quien los esquivaba demasiado bien, fruto de su antiguo pasado como pandillero.

Uno estuvo a punto de golpear con el brazo de platico que había arrancado del asiento de su butaca, cuando una mano le dio un golpe certero en su nariz, dejándolo desvariado.

Era Jaehee, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en judo.

― No te preocupes, yo te cubro ―fue lo único que dijo, acomodándose detrás de Zen, quien la observó asombrado, por un par de segundos.

Pelearon hasta el último segundo que llegaron los encargados, neutralizando y sacando a todos los involucrados, fuera del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había hecho todo lo posible a su alcance, en el sanitario de hombres, y ahora se encontraba en los pasillos, observando con tristeza, su reflejo desprolijo en las ventanas de cartelera.

¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así?

Sentía una mezcla de pena e impotencia.

Toda planificación ahora no servía de nada, todo se había arruinado.

A pesar de limpiarse el rostro con agua, podía sentir la sensación pegajosa que la gaseosa dejó en su cabello, y empezaba a molestarle su ojo detrás del parche quirúrgico que llevaba. Lo más seguro es que le había entrado el líquido dulce y debería volver a casa, para limpiarlo con el antiséptico necesario, como se lo explicaron los médicos.

Eso significaba de tendría que cancelar la cita.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

No quería empezar a lagrimear, no quería que ella lo viese así.

― ¿Yoosung? Ah, qué bien que te encuentro, estaba empezando a creer que nos habíamos cruzado…

La voz de su amada hizo que se voltease sin pensarlo, para verla, aún con la aflicción en su rostro.

Pronunció su nombre por lo bajo, sabiendo que le daría malas noticias.

Ella pudo deducirlo al ver su rostro, que era como un libro abierto.

Puso una cara triste al igual que él, pero solo por unos segundos, para luego acercársele.

― Parece que la causalidad está dispuesta en estropearnos el día ¿no? ―sonrió, mientras apoyaba su mano en una de sus mejillas―, pero lo que ella no sabe es nosotros los humanos podemos ser muy tercos…

Yoosung cambió su expresión a una de expectación.

Le asombraba tenerla ahí, diciendo aquello.

― Dime, ¿te molesta la herida? ―siguió hablando ella, al ver que guardaba silencio―. Creo que deberíamos tratarla… ―acercó su pulgar al parche, orillándolo para notar que también se encontraba húmedo, en un intento de limpiarlo por encima.

― Si, me temo que tendremos que irnos… ―respondió con pesar.

― ¿Qué? No, no es necesario, solo necesito mi bolso ―emitió ella con confianza―. Ven, iremos al guardarropa del centro comercial, donde dejamos nuestros bolsos. En quince minutos de dejaré como nuevo.

― ¿Eh? Pero…

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de objetar, ya que ella lo arrastró consigo, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora con mi bolso de tirante largo en poder, caminamos hacia los sanitarios de ese piso.

Fue un pequeño inconveniente al principio, elegir donde lo arreglaría.

La señora de la limpieza justo estaba en aquella zona, terminando de trapear el piso.

Nos miró con aire examinante.

― Entren al de chicas, es el único que tiene secadora de manos, y al que el piso debe ya estar seco ―pronunció, para luego seguir arrastrando su carro de limpieza.

Entramos en silencio, inclinando la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Abrí mi bolso y desparramé todo su contenido, para tratar de ahorrar tiempo buscando lo que necesitaba.

Me alegraba saber que todo lo imaginaba estaba ahí dentro.

Shampoo, antiséptico, una mini, pero de las mini secadoras de pelo, espejo, peine… crema base…

― Es increíble todo lo que traes en tu bolso, yo solo traje un pañuelo, creo que no soy de los que en realidad se prepara para todo improvisto ―comentó Yoosung, mientras se quitaba la pinza que tenía en su cabello.

― Si, bueno, siendo sincera, ahora yo tampoco lo soy, pero hubo una época en que portaba todo esto y más ―expresé, manteniendo una mirada concentrada, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia esto en un baño, y trataba de recordarlo en mi mente.

Pero lo primero que debíamos tratar era lo que resguardaba aquel parche.

Pude sentir en el aire, como se sentía un tanto afligido porque lo viese sin él.

En el hospital también evitaba mostrármelo.

Podía entender las razones, aunque no tenía por qué sentirse así frente mío, ya que era yo quien se sentía mal en el fondo, por haber que sacrificase parte de él, para mantenerme a salvo.

― Yo… puedo limpiarlo solo.

― No, déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo yo, por favor.

―Mmm… está bien, pero te advierto que no es agradable de ver.

― Es una herida, es obvio que no se verá bien, pero quiero hacerlo, déjame cuidarte…

No volvió a responderme, solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a mí, que estaba sentada encima de la encimera donde estaban los lavabos del baño de chicas, para poder verlo bien hacia abajo, ya que teníamos casi la misma altura.

Con cuidado se lo saqué, mientras mantenía ambos ojos cerrados.

― Bien, mantente así unos minutos ―recuerdo que le dije, manteniendo mi calma por fuera, aunque por dentro sentí un gran dolor al ver como aún se notaba las puntadas que habían encima de su parpado el cual había sido reconstruido―. Por suerte, el líquido no llegó a la herida, pero quedó en el contorno del parche, así que solo será limpiarlo con una toalla desinfectante…

Con leves movimientos circulares lo limpié en solo un par de minutos, para luego volver a ponerle su parche.

Estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando lo retuve, agarrándolo por los hombros.

― Espera, el desinfectante provoca sequedad en la piel, más cuando hace frio ―saqué dos pequeños sachet de crema humectante para rostro―. Elige ¿rosa mosqueta o miel?

Pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba de nuevo, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, como si se aguantase la risa.

― Cariño ¿Qué clase de persona trae crema para rostro en sachet de viajeros, no estando de viaje? Jaja…

― Oye, ¿te estas burlando? No seas ingrato ―fingí molestarme, para luego pellizcarle una mejilla…

― Jajaja… espera… ay ay… mi mejilla no, duele, bromeaba, bromeaba ―se quejó, acariciándose luego su mejilla con exageración, viendo concentradamente las opciones que le había dado―. Quiero… mmm… la de miel, no… tienden a dejar una sensación oleosa en la piel, sino tienes la piel extra seca; mejor la rosa mosqueta, me gusta como deja suave la piel… Por cierto, mi tipo de piel es mixta, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

― Vaya, sabes mucho de cremas ―abrí el pequeño sobre que eligió, y esparcí todo el contenido por su rostro―. Mi piel es mixta a grasa, dependiendo la estación en la que estemos… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso de los tipos de piel?

― Oh, ya veo. Bueno, se algo de cremas, gracias a Zen, el me explico un poco sobre ello, cuando era el nuevo del grupo, incluso me hizo un test, probando varias de sus cremas en pequeñas partes de mi rostro… para luego darme una crema de las tantas que le sobraban, aunque me la vendió el muy tacaño, argumentando que ya antes me había regalado una crema de limpieza, y que eran de marca y demás cosas… le pagué, pero solo porque ya estaba ahí y me había hecho la expectativa de que me iría con una crema de rostro… Oh, por este lado tengo un exceso ―posó sus manos sobre las mías, para guiarme que en su mejilla izquierda tenia crema sin revolver―, tus manos, se sienten agradables, aunque estén un poco frías, me gusta…

― Y las tuyas son muy cálidas ―le respondí, mientras terminaba de humectarlo.

Una vez terminamos con su rostro, el cabello fue todo un desafío.

No podíamos mojarlo demasiado, por su recién entintado, así que trataba de quitar el resto dulce de la gaseosa, con ligeras palmadas de la toallita desinfectante, que por suerte no tenía alcohol, y peinarla repetidamente, para evitar que se pegase.

― Si le peinas debajo de la secadora de manos, obtendrás un resultado más prolijo ―dijo entrando en escena, y asustándonos un poco, la señora de la limpieza―, es lo que hacen la mayoría de las chicas, cuando les ocurre esa desgracia de que algún tarado les derrame gaseosa encima… ―agregó mientras entraba al fondo, al parecer para guardar su carro de limpieza en la sección restringida al público.

No tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle, ya que o volvió a salir de ahí, pero siguiendo su consejo, logramos acomodar idealmente, el cabello de Yoosung.

La chaqueta secó rápido, usando igual la secadora de manos.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ya habíamos terminado y podíamos irnos, cuando en silencio se acercó a mí, para abrazarme, apoyando su rostro en mi hombro derecho.

― Gracias ―me murmuro al oído, para seguidamente abrazarme con más fuerza.

Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, y los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho

Correspondí su abrazo, acurrucándome también en uno de sus hombros.

Se sentía tan bien, luego del mal rato que ocurrió minutos atrás.

Pero no duraría mucho.

― Por favor, sé que mis sanitarios son los más limpios de este lugar, pero si no me incluyen en su abrazo, vayan a otro lado a ser afectivos ―expresó la señora reapareciendo de nuevo, al parecer terminado su labor, ya que quitaba el letrero de "secando, prohibido pasar" que había en la entrada―, estos jóvenes de hoy, les gusta comer pan frente a los pobres…

Dejamos de abrazarnos, para caminar hacia afuera en silencio, con las miradas bajas, rojos ante la penosa situación.

Salimos del lugar 26 minutos después. Lo cierto es que no pude cumplir mi ideal de solo 15 minutos, pero el poder ayudar a mi compañero, me aliviaba.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres volver? ―me preguntó con voz preocupada, caminado ya de vuelta, por los pasillos que dirigían a donde se encontraban las entradas de las salas―. Nos perdimos de ver la primera cuarta parte la película, tal vez no la disfrutarás como querías…

― No, por mi esta bien, el inicio siempre es medio lento en este género, No nos perdemos de nada, créeme.

― Si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, el grupo que había provocado el desastre no estaba ahí, y nuestras cosas se encontraban tal como la habíamos dejado.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, una señora que se encontraba sentada con su esposo dos asientos luego de nosotros, me murmuró que los "desubicados" habían sido expulsados ya que empezaron una pelea, apenas me había ido detrás de Yoosung, con otros tipos que aparecieron de la nada, posiblemente miembros de otra pandilla rival, ya que todos tenían apariencias raras.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola caracolas!**

 **Si, si, ya sé, ya sé, me tardé otra vez un chingo en actualizar, sorry :'v**

 **Pero aquí estamos, tarde, pero estamos.**

 **Quería narrar la cita en un solo capitulo, pero tenía muchas escenas que narrar y decidir dejar fuera, así que pos, me dije "na, no quiero tener que elegir que narrar o no" así que escribiré a detalle tal como me gusta, así deba dedicar dos o tres capítulos en ello.**

 **Para las que recuerdan el chusmerio de mi vida, ahí les chismeo que ya estoy un poco mejor económicamente, conseguí trabajo hace un mes, y ya cobré mi primer sueldo (aunque se fue todo pagando obligaciones) así que ya no tenéis que preocuparos pensando que me muero de hambre jaja no gano lo que desearía, pero tener trabajo en la macrisis, ya es ganancia.**

 **En fin, volviendo al tema de historia, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo (mi dibujo feo es una muestra que hice usando bases, cuando pueda comprarme una tableta grafica accesible, lo reversionaré, palabra. Si están leyendo esto en ffnet, pueden ver mi dibujo en mi página de Facebook "La tia Ei", en la sección de álbumes de fotos, con título "mis dibujos")**

 **Ya saben, cuídense, aliméntense, duerman lo más que puedan y loveen a BB Yoosung 24/7, como lo hace vuestra Ei.**

 **Corazones verdes para tod s.**

 **¡Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Bye bye**


	12. CAPITULO 12

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 12

Salieron de la pequeña cabaña apenas empezó a amanecer en aquel helado e inhóspito lugar.

Vanderwood lo ayudó a subir a aquel drone experimental que le habían dado para la misión.

― Estos desgraciados, cada vez nos tratan más como objetos, que como humanos ―protestó al ver lo delgado que era el compartimiento donde el pelirrojo se acomodó, en una posición recostada y recta, con las manos hacia adelante para usar los controles, ya que tal objeto volador carecía de una pantalla digital que proporcionase datos gráficos―. No es por ser negativo, pero por si te mueres en pleno vuelo, quiero decirte que siempre me fuiste un dolor en el trasero, desde aquel segundo que pasaste por la puerta del salón de reclutamiento, acompañado de ese hombre pálido con cara artista moderno, sentí una mala vibra. Si me llegas a ver en el infierno, finge que no me conoces.

― Jaja sé que en el fondo te agrado, Señorita Vanderwood, esa mala cara que me dedicaste apenas me viste, la sentí, y fue la razón por la que te elegí cuando nos dieron la libertad de tener un compañero superior ―le respondió el rojizo, con un semblante más positivo que del día anterior.

― Maldición, ¿estás diciendo que la culpa fue mía? ―soltó con cierta gracia el mayor de ambos, justo terminando de prepararlos―. Hablando en serio, trata de no morir, cara de ojete… Me daría pachorra tener que entrenar a otro novato.

― Descuida, hoy más que nunca, tengo la decisión de no fallar mis misiones.

― Si, bueno, comencemos con el plan, antes de que empieces a ponerte pendejamente sentimental, de nuevo.

El drone tripulado se encendió, para tomar lentamente altura, y luego partir con una velocidad imprevista.

Vanderwood a través de un transmisor, iba dándole indicaciones a 707 mientras monitoreaba su avance, en el pequeño centro de operaciones que tenían instalado en la cabaña.

El viento era terriblemente frio, y de no ser por el protector transparente que tenía enfrente, a parte de sus goggles de invierno, sus ojos se hubiesen congelado hace tiempo.

― Estas a punto de llegar a la coordenada ―se escuchó la voz de Vandy en su transmisor, con algo de interferencia―. ¿Puedes ver el objetivo? No debes estar a más de 2 km de distancia, o te detectarán… cambio.

― Hum, lo acabo de divisar… iniciaré descenso enseguida, 132 ―respondió el rojizo, mientras miraba la palanca del expulsor―. Tiempo estimado de vuelta, 48 hrs, si no vuelvo a la base, deberás irte sin mí... cambio.

― Enterado, 707. Por cierto, anoche cuando dormías, hice que besaras mis pies… cambio.

― Maldito, eso explica por qué soñé que comía queso, me vengaré… cambio y fuera.

Con cierta gracia aun en su rostro, el pelirrojo soltó sus controles.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería de una gran concentración, así que respiró profundo, para luego halar del expulsor, con la misma frase de siempre, que pronunciaba en su mente al iniciar una misión.

" _No te preocupes Saeran, yo volveré"._

Cayó del drone en caida libre.

Fue cuestión de segundos, que pasó de su modo bomba humana, a una postura de cañón humano, descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante, a una altura de 6 km del suelo.

Podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, al igual que su respiración a través de la máscara de oxígeno que cargaba en su mochila de equipaje.

Ahora tenía que calcular al tanteo, el momento adecuado para su siguiente movimiento.

Un mal cálculo podía significarle la muerte, una muy dolorosa.

Aun no, aun no ―pensó mientras analizaba la forma en que podía ver el frondoso bosque congelado que tenía frente suyo, al caer como una bala.

"… _A una velocidad de 988 km/h, menos la resistencia del viento, tengo que esperar 4,49 minutos…"_

Ya llegado el momento, estiró de su traje con toda la fuerza posible, para extender sus brazos y piernas.

Era la primera vez que usaría el traje experimental de ardilla planeadora, y con suerte el primero de su agencia en que lo usase sin morir luego desnucado.

Pudo sentir con un golpe fuerte en todo su cuerpo, la presión del aire frio, desaceleraba su caída.

Por suerte no había ingerido alimento alguno desde hace horas, y solo regurgitó saliva dentro de su máscara de oxígeno.

Todo su cuerpo le clamaba contraerse para apaciguar el dolor, pero si lo hacía, tendría un final más trágico.

Luego de varios minutos auto dominándose, fue que lo notó.

Estaba planeando igual que una ardilla voladora.

Era una hermosa vista, que posiblemente muy pocos aparte de él, podrían apreciar en su vida, por la peligrosidad que conllevaba.

Mantuvo extendida sus extremidades, con ligeras variaciones, para tratar evitar salirse de la coordenada de aterrizaje.

Entonces empezó su descenso final.

Impactaría en cuestión de segundos, con la frondosa arboleda congelada de la región.

Cambio de su postura horizontal, enderezándose lo más posible para que sus pies fuesen lo primero que tocase algo físico.

Encogió su dorso y abdomen, y trato de cubrir lo máximo posible su cabeza con ambos brazos.

Los golpes fueron bruscos.

Cayó aparatosamente, rodando, confrontándose con casi media docena de árboles, para luego caer de espaldas al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Se quedó inmóvil por casi un minuto.

Con su brazo derecho tembloroso, se arrancó la máscara de oxígeno.

Soltó un leve quejido, para luego dejar entrar aire frio, pero natural en sus pulmones adoloridos.

Con su mano izquierda activo de nuevo su rastreador.

Vanderwood fue el primero en hablarle, con tono preocupado.

― ¿707? ¿Estás bien? Informe de daños… cambio.

Seven tardó varios segundos en responder, al tratar de hacer una verificación rápida de su persona.

― … ―suspiró con dolor―… Aterrizaje exitoso… inicio de la fase 2, en… cuando pueda levantarme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto de la película, sin la primera media hora, pasó sin contratiempos.

Se podía notar que ella lo disfrutaba, al contrario de él, que divagaba con la mirada, en las escenas fuertes y llena de gritos.

Tal vez el sueño de que ella se apoyase en su hombro no sucedería con tal escenario, pero por otro lado tuvo una excusa perfecta para tomar su mano, y poder apretarla por lo bajo.

Salieron del cinema con total tranquilidad, para dirigirse a los guardarropas del centro comercial, que al igual que la mayoría, recogerían sus bolsos y abrigos.

― Oh, gracias por guardarlo, me da pena lo descuidado que puedo ser…

― Es algo que pasa muy frecuente por aquí, no se preocupe, esperamos volver a verlos pronto ―respondió la cajera de la cafetería, entregándole su billetera.

Ya de nuevo frente al Banco Cereza, ambos se detuvieron para hablar de su próximo destino.

― ¿No te lo dije? Sabía que recuperarías tu billetera.

― Si, tenías razón… hum, me siento muy aliviado… me afligía pensar que tendría que sacar mis documentos en nuevo trámite… en especial el de mi identificación de la Universidad, la vez anterior, los encargados de registro me regañaron muy feo…

― Jajaja ya no te aflijas… ¿Dónde iremos ahora?

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ahora debemos tomar el tren, quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial para mí ―expresó Yoosung entre emocionado y nervioso―. Está un poco lejos, pero vale la pena.

Su compañera asintió, para luego seguirlo caminando a su lado, con cierta expectación.

A lo lejos, un par los observaba, a través de unos binoculares que compartían de rato en rato.

― ¿A dónde crees que se dirijan? ―Zen le pasó el artefacto a su compañera de acoso―. No creo que vayan a casa tan rápido… ¿o sí? Yoosung debe estar todo sucio e incómodo con lo que pasó en el cine.

― No, no lo creo. En lo que nosotros estábamos enfrentándonos a esos bravucones, parece que ellos se la arreglaron en tratar el incidente ―soltó Jaehee, observándolos detenidamente, analizando sus rostros y apariencia―. Yoosung no muestra ningún desarreglo, y ambos parecen de buen ánimo. Sin duda, sucedió algo entre ellos dos en nuestra ausencia…

― ¿En serio? Wow, es asombroso que notes esas cosas Jaehee ―volvió a tomar los binoculares para comprobar su deducción―. Ahora que lo dices… es verdad, noto los detalles, de hecho, se ven más tranquilos que antes…

― Si, seguramente se la arreglaron en los baños.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que lo hayan hecho en los baños? Oh, quien lo imaginaria, mientras más inocentes se ven, son peores ―soltó el cenizo con aire malpensado.

― Por supuesto que lo han hecho en los baños ¿Dónde más uno iría a arreglarse en un centro comercial? ―le miró Jaehee confusa, ante la expresión rara que puso en su rostro―. Como a nosotros nos expulsaron del piso del cine, no pudimos verlos, pero estoy segura que usaron los baños del lugar para arreglar el desastre que estaba hecho Yoosung… ¿O acaso estabas pensando otra cosa?

― No, no… olvida lo que dije ―se retractó Zen, al notar que había abordado el tema con la persona inadecuada, cometiendo un error incómodo―. ¿A dónde creer que vayan ahora?

― Tomando en cuenta el camino que están tomando, me arriesgo a deducir que tomarán un tren y se irán a un lugar más apartado para parejas en cita…

― ¿Un motel?

― Iba mencionar un parque de picnics, o una exposición gourmet o de arte, ya que son los que están más cerca de aquí, pero… ―Jaehee lo miró con desconfianza―. Zen… ¿Yoosung habló con usted sobre lo que planeaba hacer en su cita con la coordinadora?

― ¿Qué? No, no… bueno, hablamos, pero solo de consejos para una primera cita. No me compartió que harían o donde irían, por eso estoy aquí, desperdiciando mi tiempo libre por mi terrible curiosidad, jaja… ―se explicó el cenizo, tratando de suavizar sus deducciones apasionadas―. Solo me gusta bromear cuando deduzco, no me tomes en serio…

.-.-.-.-.-. INICIO DEL FLASHFORWARD -.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, mientras esperaba.

Una vez más, las épocas navideñas habían llegado, y mi hogar cada vez se sentía más bullicioso.

Pero no en un mal sentido, me gustaba, aunque en un pasado tuve dudas sobre ello.

― Mami, luego de esto ¿puedo hacer galletas con papá? ―me preguntó mi pequeña, apareciendo en escena, junto con mi esposo, cargando y armando la grabadora de video.

― Si él quiere, claro que puedes ―le respondí, mientras la abrazaba al sentarse a mi lado.

― ¡Si! ―respondió alegre, para luego cambiar de tema―. En mi clase, hoy tuvimos que dibujar a nuestra familia… ¡fue muy divertido! Pero me sentí un tanto frustrada, ya que no pude dibujar a todos…

― ¿Si? ¿Por qué no pudiste dibujar a todos?

― Porque la hoja era muy pequeña, tenía que dibujarte a ti, a papá, a la señora Lisa, a mi… y a los mellizos. No pude agregar a ninguno de mis abuelos o tíos… ¿crees que se enojen si se enteran que no los dibujé? ―terminó diciendo preocupada.

― Jaja por supuesto que no, cariño, no te aflijas por ello ―expresé con gracia hacia su "gran preocupación".

― ¿En serio? ¿Me lo aseguras?

― Si.

― Si, yo también te lo puedo asegurar ―respondió Yoosung, agregándose a la charla, terminando de acomodar la cámara, para luego acomodarse en mi otro costado―. Bueno, excepto por tus abuelas, sabes lo rivalizantes que tienden a ser cuando se trata de ti… ¿Dibujaste a los mellizos?

― Hum, pero nadie sabe que son mellizos, hasta mi profesora… ¿Por qué no podemos decirles a todos que voy a tener dos hermanos en vez de uno? ―protestó con curiosidad, mientras se apoyaba más a mí, mirándonos con confusión.

― Porque si tu tío Zen se entera, va seguir protestando más de lo que ya lo hizo ―respondió Yoosung abrazándome de costado, mientras posaba su otra mano en mi vientre―. Sabes lo alterado que se pone con el tema de que nuestro embarazo haya coincidido con el suyo… es como si el que estuviese en estado de gestación fuese el, y no…

― Bueno, a Zen siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, creo que es un tanto entendible que se haya enterado que justo será padre, junto con tres más de nuestro grupo…

― No lo defiendas cariño, el exagera, y ni nosotros, ni Jumin, o Saeran tenemos la culpa de "opacarlo" con el embarazo de nuestras esposas. Y si bien puedo comprender en parte como se siente, no quiero que te aflija con sus _"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Por qué le estas dando dos hijos más de golpe a Yoosung? No es justo, nosotros no podemos competir con eso",_ si se entera que estamos esperando mellizos.

Me hubiese gustado tener una respuesta debatible, pero no la tenía. Zen no se había tomado muy bien el brote de embarazos seguidos en el grupo.

A mi parecer, era trágico, pero gracioso, cuando me ponía a pensarlo, que no podía evitar reírme.

Justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, hasta que sentí de nuevo los leves golpecitos dentro de mí, haciendo que mi expresión se perturbara un poco.

― Oh, están pateando de nuevo, me pregunto si será él, o ella ―dijo entusiasmada mi pequeña primogénita, acercando sus manitas también a mi panza, en la cual, por cierto, estaba recibiendo pataditas en dos lados distintos―. Papá ¿Yo también pateaba mucho cuando estaba en la panza de mamá?

― Si, pero solo cuando te hablábamos… Cariño ¿estás bien? ―expresó Yoosung, mientras también se acercaba a mi panza, para acariciarla y calmarlos como ya se había hecho costumbre, llamándolos de sus nombres―. Pequeños… cálmense un poco ―empezó a murmurar una canción de arrullo―, sean buenos y no lastimen a su mamá ¿sí?

Aunque por increíble que parezca, ese acto los calmaba casi al instante. Fue algo que ambos descubrimos, luego de practicar con nuestro primer embarazo.

― Hum, muy bien… esos son mis pequeños ―terminó diciendo, al notar que ya no se movían con demasiada intensidad―. Cariño, terminemos con este video rápido, para que pueda llevarte a descansar en la cama, hoy te cansaste demasiado, no debí ceder a tu insistencia de que podías conducir y recoger a nuestra pequeña del jardín, tch.

― Cariño, siempre tan exagerado… ―emití, mientras volvía a recostarme a su lado para que me abrase―. Solo tengo 5 meses, aun puedo hacer cosas normales…

― No exagero, un embarazo múltiple es diferente…

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo pasó rápido. Al final nos olvidamos de grabar lo que queríamos decir en nuestro video de felicitación navideña que pensábamos enviar a los demás miembros del grupo, y la cámara terminó grabando nuestra conversación, mientras la señora Lisa se agregaba al notar que todos estábamos sentados en sofá, y nuestra pequeña hacia ligeros gestos a la cámara, para insinuar que estaba esperando dos hermanos.

.-.-.-.

El video que ambos estaban observando en la vieja grabadora se terminó.

― Aww nuestros padres sí que eran hartantemente melosos… aunque ahora siguen siendo igual, me alegra…

― Hum, pero ahora comprendo por qué rayos siempre esa maldita canción de cuna resuena en mi mente cada que estoy dando un examen en la escuela… ¡Papá me traumó!

― ¿Ah? No digas eso, yo también siento resonar esa canción en mi interior cuando estoy muy feliz. Y luego te preguntas porque te digo raro…

― ¡Tú eres la rara! ¡Esa canción de arrullo es tétrica! Es cortina musical de mis desgracias.

― ¡Esa canción es muy bonita y a mí me hace muy feliz! Tu eres raro, si no me crees, pregúntale a Jimin, Yin y…

― ¡No tengo por qué preguntarle a esos raros, si yo soy raro! De por si son igual de raros que el Tio Jumin y Zen… como sea, ya no me importa. Mejor devuelve esa cámara a la caja antes que la rompas, o mis papás se van a molestar y me castigarán por tu culpa.

― Esta bien, pero el que siempre rompe las cosas, eres tú.

― Oye, yo rompí las vajillas de porcelana sin querer, fue un accidente.

― Accidente o no, por tu culpa, papá nos sirve en vajilla de melamina. Incluso la señora Lisa tiene su plato de porcelana.

― La señora Lisa… ¿notaste que ella estaba en el video?

― No puede ser ella ¿o sí?

― Papá dice que hay registros de gatos que pudieron llegar a vivir más de 30 años.

― Jimin dice que la gata de su casa tiene más de 20 años.

― ¿Entonces la señora Lisa tiene también más de 20 años?

― Es posible, tal vez por eso mamá no quiere que la toquemos mucho, ya que es algo delicada.

― ¡Es genial que tengamos una gata longeva!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¡Hola, hola caracolas!**

 **Aquí reapareciendo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero escrito con la misma pasión, para llegar a ustedes como regalo de navidad.**

 **¿Les gustó la imagen? Espero que sí. (Jajaja no les culpo si quedaron impactadas en un principio)**

 **Si están leyendo esta historia en Fanfiction,net, pueden ver la imagen en mi página de Facebook/LaTiaEi**

 **También espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y si no, esta imagen les haya alegrado un poco sus vidas 3**

 **Nos leemos al año, con más aventuras de la OTP.**

 **¡Corazones verdes para todas!**


	13. CAPITULO 13

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 13

Con paso acelerado, pero a la vez imponente, caminaba haciendo retumbar sus gruesas botas militares, mientras un par de subordinados la seguían informándole lo sucedido.

Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero le agregaba cierto aire de miedo a su alrededor.

― Muéstrenme todo lo que logró capturar nuestras cámaras perimetrales ―dictaminó mientras se paraba detrás del equipo sistema de defensa que tenía la base militar donde se encontraban―. ¿Lograron confirmar el scanner satelital? Necesito deducciones y posibles causas, ya, ahora.

― Podemos asegurar que era un drone de reconocimiento, posiblemente americano.

― No, era un poco grande para ser un drone, me arriesgaría a decir que era un avión no tripulado…

― No es un avión, es un drone. Su tamaño puede ser explicado, seguramente fue diseñado para recorrer una gran distancia. Trataron de espiar y enviar un mapa geográfico de nuestra ubicación, pero desistieron al seguro notar que serían eliminados si se acercaban un poco más, sin mencionar el clima. El viento no estaba a su favor ― se explicó más, uno de los supervisores, levantándose de su asiento, para apuntar con una regla, varias de sus pantallas con los gráficos correspondientes…

Su superior estaba a punto de aceptar la explicación, cuando otro de los encargados interrumpe a su compañero para confirmar que recibieron la grabación satelital con el momento y lugar solicitados.

La imagen carecía de buena resolución, pero se podía notar a la nave intrusa.

La observaron por varios minutos, repetidamente, en buscas de algo sospechoso, hasta que…

― Retrocede ahí ―ordenó la mayor, para luego estirar a uno de los encargados de su silla ocupándola para tomar el cargo―, agente 55, zoom al 500 por ciento, velocidad mínima cuando te lo indique…

El agente asintió y siguió instrucciones, aunque confundido, ya que al igual que los otros, le parecía ya una pérdida de tiempo.

― Ahí, justo ahí.

El video fue ralentizado, para mostrar secuencia por secuencia al drone intruso.

La mayor pausó el video de golpe, para luego ponerlo en todas las pantallas, levantándose molesta por haber acertado en su intuición.

La imagen mostraba el momento exacto donde una figura diminuta se desprendía del drone, que minutos después dio media vuelta, para volver por donde vino, dejando a la sombra avanzar en caída hacia la base.

Tomó su transmisor para comunicar el descubrimiento a sus mayores, sin antes ordenar a sus subordinados.

― Drone mi trasero, esa maldita cosa era un avión mono tripulado, que todos tomen posición de emergencia y refuercen la seguridad en el sector suroeste. Quiero a todas las unidades activas, refuercen el escaneo de cámaras en el bosque, de 2 horas, a 15 minutos, pero ya, es para hoy niñitas…

Todo su equipo empezó a moverse dejándola solo con los agentes de escaneo quienes volvían a configurar la base del sistema a su petición.

" _Voy a encontrarte intruso, tu osadía te costará la vida…"_ ―terminó diciendo en su mente, mientras miraba por una última vez la imagen del escáner donde se distinguía borrosamente la figura de un humano en el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

707 caminaba con sigilo, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo, para asegurarse de no ser captado por las cámaras ocultas que se encontraban camufladas entre los árboles.

Se acercó a unos metros de la orilla del camino principal, donde cada dos horas un grupo de camiones centinelas la tomaban para dividirse en grupos de dos, y vigilar el bosque que los separaba del pequeño pueblo que había a diez kilómetros, cerca del acantilado, donde se suministraban, en aquel crudo y congelado lugar.

Se acomodó entre los congelados arbustos, esperando el momento indicado para proseguir con su plan.

Si bien el bosque escondía en su totalidad la base, esta se encontraba despejada en un radio de 200 metros con cámaras y dos cercas electrificadas, para asegurarse que ningún ser vivo la traspasase por otro lado que no sea el portal que tenían de entrada y salida.

― Las patrullas tienen un horario de dos horas entre cada revisión… ―pensaba en su mente el rojizo, tratando de visualizarlos en un tipo de mapa mental―… con un error de 15 a 20 minutos de retraso o adelanto. Todos llevan consigo armas de largo y corto alcance, en la espalda y cintura… ―sacó los saquitos químicos de calor de su mochila, para activarlos y colocárselos en sus puntos vitales y dentro de sus zapatos y guantes, para evitar congelarse vivo. Cosa que ya estaba sucediendo debido a correr y respirar directamente aire frio hacia sus pulmones―. Una opción sería arrastrarme cubierto de nieve por esos aproximadamente 200 metros, pero las cercas metálicas lo impiden, sin mencionar que podría morir congelado al estar en contacto directo y por mucho tiempo con la nieve… Así que mi única oportunidad es…

Corrió a gatas hacia el auto todoterreno que volvía a la base, aprovechando que disminuía su velocidad al cruzarse con su relevo, en el cual también bajaban la guardia panorámica para saludarse entre ellos de forma efímera.

Se sintió agradecido que los rusos tenían el gusto por autos de carrocería elevada y llantas exageradamente grandes, ya que facilitaba su infiltración.

Se enganchó a los diminutos huecos de ventilación que tenía la plataforma cerrada debajo del auto, seguramente para evitar que se congele el sistema mecánico con semejante helada.

Fue un viaje brusco, mas no es eso lo que le preocupaba.

― Я ненавижу патрулировать выходные ―escuchó decir al conductor que hablaba con una voz gruesa y tono alto a pesar del frio―. Я уже хочу быть в своей постели. Я скучаю по коже…

― По крайней мере, ты время от времени хромаешь, Руко. У меня даже нет девушки ... ―habló otro de los guardias que viajaba arriba, quien seguramente botó la colilla de cigarro que vio caer de lado, estando abajo, mientras los escuchaba con atención tratando de entenderlos con su ruso oxidado― На все это, почему он сказал, что в последнее время мы увеличили количество патрулей?

― Для этих чертовых корейцев ... начальство говорит, что они американцы, но я не глупый. Янки настолько прогнили в своем собственном дерьме из-за своей плохой экономики и политики, а также проблем с арабами ... ―respondió otro con voz enfadada, que luego cambió a graciosa― По крайней мере, Путин хорошо справляется со своей задачей, сдерживая янки и его тупого Трампа хахаха.

― Корейцы всегда вызывали у меня плохое предчувствие, как и все азиаты. Они кажутся спокойными, но чем меньше ты этого ожидаешь, заз, они нападают на тебя до смерти. Боссы боятся, что они проникнут на базу, поэтому они стали более строгими с бдительностью…

" _Así que ya tienen el presentimiento de que tratarían de infiltrarlos… bueno, entre sus quejas de servicio, ganas de coger y odio hacia USA y los asiáticos, creo que pude enterarme de algo servible… que pena que todos los rusos no son amables como el de 7mo elemento… oh, ya estoy escuchando su canción, maldita sea jaja…"_

El auto militar se detuvo al control de la entrada, para luego entrar a la base, deteniéndose a los minutos en una especie de garaje, donde empezaron a salir los soldados que terminaban su turno, desapareciendo luego por un pasillo.

Esperó por unos minutos en salir debajo del auto, mientras verificaba con unos pequeños espejos, que nadie lo descubriría.

Se desengancho con cuidado, para arrastrarse luego por debajo de varios autos que se encontraban en la misma hilera, levantándose al final, tomando también el pasillo por el que desaparecieron los guardias.

Con paso apresurado y silencioso, empezó a recorrer los pasillos tratando no toparse con nadie. Uno de los goggles que llevaba puesto le mostraba un mapa virtual del lugar, que habían logrado conseguir los de la agencia sobornando a un alto mando, no era seguro, pero por lo menos ya tenía una idea.

La primera planta solo en el exterior contenía cámaras, el segundo piso era resguardado por los dormitorios y sala de descanso de los guardias… pero su objetivo se encontraba en el cuarto y último piso.

Con sigilo caminó por los pasillos de los dormitorios, donde buscaría una ventana, para poder avanzar por afuera escalando hasta el cuarto piso.

Las duchas eran su mejor opción ya que no eran muy frecuentadas por el frio, o por lo menos eso había de deducido hasta que se topó con alguien que también estaba entrando a las duchas.

― Тот… нарушитель ―expresó alterado al instante, el soldado que lo había descubierto, dejando caer sus enceres de ducha, para tratar de retenerlo―Нарушитель! мне нужно подкрепление… ―terminó gritando mientras se le abalanzaba.

El pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia.

Tenía que acabar lo más pronto posible con ese encuentro, si no quería ser peor descubierto.

Así que se decidió en sacar el taser, ya que no tenía oportunidad de derribar a alguien corpulento y con una preparación física igual o mayor a la suya.

Lo disparó apenas este se le acercó, haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma estridente pero efímera.

"Lo siento, hubiese preferido no hacer esto".

Caminó por encima de él, para luego arrastrarlo hacia las regaderas.

"Pero estarás bien en un par de horas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Y cómo te decía, la película que vimos es solo la primera parte de una saga hiper grandiosa. Toda la historia abarca en total 9 libros…

Una voz en el tren anunciaba su próxima parada, en la estación del parque.

Yo trataba de escucharla con atención, aunque no entendía casi nada de lo que me contaba, pero me gustaba ver la expresión en su rostro, sin duda le emocionaba hablar de ello, tal como yo solía hacerlo hablando de LOLOL.

Me sentía algo nervioso, pensando en si le gustaría el regalo que le había preparado.

Estaba agradecido que hiciese algo de frio, porque sentía que mis mejillas internamente ardían, pero podría disimularlo si me preguntaba por qué estaba sonrojado, echándole la culpa al clima.

― Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos? ―me preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando drásticamente de tema, sacándome de mi pensar―. ¿Está aún lejos?

― ¿Eh? Ah… no, ya estamos por llegar… ―titubé un poco al ver que me miraba fijamente―. Yo… ¿Puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos? Quiero que sea un misterio jeje…

― Ah… está bien ―me respondiste con una sonrisa, para luego apoyarte más a mí, objetando que te hacia algo de frio, aunque en el fondo ambos sabíamos que eso era solo una excusa, para estar cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a la torre de control, luego de haber trepado la pared por fuera para evadir las cámaras de los pisos anteriores, entrando por el respiradero de ventilación.

Tal como el mapa lo indicaba, en ese lugar se encontraban los planos.

Los rusos, al aceptar que no tenían oportunidad con la tecnología de espionaje asiático y americano, habían optado por volver a lo clásico, y armar sus proyectos militares en planos de papel, y resguardarlos en bases impenetrables, lejos de los ojos cibernéticos intrusos.

" _Los del centro de inteligencia tenían razón con sus deducciones… ―pensó, mientras revisaba de forma fugaz cada plano, para luego guardarlo en su mochila―, aparte de mí y Vanderwood, creo que no habría otros que hubiesen podido llegar hasta aquí…"._

Terminó de guardar los planos, para luego dejar un pequeño regalo en su lugar, escabulléndose por el mismo lugar en el que entró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había vuelto a su dormitorio por unos segundos, para ponerse un uniforme más apropiado al decidir que saldría a supervisar, cuando el sub líder de su escuadrón se le acercó corriendo, expresando que habían encontrado a uno de los guardias desvanecido en el suelo de las duchas, asegurando que el espía se encontraba dentro de la base y fue que lo dejó en esas condiciones.

― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Entonces qué hacen acá?! ―reaccionó al ver que todo su grupo se encontraba detrás del sub líder―. ¡La torre de control! ¿Quién la está vigilando!

― La custodia no ha reportado altercados, por lo que está segura…

― Los conductos de ventilación... ―fue lo último que articuló, para luego empujarlos de su lado y correr a toda prisa al lugar más importante que debía resguardar ese lugar.

Apretaba los dientes con una mezcla de pánico y furia.

Si su presentimiento era acertado, la pasaría muy mal con el capitán de la base que la había dejado a cargo.

― ¡Abran la puerta! ―grito estando a los metros de los guardias que lo custodiaban, que no dudaron en obedecerla debido a su expresión―, tenemos que asegurarnos que…

Sus palabras fueron apagadas por un estruendo que se produjo apenas abrieron la puerta, haciendo que los guardias se estamparan contra las paredes adyacentes y el suelo.

Incluso ella se vio afectado por la bomba de aire, haciéndola retroceder y arrodillarse.

Apenas recobró la compostura, entre medio de las palabras exaltadas de los guardias que llegaron luego, se acercó a centro de vigilancia.

Si ese bastardo espía estaba dentro, quería asegurarse de que lo atraparía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con sigilo, se adentró de nuevo al edificio, por la parte de los dormitorios, y aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en la barraca que eligió, empezó a cambiarse, tomando un saco prestado de aquella milicia, poniéndoselo encima de su traje negro.

― ¡La superior Maricova llama a todos al servicio activo… tenemos un espía infiltrado en la base! ―le gritó un militar que estaba a medio vestir, deteniéndose en su puerta al notarlo, confundiéndolo con uno de los suyos.

―блин, просто хотел выгнать меня ―pronunció ocultando su miedo a que lo descubriesen, imitando lo mejor posible el acento.

El otro no sospechó, y se alejó luego de asentir, para seguir diciendo lo mismo en las barracas aledañas.

Salió caminado al pasillo, con el rostro bajo para pasar desapercibido, mientras era empujado sin querer con otros guardias, sin sospechar en lo más mínimo que tenían al espía en medio de ellos.

Para su fortuna, junto con otro grupo le habían ordenado vigilar el primer piso de la base.

Un grupo acababa de regresar de su guardia por afuera.

Autos con el motor encendido y gente desinformada a su alrededor.

No lo dudó.

Si había un momento que aprovechar para escapar, era ese.

Se subió en silencio en el enorme auto tanque, para luego ponerlo en marcha.

Pudo escuchar que algunos le preguntaban que rayos estaba haciendo, ya que las nuevas órdenes era rodear y vigilar la base al máximo.

Se hizo paso entre los otros guardias que entraban, para acelerar y salir de la base, aumentando la potencia al máximo, cuando le toco romper la reja de la única estación de entrada.

Fueron estos que alarmaron y confirmaron a los de adentro, que el espía que tanto buscaban, estaba fugándose.

Al notar que lo empezaron a seguir a los minutos, activó de nuevo trasmisor, para avisar a Vanderwood que estaría llegando pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo de golpe, al notar que sus subordinados habían encontrado la nave que el espía había robado para su escape.

Esta se encontraba estrellada con un muro de tierra y nieve, al no haber torcido siendo una curva.

Pero no se encontraba ningún rastro del espía.

―Superior, sugiero que armemos una limpieza de perímetro de unos 20 km. Si lo logramos, aun podemos lograr que no cruce la frontera ―le sugirió el sub líder, al notar que esta guardaba silencio.

― No, lo que buscamos no está rumbo a la frontera ―sentenció, mientras apuntaba el suelo―. Si se fijan bien, no hay pisadas en el suelo, aparte de las nuestras…

Los demás reaccionaron asombrados a aquel pequeño detalle, deduciendo ya por su cuenta el resto.

El auto de vigilancia había avanzado solo, posiblemente por varios kilómetros, al ser una línea casi recta, lo que el área de búsqueda se agigantaba de forma desesperanzante.

― Por allá ―expresó con firmeza, Maricova, mientras caminaba de nuevo a su nave, mostrando una mirada fiera e intimidante―. Ese maldito no piensa cruzar la frontera… por lo menos, no ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al haber dejado un seguro frágil para que el enorme auto siguiera avanzado a gran velocidad, saltó, para caer rodando en la nieve.

Sería muy imprudente ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba Vanderwood, así que tomaría una parada corta en el pequeño pueblo turístico que encontraba desviándose a un lado.

Desmantelo sus botas, para rearmarlas en una especie de esquís para nieve.

Le tomaría menos tiempo llegar al lugar, que se encontraba pendiente abajo, si se iba resbalando.

Ya había estudiado el terreno, el día anterior, cuando Vanderwood pasó por el lugar con la camioneta.

Se adentró al pueblo por la estación de tren, que llegaba justo al atardecer, haciendo que se sintiese un poco más el movimiento de gente, en aquel y desolado lugar.

Entró al baño público de la estación, por las ventanas media abandonas que tenía este, para encerrarse en un váter, donde se despojó de casi todo lo que lo cubría, y sacaba de detrás del tanque de agua, el bolso que Vanderwood había dejado para él, tirando su ropa anterior, dentro del bote de basura grande que se encontraba en el lado de los lavabos.

Tomó aire por unos segundos, para luego salir del lugar, con su mochila, la cual desvolcó, y ahora parecía un morral clásico de los que usaban los turistas.

Caminó de forma sutil, para luego sacar del abrigo de piel que llevaba puesto, unas gafas oscuras que contrastaban a la perfección con su pelo rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Lo siento señorita, pero no es política del hotel, revelar información sobre sus huéspedes. Si usted vuelve con un permiso sellado por el gobernador, si podremos cooperar… ―se trataba de disculpar el gerente del pequeño hotel, al ver la llegada de Marikova seguida de muchos militares, que empezaban a asustar a los huéspedes que se encontraban por los alrededores.

― Ya te dije que no necesitamos permiso para revisar este lugar, somos del gobierno también, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dime el número de las habitaciones, de todos los huéspedes nuevos que ingresaron hoy… ―se detuvo, y dejó de sujetar al gerente del cuello de su traje, al notar a la empleada de servicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba recostado en la habitación.

No faltaba mucho para que Vanderwood pasase por él, pero aun así tenía un hambre espantosa y pensó que tendría tiempo para comer algún pedido a la habitación.

No había sido fácil, pero se asombraba como había podido penetrar esa base y salir casi intacto. Le causó gracia imaginar a los militares rusos congelándose, buscándolo cerca de la frontera, con el falso indicio del auto.

Estaba a punto de sacarse la peluca rubia que llevaba puesto, junto con su vestuario y maquillaje de mujer, cuando tocó a la puerta, el servicio a la habitación, haciendo que desistiese y se pusiese una bata para ocultar su hombría.

Con una voz suave, muy femenina en ruso, le respondió para que pasase.

Al abrirse la puerta, una mujer con saco de sirvienta entró, llevando por delante una bandeja grande tapada, con lo que seguramente eran sus papitas fritas con katsup.

― Puedes dejarlas en la cama, por favor ―expresó tranquilo, mientras le daba la espalda, para buscar en su morral, su monedero para la propina―. Una pregunta, por cierto, me gustaría que corriese el agua caliente en la ducha… porque me…

Estaba a punto de mirarla a los ojos, detrás de su disfraz, cuando pudo sentir el golpe de la bandeja a un costado de su cabeza, haciéndolo notar que se había confiado.

La supuesta "sirvienta" del hotel, llevaba unas botas militares que no combinaban con su bata de trabajo.

― ¿Con que quieres agua caliente, maldito? ―expresó esta con rabia, mientras aprovechaba el aturdimiento de este, para patearlo, y hacerlo girar, hasta entrar al pequeño cuarto de aseo, donde empezó a golpearlo contra el lavabo y el inodoro, tumbándolo por fin, en la tina de la ducha, donde lo abrazó por detrás, con sus piernas y brazos, tratando de ahorcarlo con su gruesa y larga cabellera en trenza, que usaba como soga―. ¿Creíste… que… te burlarías de… mí? ―le terminó murmurando al oído, mientras este forcejeaba para liberarse de su cabello.

Pero al notar que estaba en desventaja, el pelirrojo decidió usar sus fuerzas, para golpearla contra la pared y el grifo que sobresalía de la pared.

Mas la rusa no se inmuto, y seguía prendida a él, apretando cada vez más su cuello.

Fue entonces que hizo un gran sobre esfuerzo, para salir tambaleando del aseo, y arrojarse al suelo de espaldas, donde por fin pudo golpearla, cabeza con cabeza, logrando que lo soltase del cuello.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos en el suelo, por unos segundos, mientras se miraban con enojo.

Fue por fin que la pudo ver bien.

Era una joven mujer rubia, de unos fríos ojos celestes, piel blanca como la nieve y un rubio cabello trenzado. Al haberse sacado la bata, dejaba ver que era delgada, pero con una musculatura envidiable para alguien de su tamaño, el cual era cercano al suyo. Por eso le había costado forcejear con ella.

Mientras tanto, Maricova guardaba cada detalle que podía notar de él, a pesar de que trataba de esconderse en un disfraz de mujer rubia, el cual le pareció muy novato y obvio. Pero lo que más le interesaba saber, era su origen. Por sus ojos, podía asegurar casi al cien por ciento, que era asiático, aunque no uno puro. Ya que podía apreciar cierto contraste europeo, en su rostro, delatando su mestizaje.

― ¿Asombrado? ―se animó a hablar en coreano por intuición, mientras se levantaba primero, algo tambaleante, al sentir que parecía tener el hombro dislocado por los golpes―. ¿Creer que poder escapar?

Seven no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor, creyendo que ella estaba segura de ser un espía coreano. Lo cual le dio fuerzas para levantarse casi al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que soy coreano? ―le respondió claramente en ruso, mientras se sacaba la peluca y dejaba ver su cabello rojizo, en un intento de despistarla―. Podría ser americano o incluso de una facción en contra del gobierno al que proteges.

― No ser estúpida, no evitar mostrar rostro asombro… al hablarte en dialecto tu nativo ―le respondió esta, para luego correr hacia este, con la intensión de atacarlo de nuevo, mas desvió su mirada al ver que el pelirrojo observaba algo con preocupación en la cama.

¿Acaso era…?

Si, seguramente en ese morral se encontraban los planos que acababa de robar de la base y por eso los observaba con preocupación.

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia este, para forcejear en la cama, tratando de quitárselo al otro.

Maricova quiso aprovechar de nuevo su cabello para estrangularlo y ganar tiempo hasta que sus refuerzos subiesen al notar que tardaba en bajar con el espía deducido, cuando el pelirrojo se le adelantó, al sacar una cuchilla oculta en una de las mangas de su traje expuesto, para cortarle de un solo ataque, gran parte de su trenza, evitándole que la vuelva a usar como arma.

Con impulso y un ataque de adrenalina, logró rodar encima de ella, para tratar de reducirla.

― No quiero… hacerte daño ―expresó en un intento de negociar.

Mas este fue cortado cuando la rubio lo escupió en la cara como respuesta.

― Pues yo si quiero hacerte daño… mucho…

Entonces giraron de nuevo, para caer en el suelo ambos, por distintos lados., dejando la mochila en medio de ellos.

Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, más su encuentro se convirtió en un duelo de pelea a puño limpio.

Seven en el fondo se encontraba atónito.

Nunca en sus años de servicio, se había enfrentado contra una mujer, y menos en una situación de matar o morir.

Tal vez tendría que ser menos sensible y usar su última carta…

― ¿Buscar esto? ¡Mierda! ―soltó con gracia Maricova al notar que el pelirrojo por fin se daba cuenta que le había quitado el arma que escondía en uno de sus tobillos, y ahora le apuntaba con ella.

Seven levantó los brazos a modo de rendición.

Tal vez este era su destino.

Tal vez por eso ninguno de los otros espías habían logrado volver, cuando fueron enviados a esta misma misión.

Tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano menor.

Si algo había recordado de su entrenamiento, es que era preferible morir a que te atrapen. La agencia nunca negociaba rescates, y los rusos sin duda tenían fama de estar entre los peores torturadores.

Mas su pesimismo duró poco, al escuchar un ruido muy bajo proveniente de afuera.

― Lo siento, fue un gusto bailar intensamente contigo, pero no estoy listo para compromisos ―le respondió en ruso, mientras se lamia la parte baja del labio, del cual le salía un poco de sangre por los golpes.

― No sé qué mierda me dices, pero es tu fin… ahora, toma el morral y lánzalo a mi lado, si no quieres que te deje como una coladera…

El pelirrojo fingió obedecerla, pero en el último momento, le dio la espalda y se lanzó hacia la ventana, quebrándola y saltando desde un tercer piso, tratando de evitar un golpe directo con el suelo, extendiendo su traje ardilla que nunca se había terminado de sacar.

Cayó abruptamente al suelo, que por suerte tenía un manto de nieve grueso.

― Ya levántate boludo, te has caído de más alto.

La voz de su compañero le trajo tranquilidad, y sobre todo ayuda. Ya que fue este quien se había encargado de los ayudantes que traía consigo la rubia, con un poco de bomba explosiva de salvas y gas somnífero, en la entrada de aquel hotel.

― Tenemos… que irnos rápido… ―profesó Seven todo dolido―, esa mujer… es un… peligro…

― Tal vez, o tal vez vos perdiste el toque… con tanto hermanito esto, mi hermanito aquello ―respondió con gracia el castaño de melena larga―. Mira que dejarte dar una paliza con una muj…

Se detuvo en su hablar al notar que la mujer que se había quedado observando desde la ventana del tercer piso, no dudó en saltar para alcanzarlos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, con la misma fuerza y determinación que un exterminador.

― La rec***** de tu… ―soltó por primera vez en la situación, con verdadero susto―, ¿esa pelotuda se cree o es la T-X? ―terminó diciendo mientras subía apenas al pelirrojo a la camioneta, para arrancar de una vez, al notar que esta llevaba su revólver, y caminaba hacia ellos con cierta dificultad, pero disparándoles de forma casi acertada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTA: Desde aquí, hasta el final del capítulo, os aconsejo poner como cortina musical, la canción "Because I love you" de Yesung, para mejorar su experiencia leyendo, así como lo hizo para mí, escribiendo.**

Salimos de la estación del tren, para entrar al parque que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de ahí.

Este parque era inmenso, al grado de que, si te salías de los senderos señalados, parecía que estabas por completo en un bosque.

Era un lugar muy tranquilo, y de vez en cuando se podía apreciar a otras personas practicando ciclismo o senderismo.

Pero no era por ninguno de esos últimos que estábamos ahí.

― Es aquí, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos ―pronunció aún angustiado, al ver que lo miraba sin expresión alguna―. Esto… es un lugar rústico, pero con su encanto ―trató de explicarme, mientras me hacía seguirlo, hasta aquel banco de madera que se encontraba con vista a una pradera que iba en bajada, y aun no había sido cubierta por la nieve, manteniendo su verde colorido.

― Mmm… Yoosung, es un lugar bonito, pero lo cierto es que tengo hambre… ―recuerdo que proteste con cierta pena mientras me llevaba una mano al estómago―. ¿Podríamos ir a comer…

― Oh, es cierto, estaba tan centrado en llegar, que me olvidé mencionar lo otro… ¿Comerías conmigo aquí? ―posó su bolso en el asiento de madera, para luego sacar el mantel y los bentos que había traído, rogando que estos últimos no se hubiesen dañado por el viaje.

― ¿En serio trajiste comida? Eso es genial, pero ¿de donde compraste comida tan temprano un domingo?

― ¿Hum? No compré la comida, cariño. Yo la preparé, me levanté temprano para hacerla… no soy tan bueno cocinando, pero quería regalarte algo hecho por mí mismo… espero te guste… aunque por favor, no te sientas obligada a comerlo si no es de tu agrado.

La expresión de mi rostro se iluminó.

― ¿Cocinaste para mí? ¡Que tierno! Siento haber puesto una expresión menos agradable antes, pero me preocupaba no comer pronto, ya que mi estómago me domina… ―terminaste diciendo con una sonrisa―. ¿Cuál es mío? Oh… que lindas cajas de bento… parecen cajas de regalo…

― Jaja ¿te gustan? Yo mismo las hice en el taller de manualidades en la preparatoria. Fue una de las pocas cosas que me traje cuando me mudé a Seul. Normalmente no soy bueno armando cosas, pero las cajas de bento que hice, fueron las mejores de mi clase, sin presumir… ―expresó más calmado―. Puedes tomar la que prefieras, ambas tienen casi lo mismo. Pero si quieres algo que hay en mi bento, puedes tomarlo.

Tomaste la caja de bento que llevaba un pequeño moño azul, y desde el primer momento en que la abriste, pudiste sentir un agradable olor, mezcla de todo su contenido.

Sin pensarlo tomaste los palillos y te llevaste a la boca, un pequeño onigiri de arroz, con forma de ¿de ti? Que por dentro llevaba un relleno de carne y especias, dándole más sabor, acompañado también de ensalada, bollos de verdura y carne frita.

Tu paladar no era el de un crítico formado de cocina, pero sin duda, sabía exquisito. Al grado de que no te diste cuenta en que momento te lo habías terminado todo.

― Oh, si quieres puedes ayudarme con el mío. Yo casi no tengo hambre, me llené comiendo demasiadas palomitas de maíz en el cine…

― ¿En serio? Yo, siento que hayas tenido que ver mi lado glotón, pero modestia aparte, tu cocina es muy buena Yoosung. Yo nunca pude crear un bento tan rico.

― Jaja, exageras cariño. Tal vez es tu hambre lo que te hace sentirlos tan bien. Pero, me alegra que te haya gustado… ¿Quieres un poco de té?

― ¿Trajiste té también? Yoosung, siempre piensas en todo, que atento y lindo es eso.

― Hum, supuse que un almuerzo no estaría completo sin una bebida. Al principio pensaba comprarlo, pero luego recordé que te hace daño la cafeína y la mayoría de las bebidas preparadas lo tienen, así que decidí prepararte algo más natural…

― Gracias cariño, eres muy considerado.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos nos recostamos sobre el mantel, para mirar el cielo, dejando de lado, los bentos vacíos.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, y aunque estábamos en la sombra, podíamos sentir su calidez, haciéndonos olvidar por un momento, del invierno que recién empezaba.

Ahora si podía sentir la tranquilidad que expresaba el ambiente natural.

― He vivido toda mi vida en Seúl y nunca se me ocurrió venir a este parque, no tenía idea de lo tranquilo que podía llegar a ser… Oh, ¿vez esa nube? Parece un oso grizzly parado en dos patas…

― Puedo comprenderte… yo lo descubrí sin querer, en un ataque de locura… Mmm ¿esa nube? Si parece un oso, pero uno de esos bonitos de peluche, cariño.

― ¿Un ataque de locura? Jaja debes contarme eso, suena interesante.

― No… no es tan interesante como parece, mejor no.

― Vamos, no me dejes con la intriga, cuéntamelo, ¿sí?

― Esta bien, pero solo porque insistes… Fue hace dos años. Solo llevaba viviendo un par de meses en Seúl. Me sentía deprimido. Aparte de la RFA, no conocía a nadie y no podía salir de paseo después de clases, como lo hacía en Busan con mis compañeros de la preparatoria. Cuando estaba por tomar el tren de vuelta a mi departamento, me mentalicé que no quería llegar ahí, donde todo era limitado y oscuro, así que, sin pensarlo, abordé el tren que iba en dirección contraria. Era como si quisiera escapar de la persona que era en ese momento. No quería pensar. Me sentía asfixiado, vacío… cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos, me bajé del tren al ver como mucha gente se bajaba también. Justo en esta parada. La mayoría había venido por un festival que se hace a lado del parque. Pero yo no tenía deseos de estar rodeado de gente riéndose y divirtiéndose. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero lo odiaba, me sentía infeliz, y no quería saber de alguien que no estuviese igual. Así que me adentré al parque, para alejarme más de todo.

― Ya veo, creo que la mayoría hemos sentido esa necesidad de salirnos de nuestra rutina, por un cambio de ambiente drástico, como tu entrada a la Universidad en un lugar desconocido…

― ¿En serio? ¿Tu también lo sentiste cuando ingresaste a la universidad? Mmm… siento no haber estado ahí para ti, cuando lo necesitabas…

― ¿Hum? No te disculpes, yo soy la mayor ajaja, soy la que debería decir eso. Y fue así como terminaste en este lugar, ¿no?

― Si. Me cansé de caminar de prisa, así que detuve mi paso y me senté exhausto en este banco de madera. Y en un intento de desquitar mi frustración contenida, tomé mi bolso y lo lancé con toda mi fuerza hacia el prado. Pero me arrepentí a los segundos, ya que tenía mi billetera y documentos ahí, así que corrí a recogerlos, pero en el camino me tropecé y terminé tendido en el suelo. Curiosamente ya no me sentía molesto, y me quede por varios minutos hipnotizado por este mismo paisaje que estamos viendo ahora… días atrás, recordé que con Zen habíamos hablado sobre chicas y que haríamos en nuestra primera cita, pensé que este sería un lugar perfecto para tener un picnic con la chica que amara… ―en sus palabras se podía palpar en sentimiento sincero de emoción―. Me alegra haberte encontrado pronto, cariño.

― Yo soy quien se siente más afortunada de haberte encontrado también, cariño ―le respondí mientras giraba mi cabeza de costado, para poder verlo directamente al rostro, como el también lo estaba haciendo, para luego tomar una de sus manos que tenía juntas encima de su dorso y entrelazarla con la mía. Y acercar mi rostro más al suyo.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos dimos un beso al estilo esquimal, para luego perder la noción del tiempo, mientras disfrutábamos de la vista en un silencio cómplice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con los binoculares, miraba en silencio a sus objetivos, para luego pasárselo a Zen y aprovechar para textear a su jefe, que la cita se desarrollaba sin acontecimientos que deban ser interrumpidos.

― Ese maldito Yoosung… míralos Jaehee, ya hasta se están dando besitos de nariz, ahhhg que envidia ―reclamó Zen con su clásica exageración, para devolverle los binoculares y comprobase por sus propios ojos.

― ¿Besitos de nariz? Yo lo conozco como beso esquimal ―expresó la castaña de pelo corto con neutralidad―. Ciertamente, ambos son muy tiernos. Aparte de los doramas basados en la época antigua, nunca había visto este beso con personas reales. Me pregunto cuál será vuestra siguiente parada…

― Esta zona en su mayoría es una arboleda, así que, si no se pasan por los cafés aledaños, tendrían que volver a la ciudad.

― Esa es una buena deducción, Zen.

― Jajaja ¿sí? Lo aprendí de ti en lo poco que te he observado. Soy bueno aprendiendo rápido ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levantamos el mantel y los bentos vacíos, para guardarlos en su bolso, y caminar rumbo a la salida del parque.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? Aún tenemos un par de horas de luz de día ―expresé mientras me aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

― Sé que comimos hace poco, pero pensaba que podríamos ir a uno de los cafés que están cerca, antes de tomar el tren, por un café y algo dulce, ya que no traje postre… ¿te gustaría?

― Si, me encantaría.

Entramos al lugar sin apuros.

Estaba ligeramente lleno, pero pudimos encontrar una mesa con vista a la ventana que daba a la calle.

El mozo nos atendió a los minutos, dándonos las cartillas.

― ¿Qué les ofrezco?

― Yo quiero cocoa y… el especial del día.

― Mmm… yo quiero un café cortado… y… ay, son tantas opciones de postre… optaré por elegir también el especial de hoy.

― Bien, en minutos vuelvo con sus órdenes.

El mozo volvió a dejarnos solos.

― Entonces… sé que no te gusta hablar de ello mucho, pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana en el trabajo?

― Pues, lo mismo de siempre… torres y torres de planillas con números que meter al sistema. Es algo monótono, pero me pagan por ello, así que está bien. Mejor hablemos de ti ¿Ansioso por volver mañana a tus clases?

― Uh… ¿algo? Aunque no podré terminar el semestre con las notas más altas, creo que por lo menos podré no reprobarlas.

― Ya veo, eso es bueno. Te estaré apoyando en lo que pueda, así que no te desanimes ¿sí?

― Hum, gracias por el apoyo, daré lo mejor de mí.

― Si, tienes que esforzarte, así podrás tener unas vacaciones merecidas, aunque es una lástima que casi no coincidan con las que tendré yo.

― Bueno, sobre mis vacaciones… estaba esperando para decírtelo luego, aunque creo que no afecta si te lo digo ahora; pienso ser más productivo y tomar en serio la oferta que me hizo Jumin, trabajando en su C&R como auxiliar, apenas termine mis clases.

― ¿Trabajar para Jumin? Mmm… conociendo ya como es la vida de Jaehee, me preocupa un poco. Recuerdo que el médico te dijo que no debes sobre esforzar tu vista, y sin duda, trabajar en C&R lo hará, con todos esos horarios extras que exigen, y los que yo vivo actualmente.

― Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, voy a ser solo auxiliar. Prometo dejarlo si afecta a mi recuperación.

Nuestros pedidos llegaron, y seguimos hablando mientras disfrutábamos de los dulces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con cautela, ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo del mismo lugar donde los habían visto entrar.

El mozo se les acercó y solo le pidieron las cartillas para taparse, objetando que se tomarían su tiempo para elegir.

― Uuuuh, míralos, se pasaron todo el día comiendo, y aún tienen campo para el postre ―le murmuró Zen por lo bajo a su compinche de espío―. En un futuro, me asombrará que estos dos sigan juntos y delgados, con ese apetito.

― Ciertamente han comido mucho, pero creo que es común en las primeras citas… ―le respondió Jaehee también en murmuro, mientras sacaba su celular para tomar una foto por lo bajo―. En mis citas de la universidad, la mayoría de mis amantes solían llevarme a comer barbecue o similares. Si no fuera por la ayuda de ellos, nunca podía terminar mi ración…

― ¿Tus amantes de la universidad? Oh, eso es un dato que desconocía de ti, Jaehee ―expresó Zen algo asombrado―. No es que te juzgue, pero siempre creí que eras de ese tipo de chica más conservadora, ya sabes…

― ¿Creías que yo soy virgen? ¿De esas que se guardan hasta el matrimonio? ¿Qué te hizo tener esa imagen de mí?

― Si, bueno… no… nunca pensé de esa forma ―respondió algo avergonzado el cenizo, y también intimidado por la forma directa en que Jaehee había abordado el tema―. Disculpa, pero tanto espionaje ha hecho que necesite ir al tocador un rato… si viene el mozo, pídeme un té helado ¿sí?

― Esta bien.

Abandonó la mesa de forma lenta, disimulando su verdadero deseo, el cual era salir corriendo ante tal charla incomoda.

Entró al baño de los hombres, donde usó el mingitorio, para luego quedarse frente al lavabo con espejo, donde se lavó la cara.

― Je… ¿pero de que me avergüenzo? Soy demasiado guapo y perfecto para estar sintiendo cosas indignas de mi rostro ― no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, aprovechando que estaba solo y se dejaba seducir por su reflejo.

― Y demasiado malo para espiar a otras personas… ― una voz lo sacó de su fantasía narcisista.

Zen casi gritó del susto al ver que alguien se había acercado en completo silencio a su lado.

― ¡Yoosung! Ahg maldito, no aparezcas de esa forma, vas a provocarme un infarto… que casualidad que nos encontremos en estos lugares ―trató de ser espontaneo.

― No es una casualidad. He sido consciente de que tú y Jaehee nos seguían desde antes de llegar al cine. Puedo parecer despistado, pero no soy estúpido. Fueron tan obvios y notorios, que no me asombraría que incluso mi cariño los haya notado… ―la voz del rubio sonaba ligeramente molesta, lo suficiente como para crear un ambiente temible a su alrededor, que nunca antes había visto, y lo ponía más blanco de lo que ya era―. ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

― Ah… venga, no te enojes, solo lo hacíamos porque estábamos preocupados en que su cita tuviese algunos por menores. Jaehee vino por que Jumin la mandó como refuerzo, y yo vino por pura voluntad, sabes que soy muy curioso, y no aguantaría hasta que me lo cuentes en la noche. Fuimos nosotros quienes sacamos a esos vándalos del cine, así que hicimos algo bueno, después de todo. Pero igual perdón por espiarlos ¿sí? ―terminó diciendo Zen, producto del miedo, haciendo que se le soltase la lengua por completo, de un modo que el mismo se indignó.

Yoosung lo había escuchado en silencio, y a los segundos de que acabó de explicarse, sonrió, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

― Ya veo, gracias por cuidarnos jaja ―se lavó también las manos―, pero no nos sigan más, podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta. Nos hablamos luego, Zen ―dijo último, saliendo primero del lugar.

― Si… prometiste contarme tu cita, así que estaré esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una larga y agradable charla en el café, tomamos el tren de vuelta.

― Me pregunto si Lisa sintió nuestra ausencia.

― Jaja no te preocupes, los gatos son muy independientes desde casi sus primeros meses. Con que le hayas dejado su comida y agua suficiente, estará bien.

― Si, lo sé, me recordaste a lo que leí en un sitio online sobre cómo cuidar gatos… Entre otros datos, sabias que los gatos desde chicos, pueden…

Bajamos en la estación donde nuestras rutas se separaban.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y muy pocos esperaban la llegada de los próximos trenes.

Nos encontrábamos sentados juntos en una de las bancas de espera.

― Hoy me divertí mucho, ojalá podamos repetirlo pronto ―expresé mientras me apoyaba en su hombro por unos segundos.

― Hum, nos salió mejor de lo que pude imaginarme, pero nuestra cita aún no termina, cariño ―dijo Yoosung dejando su bolso de lado, para sacar algo de su bolsillo―. Yo… quería esta vez proponerte que seas mi novia, de modo más formal, y no por el chat…

― ¿Subiré de nivel? ―expresé con cierta gracia―. Si, acepto evolucionar de pre-novia, a novia.

― Ay cariño, no bromees ni me hagas recordar lo que dije por el chat, estaba nervioso, tch… ―se quejó, todo sonrojado.

― Jaja lo siento, me tenté en decirlo. Pero… ― mi voz también se volvió seria―. Yo también quiero que formalmente seas mi novio.

Entonces tomo mis manos y depositó en ellas una pequeña caja aterciopelada.

¿Acaso era una joya?

Lo abrí con total asombro y emoción, para descubrir dentro un collar con un dije de corazón, color esmeralda.

― Oh… Yoosung, es hermoso… ―fue lo primero que dije, sacándolo de la caja―, pero no era necesario que me dieras un regalo como este, es mucho…

― Lo era para mí, quería simbolizar de forma física mi entrega total a ti. Por favor, no lo rechaces, no es la gema verde más grande que existe, de hecho, creo que es de las más diminutas, pero en ella puse un poco del inmenso amor que te tengo, a pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocemos.

― Tonto… jamás lo rechazaría ―le respondí apenas, aguantándome las ganas de llorar al escucharlo abrirse emocionalmente como solo el podía―. Yo… por supuesto que lo acepto… ―me lo puse de forma rápida y ágil, para resguardarlo dentro del cuello de mi suéter.

Pero mis emociones me traicionaron, y mis lágrimas salieron, delatándome.

― ¿Cariño? ¡¿Estas llorando?! Oh, lo siento… ven, ya no llores ―Yoosung me rodeo con sus brazos, para ocultar mi rostro en su costado, algo culpable, pero también feliz al ver que sus sentimientos también me llegaron―. Ya no llores ¿sí? Si llegas a tu casa con lágrimas secas en tu rostro, creerán que soy un mal novio…

― Hum, está bien, pero son lágrimas de alegría.

― Lo sé, y está bien, pero déjame calmarte ¿sí?

Fue entonces que poso ambas manos en mi cabello, y atrajo mi rostro al suyo, para besarme suave en un principio, volviéndose más intenso a los segundos, mientras podíamos escuchar a lo lejos el sonido leve que hacía el tren acercándose a la estación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola caracolas!**

 **¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy apareciendo con un nuevo capítulo de DDLH.**

 **¡Qué emoción! ¿No? Las últimas escenas las terminé de escribir llorando :'D**

 **Con esto por fin terminamos la primera cita de la OTP.**

 **Quería publicarlo ayer, por San Valentín, pero doña inspiración no quiso aparecerse recién hasta hoy.**

 **Un dato interesante sobre el regalo que nos dio el BB, es que la esmeralda es una gema que simboliza una mezcla de amistad, paciencia y amor profundo. Ahora no me asombra que ese sea el color de sus corazones en el juego, lo definen a la perfección.**

 **En otros datos, no puedo creerlo, pero superamos los 10k de lectura, hace poco :O Y también los innumerables países de donde me leen, me puse a curiosear en las estadísticas y wow, hay quienes leen las aventuras de la OTP desde Europa, y en USA, aparte de mi querida Latinoamérica también. ¡Un abrazo enorme hasta donde se encuentren!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y el apoyo que me dan con los votos, comentarios y guardados en biblioteca!**

 **¿Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¡Corazones verdes para tod s!**

 **Bye bye.**


	14. CAPITULO 14

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 14

 _NOTA: Para mejorar la inmersión del ambiente, recomiendo leer este capítulo con la canción de fondo "You are mi life de Michael Jackson" con un volumen bajo._

Padre e hijo salieron del edificio en silencio, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de este.

El ambiente gris en el cielo, anunciaba con truenos, que pronto la ciudad caería presa de una notoria tormenta.

Entraron al automóvil.

― Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero no fue mi culpa ―rompió en silencio el hijo, que parecía contener frustración en sus palabras―. Ellos empezaron todo…

Su padre no le respondió en un primer momento.

Si bien su rostro no reflejaba molestia, tampoco se podía decir que expresaba alegría.

Y es que nadie podría demostrar esto último, luego de que lo llamasen de la dirección del colegio con la noticia de que su hijo había iniciado una pelea y corría ahora un riesgo de expulsión.

Incluso aun en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el video que le habían mostrado de las cámaras de seguridad, donde su hijo solo, se enfrentaba a tres compañeros, estampando a dos contra las paredes del pasillo de una sola patada y noqueando al tercero.

Un peleador de lucha libre tal vez estaría orgulloso del hecho, pero no él.

― Hablaremos luego, cuando estemos más calmados ―le respondió, al notar que su hijo insistía en hablar del tema―. Te quedarás conmigo en la clínica. Aún tengo consultas programadas que debo atender.

Su hijo asintió en silencio, para luego sacar sus auriculares y darle casi la espalda, para mirar por la ventana.

Ya lo conocía.

Era su forma de decir, "Estoy muy molesto. No me hables entonces o gritaré".

Llegaron al hospital a tiempo, ya que apenas entraron, se largó la lluvia torrencial.

― Señor Kim, menos mal no tardó mucho… ―se le acercó uno de los asistentes al parecer velando su llegada― Oh, Yu su-gie, hace tiempo que no venias a visitarnos ―agregó este al notar que detrás de él, se encontraba su hijo adolescente, portando su maletín y traje de estudiante―, has crecido mucho…

Aun con los audífonos puestos, este solo se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo, para luego rebasarlos, e ir posiblemente al depósito, donde no se toparía con nadie.

― Me disculpo por él, no tuvo un buen día en el colegio… ―expresó Yoosung al notar como el asistente lo miraba algo asombrado, ya que el Yu Sujeong que recordaba, no era para nada cortante―. Wang ya entró a cirugía… y los demás internos están efectuando su trabajo… ―leyó el informe que le entregaba el asistente, mientras caminaba rumbo a su despacho, junto con él―, lo que deja que…

Se detuvo al entrar a la sala principal, ya que ahí empezaba la fila. Más de diez personas esperaban ser atendidas, acompañadas de sus pacientes.

― ¡Señor Kim! ¡Por favor! Mi Delene se encuentra muy mal, está muy fría y apenas respira… ―empezó a decir la señora mayor que se encontraba de primera en ser atendida, al verlo llegar, con su gata en brazos, envuelta como si fuese un recién nacido―. Por favor… dígame que puede curarla…

Yoosung empezó a hablarle para que se calmara, mientras la hacía pasar al consultorio, haciéndole una seña al asistente para que ordenara la fila de espera por gravedad y urgencia de atención.

Las horas pasaron de forma rápida pero algo tensa.

Los internos eran veterinarios recién egresados o de último año, y debía asesorarlos solo, incluso entre consultas, ya que el otro doctor veterano se encontraba haciendo las cirugías programadas.

Ya se encontraba despachando a su penúltimo paciente, cuando entró en su consultorio sin avisar, Yu Sujeong, trayendo consigo una taza de té caliente, que se lo extendió en silencio.

― Mamá me llamó. Dijo que regresará recién el viernes, por un atraso en las entregas que debían hacerle en su trabajo…

― Ya veo… bueno, supongo que cenaremos solo los cuatro, de nuevo…

― Se fue hace un día, padre… hablas como si mamá no hubiese estado en semanas ―le respondió su hijo, cambiando su expresión de indiferente, a indignado―. Como sea… ¿ya vamos a irnos? Mi móvil ya no tiene batería.

― ¿Eh? mi conexión con tu mamá es diferente a la que ustedes tienen con ella, un día sin verla, para mí, es una eternidad ―se quejó Yoosung, dejando de tomar la taza de té que le había traído, para entregarle las llaves del auto―. Puedes ir esperándome en el auto, hay un cargador universal ahí. No tardaré más de 20 minutos.

―Vah…

― ¿Vah?

― Es una forma de decir "está bien" …

Habían arrancado de camino a la academia donde estudiaba su menor, para recogerla, pero esta llamó anunciando que se quedaría tiempo extra aprovechando que un decano extranjero estaba dando una conferencia sobre un tema que le importaba mucho.

― Bien, supongo que ahora podemos hablar sobre lo que te sucedió hoy ―Yoosung se sacó el manos libres, apenas terminó la llamada que había recibido, y giró para volver a la ruta que los llevaría a casa―. Tu hermana volverá a casa luego…

― No sé si tengamos mucho que hablar, al final de cuentas, ya lo viste todo en el video ―respondió su hijo, manteniendo ahora la mirada baja. Al parecer estar solo lo había hecho pensar mejor en cómo se explicaría―. Y aunque te lo diga, de todas formas, mamá y tú seguro me van a castigar…

― Eso no puedo asegurártelo, pero sé que tu versión de los hechos, me ayudará a comprender por qué actuaste de esa forma.

― Ellos empezaron a molestarme, siempre lo han hecho… y los ignoraba, pero hoy cruzaron el límite…

― ¿Siempre te han molestado? ¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaste esto? ―inquirió el rubio con preocupación, mientras lo miraba por ratos, aprovechando que el tráfico era lento y debían parar por ratos―. El acoso está prohibido desde mis tiempos de estudiante, podemos denunciarlos entonces y…

― No quiero hacer eso ―le interrumpió Ju Sujeong―, y no se los mencioné antes, porque no me importaba, no me afecta lo que un par de desconocidos diga sobre mí, pero… pero… ―su voz molesta bajó, volviéndose algo conmocionado―. No importa… ―cambió el rumbo de sus palabras, ya que, a diferencia de su padre, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones―. De hecho, sería muy feliz si terminan expulsándome. He odiado ese colegio secundario desde el primer día. Todos son estúpidos y arrogantes…

Se detuvo al notar que su padre se había limitado a escucharlo en silencio, mientras manejaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ―habló por fin el rubio al notar el silencio de su hijo.

― ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? ―respondió con una voz débil de queja, como solía hacer cuando era niño.

― Por supuesto que lo hago ¿Por qué creíste que no lo estaba haciendo? Dije que escucharía tu versión de los hechos, para comprender que te llevo a actuar de esa forma, y eso estoy haciendo ―volvieron a frenar en el transito―. Continua.

―… ― el adolescente lo vio algo contrariado. No sabía cómo continuar. En su pensamiento ya se había hecho la idea que su padre lo regañaría sin piedad. Como las confrontaciones que tenían los chicos con sus padres en las películas, luego de haber cometido una estupidez. Ahora que lo pensaba, su papá nunca lo había castigado. Su madre si, de una forma fría y temible, como toda madre, supuso―. Yo… yo no me siento culpable en lo más mínimo, de lo que hice con esos estúpidos. Y no quiero disculparme con ellos frente a todos, para evitar que me expulsen ―soltó de forma directa, aun con algo de duda en su interior, pensando si su padre se enojaría con eso ultimo―. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Yoosung lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

Segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Sus lentes que llevaba no le dejaban estar seguro de que con que ojos lo estaba mirando, más la expresión de sus labios era inerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, por unos instantes deseo que hubiese sido su madre con quien tuviese que enfrentarse a ese problema, ya que, si bien no lo reflejaba físicamente, ver a su padre tan calmo le producía más temor.

Fue entonces que este otro por fin reaccionando, soltó un suspiro seguido de una ligera sonrisa, mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

― Ay, ay… esta juventud… ―soltó por un momento el volante, con una de sus manos, para posarse en el hombro de su retoño a modo de calmarlo―. Sin duda, tenías que ser hijo nuestro…

― Ah… ¿sí? Pues de quien más seria hijo ¿verdad? Aja jaja ... ―se calmó el castaño, al ver que su padre parecía no tomarle muchas importancia―. ¿Debo tomar eso como un "no estás enojado"?

― No, al contrario, estoy muy enojado ―respondió el progenitor, dejando de tocarlo, para volver a centrarse en el volante, poniendo ahora una cara enojada―. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagamos la matricula mensual de ese colegio? Debiste ser sincero con nosotros sobre lo que te estaba sucediendo, somos tus padres. Si nosotros no te protegemos ¿Quién lo hará? Sé que mamá puede ser intimidante, pero yo… ¿ni siquiera yo te parezco confiable para hablar de tus problemas? No solo estoy enojado, también ofendido…

― No era un problema, ya te dije que no me importaba.

― Entonces si era un problema, si te molestaba… y en vez hablarlo con tus padres, preferiste esperar a que este aumentara al grado de convertirse en grave.

― Pensé que, si lo ignoraba, se solucionaría…

― Pero no lo hizo, Ju Sujeong ―el tráfico estaba completamente congelado, y se escuchaban bocinazos a lo lejos ―. Los problemas no se solucionan por arte de magia, o ignorándolos. Hacer eso solo provocará que se empeoren, al grado de que prácticamente se salgan de tu control…

― Perdón… siento no ser tan inteligente y deductivo como Ju Sujin… ―expresó molesto al notar que su padre si lo estaba regañando.

― No, no metas a tu hermana en esto, quien creó una riña fuiste tú, no ella. No trates de compararte con ella, sabes que tu mamá y yo…

― ¡Pero los demás lo hacen! ¡Todo el mundo lo hace, a excepción de ustedes dos! Siempre… ―soltó Sujeong sin poder contener un segundo más, el motivo escondido por el cual había explotado violentamente contra sus acosadores―. Siempre están preguntándome cómo es posible que siendo su mellizo no sea, aunque sea un tercio de lo inteligente que es ella… Es frustrante que te paren recordando que mientras yo estoy esforzándome por mantener una nota regular decente, ella está allá, cursando estudios en una universidad resaltando por ser una prodigio… ¿Crees que no me gustaría ser inteligente como ella? ¿Crees que me gusta que los profesores cada que los ven en las reuniones les digan que necesito una clase extra de nivelación? ¿Crees que me gusta ser estupid-

Sus palabras ya llenas de sobresalto, a punto de eclosionar en llanto se silenciaron al recibir un abrazo inesperado de su padre, que se había mantenido en silencio a pesar de la forma casi grosera en que le estaba respondiendo.

― Lo siento hijo… siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto―agregó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, para acercarse a él y poder abrazarlo mejor―. Nosotros… hemos hecho todo lo posible para que jamás sintieras que te comparábamos con tu hermana. Nacieron juntos, pero son dos personas distintas con talentos y debilidades diferentes. Y los amamos tal como son… tratamos de demostrárselos a diario, pero supongo que aún no es suficiente…

Sujeong soltó en llanto al escucharlo, más ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su padre, mientras también lo abrazaba por lo bajo.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba eso.

―… No… no es culpa… de ustedes… siempre me he sentido amado… ―trató de hablar con la voz quebrada, asemejándose mucho a la voz aguda que su padre solía portar a su edad―. Es culpa mía… no sé qué me pasa… sabía que debía decirles que me estaban molestando en la escuela… pero dudaba… no quería que me vieran dándoles más problemas… sé que tienen demasiado ya con lo que le sucedió a Sakura… ―se limpió los mocos con una mano, mientras mencionaba a su hermana mayor que se encontraba actualmente guardando reposo en su casa, debido a un accidente reciente en su carrera―… no quiero ser un estorbo… más de lo que ya soy…

― Nunca serás un estorbo para nosotros, deja de pensar eso ―lo apartó de si, para poder verlo a los ojos, posando ambas manos en sus hombros, para que lo escuchara seriamente―. Es normal que te sientas inseguro y tengas dudas a tu edad, estas creciendo, no solo físicamente sino emocional. Te importaran cosas que desconocías o ignorabas cuando eras niño. Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero pasaras por muchos momentos amargos, y dependiendo con el tipo de persona que te enfrentes, te sentirás débil, fuerte o una mezcla de ambos. Pero recuerda que al final del día, el único a quien debes escuchar es a ti mismo… bueno, también a tu mamá y a mí, me siento viejo al decirlo, pero somos tu fuente más confiable por experiencia…

― Esta bien… desde ahora, cuando tenga un problema o algo me moleste, no dudaré en acudir a ustedes… ―Yu Sujeong sonrió un poco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable que sacó de la guantera―. Papá… ¿tú también sufrías de inseguridad a mi edad? ―se animó a preguntar con curiosidad.

― Hum, por supuesto. No creo que exista algún humano que no haya sufrido en su adolescencia. Pero debo admitir que yo era muy inseguro, bastante tímido y casi todo solía afectarme.

― ¿En serio? No, me cuesta creerlo ―dijo asombrado el retoño, volviendo a la calma de a poco―. Siempre te vez tan sereno, seguro de ti mismo y casi nunca te enfadas. No como mamá, que se exhalta por todo… parece que disfruta ser gruñona…

― Oye, tu mamá no es gruñona… ― trató de defender a su ausente esposa, más la mirada de Juseong era incrédula―, bueno… tal vez si sea un tanto gruñona, pero su molestia solo dura un instante… ella es muy amable cuando sabes llegarle ―se acomodó en su asiento de conductor, volviendo a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que su hijo―. Y tus abuelos, si bien fueron unos buenos padres, creo que nunca entendían lo que yo sentía. Aunque no los culpo, sus padres con ellos fueron muy estrictos, y eso influyó que fueran cerrados en algunos temas emocionales.

― ¿Y cómo lograste dejar de ser todo eso que dijiste entonces? Ah, no me digas, puedo imaginármelo, vas a decir que fue por mamá…

― Si… aunque conocí a muchas personas antes que ella, que me mostraron indirectamente, al compartir sus vidas conmigo, que nunca debes dejar de tener esperanza y dejarte llevar por la duda ―su mente por un segundo le hizo recordar a todos los miembros de la RFA―. Pero tu mamá es el pilar más importante, es mi otra mitad…

― Ay papá, ya basta de hablar así, es vergonzoso…

― Jaja ahora te parece que digo tonterías, pero cuando te empiecen a gustar las chicas, y más aún cuando te cases, me darás la razón.

― Mhe, yo seré un alma rebelde y libre por siempre. Ah… eso me recuerda, otra razón por la que quiero irme de ese colegio, es porque recibo cartas de chicas y chicos de mi salón u otros, donde dicen que les gusto, iugh…

― ¿Recibes cartas de amor? Oh, qué lindo… aunque está bien que los ignores, eres muy joven y quiero que te centres en tus estudios… pero me has hecho recordar con nostalgia… yo también era muy popular en mi secundaria…

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero papá, vi tus fotos, y no eras el tipo que suele ser popular…

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? El chico tierno y amable nunca pasa de moda. Y yo sobresalía más porque era parte sincera de mi personalidad ―dijo con un ligero aire de orgullo―, aunque en ese tiempo nunca tome interés en el tema, ya que tenía la meta de primero ser universitario antes de tener novia. Y me alegra haber seguido ese camino, ya que le entregue mi corazón intacto a tu mamá…

―… A veces me pregunto cómo es que mamá no se empalaga con tu forma de ser… ―pensó Sujeong internamente, aun procesando todo lo que su papá le había contado de su adolescencia―. Y mamá, cuéntame… ¿ella como era cuando la conociste?

― ¿Tu mamá? Bueno, ella también tuvo sus cambios… aunque no estoy seguro si deba hablarte de ello, creo que sería mejor que lo escuches de su propia boca…

― Vamos… cuéntame algo, ella nunca habla mucho a no ser que este muy molesta, sabes cómo es…

― Esta bien, pero solo un poco ―cedió Yoosung, al ver que demostraba mucho interés―, y debes prometerme que no lo usarás para responderle cuando te regañe por algo.

El castaño asintió a modo de respuesta.

― Tenia el cabello largo y un flequillo grande que casi le tapaba los ojos…

― Eso lo sabemos todos, esta con ese peinado en alguna de las fotos de la sala.

― … y ya era muy amable cuando la conocí. Siempre me apoyaba y comprendía…

― Era obvio, eso hacen las personas que se quieren, hasta en las películas pasa.

Yoosung sonrió al ver la forma indignada en la que hablaba su retoño. Siempre quitándole lo sentimental a todo, para evitar mostrar lo que siente.

Ese también era un rasgo que había heredado de su madre. Pero nunca se lo diría. Era algo que decidió que sería mejor que se diese cuenta por sí mismo.

De repente, su mente le hizo recordar el momento en que vio el video donde su hijo golpeaba a los brabucones que lo molestaban, y lo conectó con una escena de décadas atrás, cuando su ahora esposa, era recién su novia.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

En ese entonces, ella había reaccionado con la misma furia, siendo la primera vez que la vio actuar con violencia, la cual repudiaba y seguía haciéndolo.

Pudo comprenderla. Pero eso era otra historia que no pensaba contarle a su hijo.

― Y solía ser algo impulsiva… pero debe confesar que eso es algo que me atrajo de ella.

― ¿Mamá impulsiva? Pero siempre parece que hace todo con premeditación ―soltó otra leve risa― me cuesta creerlo, pero si lo cuentas, debe ser cierto, papá…

― Si, tu mamá también cambió con el tiempo…no, se podría decir que ambos maduramos con el tiempo ―seguía sonriendo con nostalgia, mientras conducía lento debido al tráfico, que parecía mejorar de a poco, y recordando que le faltaban algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena―. Hum… haremos una parada al supermercado antes de llegar a casa… ―terminó diciendo mientras encendía las luces que indicaban a los demás autos que cambiaría de carril.

― Esta bien, y por cierto… hum… ― Yu Sujeong hizo una pausa, algo apenado―, gracias por escucharme, papá. ―se sentó recto―. Ya no te ocultaré cosas…

― Tampoco a tu mamá.

― Si, tampoco a mamá… aunque creo que me siento más cómodo hablando contigo de estos temas. No te molestará si tomo como primera opción ¿verdad?

― Esta bien, no me molesta, mientras se lo cuentes a alguno de los dos, todo estará bien ―le dio una ligera palmada en su hombro a modo de aliento―. Y sobre lo que pasó en el colegio…

― Si, fue mi culpa, no debí golpearlos, aunque se lo merecían. Si crees que debo disculparme, lo haré…

― No, no lo harás, no tienes por qué disculparte con ellos ―le respondió inesperadamente su padre―. Ellos también estaban incumpliendo el reglamento del colegio sobre no acosar a otros estudiantes. Aunque no te guste, reportaremos esto directo con a la administración. Así como hay pruebas de tu pelea en video, también debe haber pruebas de ver que te acosaban, pediré un permiso en la junta de padres para encontrar a estudiantes que testifiquen al respecto, estoy seguro que no eres su única víctima. Si alguien debe correr riesgo de expulsión, deben ser ellos…

― Pero papá… los demás me molestarán por ello…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por mostrar que me intereso en garantizar que vivas tu vida escolar en un ambiente sano? Si tus compañeros se burlan de eso, sus vidas deben ser muy tristes, o en el fondo deben tener envidia de ver como el padre de otro, lo defiende, a comparación del suyo.

― Mmm… ¿puedes discutir sobre eso con mamá? ―preguntó el castaño, con la esperanza de que su madre no sea tan fatalista. Recordando el consejo que le dio en su primer día de jardín, donde si alguien le pegaba, que le devuelva el golpe de forma doble.

― Obvio que lo discutiré con tu mamá antes, pero es casi seguro que apelaremos como te mencioné ― su voz volvió a la calma―. Pero quiero que tengas claro, que aparte del tema de acoso, no quiero que vuelvas a actuar de forma violenta con otros, a excepción que sea para protegerte al ver que te atacaron primero, o para salvar a alguien que está siendo atacado y no puede defenderse por sus propios medios.

― Si, lo prometo ―respondió con su voz más seria―. ¿Y me podré cambiar de colegio?

― Ese colegio tiene buena reputación, y aunque ahora no te parezca importar, te podría ayudar cuando trates de solicitar tu ingreso a la universidad, aparte del examen… ―se detuvo al ver que su retoño estaba a punto de volver a tener un semblante triste―… aunque también hay otros colegios, pero tendrías que esperar como mínimo a terminar el año en tu actual colegio, para que no quede una mancha en tus reportes de traspaso… de todas formas, lo discutiré también con tu mamá.

Yu Sujeong se calmó al escucharlo y asintió.

Ahora que lo había contado todo, extrañamente se sentía libre.

Una vez llegados al supermercado, mientras ayudaba a llevar el carro de compras, se animó a preguntar con esperanzas algo que deseaba.

― ¿Podemos comprar helado de postre para la cena?

― No, hoy ni siquiera tendrás derecho a postre como castigo. Le prometí a tu madre que sería firme en castigarlos si se portaban mal en su ausencia.

― Oh… eso no es justo… ¿quieres que me tire al suelo a modo de berrinche para que compres helado? Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… ―remató tratando de poner una cara molesta.

― ¿Ah? ¿Me estas amenazando? ―Yoosung en vez de enfadarse, sonrió―. No te hice caso cuando lo hiciste teniendo dos años, ¿y crees que te haré caso ahora? Si lo haces, trata de hacerlo frente a una cámara de seguridad, así a la salida le pediré una copia al guardia, para que pueda verlo con tu mamá, para reírnos juntos… Oh, hay carne de res en promoción… ven rápido…

― Oh… quiero helado… mamá no es tan mala, tch… papá… malo… Oh…―siguió suplicando mientras empujaba el carro de compras, sin saberlo, casi igual como solía sollozar su padre en sus años de estudiante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Hola hola caracolas.**

 **¿Cómo están pasando la cuarentena? Espero que bien.**

 **Yo no soy de salir mucho, así que casi no me ha afectado de forma anímica, aunque soy del grupo que no puede trabajar y está obligada a gasta sus pocos ahorros. En fin, todos tenemos que tratar de mantener la calma y seguir los consejos de salud para evitar contagiarnos.**

 **Dejando ese tema de lado.**

 **¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? ¿Os gusta Yu Sujeong? No pude permitirme poner un gráfico de cómo se vería con catorce años, pero es una monada, como su papá a su edad, y aunque comparten el mismo color de ojos y cabello, su mirada es más parecida a MC, y se peina el cabello hacia atrás, más a un lado, aunque lo tiene un poco corto. Luego les daré más detalles de Yu Sujin, su melliza.**

 **Quise hacer este capítulo centrado en el futuro, porque deseaba escribir sobre nuestro BB en su faceta de padre, y decidí que sería con su hijo, al inspirarme el otro día, al ver a un padre con su hijo haciendo las compras en el súper donde voy, ambos tenían una charla muy amena y aunque parecían discutir por ratos, se notaba el lazo padre-hijo que los unía. Fue muy tierno. T**

 **También lo escribí porque me parecía divertido imaginar el escenario donde Yoosung tendría que afrontar convivir con su hijo, este siendo una copia masculina de MC. Y el plus de que su familia tenga varios problemas, le genera un extra de drama, que quienes ya me leen hace tiempo, saben que me gusta mantener. Espero que al leer los diálogos de Yoosung, lo hayan escuchado en su mente, con la voz gruesa que tiene en su DLC de navidad.**

 **Ah y, sobre todo, también agregué esta escena, como un previo a lo que se viene, tomando el hilo presente de la historia.**

 **No sé si hayan llorado al leerlo, pero confieso que yo si lloré al escribirlo.**

 **Antes de despedirme, quiero desearles un feliz cumpleaños a todos quienes les toco pasar su natal en cuarentena, como a mí (que es hoy, 5 de abril). Ojalá no se dejen llevar por el desánimo. Mis más sinceros ánimos a todos. De esta tormenta saldremos todos juntos.**

 **Ahora sí, hasta otro capítulo, ¡abrazos psicológicos y corazones verdes para todo el mundo!**

 **Os quiere.**

 **Ei.**


	15. CAPITULO 15

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 15

La novela de la tarde acababa de terminar.

Se estiró en el sofá de la sala, mientras su madre se levantaba para dejar los vasos vacíos donde habían comido un exquisito postre que compraron en su salida al mercado.

― Pronto empezará a oscurecer… y tu hermana no llega ―le habló la madre desde la cocina―, llámala desde ese coso que ustedes siempre portan, para que se apure en volver.

― ¿Te refieres a que le llame a su celular? Está bien…

El menor de la familia sacó su móvil desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, para empezar a buscar en su directorio.

No recordaba la última vez que había llamado a su hermana.

Fue luego de segundos que encontró su contacto.

"Gorda".

Si, en esa familia, cada miembro tenía su forma odiosa de nombrar contactos.

Estaba a punto de dar en "Llamar a Gorda" cuando la buscada abrió la puerta de la entrada, anunciándose con el ruido.

― Ya llegué ―dijo esta mientras se descalzaba en la entrada y colgaba su chaqueta al costado, en el perchero viejo que tenían.

― Ah, justo estaba por llamarte gorda, mamá ya se estaba preocupando ―dijo su menor levantándose para verla, caminando rumbo a la cocina donde estaba su madre.

― Me calma que llegaras ―su madre se paró en frente de la cocina, secando uno de los vasos que habían usado―… y, ¿cómo te fue con tu cita?

Su hija, la miró directo a los ojos, un tanto asombrada por que le preguntase al respecto.

― Si, bueno… estuvo bien… ―respondió con voz seria, agachando un poco la cabeza, mientras parecía mirar a la nada.

― Ja, por tu cara, parece que estuvo todo, menos bien ―soltó directo su hermano menor, con gracia.

Su madre se quedó en silencio, al presentir que le faltaba hablar.

― Si… es verdad… no estuvo bien… ¡estuvo perfecto! ―se rectificó de golpe la recién llegada, cambiando drásticamente de semblante―. Él es tan lindo… ― su rostro se iluminó como nunca y tomó a su hermano de ambas manos, dando vueltas de alegría.

― Oye… oye… tonta, suéltame ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tienes 5 años? ―se quejó este mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltase, terminando de caer sentado al suelo por la velocidad―. Má, la gorda se volvió loca…

Pero la "gorda" se encontraba perdidamente alegre, que no reaccionó al apodo que su menor mencionó y que normalmente le molestaba, y luego de soltarlo, dio una vuelta completa de manos y subió las escaleras saltando mientras murmuraba algo de que fueron al cine, luego un parque y algo ya inentendible para ellos.

― ¿Qué le pasa? Primero era estaba con una cara seria y ahora parece un carnero con ataque de locura saltando en la montaña…

― Bien, supongo que su cita la hizo feliz ―fue lo único que expresó su madre, dibujando una mueca para luego volver a perderse en la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

V ha entrado al chat.

Zen ha entrado al chat.

Jaehee ha entrado al chat.

Seven ha entrado al chat.

Zen: Woah, V está conectado.

Zen: Me asombra, no se supone que estaba recién operado ¿o algo así? –emoji confundido-.

Jaehee: Hola Zen.

Jaehee: Si, pensé lo mismo cuando vi quienes estaban conectados.

Jaehee: Tal vez… fue una operación menor, en la que tuvo que guardar reposo solo unas horas.

V: Asistente Kang, Zen y Seven…

V: Pensé que todos estarían conectados a esta hora, pero supongo que igual sirve si solo está la mitad.

Zen: Hola Jaehee.

Zen: ¿Asistente Kang? Qué demonios… -emoji de asombro-.

Zen: Esa forma de hablar no es típica de V.

Jaehee: ¿Señor Han?

Jaehee: ¿Acaso nos está hablando por medio del teléfono de V? –emoji de sorpresa-

V: Efectivamente.

V: Pensé que no lo notarían tan de pronto.

V: Soy Jumin Han.

V: He tomado prestado el celular de V, para hablar por él, aquí en el chat.

V: Como ya deben saber, él se sometió a una cirugía ocular.

V: Esta fue bastante delicada y compleja, pero un éxito.

V: Los médicos son positivos, y creen que con el cuidado necesario recuperará la vista por completo, en poco tiempo.

Zen: Espera, espera ricachón.

Zen: ¿Estás diciendo que V estaba ciego? –emoji asombrado-.

Zen: Pensé que estaba herido por alguna expedición de esas locas que suele tener para tomar fotos en la naturaleza.

Zen. Si hasta llevó un nuevo lote de fotografías para subastar en la fiesta.

Zen: ¿Me están diciendo que estuvo trabajando estando casi ciego?

Zen: Yo suelo exigir mucho a mi cuerpo entrenando, pero lo que hizo V ya es otro nivel…

Jaehee: Señor Han, solo usted, Seven y yo, hasta donde sé, éramos conscientes de que V tendría una operación ocular –emoji de indignación-.

707: Jumin…

707: ¿V está despierto ahora?

Zen: Oh, Seven también esta aquí.

Zen: Como no hablaba, ni lo había notado.

V: No, se despertó recién hace unas horas de su post operatorio, pero ahora se encuentra dormido.

V: Pero puedes llamarme a mí, si necesitas hablar de algo importante, Luciel.

V. De hecho, cualquier miembro que tenga dudas, puede hablar conmigo.

V: Yo estaré supliendo a V como líder de nuestro grupo, hasta que este se recupere.

V: El mismo V quería darles la noticia, pero entre los exámenes, preparación pre operatorios y asuntos personales, no encontró el tiempo.

707: Bien, te llamaré a ti entonces, apenas vuelva a casa.

Jaehee: ¿Apenas vuelvas a casa?

Jaehee: ¿Te encuentras trabajando fuera del país en este momento, Seven?

Zen: Eso explicaría por qué casi no ha estado spameando el chat con sus comentarios random estos últimos días.

Zen: Pero volviendo con lo de V.

Zen: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

Zen. Me ofende ser el último que se entera de todo.

Jaehee: No creo que seas el único.

Jaehee: Yoosung y nuestra coordinadora recién se enterarán de esto cuando entren al chat.

Zen: Si, bueno, es posible…

Zen: Pero eso se debe a que están más interesados en su relación.

V: Yo no contaría con ello.

V: Yoosung y V han hablado de mucho en persona, desde antes del día de la fiesta.

V: Es posible que incluso sepa más de V, que yo mismo, en estos momentos.

Zen: ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! –emoji de enojo-

Zen: ¡Ese maldito! No me dijo nada de eso, el día que fui a ayudarle con su cabello que parecía escoba desteñida.

Zen: -emoji de decepción-.

Jaehee: No te precipites Zen.

Jaehee: El señor Han solo supone.

Zen: Cierto, es posible.

V: Pero mis suposiciones son siempre acertadas.

Jaehee: Señor Han… solo estoy tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Que hable así no me ayuda.

V: Mentirle a Zen, creo que tampoco ayudaría.

Jaehee: …

Zen: Detesto decirlo, pero el ricachón tiene razón.

Zen: Detesto cuando las personas me mienten u ocultan cosas.

Zen: Pero aparte de hermoso, estoy tratando de cultivar mi paciencia y calma, así que obviaré el desaire, por esta vez.

707: Zen ¿hiciste de estilista para Yoosung? lol

707: Ahora que lo pienso, yo también necesito cortarme el cabello, si es gratis, mejor.

Zen: Yo no trabajo gratis, bicho raro.

Zen: Aunque me gustan los retos y el cabello de Yoosung lo era.

Zen: Pero él me pagó con comida casera.

Zen: Si bien le falta perfeccionar mucho a la hora de servirlo en un plato, el maldito tiene la sazón de una amorosa abuela que engorda a sus nietos.

Jaehee: Es cierto que Yoosung cocina, sus fotos son una gran prueba, pero no pensé que fuese así de bueno.

Jaehee: …Como una abuela… ¿enserio?

V: Siempre supe Yoosung tenía talento, pero le faltaba motivación.

707: Si Zen acepta comida a modo de pago…

707: Eso quiere decir que me cortará el cabello si le pago con un par de mis preciadas Budha chips –emoji de corazones-

Zen: No me gustan las frituras, y esas papas de las que estas adicto son veneno.

707: Oh, un rechazo directo –emoji de lente rotos-.

707: ¿Y si te doy una caja completa y seis latas de Dr Pepper? –emoji de llanto-

Zen: Ni hablar, ya te dije que no alimento mi cuerpo con comida basura.

707: Al menos lo intente… jaja

707: Supongo que tendré que conformarme con que la señorita Vanderwood, que solo sabe un estilo de corte de cabello.

Jaehee: ¿La señora Vanderwood no eres tú mismo travestido?

Zen: Ya me había olvidado de esa horrible imagen, hasta ahora.

707: A veces si, a veces no… es complicado de explicar –emoji sonriente-

Jaehee: Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema que estábamos discutiendo.

Zen: Si, si V se quedará en terapia intensiva, eso significa que ¿recién tendremos nuestra reunión de balance post fiesta cuando le den de alta? ¿Oh lo realizaremos sin él esta semana?

V: Ese el otro aviso que tenía que publicar.

V: Nuestra reunión seguirá para la fecha indicada. Es decir, este viernes próximo, a las 6 de la tarde. Por favor, no hagan planes aparte de ese.

V: Luciel ¿Crees ya estar en Corea para esa fecha?

707: Si, llegaré días antes, por mí no se preocupen.

V: Esta bien.

V: Con eso concluyo todo lo que quería comunicarles. Si me disculpan.

V ha salido del chat.

Apagó el celular para luego dejarlo en la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama donde yacía V, supuestamente dormido.

Caminó en silencio hacia el sofá que había en la habitación, para tomar su saco y ponérselo.

Prácticamente había estado en ese hospital dos días seguidos y necesitaba descansar.

Volvería en la mañana, luego de haberse tomado una ducha y dormido en una cama decente y no un sofá de hospital.

Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta para salir, cuando notó que su amigo de pelos turquesa se encontraba ligeramente destapado.

Volvió hacia él, para arroparlo luego de comprobar que se encontraba frio de los brazos.

Fue entonces que recién salió.

En el pasillo, mientras avisaba a los guardias que se ausentaría por unas horas, su propio celular empezó a sonar.

Era la tercera vez en el día, que le timbraba la misma persona.

No tenía ánimos de responderle, pero sabía que esta persona insistiría hasta poder hablarle, y no quería que llegase a incomodarlo en su casa, sabe dios con quien de compañía.

― Buenas noches, padre ―dijo directo, apenas acepto la llamada―. Me disculpo no haber contestado antes, me he encontrado ocupado últimamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas pudo sentir la puerta cerrarse, se movió ligeramente.

Con los ojos completamente oscuros por las vendas, y la sensación de desorientación, aun podía mantener algo de cordura.

"Jumin… amigo… perdona que tenga que poner una carga tan pesada en tus hombros, teniendo ya tus propios problemas… yo… "

Trató de moverse para dormir de costado, pero los intravenosas de ambos brazos se lo impidieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor para aproximarse a la salida, cuando recordó que no había llegado solo al hospital.

No, no se iría sin ella, aunque sintiese que esta lo hubiese traicionado, de alguna forma extraña.

Abrió la habitación de golpe, y para suerte suya, el paciente que esta resguardaba se encontraba de nuevo dormido.

― Elizabeth 3ra ―susurró lo suficiente, para que esta lo escuchase, y dejase de estar dormida en forma de bola, a un lado del internado.

¿Miau?

Casi parecía que le había respondido con una pregunta, mientras se estiraba, y mostraba una mirada cansada parecida a su dueño.

― Mi preciada Elizabeth 3ra ―se acercó a la cama, para que esta sin dudarlo saltase directo a sus brazos, denotando que a pesar de lo ocurrido hace días, su fidelidad como mascota le pertenecía a él―. Perdóname que haya tenido que arrastrarte a un lugar tan sombrío como este. Volvamos a casa.

Cuando estaba girando para salir, fue que notó que la gata volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el dormido.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero su indignación volvió cuando sintió como su preciada gata trató débilmente de zafarse de sus brazos, como indicando que no quería irse del lugar.

Mas la abrazó con más fuerza, y abrió la puerta sin dudar.

― Me ausentaré por unas horas, mantengan la vigilancia y apenas se muestre una anomalía, no duden en comunicármela ―expresó a los dos guardias que también se encontraban en la entrada de aquella habitación, los cuales le asintieron al instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrazándolo de costado para ayudarle a caminar, Vanderwood se dirigía a la camioneta que los había traído a esa cabaña.

― Bien, es hora de irnos ―soltó con alivio, una vez acomodado en su asiento, para arrancar.

707 solo le asintió.

Su estado no era el mejor. Se sentía maleado y su rostro no podía evitar reflejarlo.

Casi tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero el instinto de fuga que había adquirido durante años hizo que mirase hacia atrás, luego de minutos de haber partido.

― Acelera.

Fue lo único que logro decir, antes de que sintieran como algo explosionaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

― Pero que demon… ―fue lo único que logro decir el castaño que conducía, empezando a moverse en zigzag al sentir como la explosión muy cercana.

― Presentía que no nos sería fácil librarnos de ellos ―le respondió 707 girandose para buscar algo en la parte de atrás del auto―. No te preocupes señorita Vanderwood, tu solo encárgate de conducir.

Vanderwood quiso responderle, pero un segundo ataque cercano hizo que casi perdiese el volante. Su maniobrada diligente evitó que saliesen dando vueltas.

Entonces el pelirrojo por fin pudo acomodarse.

Aun con el dolor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, armó todo lo que estaba buscando y lo disparó hacia atrás, dándole al capó del auto gigante que los perseguía y lanzaba ataques con una mini bazuca.

― ¡¿Fallaste?! ―escupió alterado su compañero castaño al ver que el auto enemigo aun los seguía.

― Uno… dos… tres…

Al llegar a quince segundos, pudieron escuchar gritos lejanos, al igual que el enemigo se detenía y cayendo de costado.

El auto monstruo ya no los seguía.

― No, esta vez no he fallado ―expresó con alivio el rojizo para luego volver a sentarse―. Pero acelera al máximo, si nos encontramos con otro más antes de cruzar la frontera estaremos perdidos… Es una pena que "estos" bebés solo vengan con una carga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron con rapidez en un parpadeo.

Era algo que pasaba cuando estabas bastante ocupado o muy enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun con agitación, me puse de pie luego de unos minutos, para salir también de ahí.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No sé si sería normal, pero sentía impotencia, frustración, tristeza y un odio que crecía con cada minuto que pasaba.

Con paso lento, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo me tomé en volver a la sala de espera.

― Cariño ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba empezando a preocuparme ― la voz cálida de Yoosung me sacó del trance emocional que estaba reventando mi cabeza.

Mi mirada perdida se centró en él.

― ¿Te pasa algo? No te vez bien ―volvió a hablarme, posando sus manos en mis hombros, ahora ya con un semblante notorio preocupado.

Hasta ahora solo me había limitado a verlo en silencio.

Sin poder evitarlo, me centré en notar el parche quirúrgico que aun cubría su ojo, haciéndome recordar lo que recién había descubierto sin querer minutos atrás, por boca de otros dos.

Abrí lentamente mi boca, pero sentí que, si soltaba, aunque sea una sola palabra, me quebraría por completo.

Cerré los ojos para mover levemente mi cabeza en negación como respuesta.

Y con enorme esfuerzo, hablé para no preocuparlo.

― No… es solo un malestar que tuve de repente. Creo que comí algo que molestó a mi estómago ―mentí―. Nada que no pueda solucionar con un antiácido ―terminé diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.

― ¿Segura? Te vez bastante abatida ―insistió.

― Si, lo más seguro es que fue esa bebida que tome de la máquina expendedora, sabes que no tengo tolerancia a la cafeína ―dije defendiendo mi mentira, abrazándome el estómago sutilmente para sonar más convincente―. ¿Cómo fue la revisión? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? ―terminé diciendo, cambiando de tema.

― La revisión estuvo bien, pero te vez mal, hablemos mejor de ello en el camino, tomemos un taxi…

― Oh, Yoosung, señorita Shim, pensábamos que ya se habían ido ―expresó 707 agregándose a la escena, acompañado de 707.

― Si, eso era lo obvio, pero nos cruzamos y recién nos acabamos de encontrar ―le respondió Yoosung por los dos―, pero ya nos vamos, ella no se encuentra muy bien.

― Ya veo, pero si no se encuentra bien ¿no sería mejor que la revisen estando ya en un hospital? ―agregó Jumin al notar mi rostro―, realmente se ve pálida.

Yoosung volvió a verme, como si eso le pareciese una gran idea.

Pero pude notar que se quedó mudo al notarlo.

Y es que mi mirada perdida y pálida había cambiado.

El ver como Jumin Han y Luciel, si es que ese en realidad era su nombre… el modo tranquilo en que se mostraban, me indignaba.

¿Cómo podían mostrarse tan tranquilos con tanta mierda escondida?

¿Quiénes eran en realidad estas personas?

― No. No es necesario, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor ―solté tratando de disimular la amargura que crecía en mi interior―. Lo cierto es que los hospitales me ponen muy mal de por sí, ahora si nos disculpan, Yoosung y yo ya nos estábamos yendo.

Caminé directo entre medio de ellos, ya que el camino hacia la entrada del hospital se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Pude ver cierto asombro en sus ojos, más los ignoré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, me encontraba tirada de espalda en mi cama, con los brazos abiertos.

Tal vez aún era algo temprano para dormir, pero cerrar los ojos y desconectarme de la realidad era lo que más ansiaba en ese momento.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento.

Un mensaje de Yoosung según el tono diferente que le había puesto para reconocerlo ya hace tiempo.

Ya le había escrito uno antes apenas llegué a casa.

Lo cierto es que apenas salimos del hospital, me excusé con él diciendo que había recordado que tenía algo pendiente que hacer y tomaría otro camino.

Me sentía mal por haberle mentido, pero prefería estar sola.

Al igual que él, yo no podía evitar demostrar lo que sentía en mi rostro.

No quería que me viera perdiendo la compostura, por lo menos no ahora.

Me decidí en leer su mensaje.

" _¿Ya duermes?"_

" _Sabes, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero… lo del hospital… no fue solo un malestar estomacal ¿verdad?"_

" _Me siento preocupado, ¿podemos hablar de ello?"_

Suspiré algo angustiada.

Si hablaba con Yoosung terminaría explotando diciendo todo lo que escuché, pero si no lo hacía, posiblemente el terminaría sobresaltado de la preocupación.

Pero…

¿Y si Yoosung ya sabía todo?

No.

Me golpee a mí misma con la almohada al solo pensarlo.

Era como una traición a mis propios sentimientos el solo pensar en dudar de él.

Él no podría estar tan tranquilo si lo supiese. Su persona era tan clara y transparente que le hacía imposible ser alguien de secretos.

Eso era una de las cualidades por la que me había cautivado. Verlo a él, era como ver a una blanca paloma en un mundo lleno de cuervos negros y malolientes.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo por la aplicación del chat, pero en vez de eso, la cerré por completo, desconecté la conexión wifi, para llamar desde el prehistórico, pero aun eficaz modo de llamada predeterminado del teléfono.

― Oh, justo estaba por llamarte al ver que habías leído mis mensajes, pero no respondías… eh? ¿Por qué me llamas por el teléfono? ¿Se fue el internet en tu casa?

― No precisamente, pero quería usar mi marcado de llamado rápido ―respondí un tanto aliviada al escuchar su voz curiosa―. ¿Ya estas por dormir?

― ¿Marcado rápido? Ah… ese marcado jaja, que linda. Pero… este tipo de llamadas es muy caro. Mejor deberías cortar y llamarme usando la función de llamada de la app del grupo ―podía escuchar ruidos de cocina y un maullido leve―… dame un segundo… ya te sirvo un poco más de comida, pequeña glotona… ―me reí al escuchar que le hablaba a nuestra gata―. Cariño ¿sigues ahí?

― Hum, nuestra pequeña tiene un gran maullido… No te preocupes por lo otro. Cada mes se me renueva el plan del teléfono y siempre pierdo las horas gratis que tengo para hablar a otro número.

― ¿En serio? En ese caso, llámame todas las noches ¿sí?

― Si, lo intentaré. Pero si no lo hago, es porque me dormí antes.

― Esta bien jaja, comprendo que llegues cansada del trabajo ―dijo con gracia―. Pero… hablando ahora del otro tema ―su voz se tornó seria de golpe―. ¿Qué te pasó en el hospital? Te veías tan… afectada. Como si hubieses presenciado algo horrible.

Me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos sin saber que decirle exactamente.

Yoosung solía ser muy intuitivo cuando se trataba de reconocer emociones.

Y creo que ahora yo era como un libro abierto el cual podía leer con claridad.

― ¿Cariño?

Volvió a hablarme al notar que no le respondía.

Suspiré por lo bajo, para luego decidirme.

― Sí, es cierto. Yo… escuché algo que hubiese preferido no saber, una charla entre Jumin y Luciel.

― … estaba casi seguro que era algo parecido ―me respondió con un notorio alivio en su voz―. Yo… siento no haberte hablado de ello hasta ahora. Quería decírtelo, pero solo luego de confirmarlo por completo…

¿Confirmarlo? ¿Acaso se refería a lo otro?

― Pensaba decírtelo mañana, luego de nuestra reunión con el grupo. Pero no quiero que te desveles afligida pensando en si es cierto lo que escuchaste ―siguió hablando―. Yo, no volveré a recuperar la vista de mi ojo izquierdo ―su voz en vez de sonar triste ante la noticia, se escuchaba preocupada, seguro por pensar en cómo me afectaría a mí―. El daño en la córnea es irreversible. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable de cualquier modo, por favor. Fue mi elección arriesgarme. Y si volviese en el tiempo, no dudaría en volver a hacerlo con tal de que estés bien.

― Lo sé… yo ya lo presentía, pero escucharlo de otros, fue impactante. Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Hablamos por más de una hora.

Lo que me percató de saber que tanto Yoosung sabía a comparación de Jumin y Luciel.

¿Hablaríamos de esto en la reunión del grupo?

¿O seguirían manejándonos como un rebaño con los ojos vendados?

Me levanté de golpe, luego de terminar la llamada con mi pequeño ángel sin alas.

Su voz me había producido una especie de sedante mental, que si lo hubiese escuchado en un pasado posiblemente este no me avergonzaría tanto.

Pero ese no era el caso y nunca lo seria.

Descalza bajé al primer piso para evitar que mi familia me sintiese, y me introduje ligeramente a la cochera que teníamos, en donde, a la ausencia de un auto, la usábamos como sótano.

Encendí el foco para mover unas cajas y hacer espacio para llegar a mi destino, que se encontraba casi al fondo, a un lado de mi preciada pero maldita Harly que má tanto odiaba.

Arrastré la lona que lo cubría.

¿Hacia cuanto que no lo usaba?

Me estiré un poco a modo de calentamiento. Ya no tenía mi cuerpo de 16 años.

Verifiqué que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.

Entonces inhalé y exhalé levemente hasta donde aguanté.

¡Pum!

¡Pum!

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Me detuve para evitar que el saco de boxeo se moviese tanto.

Seguí golpeándolo constantemente.

Sin darme cuenta, entre sudor, mis ojos habían empezado a llorar.

Pero no era un llanto cobarde, clásico de las damiselas que se preguntaban por qué le pasaba todo lo malo.

Era un llanto producto de la rabia y frustración, al sentirse usado, engañado y hasta traicionado.

Un llanto que pedia venganza.

Me arrodillé del cansancio, cubierta en sudor, agitada al extremo y con los nudillos de mis manos casi a reventar.

Al fin podía sentir que mi alma se calmaba por completo.

El deseo de recostarme en el suelo era fuerte, más me esforcé por volver a mi habitación, donde luego de unos minutos de descanso, entré a la ducha.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, mi determinación crecía más.

Pero aún tenía una preocupación prioritaria.

¿Cómo le diría a Yoosung que Rika seguía viva?

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	16. CAPITULO 16

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 16

La persona temblorosa, entró muy despacio a la sala que le habían ordenado seguir.

Su nervio era tal que ya había mordisqueado las uñas de sus de sus manos y ahora empezaba a roerse la carne.

A su alrededor, personas vestidas con un hábito negro grande que los cubría por completo, hacían fila y cantaban una canción a coro, mientras sostenían con ambas manos una vela que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar casi cerrado.

" _Ich werden Möchte Starker,_

 _Weil Unsere Welt ist Sehr Grausam"_

Siguió su camino hasta el fondo, donde una persona apareció justo a su llegar.

Se detuvo con miedo, ya que no soportaba ser mirado por nadie.

No quería volver a sentir siendo rechazado y medido con la vista.

― Mírame.

Su temblor se detuvo al escuchar la voz de esa persona que parecía superior a todos, pero que había bajado de su trono, para acercársele y posar sus cálidas manos en sus propias manos feas y heridas.

Entonces levantó la mirada.

Se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Una hermoso ser vestido con túnica blanca estaba frente suyo.

Sus ojos… verdes y calmos como las hojas de árboles que florecían luego del crudo invierno.

Eran los ojos más hermosos y naturales que apreció alguna vez.

Pero aparte de su belleza, lo que más lo inundaba, era el hecho de que estos hermosos ojos lo miraban con cariño… con ternura… con… con algo que no podía explicar con palabras, pero que era lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

― Pobre criatura ―siguió hablándole la dueña de esos ojos hermosos, con una voz igual de encantadora―. Puedo ver el sufrimiento en tu rostro… Haz tenido una vida dolorosa ¿verdad?

― Si… ―fue lo único que logró expresar antes de romper en llanto, al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Cuánto había esperado para alguien le hablase con esa calidez?

― Ya no llores ―el ser de "luz" soltó sus manos y agarró su rostro entre ellas para asegurarse que no dejase de mirarla―. El universo ha oído tus gritos de auxilio y el destino te guio hacia nuestro paraíso. Aquí no hay dolor, ni el sufrimiento que inunda el mundo exterior. Aquí nunca más volverás a sentirte solo…

― ¡Es lo que más deseo! Por favor ―el hombre se llenó de un nuevo deseo de angustia―, ¡déjeme formar parte de ese paraíso! ―terminó diciendo con desespero, pero sin mover alguna de sus manos hacia su receptora.

― Por supuesto que te aceptaré, mi querida criatura ―dejó de tocarlo, para tomar el frasco con líquido color menta, que uno de los subordinados le alcanzaba con la cabeza gacha―, pero para demostrarme que no reclinaras luego, debes iniciarte ―le extendió la botella―. Debes tomar el elixir para poder entrar al paraíso…

Apenas terminó de hablar, el hombre lo tomó de sus manos sin dudar, para tomarlo como si fuese un viajero del desierto que tomaba agua luego de días de sed acumulada.

Los demás miembros aumentaron el volumen de su canto, más cuando el nuevo iniciado dejó caer la botella vacía.

Su cuerpo no tardo casi nada en sentir el efecto.

Un sentimiento de euforia combinado con paz y tranquilidad, algo que no había sentido genuinamente desde hace muchos años.

Pero también sintió un aletargamiento y un leve dolor en el pecho, que a pesar de la satisfacción que reflejaba su rostro, le obligó a desvanecerse en el suelo.

Su vista se hacía borrosa, pero antes de que perdiese el conocimiento pudo ver como el ser que le había otorgado la bebida, se arrodillaba a su lado y tomándole de las manos para calmarlo le dedicaba una última frase.

― No temas. Ahora ya no formas parte del mundo corrompido… cuando despiertes, serás parte del paraíso.

El hombre se desvaneció por completo, y acto seguido otro miembro de un rango inferior al ser que lo había encantado, profesó unas palabras inentendibles, para luego dar órdenes a otros, sin antes anunciar la gran noticia.

― La bondad de nuestra Salvadora es inmenso, que hoy nos trae un nuevo integrante a nuestro paraíso, llevad a nuestro nuevo hermano al lugar que se le ha asignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vanderwood se encargó de explicar lo recolectado en la misión.

Apenas pudo comprobar su asistencia al lugar de entrega con los jefes, tomo su bolso y lo metió en el auto que había dejado en el lugar, para volver directo a Seúl.

― ¿Ya te vas? Deberías disimular un poco, no seas imbécil ―lo detuvo su compañero castaño, quitándole las llaves del auto, ocultándolas en el bolsillo oculto de su sudadera de cuello largo―. Vamos a la agencia un rato, los demás agentes quieren disfrutar el triunfo de nuestra misión, el superior dice que hasta nos prepararon comida, seguramente chatarra, como a ti te gusta.

― No tengo tiempo para fiestas, debo irme…

― No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando, pedazo de sorete ―terminó interrumpiéndole, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba, para acto seguido tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y arrastrarlo fuera del auto―. Un par de tragos y una mordida a algo y luego te podrás ir a vivir tu complicada vida… ¿A menos fuiste a que te revisaran los médicos de la estación?

707 que estaba dejándose arrastrar como saco de basura pesado, alzó su mano a modo de respuesta, dejando ver las vendas que le habían puesto.

Para su fortuna, no había llegado con ningún hueso roto, pero si varios traumatismos, un hematoma considerable en la espalda y varios moretones en las extremidades. Pero ya había descansado lo suficiente en el viaje de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una obligada parada en la agencia, donde aprovechó para comer algo que no fuese papas fritas, volvió a su guarida a cambiarse ropa para salir volando al hospital.

Por suerte, Jumin había arreglado su entrada al lugar, a cualquier momento del día.

Era de madrugada cuando llegó.

Una enfermera justo se encontraba en el lugar, monitoreando su estado como tenía en su protocolo.

― ¿Cómo ha estado en estos días que estuve ausente? ―le preguntó algo ansioso.

― No ha habido muchos cambios ―dijo la enfermera, que ya lo reconocía, al verlo tan seguido en el lugar―. Pero tampoco ha empeorado, eso es bueno.

― ¿Aun no come?

― No… por eso seguimos dándole un suero alimenticio por intravenosa. Pero… hoy, la otra enfermera del otro turno me comentó que comió un poco de manzana.

― ¿Eso lo hizo hoy? ―la voz del rojizo se tornó un poco emocionada.

La enfermera asintió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

― El doctor encargado me ha pedido que le dijese apenas volviera, que necesita que lo busque apenas él llegue al hospital, para discutir los pasos siguientes de su tratamiento.

― Si, me imagino que necesita confirmación para seguir aquí. Sé que él es algo difícil de tratar, pero nos estarás viendo por un gran tiempo aquí, cuida de nosotros ¿sí? ―Seven le habló agradecido.

Pero la enfermera sintió cierta preocupación en sus palabras. No por la dificultad que era cuidar de alguien agresivo, sino la capacidad del lugar que parecía no comprender el apoderado del paciente.

Mas se limitó a volver a asentir.

Si había algo que corregir, eso sería trabajo de su superior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se topó con Jumin apenas pudo.

Se encontraba molesto por su charla con el médico.

― Tranquilízate ―fue lo primero que le respondió Jumin al entrar a la sala de espera que había en esa planta―. Sé que debe afectarte, pero también debes ser serio, si el médico lo recomienda, debe ser así.

― ¡Mi hermano no está loco, maldita sea! ―terminó sobresaltándose al notar que Jumin no compartía su pensar―. No voy a mandarlo a un psiquiátrico, no voy a separarme de él… de nuevo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Se te olvida que dejó ciego a Yoosung de un ojo? ¿Has llegado a pensar que, si Yoosung no hubiese mostrado el coraje y la fuerza necesaria para neutralizarlo, pudo haberlo matado? Está bien si a ti no te importa correr riesgos teniéndolo cerca tal como está, pero te recuerdo que no puedes asegurarnos que la integridad de cualquiera de los demás miembros de nuestra organización estará a salvo ¿o acaso puedes?

El pelirrojo calló de golpe, para acto seguido agachar la mirada.

Era cierto.

No podía.

Ni siquiera pudo enfrentarlo cuando era definitivamente necesario, huyó cobardemente, sacudido por la realidad; y si no fuese por Yoosung, este hubiese escapado.

― Tienes que comprender que esto es por su propio bien. El médico que los atiende es el mejor de su campo en todo el país. No debes preocuparte por los datos, el hospital que te recomendaron tiene una buena política de privacidad, al grado de que solo sabe de su existencia, aquellos que lo necesitan. Además…

― Necesitas que no tenga distracciones para que podamos rastrear y capturar a Rika ¿verdad? ―su voz ya no sonaba alterada, pero si apagada―. Solo así todos por fin podremos tener un final feliz…

― No me gusta que uses referencias a videojuegos, le quita la seriedad, pero sí. Debemos terminar lo más antes posible con todo el embrollo que acumularon Rika y V, o personas superiores con más poder, lo harán por nosotros, a su modo, lo cual obviamente no nos beneficia.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que acaso alguien más lo sabe? ―soltó Luciel con notoria preocupación.

― Si, el CEO Kim, fue una fortuna que yo hubiese llegado justo a tiempo a frenarlo, cuando lo encontré en la habitación de V, regañándolo. Aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto?

― A lo más un año.

― Eso es… solo en prepararnos nos tomará un par de meses… ―se quejó el rojizo―. A comparación de lo de hace unas semanas, no tengo un punto de donde siquiera iniciar la búsqueda.

― Tal vez tu no, pero estoy casi seguro que V podrá guiarnos en ese sentido.

― ¿V? No me lo tomes como queja, pero dudo que pueda ser más útil y confiable de lo que ya fue.

― Sé que te sientes dolido por el hecho de haberte ocultado lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo con tu hermano, pero el también protegía a alguien que apreciaba, no es justificante, lo sé, pero dudo que, si alguno de nosotros dos hubiese estado en su lugar, hubiéramos actuado de forma distinta, por lo menos al principio.

― Lo dices porque es tu amigo y tratas de defenderlo, pero estás equivocado, yo no sería igual a él.

― ¿Seguro? ―se limitó a decir Jumin Han, mirándolo de forma inquisitiva, como si pudiese ver todo lo que guardaba en su mente.

― Cree lo que quieras, no voy a discutirlo.

― Porque sabes que puedes salir perdiendo con tus argumentos, es una sabia decisión sin duda ―reafirmo el pelinegro, cruzando los brazos a modo de seguridad.

Ambos se miraron de forma seria en silencio, por varios segundos.

― Sabes, ahora puedo llegar a entender un poco mejor a Zen en eso que dice que eres insoportable ―quebró el silencio el rojizo, tomando una postura más relajada.

― Yo no soy insoportable, simplemente me rijo con la verdad absoluta. No es mi culpa que la mayoría de la humanidad no quiera aceptar la verdad absoluta, por el miedo a que sea dolorosa o no le convenga ―se defendió Han, también un poco más tranquilo―. Tú formas parte de esa mayoría sin duda, Luciel.

― Si, como digas, ya te dije que no voy a discutir de eso contigo ―el pelirrojo caminó con rumbo a la salida del salón de espera, que ambos habían ocupado por completo para su mini reuniónal notar que estaba desierto―. ¿Es cierto que Yoosung vino a hacerse una revisión? Sería bueno toparnos con él, molestarlo es divertido… ―terminó diciendo, cambiando totalmente de tema.

― Si, lo vi a lo lejos, venía acompañado de la señorita Shim, a esta altura ya debió ser atendido. Dudo que se encuentren en el edificio, pero te acompaño a buscarlos, me queda de camino a la habitación de V ―respondió Jumin, saliendo primero.

Seven estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando desvió su mirada a algo que había en una esquina a metros de él.

Camino directo a ella, para asegurar sus sospechas.

― Oh, vaya, está sana y llena ―dijo luego de levantar la lata del suelo y revisarla por todos lados―. Y no estás ni vencida, sería una pena dejarte aquí, no eres mi marca favorita, pero gaseosa es gaseosa ―refutó para luego guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salir apresurado para alcanzar a Jumin Han.

Luego de casi un minuto, la figura que se ocultaba sin querer entre los muebles elegantes del lugar que no se encontraban apoyados en la pared, en busca de su lata que había sido expulsada con fuerza de la máquina expendedora luego de haberla pateado por trancarse, se levantó para salir del lugar, con el rostro absorto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final si había logrado toparse con Yoosung y la coordinadora, aunque de forma fugaz.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba.

La forma en que vio como sus ojos los miraban.

Lo miraban como si supiese todo lo que había ocultado. También sintió rabia en ellos…

¿O es que era solo fruto de su imaginación?

Yoosung no sabía más que Jaehee en ese aspecto, así que dudaba que se hubiese enterado de algo grave por su lado.

― No, imposible, me estoy volviendo paranoico ―soltó a murmullos mientras se llevaba ambos brazos cruzados a la nuca a modo de descanso, mientras se mantenía acostado en el sofá de visitas en la habitación donde yacía su gemelo.

Estaba a punto de quitarse los lentes, cuando vio la lata gaseosa, ahora vacía, a un lado del bote de basura de la habitación, al haber fallado en atinarle.

¿Lata de gaseosa?

La coordinadora mencionó que se encontraba mal por algo que había tomado una bebida de la máquina expendedora.

Solo había dos máquinas expendedoras en el piso de oftalmología donde Yoosung debía haber sido atendido. Uno era en el pasillo de la entrada del piso, y era de papas y demás golosinas, y el de bebidas estaba en la sala de espera.

¿La sala de espera?

El piso era bastante grande, pero difícil para cruzarse y no encontrar a alguien, como mencionó Yoosung.

Aunque si lo hubiese sido, si la persona con la que te cruzas se hubiera ido momentáneamente a otro piso.

Se sobresaltó y tomó la portátil que tenía apoyado en su vientre.

No, no, no… era demasiada coincidencia.

Ella no tenía razón para subir un piso a buscar una gaseosa que fácil podía encontrar en el salón de espera.

Se decía eso, pero no había dejado de teclear.

Entró al chat del grupo, en modo administrador.

No podía hackear las cámaras del hospital en ese momento, pero podía leer los mensajes y cualquier interacción que tuviesen los miembros en el chat.

No estaba bien invadir la privacidad de otros si su consentimiento, pero no era alguien que podía contener las ansias de no saberlo todo.

Revisó la interacción de Yoosung y la coordinadora desde horas atrás, cuando los vio por última vez.

Yoosung había tenido un chat con Zen.

La coordinadora le envió un mensaje a Yoosung informando que había llegado a casa. Y este le había respondido casi al instante.

Suspiró aliviado al notar que no había nada fuera de lo normal entre los cursis. Y también un poco culpable por leer algo tan privado… bueno, no tanto, ya que no era la primera vez que se divertía leyendo los mensajes y escuchando las llamadas grabadas que se hacían ambos. Era como ver una novela desarrollarse en tiempo real.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando notó que Yoosung volvía a enviarle un mensaje.

Dibujó una sonrisa tratando de adelantarse en imaginar lo que el rubio escribiría.

Seguro alguna cursilada de despedida antes de dormir.

 _ **"¿Ya duermes?"**_

 _ **"Sabes, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero... lo del hospital... no fue solo un malestar estomacal ¿verdad?"**_

 _ **"Me siento preocupado, ¿podemos hablar de ello?"**_

Bien, eso no era lo que esperaba que escribiera, pero supuso que era aceptable tratándose Yoosung, que solía preocuparse en demasía. Nada que alarmarse.

Ahora faltaba ver como la coordinadora le respondía.

Lo leyó casi al instante.

Mas no hubo respuesta.

Y a los segundos, esta desconectó de la aplicación.

― No pasa nada, seguro Yoosung la llamará, es muy insistente ―pensó mientras se ponía los auriculares, preparándose para escuchar la llamada que pronto se daría.

Pero la llamada no llegó.

Y Yoosung terminó saliendo de la aplicación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Es que se habían enojado y no lo notó en los mensajes que leyó?

¿Por qué no hablaban de lo suyo dentro de la aplicación?

Se sintió nervioso, pero a la vez desafiado.

Abrió uno de sus sistemas que tenía vinculado a los teléfonos de todos los miembros, excepto de Jumin, que paraba cambiando de modelo cada rato, y el de la coordinadora, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo por "descuido" para vincularlo.

Se conectó al interfaz del celular de Yoosung, que, si bien era bastante viejo, era fácil de acceder siempre y cuando estuviese conectado a internet.

La conexión no era estable, mas pudo saber que se encontraba teniendo una llamada por medio de la compañía telefónica que usaba.

Era difícil si quería saber con quién y de que estaba hablando, ya que prefería no hackear una compañía telefónica (otra vez) por los problemas que podrían ocasionar luego.

Aunque si usaba el internet, tenía una ligera oportunidad de colarse en modo fantasma…

Mas cuando trató de hacerlo, el teléfono de Yoosung se desconectó a la red de internet.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Yoosung vivía conectado a internet siempre, desde que hackeo su teléfono por primera vez, años atrás.

¿Por qué justamente en ese momento había decidido desconectarse?

Se levantó en silencio y caminó directo al baño privado del lugar, y una vez encerrado marcó en su teléfono.

El tono sonó un par de veces antes de que le respondiera.

― Oh, soy Jumin, ¿qué sucede Luciel como para que me llames a esta hora? ―se escuchó del otro lado.

― Jumin, no es algo totalmente seguro, pero creo que tenemos un problema jaja… jaja ―empezó a decir mientras reía y bajaba la tapa del retrete para usarlo como asiento, donde subió ambos pies doblados.

― ¿Problema? Sé directo, por favor.

― Creo que la coordinadora se ha enterado de todo… jaja creo que fue cuando tuvimos la charla en la sala de espera que creímos que estaba vacía… en este momento es muy posible que se lo esté contando a Yoosung… jaja… Jajaja… ¿Qué haremos? ―terminó diciendo con su voz graciosa que solía poner siempre que la situación lo superaba.

― ¿Cómo que crees? Explícate de como llegaste a esa conclusión, pero primero cálmate…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zen revisaba su agenda para el día siguiente.

Tenía que asegurarse de que podría asistir sin contra tiempos a la reunión del grupo.

Ya duchado y cenado, se acostó.

 _Empezó a tener el mismo sueño erótico de siempre._

 _Donde ya estaba casado y se fundía con su esposa hasta desvanecerse._

 _Siempre era la misma mujer, pero nunca lograba ver su rostro._

 _Hum…_

 _Entonces el sueño cambió bruscamente._

 _Una persona lo golpeaba al descuido._

 _Había varias personas más en el sueño, pero no lograba reconocerlas, todas peleaban y se gritaban entre sí._

 _Aunque había una figura que sí reconoció._

 _Era Yoosung._

 _Se encontraba a un lado, separado de quienes peleaban, y lloraba desconsoladamente._

 _El trataba de separarse de los demás seres que peleaban para ir a ver por qué lloraba, pero no podía._

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Tenía la respiración algo agitada.

La luz del día ya se escabullía por sus ventanas.

Todo había sido un mal sueño.

Se quedó acostado, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada, con un solo pensamiento.

― Por favor Dios, que esto no sea otra premonición.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	17. CAPITULO 17

DESPUES DE LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 17

 **.-.-. .-.-.-.-.**

Los sonidos de la señora que lo cuidaba, lavando los platos en la cocina, era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel calmo ambiente.

El timbre de su alarma lo sacó de su concentración a los minutos.

Dejó de golpe el bolígrafo con el que estaba haciendo su tarea, para saltar de su silla, cruzando por media casa con toda rapidez, al mismo tiempo en que sus padres llegaban casualmente más temprano del trabajo.

― ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? ―le preguntó con gracia su madre, mientras colgaba su bolso en el perchero de la entrada y se descalzaba de forma más lenta que su esposo.

Pero su hijo no les respondió, y luego de unos segundos, salió al patio detrás, cargando consigo una regadera casi a rebalsar.

Estuvo a punto de caerse, más su padre que lo había seguido de forma cercana, tuve el buen reflejo de atraparlo, haciendo que solo tropezase.

― Tranquilo, el jardín no se irá a ningún lado ―soltó este último con la calma que lo caracterizaba, para luego alzar uno de sus brazos, mostrando que traía una regadera más consigo―. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a regar ese grupo de flores que cuidas con tanto ahínco?

El niño, que no tendría más de doce o trece años, no pudo evitar estremecerse y avergonzarse al ver que su padre había descubierto su gran secreto.

― También estoy cuidando tus flores, papá, es solo qué…

― Esas flores que cuidas mucho para que crezcan rápido, son para regalarlas a Yu Sujin ¿no?

Su hijo se tornó rojo.

No tenía caso mentir, luego de haber reaccionado claramente, así que se limitó a asentir con pena.

― Hum, la escuché decir que las orquídeas moradas le gustan mucho...

El padre no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

― No te burles, ya estoy bastante estresado al ver que no están creciendo como deberían ―se quejó este, con cara de puchero.

― Ya, me reía por que pareció algo muy lindo, no quería hacerte sentir mal ―se acercó más a él, para poder ver las orquídeas con mejor detalle―. Mmm… es cierto que podrían verse mejor… ―hundió su dedo en la tierra de las macetas para comprobar sus sospechas―. Tienen bastante humedad, más su tipo de raíz no la necesita, con que las riegues la mitad de las veces que lo estás haciendo, te garantizo que pronto florecerán…

― ¿En serio? Gracias por el dato papá, se nota que sabes mucho de plantas…

― Ja ¿se nota? Es solo un hobbie, pero admito que si…

― Y de casualidad… ¿me ayudarías a hacer galletas también?

― ¿Galletas? Bueno… no son mi fuerte, pero se hacerlas… ¿Piensas regalarle también galletas a…?

― ¡Ay, no preguntes cosas obvias! ―le interrumpió su hijo, volviendo a apenarse.

Y por consecuente, volviéndolo a hacer reír a él.

Fue entonces que escuchó a su esposa los llamó desde la ventana de la cocina que daba con el patio.

― ¡Saeran! ¡Yin! ¡Terminen pronto, es hora de merendar, hoy es helado del sabor que les gusta!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los equipos entraron a la pista de patinaje.

El réferi estaba dando las indicaciones de siempre, así que ambos muchachos se encontraban frente a frente, murmurándose por lo bajo.

― Lo siento, sé que somos amigos, pero voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, Jimin ―expresó el rubio con una fiera mirada.

― Hum, me ofendería si por lo menos no lo intentas ―le respondió con una voz segura y firme, el menor de los Han―. Yo también te aseguro que trataré en barrer el piso contigo, a pesar de que nuestros padres están ahora viendo ―terminó diciendo poniendo una expresión de reto en su joven rostro.

Ambos chicos se miraron con cara de enemistad, mas esta solo duró segundos, para luego volver a sonreírse entre ellos, como los grandes amigos que eran.

A muchos metros de ellos, Jihyun y Jumin, sentados en las butacas vip, miraban a sus retoños con una sonrisa cómplice, ausente de sus esposas, que habían preferido ir a pasar la tarde a un lugar "más femenino" con sus hijas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Padre e hijo salieron corriendo del lugar, al ver que la mujer corría persiguiéndolos, empuñando la escoba como si fuese una espada que podría rebanarlos o mandarlos a volar lejos.

Y es que… ¿Qué mujer no se enojaría de que luego de haber limpiado la casa, su familia haya hecho explotar algo en la sala, ensuciando todo de nuevo?

Por suerte vivían lejos de la ciudad y sus vecinos más cercanos estaban a varias cuadras, así que tenían la opción de esconderse en los arboles de su extenso patio.

Se detuvieron detrás de uno, mientras no paraban de reír.

― No pensé que podíamos hacer una bomba casera con ingredientes básicos de la heladera ―soltó el menor de ellos, sacudiéndose la ropa―, pero… mi mamá nos va matar cuando volvamos… ―agregó, esta vez pensando en las consecuencias de la travesura que realizaron.

― Nha, no te preocupes, tu mamá perdona rápido, esto no supera la vez que hice un robot con tus juguetes y se quemó por completo el auto, por que se incendió atascado dentro… ―dijo el rojizo, tratando de calmar a su mini copia, mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos, ya que se encontraban oscuros por el humo de la explosión que los había golpeado.

― ¿Hiciste un robot sin mí, pá? ― se quejó el menor ante su nuevo relato.

― Ah, sí, pero fue hace mucho, recién estabas aprendiendo a caminar. Puedes preguntarle a Haneul, ella llegó junto con sus papás y tu tío Saeran, justo cuando tu madre me logró agarrar en la entrada y me golpeaba en el suelo, por haber quemado el Mercedez convertible, jajaja…

― ¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que antes de ese feo KIA con el que me llevas al colegio, teníamos un Mercedez? Ay papá…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ahora reconocido actor de renombre, salió de la ducha, todo relajado, disfrutando de sus vacaciones, luego de rodar su ultimo dorama que estaba siendo emitido a cadena nacional y prometía ser éxito de la temporada.

Con ropa de casa, se fue a la cocina por una fruta, cuando vio a su pequeña mirando por la ventana, con el telescopio que usaba su hermano mayor para sus tareas de astronomía.

¿Pero por qué miraría el cielo si aún era de día?

Con esa duda se acercó a ella en silencio.

Al hacerlo, notó que esta se encontraba riendo sola.

― ¿De qué ríes, baby? ―preguntó entre curioso y preocupado.

La niña soltó enseguida el telescopio, como si hubiese sido hallada infraganti, viendo algo que no debiera.

― Ah… esto… ―se limitó a decir mientras apuntaba al ojo del telescopio, que apuntaba directo a la casa de sus vecinos.

Zen la miro una vez más, para luego agacharse y espiar por el ojo espía.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió.

Y al igual que su niña, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con desgano, pasaba de un canal a otro cada cierto par de minutos, al no encontrar nada que lo entretuviese.

Entonces se levantó del sofá de su sala, para caminar a la cocina, donde revisó que el almuerzo que estaba cociendo, iba por buen camino.

Esta vez volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la sala, donde su hija menor de diez años, se disponía a hacer su tarea de forma concentrada, mientras su hija mayor mataba el tiempo caminando de forma extraña por toda la casa, o como ella mismo decía, "estiramientos", a modo de práctica, ya que pronto tendría un importante evento en el cual participar.

― ¿Y tu hermano? ―preguntó al notar que faltaba alguien en la escena, al ver sus libros en la mesa, mas su silla vacía.

― Dijo que se cansó e iría al patio a modo de descansar ―le respondió Yu Sujin, sin soltar la vista de su estudio.

― Hum… ¿y tú no te sientes cansada? Has estado toda la mañana sentada escribiendo.

― No, me gusta lo que estoy estudiando, es muy divertid… ―Sus palabras se detuvieron al notar que su padre la alzaba de la silla―, espera, papá ¿Qué haces?

― Tomate un descanso, se te entumecerá el cuerpo si sigues así ―soltó con gracia el rubio, para tomarla de los brazos y alzarla por los aires―. Juguemos a volar ¿Si? A Sujin le gusta volar con papá…

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No quiero volar! ¡Ya no tengo cinco años, papá! ―se quejó la pequeña, primero tratando de aferrarse a la mesa. Pero su padre era bastante grande y fuerte a su lado, que se resignó a hacerse bolita, como un erizo enrollado― Papaaaaaaaá, bájame yaaaaaa ―seguía diciendo entre molestia y pena, mientras empezaba a flotar en el aire, abrazada por su progenitor, que no se rendía al deseo de jugar con ella, como antaño.

― No seas mala, y juega un rato con él, sabes que se pone ansioso cuando mamá no está por que le toca viajar por su trabajo ―soltó Haneul pasando a un costado de ellos, ahora caminando de forma normal, al estar revisando su celular.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no eres a quien está cargando.

― No me culpes, yo ya soy muy grande…

― Oh, pero papá puede cargarla a ambas, eso no es problema ―soltó el rubio, ahora más alegre al jugar con una de sus hijas―. ¿Yusu, atrapamos a tu hermana también?

― Si, atrapémosla, papá ―respondió de inmediato la menor a modo de venganza, dibujando una malicia en su rostro, y extendiendo sus brazos, como ave de rapiña al ataque.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ―se sobresaltó Haneul al ver que iban tras ella―, déjenme fuera de sus juegos tontos, ahhhhhhhhh ―terminó diciendo soltando gritos, mezcla de risa y emoción, mientras corría alrededor de la sala, perseguida.

Pero su juego no duró mucho.

Justo cuando Papasung estaba atrapando a Haneul con la ayuda de Yusu, el mellizo de esta última entró de forma apresurada a la escena.

― ¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo gritando como locas? ¡Está empezando a llover!

Por un micro segundo, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, como si sincronizaran mentes.

― ¡La ropa! ―gritaron a coro, para luego correr hacia el patio de atrás, con los canastos vacíos y la sesta para guardar los prendedores.

Lo cierto es que el día anterior en la noche, habían puesto casi toda la ropa acumulada de la semana a lavar, y si se mojaba todo, no tendrían casi nada limpio para usar al día siguiente.

Entre gritos de los más menores, estirones y malos movimientos producidos por el improvisto y el sentir el agua cayendo en sus rostros, recogían la ropa a toda prisa.

Ya no la recuperarían completamente seca, pero algo era algo.

― Espera Haneul, ¡no corras tan de prisa! ―trató de detenerla su padre, al notar que cruzaba entre medio de todos, con rumbo de vuelta a la casa.

Mas fue demasiado tarde.

Haneul que había ido a por principalmente las sabanas, por su ligereza, terminó arrastrando y envolviéndolos a todos con estas, y provocando a los segundos que todos cayeran al suelo, incluyéndola.

― Considérate golpeada, Haneul ―expresó Yu Sujin, levantándose apenas, con la canastilla de los prendedores llena, haciéndola girar con la intensión de usarla como arma.

― ¡Fue sin querer! ―trató de excusarse―. Papaaaaaá, la enana quiere pegarmeeeeee ―terminó diciendo mientras corría a refugiarse dentro de la casa con las sábanas de rastra.

― Haneul, Yu Sujin, no peleen ―Yoosung se levantó como pudo, con la intensión de ir tras ellas, pero aun debía arrastrar consigo los canastos de ropa, ya que la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte.

― Papá… creo que me lastimé el tobillo… ―le expresó su hijo menor, quien fue el único que se quedó a ayudarlo, arrastrando consigo también un canasto de ropa― Esas brutas...

A lo metros, sus vecinos, la familia de Zen, los miraban ocultos desde su ventana, entre risas.

FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola, hola, caracolas!**

 **¿Cómo están en estos tiempos de cuarentena?**

 **Desde el fondo de mi sincero corazón, espero que bien. Ojalá puedan mantener la fuerza y coraje mental que las crisis te obligan a tener.**

 **Hablando sobre la historia, en el capítulo anterior lo dejamos en una parte bien tensa, pero quise darles un capítulo de respiro, y aprovechar que en muchos países se festeja el día del padre, para ver a nuestros husbandos del juego, en sus facetas como padres. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo, retomaremos la angustia Jajaja**

 **Por cierto, ya superamos las 18k de lecturas en Wattpad. Es un honor para mí, que casi toda América me lea, e incluso algunas personitas de Europa, según mis estadísticas. Whaaaa no puedo creerlo ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, los agregados a biblioteca, votos y comentarios que me dejan!**

 **Corazones verdes para todas/os.**

 **Os quiere, Ei.**


End file.
